Baby Trouty Mouth
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Complete AU-In which Sam has a son that the New Directions don't know about. When he is left being the caregiver to his young son he is left with being a sole parent to a demanding little boy and a lot more juggling to do-Season 2-Season 6 with a very little guest-Please read and review
1. 1x22-Journey To Regionals-Prologue

**Hi Everyone This is my 50th Story! **

**This can stand as a stand alone one shot or as a longer story it is entirely up to you however I do warn you that if you do want this to be a multi-chapter story then I might be a bit slow in updating. I took a brief break from this fandom as I struggled with a few issues but I am back. **

**I once got asked why I wrote so many stories with single fathers. I don't know. For some reason I found getting into the heads of male characters easily. I do however have other stories planned. **

**If continued I will attempt to make this as cannon as possible however I will make two serious changes to Sam's plot **

**A) he wont be made homeless **

**B) he will live with Finn and Burt and Carole but he wont be leaving Lima like he did at the beginning of Season 3-However like I said this entire story continuing is completely up to you, so if you like it let me know x**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Let me know what you thought **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Complete AU-In which Sam has a son that nobody (including the New Directions) know about-when Sam becomes the sole parent he is left with some impossible juggling-or the story of the last four series with a very special guest-

Chapter 1-1x22- Journey to Regionals

Sam gets a phone call and everything changes

* * *

The phone was blearing loud and angry and it pulled the seventeen year old out of sleep with a muttered curse. Blinking against the harsh light of the screen Samuel Dwight Evans known to most as Sam nearly did a double take when he saw the number.

"Kelsey?" he asked blinking unable to control the hope in his voice and the cold voice on the phone did nothing to deter that all powerful emotion that swept through him.

"Hello Sam" came the board drawl and Sam grinned "Are you in Ohio?" he asked and Kelsey snorted "Yep" she said popping the p. "Is he with you?" he asked again his voice full of hope and Kelsey sighed "Yep" she repeated. "Can you get your ass down to the parking lot of that restaurant called Breadstick's?"

"Yeah" Sam said ignorant of the time or the fact that he was in his boxers. "I can be down there in ten-isn't it shut?"

He could hear Kelsey's eye roll over the phone "That's why it's the parking lot" she snapped before slamming the phone shut.

Sam stared at his screensaver for a second before leaping out of bed reaching for his jeans and old football jersey. "Sam" came a low sleep ridden voice identifiable as his father, Dwight who was peering round his door eyes wide.

"Kel's in Ohio" Sam said reaching for his car keys "He's with her" he said smiling.

Dwight rolled his eyes "Drive safe then" was all he said before shutting the door.

* * *

Drive safe was an understatement for what Sam Evans was doing. The second he had gotten into his car he had slammed his foot on the gas so fast he could feel the noise vibrate through every bone in his body.

Pulling into the restaurant car pack he gave himself a little fist pump when he saw that the silver Mercedes was still in place. Then the woman got out. She was Sam's age-seventeen and she had long brown hair dyed a dark purple and dark snapping eyes.

"Hey Kelse" Sam said smiling determined to be civil. He tried craning his head to see who was in the car but he couldn't.

"You said he was with you" he said accusingly and Kelsey Rivers snorted "Of course he is" she snapped throwing what looked like a motel room key at him "He's in the room"

Sam blinked anger curling like tendrils of acrid smoke inside of him "You left him in the room by himself" he half growled turning to go back to the car but Kelsey sighed "No" she snapped "I left him with a member of the reception"

If she had thought that, that would calm Sam down she was sorely mistaken "Are you out of your mind?" he asked and Kelsey smirked before leaning into the car and pulling out what looked like a stack of folders. "Here" she said throwing them carelessly to Sam who staggered to catch them all. "He's all yours"

Sam blinked "What?" he asked blinking as the word Custody glared at him.

"I don't want to do it any more Sam" she said flatly "I want to go out to parties and get drunk and be normal again" she eyed Sam wearily "To be honest you were the only reason I didn't get rid of him"

Sam swallowed "Your giving me everything" he whispered trying not to hope in case this was a cruel trick and Kelsey nodded picking apart her nail varnish.

"It's not a con?" he asked just to make sure and she rolled her eyes.

"No" she drawled "As far as I am concerned his is entirely your problem now"

Sam blinked unsure of what to say. He took the offered pen and after doing a quick read-through he signed the paper.

"What should I tell him?" he asked and Kelsey sighed climbing into her car "Don't worry" she said her smile wide now she realised that she was free. "He knows" was all she said.

And with that she drove off.

Sam gaped for half a second before running back to his car. He allowed himself one exulted grin before slamming into the car park of the small run down motel.

"Hi" he said when he staggered in and then his heart melted as he caught sight on what was on the sofa. "I take it you're the dad" the man said and Sam nodded "I'm sorry" he said "I can get you cash tomorrow-I didn't know she was even in the state until" he checked his watch "An hour ago"

The man nodded "Don't worry about it son" he said smiling "I got two kids myself. If one of mine was in your predicament I'd like to think that someone looked out for them"

Sam nodded before the man left giving him some semblance of privacy. Then he turned to the sleeping child on the sofa.

Ethan Joseph Evans had born on a cold blustery January not three days before the new term of Sam's last year of middle school, he had a mess of bright blonde hair and blue eyes and was the most adorable child Sam had ever seen.

And now he was all Sam's. No more wondering when the next time he was going to see Ethan because Kelsey refused to move and Sam didn't have enough money to take her to court.

"Hey Monkey" he whispered ruffling Ethan's hair. "Daddy?" he whispered back and Sam grinned feeling his heart melt.

"Hey Monkey it's time to come home" Ethan blinked "Home with you daddy?" Ethan asked and Sam nodded "Yeah son" he said his face shining. "Yeah with me and Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Stevie and Auntie Stacie."

Ethan stared a little more before grinning "You won't leave me like Momma did?" he asked and Sam frowned "No Monkey I won't" he said lifting Ethan into his arms and feeling the little body pressed against him that he hadn't felt in nearly four months.

"Come on" he whispered pressing a kiss into his son's golden hair "Let's go home"

* * *

**And let me know what you thought. **


	2. 2x01-Audition

**Hi Everyone-Back by popular demand-Chapter 2**

**I tried to keep as cannon as possible but...**

**Thank You all for your interest it meant a lot. **

**I also accented the Finn/Sam friendship and a little bit of Coach Beiste and Sam in there as well so...-I received a couple of questions as well about who I intend Sam to end up with-I don't know to be honest. I like Sam/Quinn but Puck/Quinn is one of my OTP ships and I didn't really like him with Mercedes so I'm not sure. Also does anyone else think that Season Six is potentially writing the ending with Sam/Rachel? or is it just me? **

**Disclaimer-Own nothing **

**And let me know what you thought-I will hopefully update soon x**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 2-2x01-Audition

In which Sam adjusts, moves into McKinley and meets and extraordinary (if not insane) group of people

* * *

It wasn't easy. Juggling with being a father, and then struggling with the rest…his grades had been down before he's transferred, he needed to train for the football team and then there was the exhausting pressure of looking after Ethan.

Sam loved Ethan and he loved being the sole care-giver. Kelsey had retained custody and her strict father had attempted to curtail Sam's involvement to a large degree. Time had gone by almost six months apart in whatever visitations Sam had been aloud so to be able to see his son everyday was a deep joy.

McKinley High was your typical average school, Sam assessed upon sight. The football team had a reputation that was up and coming and the rest of the school seemed to be studyable.

He sighed leaning back in the shower after try outs feeling older than he had in a long time. The word suddenly sprang to mind 'Every Rose has its Thorn" which for some insane reason was the only song that could pull Ethan into a deep sleep.

It was when he came out the shower he realised that there was a poster stuck on the wall advertising a Glee club. What the hell?

The coach was a nice enough person. Sam frowned slightly as he saw the look of hurt on her face when pizza mysteriously arrived. He knew what it was like to feel small in front of someone-teenagers would be the worst.

"Hey Coach" he said quietly once practise had finished and she was sat in the office looking small and confused.

"Yes Mr Evan's?" she asked snapping her voice back to professional "I just…" Sam paused "You're a great coach" he said finally "Hang in there"

She paused looking at him and then she smiled softly "Thank you pumpkin" she said and Sam nodded "You're a good kid" she said finally and Sam grinned at her.

It was when he was putting books in his locker that he checked his phone. A screensaver of Ethan popped up and Sam smiled. God his little boy was so perfect. He was sat on the sofa in a desperate attempt to stay awake after some idiot (his dad) had the brilliant idea to give him ice cream at night.

He smiled to himself placing a couple of pictures at the back of his locker. One was of him and Stacie and Stevie and one was of him holding Ethan on the day he was born.

Then he realised he was being watched.

It was that guy who had put the posters up of that Glee club. If Sam was inclined to swing that way he would have to say he was good looking.

He gave Sam a smile pushing a boy over in a wheelchair. They both had dark hair but the taller guy had a goofy smile that made Sam feel safe for some reason.

"Hey" he said holding out his hand "Your Sam right?" Sam shook the hand nodding "I'm Finn Hudson" Oh shit this was the Quarterback.

This was the guy that position he wanted to take.

However it wasn't a warning. It was a recruitment drive for the Glee club.

Well he thought listening to them. He could do with some friends.

Billionaire was one of those songs Sam loved, but couldn't play at home due to the twins and Ethan who would have loved to sing the song over and over until one of them snapped.

Still it was nice. He sang to Ethan a lot so it wasn't the worst thing to sing with a group of guys.

* * *

And then Finn got kicked off the team.

Sam wasn't an idiot. He bailed and he knew that that wasn't the best thing to do-especially because he had to set an example.

But he had a child. He didn't need more stress and drama and while it would have been alright when he was on the team with Finn it wasn't when he realised that the guys look their anger on the Glee club. He couldn't stand someone picking on him or saying something when he was in front of the twins or worse.

Ethan.

The target would already been spray painted on him the second that the existence of Ethan was known and he wasn't going to make it worse by being a part of a club that was tormented daily.

He told himself it was about self-preservation.

But Sam really didn't realise or appreciate the stubbornness imbedded in Finn Hudson.

* * *

One cold Saturday in the early days of September Finn knocked on the door.

"You don't give up do you?" Sam said looking at him from the doorstep and Finn smiled-the family were out visiting Grandma in Kentucky and would be back tomorrow leaving Sam with Ethan and now Finn.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang" Finn said looking pouty and hurt and so innocent. Sam smiled-this kid didn't really know anything about how cruel the outside world really was did he?

Sam sighed "It's not…" but before he could move Finn had already pushed past him "Damn" he whispered following him.

Ethan was sat on the floor playing with his colouring book and he looked up face dimpling into a confused look "Daddy?" he asked and Finn nearly dropped the ice cream he had brought turning to Sam with a floored expression.

"Your…" he trailed off and Sam nodded "Wow" he said before shrugging "That's cool dude" he said finally "I get it"

"Hi" Ethan said popping up to tug the Ice Cream out of Finn's hand.

"Ethan" Sam said warningly and Ethan flashed a daring grin at his father "My name is Ethan" he said flashing a grin at Finn who smiled back at him "Hello, Ethan my name is Finn" he said and Ethan nodded before turning to his father.

"Daddy can I get a spoon?" he asked and Sam nodded, once Ethan had ran out he sat down and Finn followed him.

"How old is he?" he asked and Sam smiled "Three" he said playing with his hands "Nearly four" Finn grinned. "Are you…" he trailed off and Sam shook his head "Kelse-my ex she doesn't want anything to do with him"

"Dude" Finn gasped "You're doing this all on your own" Sam nodded and leaned back "Is that why you don't wanna do Glee?"

"The second somebody sees me with him that's it" Sam explained "Everything will change-people will look at me different, treat me different" he shrugged "Forgive me if I'd like to cling to the illusion of being normal six hours a day for a little longer"

Finn nodded "I get that dude" he said taking a long swig of the soda he had uncapped "But does it make you happy-all the lies and deception?"

Sam shrugged watching as Ethan came back in crawling onto his knee clutching the tub of Fudge Brownie. "It doesn't matter" he said stroking Ethan's blonde hair back "He matters nothing else"

Finn shrugged "What you want matters as well" was all he said.

* * *

Later that night once he had tucked Ethan away into the small bedroom Sam sat on the stairs and for the first time in nearly three years he wondered whether or not it was the right time to open a bottle of something.

He liked Glee, Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie seemed nice and he liked Football, Azimio and Karofsky not so much.

What was he supposed to do?

What lessons did he want his son to learn?

Finding his phone he flicked down to the number he saw glaring at him.

He sighed before looking back up the stairs.

He had bigger priorities he knew, than a silly little glee club.

* * *

**2X02 Coming Up as soon as x **


	3. 2x02-Britney-Brittany

**Hi Everyone **

**This is another chapter-i'm sorry it's short but the next couple will be until we get to where Sam joins Glee club so there**

**As I wrote before I might be a bit slow with updates so let me know what you thought of this (admittedly small) instalment. This chapter is just lots of Finn and Sam friendship nothing more nothing less **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And let me know what you think**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth-

Chapter 2-2x02-Britney/Brittany

In which Sam develops a new appreciation for Britney and Finn becomes Ethan's new Uncle.

* * *

"Is it true" Azimio began in a voice that was quite calm for the usual jock "That you and your little glee losers are doing Britney?" he directed the question to Puckerman who nodded. When Azimio said nothing he shot a look to Sam who shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with Brittney" Mike cut in and Azimio snorted "If you a girl, Hit me baby one more time is one of the greatest wan…" he trailed off as Coach Beiste shot him a truly scathing look and Sam smirked.

In truth he didn't mind Brittney. Stacie loved the damn woman and even he had to admit that there was a certain something about the woman.

The next day Sam was running late, nearly crashing into a dentist in the morning that was apparently running checks, he was muttering something about the Glee club and Sam rolled his eyes. Of course that club was now the centre of the universe.

Anyway the rest of the day had dragged by until Rachel Berry unceremoniously descended into the halls of McKinley dressed like a reject from "One more time".

Jesus Christ. Sam hadn't done any of that for a long time. The last time had resulted in one child and he didn't really want to go there again.

But still he was slightly disappointed that Finn threw his jumper around the brazen, bossy little girl.

* * *

That night Finn came over like he usually did. He was becoming a usual fix at his house, especially to Ethan who had gone around calling Finn "Unca Finny" much to the goofy teen's utmost delight.

"Heya Monster" he said ruffling Ethan's hair and passing him the tub of ice cream he usually brought. He clapped Sam on the back following him into the kitchen.

"So coach let me back on the team" he said carefully and Sam paused in the process of making sure Ethan didn't inhale his ice cream. "Oh" he said carefully and Finn nodded "I'm not quarterback but I'm allowed the jersey again"

"That's good" Sam said trying to get over the awkwardness of being said reason why Finn wasn't the quarterback anymore. Finn smiled "Now it's cool if you can be seem hanging out with me" he said absently and Sam knew where this was going.

"Finn" he warned and Finn smiled to himself. "Just saying man, you have a voice you should use it" he paused "And what about you Eth? You liking school"

Ethan nodded his hair a mess still and Sam really should get that cut as soon as "School is nice Unca Finny" he said pausing "But I don't like math" he said shaking his head.

"Oh I hear you kid" Finn lamented in a world weary tone "I can't stand the feck…" Sam coughed "That evil subject" he amended and Sam rolled his eyes.

Ethan nodded "I like art though" he said his face breaking into a grin "I draw Daddy pictures all the time" Finn smiled again "Well that's great monster" he said scooping another scoop of ice cream into Ethan's bowl.

"And that right there is why he likes you" Sam deadpanned and Finn laughed.

"So how are you and Rachel?" he asked watching as Ethan ran to get his colouring book and Finn shrugged "Ok" he said slowly "She stopped dressing like Brittney Spears" Sam nodded-he would not feel disappointed by that.

"It's difficult you know" he said after a long pause "I was with Quinn for so long and when she got pregnant I thought it was mine and then it wasn't and then…" he sighed "It's complex" he lamented and Sam nodded.

"What about you?" he asked "Anybody?" Sam laughed "You mean aside from that little monkey?" he asked, jerking his chin at Ethan. "Nah" one bitten, twice shy you know"

Finn frowned before shrugging "Well don't be along forever dude" he said "That's just wrong"

Finn was probably the most naïve but sweetest person Sam had ever met.

* * *

That night he tucked Ethan into his bed watching as his son played with the ratted old monkey he had had since birth.

"Daddy are you gonna join a glee club?" Ethan asked his eyes slipping with sleep.

"No baby I'm not" Sam said drawing the sheets a little bit tighter and smoothing his son's hair away from him. At Ethan's drowsy protest he shushed him "Go to sleep" he said gently watching his son doze off.

Even if Brittany week would have been fun for him, he had been right when all this crazy shit had started.

He needed to focus on the one important thing he had left in his life.

His son.

* * *

**Please read and review-I will try to update as soon as**


	4. 2x03-Grilled Chesus

**Hi Everyone this is chapter 4**

**I have tried to keep it as cannon as possible but I will apologise for any inaccuracies. **

**So Sam's in Glee! For all of you Quinn/Sam fans here is where the pairing really begins. **

**For those who asked if the newbies would be included they will be later on but some of the pairings might be different the pairings for most of Season 2 will be cannon. Finn/Rachel, Sam/Quinn, Puck/Lauren, Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, Santana/Brittney for example**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please let me know what you think **

**Next Chapter-Duets**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth-

Chapter 4-2x03-Grilled Chesus

In which Sam gets a reality check, gets injured and finally makes a decision on his future in the Glee Club

* * *

When Sam first walked into McKinley High School on Tuesday (having took the Monday off to deal with a sickly Ethan) the place was awash with rumours.

He hadn't really paid much attention until Football practice his mind having been tied to his sick child who was a home with his mother. It wasn't until Finn came in looking whiter than white that he realised something was wrong.

"Dude what happened?" Puck asked drawing himself, Sam and Finn into a little semi-circle away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team. "It's Burt-my step father" he elaborated for the sake of Sam "He had a heart attack"

Sam felt his eyes widen in a combination of shock and sympathy "Dude" Puck said his eyes wider than his "How's Kurt doing?" Finn shrugged "My mom went round last night to cook him something" he paused "She ended up staying the night"

Sam paused biting his lip. He honestly didn't know what to say. The only thought running through his head was that he was stuck in a locker room while his son was vomiting his food up alone. Scared and without his daddy to protect him.

Screw the game he had to leave now.

He muttered something about a family emergency and got into his car and got home at a record time. His mom looked up as he crashed back into his house in surprise.

"Where is he?" he asked throwing his bag to the floor and darting upstairs "I put him in your room" his mom said following him up the stairs "But Sam…" she said as he crashed into his room after him but Sam didn't hear her couldn't hear her, there was only one thing that garnered his attention.

"Ethan" he sighed.

He was fast asleep curled around the little stuffed monkey his face peaceful and Sam sat down on the edge of the bed unable to explain the bone-aching relief that had swept through him at the sight of his son.

"What's wrong?" his mom asked and Sam shook his head desperate to shake the wetness in his eyes.

"There's a kid in my school" he said finally "He was raised by a single dad who's just had a heart attack" his mom gasped slightly before wrapping her arms around him sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Sam sniffed "I just wanted…" he gestured and his mom nodded "Of course you did" she said ruffling his hair "I'll give you too a minute" she paused by the door "Tell you what, when Ethan gets over this bug how about we go out and get some pizza?"

Sam nodded stroking the side of Ethan's blonde hair. Stretching out next to him he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was stilted between Puck and Finn and Puck turned to him after practice-the football team were going for pizza before sloping back to school to wait until the match began "Do you believe God can appear to you in a grilled cheese sandwich?" the question was so stunning that Sam honestly didn't know how to reply to it. He actually thought it was a joke.

"Finn has found God in a grilled cheese sandwich" he elaborated thrusting what looked like a cellophane wrapped grilled cheese sandwich in front of Sam's nose.

"It's true" Finn defended looking outraged at the lack of belief on Sam and Puck's faces. "It helped me touch Rachel's boobs"

Sam gaped at him-what the hell could he say to that. "Well I believe in God" he continued when both Puck and Finn looked at him for an answer. "But I've never seen him appear in my lunch before"

Puck snorted pulling on his jersey and Finn pouted. Sam made a mental note to make sure that both of them had had their physiological evaluations as soon as.

But damn if that didn't look like a good grilled sandwich.

Ethan wasn't in the stands tonight a fact that Sam was grateful for. His Mom was watching him which meant that he just had to contend with his dad and the twins. He was doing a decent job of being the quarterback until a line-backer smashed into him with so much force he felt something crack.

And that was his arm.

Oh shit. Sam was sure he had never felt pain like this before and he was quite blind and deft to the voices around him "This one's a fighter" floated to him and Sam would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't afraid they would fall back into his head.

If he hadn't been concentrating so much on not crying in front of his teammates he would have realised that Finn had fallen to his knees in a praise be pose and Puck was close to kicking him over.

Later after a hospital visit, a dent in the medical insurance, and a healthy dose of painkillers Sam finally staggered in through his front door. "Did you tell him?" he asked and his mom shook her head "Only that you had hurt your arm and he wasn't to touch it for a few days"

Sam snorted still too high to be allowed near any civilised company and that included his son. When he finally closed his eyes he realised that he had forgotten what football was like and that he really needed to do something safer.

He had bigger priorities than being quarterback-he wasn't really that good at it anyway, it was more Finn's position than his.

* * *

Ethan had took his injury better than Sam had expected. He had gone all teary-eyed until Sam had pointed out that there was nothing wrong other than the cast and then he had taken to drawing over one side of it giggling madly.

"Hey Kid" Finn shouted when Stacie let him in "Sam I brought Puck" Sam stiffened dragging Ethan closer "Hey" Puck said pausing when he saw Ethan, he coughed slightly when he saw Ethan before looking down "Finn told me in the car about your son" he said and Sam nodded remembering Finn mentioning Puck's daughter Beth that he had put up for adoption the previous year.

"Hey" he said waving at Ethan who blinked and smiled at him before ducking his head shyly.

"So Burt's Ok" Finn said passing the ice cream to Sam who stood to get some spoons. "That's great" Sam said smiling. "Yeah" Puck said spooning a mouthful of fudge brownie into his mouth "Kurt was really happy, he sang a rather emotional song" he said pensively and Finn smiled again "I eat Grilled Chesus" he said happily and Puck rolled his eyes eating his ice cream.

Later that night Finn and Puck sat downstairs when Sam put Ethan to bed. It was like being a teenager again he realised. Even when Kelsey had had custody of Ethan Sam had never gone out with anyone or been that active with anyone including his friends unless she rang. His whole life had been around the woman who had kept his son away from him and it was nice that he could now sit down with friends and play X-Box and have a laugh.

It was later that night when he had laughed and eaten and felt young again for the first time in a long time that he realised what was different.

He wanted more than this. He wanted something other than barely surviving on the Football Team. He wanted friends.

And suddenly everything made sense.

The next day he walked into the Choir Room, he looked around at the room-it was still the same as he remembered as he turned around he came face to face with the teacher a man he remembered as a Mr Shue.

"Hey you're Sam" he said smiling widely "Yep" he said nodding and the teacher smiled "You better sit down" he warned his teacher sardonically, "If I join there's a few things you need to know"

* * *

**And I will try to update as soon as so please stay tuned. **


	5. 2x04-Duets

**Hi Everyone, **

**Another chapter-i'm sorry that it's been so long but I go on holiday at the end of the week so expect much more regular updates. **

**As I said before this story is AU so certain scenes and certain dialogue's are gonna be cut out. **

**I tried to keep all characters the same but let me know if you guys thought there was any inconsistences-please remember we are only at Season 2**

**Disclaimer-Ethan is mine nothing more**

**Next Chapter-Rocky Horror Glee Show-otherwise known (to me) as the episode where two many people have body issues that were unexplored and Will prances around in an empty classroom (I really don't like Will and Emma that much in case you cant tell) **

**And please leave a review **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 5-2x04-Duets

Sam joins Glee, meets Quinn and begins to hope he can be a normal seventeen year old again

* * *

The day he was supposed to join Glee club was cold. It was heading into the later weeks of September and therefore Sam had taken to making sure Ethan wore his coat. He had thankfully had enough money saved to get him a new one. While his parents had been nothing sort of thrilled to help him Sam knew with both the move and the other mouth to feed they were finding it difficult.

He really needed to get a job.

When he had come to school Finn was already waiting for him. "I thought we could walk in together" he said smiling "I thought it would be less intimidating" he said smiling that same goofy smile that had convinced him to do this in the first place.

"Oh" Sam said before grinning "Sure".

Glee Club was surprisingly less intimidating. He knew the guys from the team. He had heard (and witnessed) the three cheerleaders Britney, Santana (commonly known amongst the team as Satan) and Quinn, Puck's ex who had carried the baby they had given up for adoption.

The guy dressed strangely Sam guessed that must be Kurt the guy whose father had been in the hospital and Finn's sort of stepbrother. The Goth he knew was Mike's girlfriend Tina someone? He knew Artie only by reputation and the guy's desperation to be on the football team. The girl sat next to Kurt was simply identified as Mercedes-she seemed rather loud and brass. The bossy one he knew by Finn's description to be his girlfriend Rachel.

Sam really didn't know what to think of her. Well actually he did but his first impression of her wasn't one he wanted to repeat.

* * *

Duets Sam knew. He knew what singing together meant. However he knew nobody in that damn club. Kurt had volunteered. The guy Sam knew was gay but that had never stopped him and he wasn't about to let it start now. If there was one thing he wanted to make sure he drilled into Ethan then he it was that everyone was equal and deserved equal respect regardless.

"That's the guy your gonna sing with?" his dad said when Sam played him the CD Kurt had given to him "Yep" he said and his dad raised his eyebrow "He sounds like Faith Hill" was all he said and Sam grinned.

And then it all went to hell when Kurt pulled out. "I don't care that your gay" he said when he approached him and Kurt gave a long sigh "You don't but other people do" was all he said looking as tired as Sam did, the both of them waved down by their own expectations.

Sam held out his hand and was rather relieved when Kurt shook it. "Hey Kurt" he said before he could leave. Whatever he was going to say didn't come out because Kurt chose that moment to smile. "Finn told me" was all he said coming closer "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Ethan" he paused "But if you want to control the news then I would find someone to duet with that can keep a secret. And for future references don't tell Finn anything-if the bossy little troll gets any news then you can guarantee it she won't keep her mouth shut"

Sam nodded and Kurt smiled that same faint smile before walking away.

It didn't settle with Sam. It didn't settle with him at all.

* * *

Quinn was the one who approached him. She seemed to stare at him with an expression that made him feel slightly sick. She seemed to be beyond all feeling. "I'll come over tonight and we can practice. It's easier than my place"

Sam paused. The difficulty was letting another person into the widening circle that knew of the existence of Ethan. Puck and Finn were easy enough, Kurt completely wrapped up in his own life to be able to worry about him. But Quinn had had a child. She had understood the bond that Sam had with Ethan. Kelsey had been completely uninterested and lacked interest at best of times with her own pregnancy. Some days it had been Sam that had kept the interest up for the both of them.

So when the cheerleader had come over-out of her uniform her hair loose in a pair of leggings and a warm yellow jumper and boots Sam had mentally winced when he had turned to see Ethan sat at the table in his chair colouring.

"Hey" he said opening the door and letting her in "Hey" she had said smiling softly. Her whole expression changing, the bitch mode she lived in during the school hours and the girl she was when she pulled her hair down and changed her clothes.

"So whose this?" she said seeing Ethan and Sam sighed "This is Ethan" he said grinning as his son flashed Quinn a grin. Damn he was adorable. "Your brother?" she asked and Sam shook his head "He's actually my son" was all he said.

Quinn swallowed heavily. "I see" she said before dropping her folders onto the table "I see" she said again and Sam paused "Is this gonna be awkward for you?" he asked and Quinn jumped like he'd slapped her "I know-Puck and Finn know so I heard about last year?" he frowned hating how he had phrased it as a question.

"I like to think that were both adults Sam" Quinn said her voice sharp and commanding "You made your choice regarding your child and I respect that, I made my choice regarding mine and I have to ask you to respect that"

And that it seemed was the end of the matter.

* * *

And as it turned out they won. He had only been singing a couple of days and had won a free meal out of it.

Now all he had to do was decide what to do with Ethan, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his son. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his son quite the contrary however it seemed that there was going to be a dinner at a restaurant that involved Quinn and Sam would rather not make that more awkward than it had to be.

And as he told his mother as he got dressed and kissed Ethan and told him to behave, it most defiantly wasn't a date.

"So when did you have your son?" Quinn asked and Sam paused placing his fork down delicately "When I was fifteen" he said smiling "I was nothing more than a child and I had one, he's three now so..." Quinn nodded.

"Where's his mother?" she asked before dropping her gaze and Sam coughed "She had custody for the first two years" he confessed "She wasn't much of a mother-well I don't know-she never gave me that much access to him and then one day she turns up at three A.M ringing me and signs him over"

Quinn swallowed a mouthful of garlic bread heavily "And your folks didn't mind?" she asked and Sam shook his head "They didn't care as long as I was happy-and I wasn't happy without him" he paused "Are you happy with your decision?" he asked.

Quinn paused and Sam got the idea that he had treaded into thin water "Why didn't you put him up for adoption?" she asked still looking down. "If you were so young, then how come...?" she trailed off and Sam paused thinking hard.

"It wasn't right for me" he said eventually "Maybe for Kelsey and maybe it would have been the best thing for Ethan but I didn't want that-I suppose I was selfish" he paused "I don't think I could have ever done what you did" he paused again "I mean that in a good way" he said eventually "I didn't mean..."

"No" Quinn said her voice back to that sharp command. "No it's fine" she paused. "Do you wanna go out again-for real?"

Sam paused before smiling "Me being a father doesn't bother you?" he asked and Quinn laughed "No" she said smiling the first true smile Sam had ever seen off her.

"The fact that I thought you dyed your hair did" she confessed and Sam snorted inhaling a mouthful of soda.

That night he drove home smiling.

Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time he could finally have some normality.

Maybe this time everything would be alright.

* * *

**Thanks to all so far-**

**I will update as soon as I am able. **


	6. 2X05-The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Hi Everyone**

**I wanted to focus this chapter on the issues that I felt this episode neglected, both Finn and Sam showed signs of eating disorders that were ignored, I wanted to give Sam a past in this fic and I think the stress of losing access to his son would give him a problem with food. **

**Personally I don't like Will. I am sorry to any big fans but I find it really hard to be sympathetic to him. I love Matthew but Will in my opinion is a terrible teacher and I think that he really didn't care about anyone but himself in this episode, I think he has so many times where he puts himself above his pupils and It makes me really dislike him. That being said I don't think he realised what stress he had put on both Sam and Finn throughout that episode. **

**All that said that's what I tried to show in this chapter**

**This story does deal with triggers so please stop here if you are affected by this **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**Next Chapter-Never Been Kissed-Sam attempts to go slow, and tries to help Kurt with his problems. **

**Let me know what you think **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 6-2x05-The Rocky Horror Glee Show

In which a secret from Sam's past is revealed and the Glee club does Rocky Horror.

* * *

Sam had watched Rocky Horror only the once. He hadn't really rushed back to see it. He and his mom and dad had ended up going when he was fifteen and being pelted with water and toast wasn't really Sam's idea of fun.

Call him sad but he realised that he enjoyed spending more time with his son than ground breaking time changing musicals.

Besides if he wanted to have toast pelted at him, he'd let Ethan eat his breakfast whole and by himself.

He had learnt that mistake the first time.

So when Mr Shue came in the next morning and told the entire Glee Club that they would be preforming Rocky Horror Sam internally groaned. Rachel and Finn immediately bagged the leads and Quinn without question got the role of Magenta beating everyone to it hands down. Kurt got a good role and Mercedes and Mike it appeared were battling it out for the role of Frank-en-Furter.

Sam listened as the rest of the roles were dished out before he got to his. He didn't remember the role of Rocky very well. Other than there was something to do with shorts?

He came home that night confused, "Daddy" came the cry of Ethan as he stepped into the hall dumping his bag "Hey monkey" he cried hoisting his son onto his hip. "Daddy guess what" he cried and Sam smiled bouncing him on his hip much to Ethan's amusement. "What monkey?" he asked and Ethan smiled "I have a parent teacher night" he said "it's before Christmas so you can come and see my new school"

Sam groaned. He hated teacher parent nights with a passion. It was one of the things that came with being a single parent never mind one who had knocked a girl up when he was fifteen. He had, had moments where people had viewed him with the judgemental eyes and there had been a woman at Ethan's playgroup who seemed determined to talk only with one of his parents when he had been two.

Parent, teacher nights were nothing but an exercise in humiliation.

"Well that's nice" he said through slightly gritted teeth before carrying him into the kitchen and sitting him down in his high chair before pulling out his crayon's "Well I hope when I get there that you've been good, because if it's before Christmas than it might impact weather or not Santa is gonna come"

Ethan shook his head "No Daddy I promise I've been good" he said shaking his head emphatically eyes wide. "Oh ok" Sam said ruffling his son's hair "I'll let you carry on colouring then" he said turning to pour Ethan a glass of milk in his juicer cup.

He sighed reaching for the permission slip handing it to his mother. "It's a permission slip for Rocky Horror" he said shorty and his mom smiled "I love that musical" she said smiling brightly "What part are you playing?"

"Some dude called Rocky" Sam said shortly looking confused when his mother giggled "Well I wouldn't worry Samuel you certainly have the body for it" she was already out the room and therefore didn't register Sam's look of complete naked panic.

Shit. He couldn't do that, he couldn't do it, he couldn't do anything that showed his body off to the whole school.

And it was as worse as he had imagined. They were shorts. Gold board shorts. And dear god they were tight.

* * *

He had tried to talk to Shue about it. Sam had really tried but how the hell did he mention the whole past body image problems he had always had? How was he supposed to mention that?

It hadn't been that much of a big problem, he had kept it quiet on the pretext that Kelsey would use anything to keep him away from Ethan.

It had been the reason for everything. He had been sick of what little time he had got with his son and had turned to food to cope with the stress of being let down the anxiety of separation and the heartbreak when his son had been taken away from him.

Food had been a comfort and then once he had ate his fill he had feel so disgusted that he had been forced to make himself sick to feel comforted.

He couldn't stand on stage in front of the whole school including the football team in a pair of shorts that left so little to the imagination. He couldn't do anything, he was utterly powerless to stop it.

Maybe Mr Shue did pick up on it but his cancellation of Sam's part made him feel sick. Was he that disgusting? Was he really that unattractive that his own teacher felt the need to stop him from preforming?

He barely made it into the shower before he broke down and cried the likes of which he hadn't done since Kelsey had took Ethan away from him. When he managed to calm himself down the locker room was empty and the water had run cold.

Slowly, mechanically he washed his hair and got dressed. He managed to make his way to the bathroom and knelt down pressing the two fingers that he had used back then together again.

When he had done, had cleaned up and freshened up he suddenly felt sickened. Back when he had used vomit as a coping mechanism he had felt somewhat better after it, he had felt somewhat hollower, but now he felt nothing.

He felt utterly weak and pathetic a feeling he was all two familiar with.

No matter what Sam thought cleaning of his hands with a new determination, he wasn't going to go back to being that person.

He caught sight of a picture of him and Ethan at the park at the back of his locker and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

He had to pull it together.

He had Ethan.

That was enough. That had to be enough.

* * *

**I will update soon, thank you so much for your reviews so far and keep them coming **


	7. 2x06-Never Been Kissed

**Hi So this is the last update before Christmas... **

**This chapter is short but the next one will probably be longer**

**Next Chapter-The Substitute-Sam and Quinn get closer, Sam meets an extraordinary woman and Ethan goes down with a fever**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Ethan **

**And I will update again shortly before the New Year **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 7-2X06-Never Been Kissed

In which Sam attempts to go slow, screws up and tries to clear the air with Kurt.

* * *

He had never meant to tell Kurt about Ethan. Really he had tried to keep it a secret within the ever expanding circle but really how was he supposed to know that Kurt would be at the Lima Bean when he should be in Gym class.

He had only been with Ethan because Football counted as Gym and therefore he had an hour to spend with his son before shipping him off to day-care at three times a week.

He had just sat down with his maths homework and a black coffee and Ethan's baby hot chocolate and two muffins when Kurt literally fell into the table.

The boots he was wearing may have contributed to that.

"Sorry Sam" he said sighing leaning back in the chair before his eyes meet Ethan's who was playing with his napkin.

"You babysit in your frees?" he asked and Sam rolled his eyes "Something like that" he muttered and before he could stop himself he muttered under his breath wiping Ethan's face clean "I babysit this one all the time"

There was a gasp and Sam looked up to see Kurt watching him intently. "He's yours?" he asked and Sam sighed before nodding. What was the point of hiding it-Kurt had proven over the weeks he was nothing more than intelligent (and sarcastic)-if the cutting comments were anything to go by.

"Yeah he is" he said leaning back against the chair sighing "And his name is Ethan" he looked up when Kurt sighed heavily as if just realising something "Oh so he's the one that drew Finn that picture? I thought it was Brit but there was no rainbows-and he's the one that Finn is buying the ice cream for"

Sam watched as Kurt muttered indignantly to himself before shaking his head. Man that kid was weird. Nice but weird.

And he wanted to clear the air.

"Hey listen about the other weak-I'm sorry" he paused letting Ethan spoon the whipped cream off his hot cocoa. "I would have sang with you" he looked up "I don't give a…" he covered Ethan's ears "S.H.I.T about what you do or who you like" he shrugged letting Ethan go, "Call me depressingly cheesy but love is love"

Kurt laughed but it came out more of a sob "Thanks" he said smiling. "It's refreshing to meet someone like you Sam" Sam nodded unsure of what that meant but deciding to give Kurt the moment of privacy to sort himself out.

"We good?" he asked looking up from where Ethan was now chomping into his muffin to catch Kurt's clear blue gaze "Yeah" he said finally "Were good"

Sam sighed-in truth the way it had ended between the two of them had been bugging him more than he wanted to let on.

"Are you with his mom?" Kurt asked conversationally sipping his fancy looking coffee and Sam sighed "Nope" he said filling out another question "Single parent"

Kurt snorted "Sorry" he said unable to stop smiling "I have to admit it's so…" he paused "Unusual for someone of your age…I remember Quinn and Puck and Finn and that whole mess last year" he shuddered "Be grateful you weren't around for that"

Sam paused. He had a date with Quinn in an hour. That might be a bit awkward.

* * *

As it turns out Sam did something incredibly stupid.

He listened to Finn.

Ok so he hadn't 'nearly' killed a Civil Servant. He had knocked someone up when he was fifteen and that had got him to 'cool down' in that department rapidly.

Why the hell did he mention Beiste?

It was humiliating to say the least when the confusion was exposed in Glee Club. At least he got the opportunity to expose Finn's method "Killing a Civil Servant?" both Rachel and Kurt had asked (the former more indignantly and the latter with an unsurprised expression and a raised eyebrow-Wow Kurt could be cold when he suited it)

"So that was all that was about?" Quinn asked later as they were sat on the steps her hand tracing circles on his knee as she sipped her soda from lunch.

"That and maybe…" he paused "Quinn I was fifteen, you were sixteen, do you think that maybe we shouldn't jump the gun again?"

Quinn sighed "I know" she said looking down "I couldn't be able to give Beth up and you have Ethan and…I wanted to feel normal again you know-last year nobody would look at me and I felt like a freak"

Sam nodded. He knew from experience the whole desperate need to be considered normal in response to the outside world. He knew more than most-he didn't want to go back to that place where he had been last year without his son, able to only see him through skype whenever Kelse had felt like it.

He had tried to remain normal when inside he had been _breaking. _

"I know" he sighed leaning back against the steps Quinn leaning against his shoulder both of them lost in the thoughts of their children, the girl and the boy, the different choices that they had made.

Beth and Ethan.

And then there was the roads not taken with each.

That night he staggered home to see his mom cooking what looked like Mac and Cheese for Ethan. "Daddy" he said with his mouth full and Sam smiled pulling into his lap and pressing a kiss into his hair sniffing that smell of the coconut shampoo he used on Ethan.

"Hey monkey" he said leaning forwards to pass Ethan his juice.

"Good day?" his mom asked and Sam took a minute to think about the answer.

"Yeah" he said smiling "Yeah I think it was"

And for once he realised letting his son lean against him, he knew he wasn't lying.

* * *

**And please tell me what you think-especially the little Sam and Quinn moment in there, I hope the holidays are good for you all.**


	8. 2x07-The Substitute

**Hi, I hope you all had a happy Christmas. **

**This chapter ended strange but the next one will be better...**

**Next Chapter-Furt-Ethan recovers from his fever, Sam goes to a wedding is in a fight and watches as Kurt reaches breaking point. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Ethan **

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 8-2x07-The Substitute

Sam and Quinn get closer, Sam meets an extraordinary woman in Holly Holiday and Ethan comes down with a fever.

* * *

Sam had no idea what the hell was happening. There was a fever going around and therefore he was slightly worried when he packed Ethan into the car to drop him off at his Day Care.

Day Cares, Coffee Shops, High School, they spread diseases like no place else.

It wasn't really that much of a shock therefore when Mr Shue came down with the flu he wasn't that surprised.

The replacement however…well she was something else.

Holly Holiday was a blonde hurricane that glided (literally) over a buttered floor with utter grace that Sam was sure wasn't human.

And she was probably safer than holding Santana back as she tried to kill Rachel for being self-centred and irritating.

It was after a blazing rendition of Forget You that it happened.

"So blondie" she said sliding up to him when he was slipping his book in his bag "I hear that you're our resident teenage father" Sam blinked and Miss Holiday shrugged "Mr Shue wrote him a long, _long _list about you kids all from Rachel being the best soloist, to you and Quinn both having children, to Santana and Britney needing 'controlling'"

Sam bit his lip and nodded unsure of what he was supposed to say. Miss Holiday smiled that bland smile that made his stomach turn. "I like you Sam" she said before sailing out of the room.

If he hadn't been so confused then he would have wondered if she was on any medication.

But at that exact moment his phone rang. Scrambling Sam nearly dropped his books in his shock. "Hey mom" he said bending down to pick them up "I was in Glee Club it's just finished…"

"Sam" his mom's voice came over onto the line and Sam paused-his mom's voice sounded wobbly-worried almost?

"Mom what's wrong?" he asked yawning slipping on his coat. "Honey its Ethan"

There was a short pause where for some reason Sam couldn't speak "What's happened?" he asked though it came out more as a choking noise. "He was sent home this morning with a fever and I didn't wanna worry you but he got worse and now it spiked 103 and…Sam I can't get him to wake up"

It was with numb fingers that he let the phone drop from his fingers onto the floor. The roaring in his ears increased and then suddenly he couldn't see or hear or even think.

"Sam?" came a voice to his left. Quinn that was Quinn he knew that voice intimately. "Whoa dude you look like death" that was Finn "Classy Mr Hudson" came a voice to his left and that was Miss Holiday "What's wrong?"

There was a scrambling noise and then Finn's voice cut over the phone that was still in his loose hands. "Hello Mrs Evans? Yeah he's here with me…yeah I understand...no, I'll get him there, yes I'll see you in an hour"

He dropped the phone into his bag and gripped the corner of Sam's shoulder, "Sam" he said gently steering him towards the door "We need to go to the hospital ok?"

"Certainly Mr Hudson" Miss Holiday's voice cut in sharp and commanding and nothing like the voice he had heard before from the fun loving teacher. "Miss Fabrey do you have a car? Oh never mind we'll take mine"

He could feel himself being pulled into a sitting position into a car, the smell of vanilla next to him indicating Quinn sitting next to him.

"It's gonna be ok" she whispered but Sam couldn't hear her, he was too busy clamping his teeth down to control the quick rise of vomit.

He needed to get to his little boy.

* * *

"Hey Sam" his mom yelled when he eventually got to the children's ward. She was sat down playing with her hands as Sam skidded to a stop in front of her. "Where is he mom…what happened?" he asked breathing heavily as Finn's hand gripped his shoulder.

"He woke up" she said standing and Sam let out a laugh that may have been a sob, "They think the fever and the medicine just knocked him out for a while-they put him on some sort of counter thing and then he was fine"

"Mr Evans" came a clipped voice to his right and Sam turned to come face to face with a tall doctor whose smile made him feel ill. "Ethan should be fine" was all he said before turning to address his mother "The anti-biotic countered the fever, he should spend the night here for observation and then go home and get plenty of rest"

"I want to see him" was all Sam said and he received a tight smile in response and a clipped "This way"

Ethan was sleeping when he came in and Sam smiled gently blinking back the tears as his son slept on, he was paler than he had ever been and he was clutching his stuffed monkey tightly. "Hey Monkey" he whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you" he paused biting on his lip to keep the sobs at bay.

Gently he brushed a loose strand of hair away from Ethan's eyes and let his big hand encase his son's little one before taking another long breath.

"I'm gonna take Quinn and Finn home" came a voice from the doorway that Sam recognised as Holly Holiday, she paused "Take a minute" she said before leaving.

And that was when Sam broke.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter.. I promise you the next one will be better but please let me know what you think **


	9. 2x08-Furt

**Hi I hope you all have a happy new year...**

**This chapter deals with a lot of things but I just want to say that this story is AU so therefore bits of the dialogue and few scenes will be cut out. **

**Next Chapter-Special Education-Sectionals looms, drama ensures and Sam's secret may be out to the rest of the Glee club. **

**Disclaimer-Only Ethan is mine**

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed and favourited and follow this fanfiction believe me it's what makes me continue **

**Hopefully I will update soon **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 9-2x08-Furt

Ethan recovers from his fever and Sam goes to a wedding gets into a fight gives Quinn a promise ring and realises Kurt's at his breaking point.

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since Ethan had been released and Sam hadn't left his side. He was better for the most part but Sam took the time he had to drag Ethan into his big double bed wrap him in quilts and spoon fed him his weight in ice cream.

"You know you have to take him back to school" his Dad said when Sam was stirring some milk for some hot chocolate. "Not yet" he said spooning out some cocoa and missing his father's worrying look.

"Look Sam, I get where you're coming from I do, if it had been you or your brother and sister in that bed then I don't think I would want you back in school but you cannot shut the world out from your kid" he paused "Don't lock him up Sam"

Sam paused stirring forcibly "I'm not locking him up and I will let him go back but I want him to take the rest of the week off" he paused flipping through his phone before sighing "Can you watch him?" he asked and Dwight nodded.

"Problem?" he asked and Sam nodded "Kurt's dad and Finn's mom are getting married" his dad raised an eyebrow "And that's bad?"

"No" Sam said running a hand through his hair "Mr Shue wants an emergency Glee meeting to discuss some songs" his dad nodded "Fine, but I want to talk to you about this later"

* * *

When he arrived he could tell something was wrong, Finn and Kurt were nowhere to be found Santana, Quinn and Britney were having a conversation that for once did not entail them ripping each other's hair out and Tina and Mike were sat in awed discussion with Artie, Mercedes and Rachel who looked utterly stunned.

"What the hell happened?" he asked sitting down linking hands with Quinn who paused "Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt" she whispered and Sam felt his mouth drop open. Santana nodded for once completely serious and Sam could see how this shocked even her…"There in there with his parents and Karofsky dad know but there's no telling what the school board will do" she paused leaning back into the chair linking pinkies with Brittney who was looking confused and hurt and still innocent as ever.

He had to do something. And when he eventually caught up with Karofsky he hit him so far he felt at least a bone in his nose break. And when it came back at him he felt…alive.

He poured everything into the hits he managed to get in, Kelsey, Ethan's illness, the lack of sleep he was suffering and the constant tiredness that didn't expand to the lack of sleep.

He lay breathing heavily against his locker Quinn dabbing at his black eye her blonde ponytail practically vibrating in fury. "I wanted to give you a promise ring" he slurred through the blood dripping out of his nose and she swallowed "I think you hit your head" she muttered smiling gently "You should worry more about what you're going to tell your son when he sees you tonight"

Predictably she was right. "Why's your face coloured?" Ethan asked sitting up in his bed and frowning clutching his monkey "I got into a fight baby boy" Sam whispered clutching his bruised ribs "Can we get even?" muttered a voice by the door and Sam turned to see Stevie watching him "No" he said flatly "He'd crush you"

"Oh" Stevie said before slumping off looking thoroughly dejected and Sam smiled before wincing through his split lip.

"I think I'm in trouble monkey" he muttered and Ethan blinked "I think that if Quinn doesn't kill me then your grandmother might" Ethan blinked and Sam shook his head "Women son… one day you'll understand" Ethan nodded looking confused.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, bar the dancing down the aisle and the song dedicated to Kurt and the chocolate fountain. He managed to grab some marshmallows and chocolate to take home to Ethan and when Finn managed to bring a bottle of champagne he had stolen and him and the rest of the Glee club drank and laughed and toasted and had fun…

Ok so looking back maybe they had more than one bottle...

The next day Sam packed a well and board Ethan back to his day care his black eye bright and colourful and his ribs still aching and his mouth dry and head throbbing.

He hated drinking. Granted he had only done it the once bar this time but the last time it had resulted in well...Ethan.

Sam winced as Quinn came sashaying into the classroom looking effortlessly put together looking like she hadn't even smelt a whiff of the booze they had drank the night before.

And wearing his promise ring.

"I was always good with a nail file" she sighed before winking, "We should go to Glee" she paused her smile dropping "I hope nothing is wrong with Kurt" she said looking sad.

But happen it did.

Kurt was leaving. The school had lacked to protect (what Sam suspected but didn't comment on) the only gay kid from the right guard of the somewhat component football team.

It made him sick.

And watching Kurt turn around and leave Sam felt something wrench in his gut that told him they should have damn well prevented this.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this **


	10. 2x09-Special Education

**Hi So here is another chapter it is the last before I go back to school so I might be a bit slow in updating so please bear with me...**

**This chapter is really short as it focuses on the Glee club's reactions-I kept it low key but I promise you there will be a lot of drama in the next chapter **

**Next Chapter-2x10-A Very Glee Christmas-Sam celebrates the first Christmas he has with his son and the existence of Ethan is out-to the whole school.**

**Disclaimer-Only Ethan is mine**

**Please read and review **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 10-2x09-Special Education

Sam prepares to sing at Sectionals and his secret may be out to the rest of the Glee Club

* * *

Life carried on after Kurt left, even if Sam still felt unsettled about the lack of action he had took over stopping his impromptu departure.

The main event that was coming up was Sectionals. Rachel had been flitting in and out with songs her tone grating the rest of the Club and Sam could only hope that Mr Shue gave them a damn song so that they could all get back to normal-well as normal as they could ever be.

Nothing however could prepare him for the shock of him and Quinn getting the main song.

And naturally Rachel didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. Though as Santana said over her soda over lunch the next day-the duct tape was a nice touch.

However shit quickly hit the fan when it came out about Finn and Santana's one night stand last year. In Sam's opinion one night stands were nothing to be ashamed off and certainly didn't warrant counselling. If Finn and Rachel weren't together then what was the problem?

As it turned out Rachel didn't see it like that.

He supposed he shouldn't judge, while he and Kelsey hadn't exactly been a one-night stand affair it had ended with a spectacular problem-Ethan.

So yeah…maybe he shouldn't be passing judgement.

"Are you sure that you wanna sing at this thing?" Quinn said later that night where she was helping Ethan colour in what looked like a butterfly in his colouring book.

"Why shouldn't we" he said passing her, her coffee "I should warn you though I have no idea what song were singing"

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna let Ethan come to the show?" she asked and Ethan clapped his hands together in some sort of three year old response and Sam smiled holding out another crayon "Maybe, it's a bit past his bedtime and then he'll wanna come backstage and will wanna see everyone" he shrugged "I don't know if I wanna do that yet"

"They won't mind, Finn and Puck and Kurt all know, Santana and Brittney will not give a damn trust me, Artie and Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Rachel" she shrugged "Who gives a damn what they think-were all pretty accepting of each other you know-they were great for me last year so why should you be any different?"

Sam shrugged, in truth he knew that he couldn't keep Ethan a secret and nor did he really want to but the thought of being that exposed to a group of people that he did in a strange way view as friends…

"I don't know" he said finally swirling a spoon around his coffee.

He paused later that night leaning back against the bed reaching for his sheet music. In exactly twenty-four hours he was going to sing in front of hundreds of people, and yes…his son.

* * *

Singing wasn't a problem, really it was quite fun but there was still the whole thing with singing in front of his parents but he didn't really care when they staggered of stage after finally coming in joint with Kurt's new schools choir, Quinn was there kissing him, smiling and grinning and well…really…he didn't want that to stop.

Artie and Britney were over in one corner celebrating, Rachel was pouting while Finn was shooting her looks in the green room.

And then naturally like most of the other things in Sam's life the happy moment was ruined. "Sam" Quinn muttered under her breath and Sam turned around to see his seven year old brother without his parents dragging his barely standing still to his sleep deprived mind, "Stevie what the hell?" he asked letting Ethan lean his head against his shoulder. "Where the hell is mom and dad?"

Stevie shrugged flipping out his phone acting more like a seventeen year old rather than the seven year old he was and Sam growled under his breath. "Well who's this?" Rachel asked her voice softening to an almost gentle-maternal instinct tone.

Well there really was no backing out now. Not with Finn, Puck and Quinn looking at him with their wide eyed encouragement. "Well everyone…" he said nudging Stevie into a chair and rocking a now sleeping Ethan against his shoulder "I suppose you all know my brother Stevie so I suppose you should meet Ethan" he paused "This is my son"

It was quite comical. Mike nodded noting of course the pictures that were covered in his locker and no doubt kicking himself from lack of realisation. Santana nodded to herself proving Quinn's opinion that she knew everything she whispered something to Britney who nodded looking less confused.

Artie and Tina both looked shocked but recovered themselves in time, Mercedes eyes widened but she managed a small smile in his direction. Rachel smiled a softer smile than Sam had ever seen her give and moved to his side. "That's ok Sam, we don't bite or judge" she said her brown eyes meeting his and wide with some sort of compassion and Sam paused realising with a sudden flash that Rachel had two gay parents-in a roundabout way that she too knew what it was like to be worried about the reactions of your friends-he made a resolve to be nicer to her from now on. "Thanks for telling us"

Quinn caught his eye and smiled that same bright smile and for the first time in a long time cuddling his son close to him and surrounded by his friends Sam allowed himself to believe in something he hadn't felt or believed in, in a long time.

Hope.

* * *

**Stay tuned and let me know what you think. I will update as soon as my workload allows x**


	11. 2x10-A Very Glee Christmas

**Hi, I've been a bit slow updating-I've been down recently but i'm back! **

**I mentioned before I am back at school-I will be updating as regularly as I can but to all of you (even if you don't wanna hear it) my school work does come first so please bear with me if is a bit of wait-if I could spend all day writing Fan fiction believe me I would but...**

**Next Chapter-2x11-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle-Sam bounces back, takes action against Jacob Ben Israel, finds surprising allies in the Football Team, tries to win a championship and celebrates his son's fourth birthday-all in all a very busy week...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but little soon to be four Ethan! **

**And I just watched the premiere of Season Six! Out of all of the new newbies I think I like the Mason the best-if you've not watched it get on YouTube and watch it!-this fic will continue to the end of Glee now Season Six has aired so keep that in mind-it still doesn't feel real that the show is ending thought...**

**Also a little spoiler alert for when I do write in Season Six-none of the original newbies will be leaving-so many character plots to be explored-**

**Enough with the rambling-enjoy the chapter and please review- **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 11-2x10-A Very Glee Christmas

In which Sam spends Christmas with his son and learns that his secret might be out.

* * *

"Who knew the line to see Santa would be this long three days before Christmas?" Finn asked looking around in wonder and Quinn and Sam shot him identical looks of disbelief.

The last weak had been hectic. There had been the singing of the Christmas Carol's, Britney being…Britney, that lovely speech Finn gave about life being 'A Big Black Hole' and then the sheer miracle of the sight of Artie walking.

But now when they were on Christmas Break and therefore they were in the line for Santa with Finn who was chewing on his ninth candy cane, a nervous Ethan and a tired looking Quinn.

"You didn't have to come with me" he said pressing a kiss into the messy blonde strands of his son's blonde hair and Finn grinned "Don't worry," he said bouncing up and down looking like a little kid "I love Christmas-did I say that in Glee Club? I love it"

Quinn caught Sam's eye and they both had to look away. Over the course of the last weak it became clear that Finn lived for the one holiday to depositing Christmas trees and dropping what looked like two bags of Christmas Presents for Ethan grinning like an idiot "I'm Uncle Finn" he said when Sam tried to tell him no "Delivering the presents is what I do, if you're thinking about an official godfather I would be it…"

Sam for the most part was really looking forward to this Christmas. The last had been a heartache filled with the one skype call he got with his son.

No. This time he was determined to do right by this one.

The presents were all sorted. Ethan had asked him his help to write out his letter to Santa and therefore Sam had gotten a good look at what he wanted. It included enough chocolate to match Ethan's own weight, and a few new toys that were out and a chance to go to the Build A Bear Workshop in the New Year.

"I always hated putting on the snow chains" Quinn muttered vaguely and Sam nodded to himself letting her ramble as he jostled Ethan to keep him awake. "Santa" he muttered eyeing the man with suspicion and Sam nodded dropping him to the floor and letting him toddle to the man "Yep that's right buddy" he watched as Santa pulled Ethan onto his lap smiling.

"It must be nice to have your son with you for Christmas" Finn commented loudly playing with the tinsel decorations-at least this was a different Santa than the one he had been forced to sat on his lap due to the damage control Brittney's beliefs ensured.

Really he was only doing this for Ethan's sake. It was his first Christmas with his son and therefore he wanted it to be the best.

Well the best that a three year old could remember anyway.

Ethan came prancing back smiling wildly holding up his arms to be picked up giving Finn enough time to take the candy cane offered by the elf-it had broken in two and therefore he stuffed chunks in his mouth, Quinn watched him in complete silence and Sam chuckled-pulling Ethan's thumb out of his mouth and hugging him closer.

If he had turned around he would have seen the Cheerio uniform looking at the three of them her hands already itching for her phone.

* * *

Christmas came and went. As far as Ethan was he spent most of the morning asleep only waking at eleven to open his presents. The two of them-father and son skipped church but managed to catch dinner. The Even's family wasn't really a turkey family due to Thanksgiving and Stacey's belief that 'Tommy the turkey that we learnt about in school Sam!' shouldn't be eaten so they always had another piece of meat with all the trimmings.

Ethan ate a little meat, one potato, some carrot and sweade and some stuffing. As a Christmas treat Sam let him eat a huge slice of chocolate cake with ice cream and he packed his little boy off to bed clutching his old monkey and in his new pj's ready for a good's night sleep.

It had been a good day. It had been easy almost, Kelsey hadn't been in touch not that he had been expecting it that much, it hurt him a little that Ethan's mother didn't want to have anything to do with him on such a family centred holiday but he also knew his ex-if she wanted back in he wouldn't stop her-but now everything was in his damn she was never taking his son away from him again.

Besides Christmas was just the start-in three weeks it would be Ethan's fourth birthday and then it would be time to celebrate. Ethan wanted a party at the local kid's park with his friends and then Sam really wanted to do something with the Glee club-maybe dinner at Breadsticks with them all chipping in? it would be nice-Ethan could spend some time with his extended Aunts and Uncles that lived to spoil him rotten (he had gained an impressive haul this year-Finn and Kurt had put together a nice shirt and pants for fancy occasions, Quinn, Santana and Brittney had gotten together to buy him two pairs of converse that Sam just knew Ethan would grow out of in a day, Mike and Puck had both gotten him books-one about Peter Pan and one about football characters, Tina had gotten him a collection of colouring books while Artie had bought new crayons and Rachel had bought a CD of all the Broadway Hits that Sam didn't think he would be playing for a long time and Mercedes had bought a chocolate Santa that was nearly as big as Ethan's arm) so yeah his son had done alright.

Sam dreaded what he would get for his birthday.

He had just put him down with the promise of more chocolate cake in the morning when the doorbell rang. He sighed-per Christmas tradition and New Year's Eve his dad would let him have a beer with him, the last time he had gotten drunk it had been resulted in…well Ethan so he understood the need to be supervised.

When he got downstairs it was Finn, he was wrapped up warm and he realised that he was shivering. "Hey Merry Christmas" he said smiling and Finn managed a tight grin back "Hey you too" he said and Sam motioned to the kitchen shutting the door "You wanna a beer?" he asked and Finn shook his head "Nah man I'm driving"

"Thanks for the presents by the way" he said reaching for a mug and turning the kettle on "I was thinking you know for Ethan's birthday if you and the Glee club wanted to have dinner with us? I want him to get to know you all you know stick faces to names and such?"

Finn nodded "Yeah that be great" he smiled before biting his lip "Sam I think there's something you should know-a girl overheard our conversation at the line in the Mall-a Cheerio-she forwarded what she heard to Jacob Ben Israel and he posted the story on his blog about an hour ago-called it the Christmas Special" he wrinkled his nose.

"Either way Sam" he sighed "Ethan's existence is out there-the whole school knows" he paused again patting a half shell shocked Sam on the shoulder unaware that his friends mind was numb with shock, "Your Sam Evens" he said seriously "I will not let you or your son be taken down by this pitiful excuse of a man-I promise"

He turned leaving to probably find his parents leaving Sam stood stricken in the kitchen his son sleeping upstairs innocent to the last strand of hair not knowing that from now on everything would change for better or worse…the secret was out…the cover exposed…

Damn.

* * *

**So the secret's exposed! **

**Until the next chapter-Please let me know what you think. **


	12. 2x11-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Hi sorry it's been so long! like I said school is taking a priority and therefore updates are slow. This chapter is short-I didn't want to go into detail on this one-I love the episode for different reasons other than Sam who really doesn't play a big part in it so it was all about Sam feeling betrayed by the world. **

**Also watched Glee last week-Sam, Besite, Sue-that's an alliance... and I hope to God Ryan does something with Mason and Spencer-three episodes and I ship them for some strange reason...**

**Next Chapter-Silly Love Songs-The lines between Sam, Quinn and Finn are unwittingly drawn and Sam helps his three year old with a Girl Problem...**

**Disclaimer-only one thing is mine-Guess! **

**And please review and tell me what you thought...  
**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 12-2x11-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Sam deals with the fallout, tries to win a championship, celebrates Ethan's birthday with a whirlwind of emotion and hates the whole world...

* * *

It hadn't been as bad as he expected. However the whispers and stares had stopped the second Sam's fist had connected with Jacob's nose.

"He was three" he shouted for most of the school to hear "He was three and you posted a picture online you pervert?"

That had changed perception of him in less than an hour. The football team had been torn between the natural need to gossip amongst themselves and the basic need to not act like they were looking at the pictures of Sam and his son.

Finn and Puck both being given the week to find out what they could do had spun a tragic (and not entirely true) story which had most of the school (and Cheerio's) on his side by lunchtime.

Sam really didn't know what to say. Anything other than the knowledge that he had his son-his innocent Ethan who didn't know anything other the wiser was enough for him.

"Thanks" he said to Finn one day over Coffee and Finn looked up from where he was scooping his whipped cream to smile "Don't worry about it man" he said grinning. "To be honest you kinda had most of the team on your side anyway. Not a lot of people find themselves in your predicament. Underneath the teasing I think that their all a bit frightened about the fact that it could have been them"

Sam blinked. He had never in over three years ever seen it that way.

Go figure.

* * *

The championship game had been a mess from start to finish. While he had received nothing but respect (and in the cases of Azimio, Karofsky and Strando it had been like pulling teeth) from the rest of the team for being a teenage father it seemed the stigma still applied if you were a member of the Glee Club.

Then to cap it all off the (lunatics) teachers had the idea of setting the two teams in the same room. Sam could tell how that was going to end.

The only cloud in the dark night was the fact that if it went up into a fight then he would get the chance to beat something up and get rid of all the unwanted tension that was steadily growing.

Karofsky's face seemed like a good place to start.

And yet even when they did get their shit together Sam couldn't control the burning feeling in his stomach that made him so angry he felt sick.

Because God damn it Ethan was his little boy…

Ethan was his baby and somebody had taken pictures of his baby when he hadn't been looking and posted them on an amateur blog to increase his personality completely unaware or uncaring of the dangers that, that alone had presented.

Yeah Sam wanted blood.

As it turned out he never got it not with the team at any rate. But he would be loath to admit that pushing Finn the man who had bought him the news that day. The man who had encouraged him to join this club that was now involving cold shaved ice being thrown at him.

Things had been going well until Finn had gotten involved.

He had been lifeless and listless and for the first time since getting sole custody of his son he let his mother take care of everything.

"Snap out of it" his dad said quietly as Sam curled up on the couch looking for the assembled mess of presents. "I get that you're angry, I get that your hurt but you don't have the time to focus on that…focus on your son and for God sakes Sam don't push away your friends"

Sam ignored him. It just seemed that everything that had gone good in his life had gone rubbish as soon as it had happened. Why for once could things go his way?

Ok so he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Ethan could go uncovered for the rest of his life but he did believe that he should be the one to tell the world of his existence.

* * *

Even at the championship game (which by the grace of God and some strange make up) they won he felt odd. He knew Quinn was pissed at him but he couldn't help but feel like he was stretching his own skin out. Trying to be somebody that he wasn't.

"You should go find your son" Azimio said casually slamming his locker shut "Celebrate with him" he grinned "I get it" he shrugged "You don't think we do but my mom and dad had me young and nobody else here is perfect" he held out his hand and feeling like he had stepped into another world Sam shook it.

Wow who knew a trophy could do so much?

And for the first time that night Sam went home and didn't worry.

Ethan's birthday had been organised by his mother while Sam had been departmentalising his emotions so the separate one which was dinner for the Glee club slash Ethan was held at breadsticks.

It was strange really how he had only been in this club for less than three months and how easily everyone had accepted him.

"Sorry" he whispered to Finn "For pushing you" something dark crossed Finn's face for a second "Don't worry" he replied finally reaching for the ice cream. "I'm not perfect myself"

It would take a while to realise what those words meant in the full and Sam didn't fully realise what was going to happen in a couple of weeks. Both in school and at home.

However right now he could have one day.

* * *

**Next update should be shorter but stay tuned in case it isn't**


	13. 2x12-Silly Love Songs

**Hi, so I finally complete a chapter and then Fanfic goes down! So here it is, **

**I've had a lot of work and a few issues over the last week or so, so here is the chapter and i'm sorry that it's later than usual.**

**Next Chapter-Comeback-In which Sam finally takes decisive action and does not form a Bieber tribute band (I cannot write that I am telling you now) and is horrified by Ethan's music tastes. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**P.S-Yes, I wrote in one of the newbies-I really like this one and I am telling you know I will write in Spencer/Mason even if Ryan abandons me. **

**And please read and review**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 13-2x12-Silly Love Songs

The lines between Finn, Sam and Quinn are unwittingly drawn, Sam knows much more than he ever lets on in the original episode and whilst this is going on, Sam has to help out his son with a 'girl' problem which leads him to meeting a future familiar face.

* * *

Sam Evans hated Valentine's Day.

There was the notion of worrying himself sick over what to get and do. Sam had finally decided to take Quinn out only on the pleading tone of his mother "Go out and have fun" she had said passing Stacey another heart shaped cookie "I can look after Ethan-have a good night with your girlfriend while you still can"

So here he was wondering what the hell to do on Valentine's Day with a girlfriend that he was sure was pulling away from him and a newly turned four year old who was suspiciously quiet.

"Something wrong Monkey?" he asked over his coffee, Ethan had been clingy since they had got in the car, covered in glitter from the Valentine's Day cards his class had been making, his blonde hair awash with gold glitter looking like (and he hated to say it) a blonde version of Kurt.

"Daddy?" his son asked face screwing in concentration "How do you ask a giwrl out?"

Oh Jesus.

He was hoping to wait a few years before he was forced to have that conversation. "Why?" he asked carefully reaching for the hidden bar of Dairy Milk his sister kept hidden for both his comfort and Ethan's.

"What happened Monkey?" he asked and Ethan chewed his square "Her name is Malia and she's pwetty" he said smiling and blushing and damn if Sam's heart didn't melt a little bit.

His baby had a crush.

Aww.

"Why don't I help you make Malia a Valentine's card then? And if you want I can ask her mommy or daddy about a playdate later? Maybe at the Swimming Pool or something?"

* * *

The card was a nice and welcome distraction from the events that were playing out over the week. While the popularity of winning a football trophy had kept the whispers away from him and his son however there was something itching under the surface that made him realise something was going on.

Like Finn practically prostituting himself for every girl looking for a bit of self-esteem.

That was why he hated Valentine's Day.

It was revealed later in the week when Quinn and Finn both got mono.

And as explained by a grinning (and smug) Santana-the kissing illness.

He knew it was coming-there was a minefield of history between Finn and Quinn and Sam wasn't an idiot as to think that something that once had involved a child could ever be over. As much as the thought kept him up at night he knew that nothing would ever be over between him and Kelsey-while with Finn and Quinn it wasn't the same he understood the notion of familiar territory.

But that didn't mean he was going to let it happen under his nose like it didn't matter.

So he buried his emotions in a façade. If he could live in denial for a little bit longer and pretend that shit wasn't rapidly heading towards the fan then he could sleep a little bit easier.

He had more important things to be worried about anyway than his relationships with other people.

Namely his son.

* * *

He caught Ethan after school coming out clutching a bright red card that seemed to be more glitter than paper and grinning that grin that made Sam forget about all of his other shit.

God his son was adorable.

"She liked it" he said waving the card and nearly knocking Sam over in glee. "She made me one"

Sam grinned hoisting Ethan on his hip "Well of course she like it" he said over-exaggeratingly "How could she not?"

"Hi" said a voice and Sam looked up to see a tall, skinny boy who couldn't be less than fourteen and was holding the hand of a small girl with curly brown hair "Hi my name's Mason McCarthy I'm Malia's older brother"

"Hey" Sam said shaking the offered hand "I'm Sam Evens Ethan's father"

Mason blinked before grinning "Cool, so Malia mentioned that she and Ethan have some sort of playdate scheduled and I thought you should have our number in case" he held out a scribbled note with numbers on it and Sam grinned nodding.

"Well Monkey" he said as he strapped Ethan in wincing as the glitter coated the leather seats on the back of his car with a vengeance "It looks like you just scored a date"

Later he tucked Ethan into bed. The 'date' had been the two of them at the local Swimming pool with Sam and one of Malia's sisters Maddison and Sam had mixed feelings. Ethan could swim just fine but the mixture of the excitement and water had knackered the both of them.

It served as a distraction to the ever there knowledge that his girlfriend was either thinking about or was cheating on him.

And the kicker was that it was with the man who he had thought stupidly was his best friend-the man who had become the first person to know about his son other than his family. The person who had convinced him to join Glee Club in the first place.

And most sickening of all, the man his son called Uncle Finn.

Leaning back in his bed to flick through his American History book Sam sighed to himself.

Like hell was he letting this continue. He would rather be alone. He had done well so far by himself hadn't he?

Happy Fucking Valentine Day.

* * *

**So there it is, **

**I will try to update as soon as but bare with me in case I don't. **

**P.S-This is cannon for the most part so year Quinn/Sam, Mercedes/Sam and by the looks of it Rachel/Sam. I appreciate that all of you have your faves but that's how it is. **


	14. 2x13-Comeback

**Hi so here is another chapter that is all sad and depressing and full of Emotional Sam.**

**On the plus side I am in about an hour and half on holidays so therefore updating will be quicker for at least the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter-Blame it on the Alcohol-Sam+Alcohol=Ethan. In which while under the influence we get a flashback to the conception of Ethan. And Sam once again realises the cutbacks of being a teenage parent. **

**Apologies to everyone who wanted the Justin Bieber thing-I tried but I couldn't write it-really I couldn't **

**Disclaimer-Nothing Is mine**

**Please read and review. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 14-2x13-Comeback

In which Sam takes decisive action, goes on the rebound, doesn't form a Bieber tribute band (I cannot write that) and is horrified by Ethan's music tastes.

* * *

Stacey was a fan of Justin Bieber. In Sam's opinion there was no accounting for taste but she was a pre-pubescent girl and therefore he knew allowances must be made.

There was one thing he adamantly fought hard against and that was the conversion of his innocent four year old to what he labelled in his head as 'The Dark Side'.

Which is why he was more than a little horrified by coming in one night after football practice to hear Baby at increasingly loud labels followed by his son clapping to the music video Stacey was playing.

Hell no.

"He likes it" Stacey said and looking down at Ethan's confused expression Sam felt the mother of all migraines coming on.

Why he ended up singing the damn thing in Glee Club he really didn't know. But he did.

He felt like pointing out he wasn't a girl and he wasn't a cheerio (to the glaring, suicidal coach in the room who was plotting evilly-not a chance in hell she had changed)

And on the plus side he had the women of Glee throwing themselves at him. Including his cheating girlfriend.

It had little to do with Quinn. He had sang that song in a bizarre tribute to his son and sister not to her. But it gave him some time to think when she was talking about mime and so on and it gave him time to make decisions.

True he could pretend like nothing ever happened. He could go on acting like he didn't know she had (and probably was) still cheating on him, but he had been there done that and suffered for it. Granted there were no children involved this time but there was still his heart on the line. And Sam was tired off offering up his heart as collateral and getting himself hurt again. And more to the point he realised one night when sleep avoided him, he had let another woman in Ethan's life soon after his mother had abandoned him and therefore hadn't thought of the consequences for Ethan.

* * *

When Santana slid up to him looking her usual sneaky self he hadn't bothered to fight her. Didn't want to think about how dense he must look to the rest of the club if they could all see that his girlfriend was cheating on him, he could take the shit for being the new boy, he could take shit for having a child. What he couldn't stand the idea of was people laughing at him like they had done before because he had deluded himself into thinking he was invincible.

He wouldn't let Quinn become Kelsey. For the sake of his own sanity and his son's.

For the sake of his sanity…he had to walk away.

It was easy really. He could detach himself from what he was doing and break up with Quinn and then go to football practice. He pretended not to notice the look that Finn shot him all the way through practice and if Puck noticed that his hands were shaking at the end of it he didn't comment on it.

That night he ignored his phone for most of the evening and the next day let Santana cross her legs over his and stroke his hair.

"Dude" Finn said next day when he was at his locker "I…I wanted to say that…" Sam gave a long sigh focusing his expression on the picture of him and Ethan and using his son as a way of grounding himself. "Finn" he said calmly and quietly "I would advise you not to push it right now"

Finn bit his lip "Dude…"

And that was when Sam turned around and neatly punched Finn in the mouth.

* * *

"Brawling in the middle of the school?" his mother asked reading the suspension letter with raised eyebrows and that voice that made Sam feel like dirt. It was the same voice she had had when he had told her and his dad that Kelsey was pregnant and Sam had tried to ensure he never heard it again.

Sam shrugged for once not caring what other people thought of him. His mom sighed "Well take tomorrow off then and for god's sake Sam don't do it again-you have more important things to be worrying about"

She paused "We all do"

Sam was about to turn around and ask her what the hell that was supposed to mean but she cut across him. "What did he do anyway…Finn?"

Cheat on me with my girlfriend he felt like saying morosely. Break any trust I ever had with these people and send me back into the person I was when Kelsey took my son away from me, pretended to care when really he didn't?

He wanted to say it all. It was all on the tip of his tongue to open his mouth and point out that this was his life now. The pain he had tried to keep sheltered for nearly three years, threatening to burst.

"Nothing" he said finally "Don't worry about it"

And later that night the truth sunk in-in a voice that once upon a time ago would have sounded like his ex's.

He had bigger things to worry about than his friends

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	15. 2x14-Blame It On The Alcohol

**Hi, sorry for the delay it's kinda been one of those weeks. **

**Here is another chapter and very soon I will be posting something Mason/Spencer so...**

**Thank you all for your reviews and please keep em coming. **

**Disclaimer-Ethan is mine only. **

**Next Chapter-2x15-Sexy-In which Sam appreciates Holly Holiday and deals with what sex has taught him over the years (It might be short as there is literally no Sam in this episode and my heart aches) **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 15-2x14-Blame it on the Alcohol

Sam and alcohol have only mixed once-and that resulted in Ethan-or in which Sam thinks back to the night that changed his life and wonders what to teach his son.

* * *

Sam and alcohol had never really mixed. The last time it had it had resulted in a rather unfortunate life changing incident.

You know.

Ethan.

It wasn't that Sam would ever regret having his son. Even at the tender age of fifteen there was something about holding his baby for the first time that made it extremely difficult to ever regret the actions that had put him in the position in the first place.

But when Kelsey had pulled him aside that day in Kentucky and told him that she was pregnant he had sat down his eyes wide feeling like his world was crashing down and never ever gonna be the same again.

And the reason he had gotten into that whole mess that had resulted in his son.

Alcohol.

It had been a combination of what he suspected at the time to be tequila and vodka that had ended the two of them tumbling free wielding into the first bed with sheets they could find.

And Sam really didn't want to end up there again. It was bad enough that he had come home at fifteen with the news that he was going to be a father to his parents to break but he knew that while they all loved Ethan and couldn't imagine the family without him, they wouldn't be able to cope if he gave Ethan a sibling at seventeen.

Not that he thought Ethan would really mind.

So when Sam found out about Rachel's party the first thing that he thought was that there was a strong chance that everything that happened three years ago could happen again.

And he really didn't think very much of his chances of survival.

He was still classed as a teenager. Chances are he was going to drink again.

* * *

He donned his leather jacket, pressed a kiss to Ethan's hair that night and made him promise to be good before Kurt (who had thankfully agreed to be the designated driver-while muttering on the phone about something to do with bourbon, muscle man magazines and a woman called April Rhodes-and Sam really hadn't wanted to ask) picked him up to drop him and a guy called Blaine who looked like a cross between a curly hobbit and a love sick fool.

Ugh. Why was everyone so happy all of a sudden? He and Santana were only together to save face. He didn't really want to do anything with Santana and she wasn't really the type of woman who was used to being in a relationship with a man who was defiant on their being 'no putting out'.

He hated relationships.

It took only a matter of seconds before he realised that there was booze.

He wasn't a bad drunk. He wasn't an angry drunk, he wasn't a pole stripper drunk, and he wasn't a sad drunk. Sam was what he liked to think of as the brooding drunk that made him sit in the corner after receiving a kiss from an inebriated Rachel and Britney and shouted by a hysterical Santana.

He had taken residence with a bottle of tequila outside on the wall in the low garden staring into the night where he was thinking morosely about how completely different this whole drinking thing was to the last time.

He was still thinking about Kelsey with her dark eyes and her collarbone that never seemed to be covered and the dark hair that she had dyed purple a week after Ethan was born.

He was still thinking about the way she always wore the Vera Wang perfume and how when he had gotten to see Ethan his room in her house had been white with bunny rabbits across the wall.

He was still thinking about what it would have cost her to give up her son and that maybe she wasn't as cold hearted as she seemed to be.

He was still thinking two hours later when Kurt took one look at him and packed him into a car while he was still pouting, his head pounding.

And when he woke up it was with the mother of all hangovers.

* * *

He winced after the thumbing beat of 'Blame it on the Alcohol' was finished and sat down clutching his head wincing at the occasional throbbing. He didn't think when they were dressing for Tik Tok, he didn't want to think past the wild thumbing of the beat and the sense that everything was new and free and that he didn't have to care about anything or anyone. This was the reason why drinking was so fun.

The lack of responsibly.

It was only through manageable techniques and the fact that there was no way that he was going to throw up that he didn't vomit where he stood when Rachel and Santana upchucked all over each other.

Later that night he was sat in his bed waiting for the nausea to fade away when he thought about the fact that he could get suspended.

Again.

However the fates (who Sam was a firm believer that they hated him) decided to throw him a bone and he wasn't suspended.

He left that day with a form that needed filling in with Mr Shue's number scrawled onto the top of it. If the booze ever got bad that was when he was to call.

It was only later that night that he thought back to the dark morose turn that his thoughts had taken him to when he had been in the garden and he paused.

Maybe he did need help.

Maybe he did need some kind of help that Mr Shue couldn't help him with, some sort of physiatrist help that made him feel like his stomach was turning over at the mere thought.

Whatever it was, unless he could change the way he felt, unless he could change the way he wanted to feel then he might be in some kind of trouble.

Either way. He couldn't keep blaming it on the alcohol.

* * *

**Not sure how this one turned out but let me know **

**Let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as. **


	16. 2x15-Sexy

**Hi, **

**So this episode has very little Sam in it so I was basically making it up as I go along-So this focuses a lot on Sam/Santana friendship and I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. **

**Disclaimer-Ethan is mine nothing else is. **

**Next Chapter- 2x16-Original Song-Regionals-Nothing more, nothing less. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 16-2x15-Sexy

In which Sam appreciates both Holly Holiday and sex and what it has taught him over the years-short and sweet chapter because there is little to no Sam in this episode and my heart just breaks because of it.

* * *

Sex was something Sam was and wasn't common with. He had had sex, he had had sex with Kelsey and it hadn't been the best experience.

Hell it hadn't been any kind of experience that had mattered. It had been two drunken teenagers in the dark and the whole thing had been over in what he suspected for an embarrassing matter of seconds and had resulted in Ethan.

In actual fact looking back he was amazed that enough of it had worked enough to conceive a child.

And he hadn't really had that much…action…since.

Of course there had been the relationship with Quinn and while nothing had really happened since there had been a few incidents where he had touched something's but it had never really mattered much to whatever warped relationship that they had had.

Santana was all about the sex but for some strange reason she wasn't really into it as much as her reputation indicated she was. Or if she was then it certainly wasn't with him.

However she could play a mean game of Halo when she wanted to.

The more amusing thing about whatever he had with Santana was Ethan's attitude towards her. He had taken to calling her "Auntie Ana" which was more polite than his brother who was calling her "Auntie Satan" behind her back.

Whenever she came round Santana had adopted the tradition of bringing sugar round and therefore whenever she came brought food. However she often brought round frosting. And not just any kind of frosting.

The Betty Crocker type of icing.

She clearly didn't understand what that could do to a four year old.

Or more to the point what it did to the rest of his family.

Ethan for some strange reason loved Santana. Sometimes when she came over and it was the just the two of them (Sam in the next room) she would bring round pre mixed cookies and she would help Ethan decorate them more gentle than Sam had ever seen her with anyone.

Except maybe Brittney.

Anyway Sex.

Safe to say he hadn't been getting a lot of it over the last few years.

* * *

"Can you believe that Brittney thought she was pregnant via the stork?" he asked while Santana was spooning frosting into a bowl.

Really he should be stricter about the pure sugar she was pouring down his son's throat but he didn't have it in his heart to say no when Ethan looked at him with those big bleeding blue eyes.

Santana sniffed disdainfully "I cannot believe she had" she covered Ethan's ears (and that was another thing that confused the hell out of Sam-Santana was considerate around small children) "S.E.X with him never mind the rest" she let go of Ethan's ears as she potted around the kitchen.

"Holly Holiday seems like she has the whole situation in tact" she said thoughtfully over the rim of her coffee cup and Sam snorted "Sure she does" he said eyes rolling "I think she wants to keep Mr Shue intact if you know what I mean"

Santana paused before choking snorting softly her eyebrows raised in a way that might have been impressed. Except that this was Santana so he could never be sure.

You never knew what the enemy was thinking but she was technically his girlfriend so he supposed he couldn't really call her the enemy anymore.

* * *

The majority of the week was spent teaching the rest of the Glee Club (Brittney, Artie and surprisingly Finn) the logistics of sex and prevention of pregnancy. He really didn't bother to get deep into the conversation-it was kinda hypercritical and everyone in the room knew it.

It was for Sam Evens a relatively quiet week in the messed up, crazy world that was the Glee club. If you encountered the whole fact that the Glee club was now utterly obsessed with sex.

From the perspective of someone with a child Sam thought the idea of a load of hormonal teenagers obsessed with the idea of sex seemed foolish. It was one of those weeks where he sat at the back and looked around like a freaking outsider unable to speak or say anything.

Maybe he should write a book?

'The Life and Times of the McKinley High Glee Club as Narrated by an Outsider' should be a bestseller.

* * *

"Sex shouldn't be something that everyone obsessed about" he said later that night on the phone to Santana who paused in what Sam suspected was drinking something that wasn't milk. "I don't know why everyone worries about how they look or whether or not they've had sex, the first time isn't as good as it's always advertised-well at least not for me"

Santana rolled her eyes over the phone-and yeah Sam could hear that without even seeing it. Because Santana was that literal even without speaking a single word.

"It doesn't matter, whether or not it's good or bad or whether or not it lasts long, to people like Berry all that will matter will be that Finn is between her legs when the time comes"

"He's with Quinn" Sam felt compelled to speak out but he really didn't know why and Santana laughed so loudly that Ethan who was sat between Sam's legs playing with his stuffed monkey looked up in surprise.

"I give it till we get to Nationals-if we get to Nationals before he runs back to Rachel for the sake of the competition"

That made him pause.

* * *

And when Miss Holiday went and Mr Shue mumbled an excuse as to where she was and why she wouldn't be coming back Santana turned back to smile that same wicked little smile at Sam who raised his eyebrows as if to concede the point.

As far as weeks went in the Glee Club as far as Sam Evens was concerned it was relatively quiet. And that only served to worry him because…

God knows what was coming next.

* * *

**And please review and stay tuned. **


	17. 2x16-Original Song

**Hi, so yeah I am alive-I apologise for the long absence but I have been inundated with work and school and university and it's only now that I can see the light at the end of the shitty tunnel. Soon I will have nothing to do but write-and drive...but mostly write. **

**So yeah I hope the next chapter comes up quicker but in case it doesn't...that's the reason. **

**I am taking Sam down a bit of a dark (and for me incredibly personal route) for Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3-as I said before Sam wont move away with his parents neither will they become homeless however at the beginning of Season 3 he is living with someone else and kudos if any of you can guess! **

**Also I put this story on hold because before I could reach the ending I knew who I should put Sam with-what a disappointment, in terms of an ending it was great don't get me wrong but bloody hell? Sam is just supposed to what-womanize his way down Ohio?-Rachel is married, Mercedes is leaving, Quinn presumably is with Puck-at least write the guy with someone even if it's only an OC- hell even Marley or Maddison would do!**

**I am a stickler for Quick though so I think that might be the endgame their however for all you Fabrevens lovers the friendship is back on-especially when she goes crazy in Season 3-lots of Sam/Quinn bonding. **

**Let me know who you think Sam should end up with, I value your opinions but I am warning you in advance, Sam/Quinn, Sam/Mercedes I have never written before so I have no idea how comfortably I can get into a ship yet. **

**Also Jane/Mason WILL NOT exist other than friendship-I have most of Season 6 planned out and Spencer and Mason are my OTP from that season. I also want your guys opinion on the Season 4 newbies, it seems to me that they didn't write them in either, so Jake/Marley, Ryder/Marley, Jake/Kitty Kitty/Marley, Jake/Ryder give me your opinion-the great thing about Season 4 is that i learned i can write just about any pairing and ship it too. **

**So leaving you with these burning questions-Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-2x17-Night of Neglect-Sam experiences mood swings, snaps over Mercedes and Rachel's behaviour and begins to have suspicions about things at home **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 17-2x16-Original Song

Regionals-Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Regionals were fast approaching. Rachel was desperate to sing her original song and was driving everyone mad from different interpretations of whatever had took her fancy of the day.

Sam honestly didn't know why Finn would willing allow himself to be faced with torture. He had been in a relationship with Quinn, had slowly started becoming friends with Quinn again and didn't understand why the quarterback was continually putting himself in a position where he was cannon fodder for two emotionally invested and aggravated girls.

Let's face it-it wasn't like their relationship wasn't strained at best.

You'd have thought with the colourful past the three of them had Finn would want to stay well shot of both of them.

But maybe that was banking a lot on Finn's intelligence.

Sam himself had been rather busy. Ethan had been demanding more and more attention as Sam had found himself distracted by the upcoming competition.

"Come on Monkey" he said one morning when Ethan had been sat playing with his toys with the TV on, "Let's go get you a chocolate milkshake"

The Lima Bean was packed with Warblers out on their coffee break (it was a Friday at 3PM so Sam supposed most of them wanted a decent fix before being locked up for the night or afternoon or whatever went on at that boarding school) he hooked Ethan higher on his hip struggling to reach for his wallet when he heard a voice.

"Sam?" he turned to see Kurt smiling at him some boy with brown gelled hair and kind eyes stood next to him. "You need help to get your wallet?" the way he said it made Sam feel slightly less stupid. "Yeah" he said as he lifted a sleepy Ethan up against his shoulder.

Kurt smiled gently and with quick and nimble fingers found Sam's wallet. Sam grinned. "Oh this is Blaine" Kurt said introducing the boy next to him, "Blaine this is my friend Sam Evans and this little one" he ruffled Ethan's hair gently as Ethan squirmed a little bit "Is his adorable son Ethan"

"Hi" Blaine said sticking out his hand and Sam shook it pressing his chin into Ethan's hair.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Kurt offered picking up Sam's take out coffee and Ethan's milkshake.

Sam really didn't know what to say. He just nodded.

Kurt filled up the stilled conversation with anecdotes about a bird that was chirping in his cage back at school that he was taking home this weekend, though that might have been mostly for Ethan's benefit because he hung on the words like it was the best story he had ever heard and Kurt was clearly embellishing the facts.

Sam was pretty sure a songbird couldn't tweet the theme tune to the Sound of Music.

Whatever that was.

Blaine spent the majority of the coffee afternoon staring at Kurt with a sick dopey love expression that made Sam feel slightly sick. It was like watching a gay love movie.

It was another reminder that he was painfully single.

Whatever he had with Santana needed to end now, he had the feeling that she was only using him for the rebound, to hide her feelings for someone else. Whoever it was he hoped they knew that they had done the impossible.

They had made Satan love them.

* * *

The need to rid himself of Santana grew stronger and stronger with every passing second and every note and word of Trouty Mouth.

"Oh relax" Santana said later the next day at another rehearsal when Sam expressed his displeasure at the song. "It's a laugh you and BTM" she shrugged "Your like a pair"

"BTM?" Tina asked though with a look of resignation that only someone who knew first-hand what Santana was like over a long and cruel amount of time could pull off.

"Baby Trouty Mouth" Santana said grinning.

And that was the end of that misguided relationship. You can insult him sure, you do not insult his son.

* * *

"Thank god for that" his mother said later that night "I never liked that girl, she seemed a little crass"

Crass didn't really cover it. His mother didn't need to know that though.

"Are you going to go out with anymore girls?" his mom asked cheerfully from where she was mixing the pasta in with the sauce. She would make a separate plastic tub with Ethan's share for tomorrow lunchtime when she came home from her shift and took him out of day-care, and then she would put the rest of the pasta in the oven to bake for the rest of the family.

"Why are you so fascinated in my love life?" he asked tucking a napkin into Ethan's jumper, he needed it clean for next week and Ethan and pasta were generally a disaster on the best of days.

"I worry about you sweetie" his mom said stirring viciously. "You had a rock and roll relationship with Ethan's mom, and you can lie through your teeth but I know what that cost you inside, and then you met Quinn and you seemed to settle down for a bit and then you and Santana started up…" she sighed "I just want you to be happy sweetheart"

Sam frowned "I'm happy" he said and it was partly true, he had Ethan and that was a damn sight more than what he had had four years ago. He could deal with the rest of his shit later, right now he had to push aside his personal relationships and focus on his son.

"I have Ethan mom, I'm happy"

* * *

As it turned out maybe luck was on their side, Santana returned her attention to Brittney and the two of them spent the majority of Regionals (when they weren't preforming) locked away in their own little world, Finn redoubled his efforts with Quinn even though Rachel was painful obvious for everyone to see, her song like dragging her body over hot coals.

But they won, they won Regionals, they beat Kurt who smiled at him wanly-it made something inside him lurch-Kurt was always loosing these days it seemed.

He stepped off the stage feeling rather disheartened. They had won, they were heading to New York, and it seemed Kurt might be winning something if the kiss he gave Blaine in the shadowy corners of the green room were any indication.

But there was something niggling at him.

It didn't matter what his mom said he thought staunchly to himself as he came home that night cutting the party short to watch Ethan's little sleeping face.

He had his son. That was all that mattered.

But would it ever be enough?

* * *

**Here's to updating more, **

**Please read and review **


	18. 2x17-Night Of Neglect

**So yeah, publishing this while I should be revising for my exams! **

**Like I said before I am planning to take Sam down a dark route for the later part of Season 2-early Season 3. The next chapter should have some answers for you all...**

**I don't know when the next update will be but I will try to make it soon. **

**I left you with a lot of questions last chapter most specifically who should Sam end up with and what pairings do you wanna see in Season 4-i'm planning ahead so...this story is AU so the door is open. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-2x18-Born This Way-Sam is confronted with a terrible possibility, Finn swoops in to save the day and repair a broken friendship and Momma Carole is on hand to help (because who doesn't like Carole?)**

**Please Read and Review **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 18-2x17-Night of Neglect

Sam suffers mood swings that leave him feeling emotional, grows irritated by the constant bickering between Mercedes and Rachel and begins to be suspicious about things happening at home.

* * *

There was something going on, he wasn't an idiot he knew that something was wrong. His mom had been acting strange whenever he mentioned his friends or whenever Ethan mentioned in his high pitched four year old voice that he was having fun in day-care with his friends.

He knew that they had taken on a lot with Ethan, while he had money from relatives and his parents were more than happy to shoulder the cost of most of what Ethan needed Sam knew that they were probably strapped for cash.

He wanted to help but between school, homework, Glee and being a single parent he was finding it difficult to find the time for anything.

It was almost like drowning on dry land. Everything was exhausting. And Ethan was only four…Sam really hoped it got easier as he got older.

He didn't really believe himself though.

And then he got only more tired when he eventually got into school and sat down in Glee Club. Rachel and Mercedes-wry friends and more like enemies at the very best, both talented to the extreme and both capable of throwing a temper tantrum to make Ethan's on sugar look like a nice calming influence.

A Night of Neglect in order to help the rest of the Glee club to pay their way to a Maths convention (or something like that he wasn't really paying that much attention-like he wasn't really paying that much attention to anything else recently) and it was either this or selling taffy or something or other.

Sam felt for them really but he was a struggling teenage father with what felt like the mother of all and never ending migraines, he didn't need to be badgered about any spare cash he might not have to give over.

But for the love of God, Rachel and Mercedes! It was torture to anyone who just wanted to sing a song from an unknown artist. The two of them acting like spoilt brats, Finn stupidly indulging them, Quinn, Santana and Brittney had developed the (rather healthy) habit of ignoring them which Sam was doing his best to follow even as it became increasingly obvious the two of them were heading for the mother of all clashes that could result in several injuries and at least one person in the hospital.

He just really hoped that he could stay on the side-lines when they came to asking for votes-he thought the both of them were acting like children in the run up to Nationals and he prided himself on knowing that despite everything Ethan would never behave like that in order to gain a song at a competition.

* * *

Sam had had moments where he had felt down and sad and quiet for no good reason before. As he had realised before Kelsey denying him access to his son for nearly three years before making him completely responsible for Ethan had given him a dangerous and life changing trip on the emotional roller-coaster that was life as bullshitty as that sounded to even himself.

Sam couldn't form into words the feeling that he felt. He was lethargic at the best of times and it was showing. He simply woke up went through the motions and feel asleep at night, it was like there was very little joy in simply being surrounded by people again.

He sat at the back, watched Sunshine (and seriously! Maybe her parents had been sent to the crack house-if he had come home to tell his parents he was naming his son Sunshine he would have defiantly been thrown out) anyway he was sat at the back throughout the whole benefit with a raging head ache that made him want to go home and curl into his bed and sleep the next few years away.

So Sam sits at the back and watches, he sits at the back of the class and struggles his dyslexia kicking in whenever it wants-he's fine in some classes and then-BANG-he cannot understand a thing in others, he sits in the back of Glee Club and struggles to understand the drama and the pain that people will willing inflict one each other.

And so Sam sits in the back of the auditorium watching Mercedes sing her heart out to prove a point, the stupid thing is that she probably doesn't know what point she was proving was. She was singing to prove that she could be better than Rachel. Or she was singing to prove some messed up point to herself.

If Sam was Mr Shue then he would make damn sure that this thing between the two of them, the feuding was stopped before they got on the bus to go to the airport to hit New York because otherwise they would be completely screwed before they left Ohio.

He staggered up once the whole fiasco was finished and went straight to his locker his whole body throbbing with the need to go home and sleep. He passed Finn on the way out who tried to smile at him but Sam was honestly too exhausted to smile back.

* * *

The scary thing was tomorrow he would probably be normal carrying on like nothing had ever happened-the mask or whatever it was that kept his emotions in place still intact.

Or so he could hope.

He staggered home nodded at his parents sat in the kitchen talking in animated whispers and slumped in his bedroom. He checked on Ethan (fast asleep like he was always at this time) and leaned against his pillows still fully dressed.

Whatever was going on both at home and with him was just going to have to be added to the very long list of problems he had to tackle tomorrow.

For now all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is short-this is one of those chapters where the episode failed to inspire me-I have no sympathy whatsoever for Mercedes and very little for Rachel-as characters at least I feel later on Rachel has more depth given to her making her writeable but Mercedes utterly fails to impress me...**

**Here's to updating sooner-by Late June all exams are done so...**


	19. 2x18-Born This Way

**Hi so another chapter-not sure when the next one will be up but stay tuned. **

**So yeah-I said this story was gonna be heavy AU and Sam moving in with Carole and Finn is pretty AU-I know he does that by the end of Season 3 but I figured I'd bring it on earlier-who doesn't love the tag team that is Carole/Burt?**

**Short chapter less to do with the actual cannon plot more to do with my story than anything else. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-2x19-Rumours-Sam adjusts to his new living situation. **

**PS-I don't know how custody arrangements work so I don't know if Kelsey would have to be contacted for Sam to leave the state with Ethan so apologies for any inaccuracies. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 19-2x18-Born This Way

Sam is confronted with a terrible possibility, Finn sweeps in to save the day and to repair a broken friendship and Momma Carole is on hand to help.

* * *

Sam knew something big was coming he just didn't know when. And the last time he had, had that sinking feeling-a premonition so to speak had been just before Kelsey had rang him nearly four years ago and asked him to meet her for coffee.

The problem he knew with these premonitions was that you never knew when the bomb was gonna go off making you feel like you were walking on eggshells for days.

And then one day when he came home from school having stuck around to make sure that Rachel was alright-the poor girl having got her face bashed in by an overly enthusiastic Finn he knew that something was desperately wrong.

Stacey and Stevie were nowhere to been seen and Sam put Ethan in the front room watching TV while he went into the kitchen at the urging of his parents.

"You see Son" his Dad said finally watching Sam fix Ethan a tall glass of milk in his juice cup "I've been offered a promotion-it includes a lot more money" he paused "I plan on taking the job son, it comes with a bigger pay increase that will makes things a lot easier not just for me and your mother and the twins but for you and Ethan as well. Your mother and me we don't want you to worry about money as much as we know you have, the most important thing-we feel is that you focus on your son and your schoolwork"

"So take the job" Sam said flatly not entirely sure what the problem was but knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"The job is in Kentucky" his Mom said finally and Sam choked on his own spit in shock.

"Your fucking kidding me" he whispered only just remembering to lower his voice as Ethan was in the next room-he ignored his mother's rather disapproving look at the language. He breathed heavily through his nose "You wanna move us again? Are you kidding me?"

"Sam-"

"I can't move Mom you know I can't, I have school and Ethan has day-care and I have a life-I don't even know if I can move him across state lines-I don't know whether or not Kelsey is gonna want to get involved somehow as far as I know she's still in Ohio-shit Mom if what do you suppose I do if she decides she wants to have full custody again" he bit his lip against the tidal wave of emotion threatening to spill.

"Shit Mom, Dad I cannot lose him…I just got him back I cannot go through that again…"

He couldn't listen to the platitudes his parents fed him with, he couldn't see past the blind panic-he knew better than most how unpredictable his Ex could be and more to the point her family. He wasn't entirely sure that he didn't need her signature. He hadn't really bothered to check the papers she had thrown at him at the time so completely stunned by what she was doing to care.

Looking back that was probably extremely stupid. No it was definitely stupid.

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Finn said sitting down next to him in the locker room "You seem…different"

He caught Sam's rather irritated look and bit his lip the action only making him seem rather goofier looking than ever. Sam had sometimes wondered how Finn could unwittingly lead Rachel on but looking at him now he wasn't surprised the brunette had fallen for him.

He had the whole 'I'm completely innocent and I promise you we can be friends no matter what' look that made people trust him.

"My Dad got a new job in Kentucky and wants move" he said carefully stuffing his jersey into his bag and wincing at the mud that caked the back of it.

"No shit" Finn said his eyes widening "Are you gonna go?"

"Me and Ethan have a life here" Sam said shrugging "I can't pull him away from his friends and his structure to move to another state and have him start all over again, sides" he shrugged "I think I need to ask Kelsey permission or something"

"But she left him?" Finn said looking confused but Sam shrugged "Don't mean she might not come back" he said sighing running a hand through his hair "Sides-my whole life has been about pleasing my family-I moved once to please Mom and Dad and I don't wanna do it again-I wanna be as normal as I can-to raise Ethan as normally as I can"

Finn nodded along before biting his lip "Leave to me" he said tilting his head to the side "I can sort it"

How the hell he planned to sort out the giant cosmic fuck-up that was Sam's life Sam didn't know but he figured that this was best left to Finn.

* * *

The next day however he realised what Finn had done-Finn's Mom he had never meet and spoken to even though the club had sang at her wedding though she sounded like a nice lady. She looked like she had at the wedding too-like the kind of Mom who at any age would comfort you when you had a nightmare.

"Mrs Hudson-Hummel has kindly agreed to let you come and stay with her and Finn and her husband and stepson so that your schoolwork won't be disrupted and that you and Ethan can have normal lives"

"You think that would work?" Sam said rather disbelievingly but his Mom nodded "Son" his Dad said getting to his feat "We both knew that you were gonna have to stand on your own to feat at some point and that's what your gonna do-we can pay for half your keep-yours and Ethan's rent and some clothing allowances but you are gonna have to get a job and pay for the rest"

"Yeah Burt will hire you on the spot" Finn said beaming "And childcare isn't a problem-chances are someone is always gonna be around to help-and then you can stay on the team and go to Nationals"

Sam paused, he refused generally to give himself hope that for once something might actually be going his way but he did have to admit it sounded good. If he took this offer then neither he nor Ethan would have to move away, he wouldn't be forced to contact his Ex as he was pretty sure he would have to do eventually. He could carry on making friends and going to school and being normal.

"You don't mind me staying with you indefinably with a small child?" he asked trying to quash the furiously rising hope even as Carole Hudson-Hummel smiled at him as if she knew what she was going through his head.

"I was once in your shoes Sam" she said gently "I know how tough it can be and I wish that there had been someone there to help me"

He couldn't speak. Couldn't seem to fight past the lump in his throat that would have made speaking possible. He just nodded and by the grinning looks on both Carole and Finn's face they both knew what he was thinking or feeling.

For once in his long life it seemed that something was finally going his way.

* * *

**Please read and review **


	20. 2x19-Rumours

**Hi so i'm sorry it took so long to update-I have had the monster of a time dealing with exams and stress and strange rituals that involve me learning a play three days before an exam at -i don't advise that in the slightest!**

**However I am back! Were nearing the end of Season 2 and I intend to take a short break (probably bout two weeks) just to plot out Season 3-we all know that in the first half Sam isn't in Season 3 but in this story he will be and he will be directly involved in the Quinn storyline more than the others. **

**As always this story is AU-I am not a legal expert so i'm not entirely sure about the custody agreement however like I said this is AU.**

**Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-2x20-Prom Queen-Prom is coming up, Sam meets with Rachel's father about his custody agreement with Kelsey, and helps Rachel with her Jessie St James problem. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 20-2x19-Rumours-

Sam and Ethan adjust to their new living situation.

* * *

It wasn't that living at the Hudson-Hummel residence wasn't nice. It was that it was a huge adjustment. It ensured another upheaval in Ethan's life that Sam wasn't sure off and this time had resulted in the loss of the people his son had recognised as his family.

Then again it was selfishly easier to stay under the radar when he was in Ohio. He didn't want to be known as the single father who was stupid enough to knock up a girl at fifteen, he didn't want to be the subject of small town gossip any more than he actually was in Lima.

That had been beginning to die down.

Finn and Kurt obviously knew that the two small spare rooms that Burt generally kept for guests where now Sam's small room and Ethan's small room, it was a bit of an adjustment but in the space of two days it was like nothing had ever happened. Quinn also knew due to the fact that she was over at Finn's house more often than she was at her own but other than that the transition had been kept relatively low-key.

"You don't mind keeping this a secret from the rest of the Club" Sam asked one night when the four of them were eating noodles out on the porch.

Quinn snorted "Knowing Mr Shue he would use it as an excuse to give us all a lesson on respecting each other's misfortune and therefore Rachel would find a way to turn having two loving parents and a nice house into a Broadway song that would drain the life out of us second by bloody second"

Kurt snorted into his noodles no doubt agreeing but only just managing to control his expression for the sake of Finn who frowned slightly even though Sam knew that there must be a part of him that agreed with him otherwise he would have said something.

"Don't worry Sam" Finn said in between a mouthful of noodles coating his mouth with a dollop of tomato sauce (Quinn and Kurt both looked revolted) "We'll keep your secret"

* * *

And that was naturally when it all fell to shit.

How the hell was he supposed to know that McKinley had a school newspaper though? In hindsight? How was he supposed to know that people had seen him and had watched him hug both Kurt and Quinn?

"You're deplorable" Rachel snarled slamming up next to him like a neurotic brunette hurricane causing Sam to jump backwards nearly losing a finger when she shut his locker with a snap.

"What?" he asked irritably turning around. "What have I done now?" he really didn't need to deal with Rachel's over dramatized spat.

"You and Quinn, or you and Kurt, whichever way you want to play it are ruining our chances at Nationals. While I completely sympathise with Kurt's deflection and rejoice in his return to the Glee Club, dating him might compromise us and then if you're dating Quinn behind Finn's back then that could compromise us, either way as club leader I must inform you that your actions could severely damage the Glee Club's reputation and growth"

She said all of this at an alarming speed and Sam had to rush to keep up already feeling a migraine forming in his head.

"You think that I am having a relationship with Kurt behind his boyfriends back while carrying on a relationship with Quinn behind both of their backs?" he asked feeling like he had stepped into some strange sort of parallel world.

His eyebrows continued to rise as Rachel nodded. "Have you been drinking?" he asked incredulously, "I barely have the time to be in Glee Club as it is never mind a relationship, never mind two secrets ones, Rachel in case you've forgotten I have a four year old at home I don't have time to do anything!" he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Rachel" he said after taking a deep breath and counting to ten in his head "Finn is with Quinn, they are both happy, don't try and ruin it because you think if she's cheating on him then it will cancel out the fact that you cheated on him as well"

He left her there spluttering to herself already feeling a migraine coming on.

* * *

"You left school early today?" Carole asked sliding across a mug of hot chocolate when she saw his forlorn expression. "Something go wrong, you still have some time before you have to pick Ethan up from day-care"

"I don't know how to do this" he said carefully closing his eyes.

"I don't know how to…pick it all up again and keep being normal. It's like…I can't even breathe some days"

Carole nodded carefully "I remember that feeling well, you know about Finn's Dad?" she asked. Sam nodded carefully twirling a finger around the mug feeling the steam rising.

"Finn was three months old, couldn't sleep, couldn't eat very well, and got sick with everything that he could get" she shuddered "I know what it's like to constantly think that what your doing is wrong."

Sam shuddered slightly choking down the large lump in his throat that rose unbidden or unwanted. He had to breathe carefully.

"I'm sorry" he said finally blinking back tears "I know you just got married and you have Kurt to worry about and I don't want us to be a burden"

"Oh honey" Carole said gently coming around to wrap her arms around him like he was little and it had been so long since that had happened, even though he knew his mother loved him and Ethan she had still left them…

"You and that charming son of yours could never be a burden" she said gently "No matter what happens, you're a friend of Finn and Kurt's who needs help and therefore you will get it"

She gently stroked back Sam's hair soothingly, "Now go get your son and let him tell you all about his day, children grow up so very, very fast"

Sam nodded wiping his face on his sleeve "Thanks" he said finally chewing his lip.

* * *

He leaned back against the chair in the Glee Club, Quinn and Finn had sung a rather enjoyable version of 'I Don't Want To Know' from the Fleetwood Mac Album so adeptly named 'Rumours', he then watched Rachel's rather manic and loud 'Gotta Go My Own Way' that did nothing to serve the manic pounding in his head.

He wanted to vomit when she turned her cold brown eyes onto him demanding to know who he was in a relationship with turning the entire Glee Club onto the scent of a gossip trail.

It was only when she muttered to Mercedes (in a carrying tone) that she wondered where Ethan was while all the sex he was supposed to be having with Kurt and Quinn that he finally sat up straight anger burning in his veins.

"He's at day-care and then he goes back to Finn's house where we stay because my parents got a new job in Kentucky and it was easier than throwing whatever temporary custody out the window and jeopardising everything"

He stood up and walked out hands shaking ignoring Finn's calls to come back.

He and Ethan were watching a re-run of America's Next Top Model, (well Kurt was watching a re-run of America's Next Top Model Sam and Ethan were being forced to watch) when the doorbell rang.

It was Rachel.

"Hello" she said coming in. "I wanted to apologise" she said gently sitting onto the floor in front of Ethan and Sam holding out a rather big bag. "It's for Ethan" she elaborated holding out an envelope which she passed to Sam. "And this is for you"

Sam watched as Ethan opened the bag seemingly delighted by what looked like six different Dairy Milk bars and the DVD version of Grease. "It's never too young to start the musical experience" she said ignoring Kurt's snort "And Grease was the most child friendly version I can think off"

Sam nodded once opening his envelope. It was from a lawyer. He stared at the contents with wide eyes wishing that he didn't have dyslexia.

"My Dad's a lawyer" Rachel elaborated "He drew up this custody contract, you don't have to do anything but if you ever think that you want to travel outside of Ohio he could put this In motion, I mean you don't have to do anything now, Dad thinks that you should be covered for Nationals but if you want this in place then…he thinks that any judge will give you custody and he's pretty sure that you have it but this will cement it"

Sam nodded blinking back something wet in his eyes as Ethan crawled into his lap. "I get to stay with you now?" he asked and Sam nodded eyes bright looking back up to Rachel whose eyes were also bright "Yeah" he said not taking his eyes of the brown orbs in front of him.

"Yeah Monkey you do"

* * *

**So there you have it, I will try to update sooner so stay tuned... Please read and review **


	21. 2x20-Prom Queen

**Hi here is another chapter and we are officially two episodes away from finishing Season 2! I am going away for a couple of weeks and will be cut off from all communication but I am using the time to plan out Season 3-dont worry I will update as soon as I am back. **

**Also if any of my readers are from the UK I have a question, does anyone know if the rest of Season 5 and Season 6 music will be released on ITunes? I know it's out in the US I just cannot seem to find it on my account. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Also not a legal expert so i'm not sure how accurate the custody part was however Sam had to get his happy ending in terms of custody. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-2x21-Funeral-The Glee Club help Sue with her grief, Sam and Ethan prepare for New York **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 21-2x20-Prom Queen

Prom is coming up, Sam gains complete control of Ethan's well-being, dances with Mercedes and helps Rachel with her Jessie St James problem.

* * *

Sam had never really seen the point of a prom. They seemed like a waste of frivolous time and money. And time and money were among the two things that Sam Evens seemed to be in short supply of these days.

It wasn't for lack of trying, whatever job his parents had landed themselves in Kentucky it clearly paid well, even without the help he got working in Burt's shop (the man insisted on paying him despite Sam living there rent free) his account was topped up at the beginning of every month.

But still the idea of leaving Ethan to go dancing just seemed utterly bizarre. He'd rather have a beer, watch whatever was on TV and make sure he was well rested for his finals.

It was Carole that insisted he go. She practically forced him into a tux. "It's a normal experience" she had said her tone brooking no argument "And Sam, I reckon you need a little normal right now"

That was true. Rachel's father (he could never remember their names either) had been more than helpful in contacting the proper people about his full custody arrangements, Carole and Burt had sent in glowing recommendations and Finn himself had said the fact that Kelsey had just dumped Ethan on Sam had to count for something in the long run, he just hoped that was enough-from what he could gather all Mr Berry had to do was to get the papers Kelsey had given him approved by a judge and then everything was set.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And he didn't like that.

However living at the Hummel-Hudson's did prove useful for one thing-he met Blaine.

His first appearance was that the dude used far too much hair gel that what Sam knew was healthy for a head of hair. Honestly was the guy's hair that curly that he had to hide it under constant layers of product?

And good Lord was he polite, he was seriously polite. He shook Burt and Finn's hands brought round wine and then politely introduced himself to Sam.

"And this must be Ethan?" he said as Ethan came forwards hiding behind Sam's legs as he did when he was shy.

"Yeah" he said apologetically swinging Ethan up into his arms. "Sorry he's shy"

Blaine nodded and Sam was struck by the complete lack of judgement on his face "Well I'm hoping to stick around for a while so hopefully he'll get used to me"

Sam exchanged a look with Finn and knew they were both thinking the same thing-maybe this one wasn't as bad as they thought he was going to be.

They lived together, they were protective, so shoot them.

And then Kurt decided to wear a skirt. Or well-a kilt-but essentially a skirt. Sam really didn't understand what Kurt had to prove. Really he didn't.

* * *

And then another bomb was dropped, one Sam didn't really understand but from the reactions of well…everyone that it was bad. A former student, a former flame of Rachel's he could gather was back in town.

Jessie St James-the name itself sounded rich and pretentious and Sam only had to look at the expression on Finn's face to know that whatever Jessie St James had done the New Directions weren't so quick to forgive and forget.

It took three coffee's, a chocolate chip muffin for Ethan and letting Santana rant about Prom dresses for several seconds to get the full story out of the Unholy Trinity.

"…So you see" Quinn said letting Ethan sit on her lap so he could draw with a pen on the napkin. "That's why nobody likes him…" she sniffed "I think that if Rachel is stupid enough to go back to him that's her mistake-her life, I don't see why we as a Glee club should suffer for it."

"We can't kick her out the club" Santana said spooning her whipped cream in her mouth and making it so pornographic that Sam felt the urge to cover Ethan's eyes least he be mentally scarred.

"We can keep her away from Finn" Quinn said sniffing looking irritated as she took a mouthful of her White Hot Chocolate.

Both Brittney and Santana shot sideways glances at him and Sam knew they were all thinking the same thing about the Quinn, Finn, and Rachel love triangle. It was only going to end one way and the three of them all knew which girl he was going to end up with-and Sam was going to bet that deep down Quinn knew how her relationship was going to end as well.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after Ethan?" Sam said that night when Prom finally rolled around, Finn had already left to go pick up Quinn and Blaine had picked up Kurt an hour ago which meant that as soon as Ethan fell asleep he could leave.

"Don't worry about it" Carole said-she had took over Ethan who was now doing his best not to fall asleep in her arms "Go have fun"

She seemed to take note of the look on Sam's face because she rolled her eyes "I will ring you if anything happens I promise you-go be a normal teenager for a night, this will be the best one you might have"

So that was what he did. It took him nearly five minutes to get the car and then another five to start it. It took him a second to realise why-this was the first time he had left Ethan in the care of another person that wasn't his family since he had gained custody.

And when he arrived at the Prom things were already kicking off. Finn had been kicked out due to something with Jessie St James that Sam still didn't understand and wasn't sure if he was ever going to. Artie had spiked the punch (aided and abetted by Puck) with something that defiantly wasn't the non-alcoholic lemonade he claimed it was and then there was the complete fiasco that was the naming of the Prom King and Queen. Karofsky got King (which Sam didn't think was possible) and then…Kurt got Queen.

Sam watched him run out, watched Blaine following, and watched Quinn and then Rachel disappear seconds later. A couple of Hockey guys were smirking and then there was a lot of shouting in Spanish, mostly Santana who had to be held back by Brittney and Tina, even Puck looked furious causing Mike to grab him and force him backwards. Mercedes pushed forwards and that snapped Sam out of whatever shocked and outraged daze he was in to grab her arm forcing her to his side least the whole Glee club got thrown out.

Even Sue Sylvester seemed shocked. She sidled up to the Hockey players smiled a truly terrifying smile and then dragged them off somewhere.

And then just as suddenly Kurt was back, and it was Blaine who was pulling him into his arms and dancing to the ABBA song Dancing Queen that was being sung by both Santana and Mercedes.

There was something unexplainable, something about the sight that made something in Sam constrict-he grinned linking his fingers with Mercedes to pull her onto the dancefloor once her song was over.

"Well" he said as Puck went on stage to sing the next song "If this isn't the biggest two fingers to all the haters out there then I don't know what else is"

Mercedes grinned as he spun her around but before the song ended he felt a buzzing in his pocket that was his phone "Give me a sec" he said excusing himself to step into the less crowed hallway. It was then that he saw who Caller ID was.

Shit. It was Rachel's Dad.

"Mr Berry" he said his voice tight.

"Hello Sam" came the calm controlled voice "I have news"

"Give it to me" he said leaning against the wall his hands clenching into fists.

"I managed to get a meeting with the Judge an hour ago-she looked over all the paperwork including Kelsey's wavering of her paternal rights and had it written up there and then on the spot"

His head was hurting and his eyes were swimming and all Sam could croak out then was the answer he needed to know in plain English.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you have complete control and custody over your son-you can take him to New York-hell you can move there once you graduate and Kelsey wouldn't be able to do a thing"

Sam managed to choke out a thank you before sliding down to the stone steps outside of the school breathing heavily.

It was over. Finally.

Carole was right.

This was the best night ever.

* * *

**Updates as soon as I am back...**

**Let me know what you think. **


	22. 2x21-Funeral

**Hi so here is the latest chapter-I'm now back from my holiday and therefore I am able to update quicker. **

**I might have mentioned I don't like the characters of either Mr Shue or Jessie-I think Jessie redeemed himself a little in Season 6 but Mr Shue i'm not a fan off, nothing against Matthew I just don't like what happened to his character after Season 2. it was like he was obsessed with winning. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Ethan is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**I will update as soon as I am able to...**

**Next Chapter-the finale of Season 2-New York-Sam and Ethan are in New York-Nationals, a mini Quinn breakdown, Mercedes and lots of cuteness. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 22-2x21-Funeral

The Glee Club helps Sue with her grief and Sam begins to plan to take Ethan to New York much to both Jessie and Mr Shue's surprise.

* * *

Sam really didn't see it coming. He had Ethan's passport in place. Had checked out the hotel and deemed it kid-friendly-at least as kid-friendly as a hotel in New York could be, he had the custody sorted out and had even splurged some of his money into making sure Ethan had a coat because New York might be colder than Ohio.

And then things suddenly changed.

Sam highly suspected that Finn might have had something to do with it.

"Hey Sam" Mr Shue said carefully at the end of the Glee Club meeting where he had dropped the bombshell that Jessie St James was working with them. "Can you stay a second I just wanna run something by you?"

Sam paused taking note of the fact that Jessie was staying as well. Still. He hoped Mr Shue would keep this short and sweet, he had to pick Ethan up from school.

"I…Finn mentioned the other day that you were planning to bring Ethan with you to New York?"

"Yeah I was…look Mr Shue I have complete custody and I have his passport and I have enough money to pay his way if you're worried about the Glee Club budget. I found out the hotel had a day care as well so he doesn't have to bother you at Nationals"

"It sends the wrong impression with the judges if they find out one of the contestants is a teen dad" Jessie said in a tone that was almost mocking. Sam raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Look I'm not gonna apologise for my son, I'm taking him with me…" he turned to Mr Shue who was watching him with a strange expression.

"I assumed that was obvious Mr Shue" he said flatly.

Mr Shue winced "Sam" he said calmly "You have to understand that the school does have concern as to you taking your son. It's a big risk should something happen"

"I'm his father Mr Shue, believe me I know how big the risk could be" Sam snapped feeling the sting of stigma rising against his child. He had trusted Shue more times than he cared to personally count and his attitude right now was the thing that was made him snap.

"Look I don't know what you were expecting but I can tell you now that if Ethan doesn't come with me to New York, to Nationals then I don't either"

"Don't you have people that can look after him? He probably won't miss you that much I hear he's only just started living with you" Jessie asked his tone so condescending and mocking that Sam wished for one second that he could smack him in full view of his teacher regardless of the consequences.

"My son comes with me or I don't go to Nationals" Sam repeated carefully gritting his teeth to keep from spitting in Jessie St James overly smug face. Finn had been so right about this bastard.

"Ok Sam" Mr Shue said raising both his hands as if to make sure that Sam wasn't going to flip out and shove half of his knuckles into Jessie's mouth.

"I mean it Mr Shue" Sam said not bothering to control the tone of his voice. Mr Shue nodded. "I'll speak to Principal Figgins about this make sure he knows and can make the appropriate phone calls"

Sam nodded still wishing he could wipe the smirk of Jessie's face.

* * *

It was Finn who cornered him later. He spent twenty minutes bitching about Jessie St James. "Asshole tells you the competition is supposed to be more important than your child?" he asked incredulously. "Shit I think Shue might have finally lost it-I always did think that the divorce and the baby scandal not to mention Sue might have pushed him over the edge but hiring this arsehole might have been the final push"

Sam snorted, he and Finn were going through the documents that allowed them both to go to New York. They were taking a plane simply because a bus would probably be too much strain what with a group of hyperactive teenagers and if Sam knew Santana and Puck-and he did-an easier opportunity to smuggle booze and drugs on-board.

"Did you hear about Coach Sue?" Finn asked. He gritted his teeth "Her sister died in her sleep last night…she has some bizarre relationship with Kurt and she told him"

"Wow…poor Sue" Sam said carefully making sure that Ethan's passport was up to date. It was.

"Yeah" so we were thinking that the Glee Club could go and sing at the Funeral. I know you generally don't like putting Ethan into extended day-care but do you think you could just this once?"

"If your Mom can pick him up yeah I can try" Sam said thinking hard. "But" he checked the date on Finn's phone "You really wanna do this a day before we leave for New York"

Finn shot him a look.

"S'Ok not like we can do it when we get back can we?" he said irritably and Sam snorted under his breathe despite the situation they were in.

"No I suppose not" he caught Finn's eye before breaching the question that had the whole Glee Club talking. "You know if Rachel wins that contest everyone will think it's because she and Jessie St James will have planned it so she can get the solo, the attention and the credit"

"There not together though" Finn said carefully frowning and Sam nodded "It doesn't matter, Santana and Kurt will rip her apart and Mercedes won't be kind to her either" he paused "You need to talk to her, the whole clubs getting angsty. They think that she thinks she's the only good one in the room"

"You know that's not true" Finn protested, Sam raised his eyebrows as Ethan toddled in carrying what looked like a picture. "Hey Monkey you drew this for me?" he said hooking Ethan onto his hip. Ethan nodded and Sam pressed a kiss into his hair heart overwhelmed with that love that only a parent no matter what the age is knows. How the hell did Shue and Jessie St James expect him to leave his baby here in Ohio?

Bastards.

"I know that, but you and me both know that A. Rachel is more than capable of playing dirty to get what she wants and B. Santana, Kurt and Mercedes won't see that, there'll see that Rachel's ex-boyfriend gave her the solo" he paused thinking hard.

"Do you really want that row to happen?"

Finn considered it and Sam knew he was picturing it, Santana screaming in Spanish while Mercedes went on a diva tirade, and Kurt just stared at everyone with those cold eyes that made you feel like a piece of shit. He shuddered and Sam nodded.

"She won't listen to me, she doesn't listen to anyone"

Sam hoisted Ethan higher. "Look…maybe Mr Shue will have an epiphany and tell Jessie to disappear but…" he shrugged and Finn nodded.

"He could always fall of a cliff" he shouted as Sam took Ethan upstairs to make sure he had all his toys together for New York. It was best with a four year old to pack earlier-three days earlier-once that nightmare was out the way then he could focus on himself.

* * *

And now a funeral.

To her credit Sue's sister's funeral was beautifully planned. It was painful at how obvious Sue's sister meant to her. They had obviously been each other's world.

The eulogy…Sam managed to get to the bathroom just to make sure that he looked…well at least human when he picked Ethan up. He narrowly missed Puck who looked about as bad as he felt. Even Santana had shown some level of human emotion which was just…disturbing to the extreme.

He picked up Ethan and immediately did something he never did. He took him for Ice Cream. "Something wrong?" Ethan asked looking at his chocolate Ice Cream with the melted chocolate icing with extreme suspicion.

"I just wanted to treat my little boy before we went to New York" Sam said grinning unable to shake the urge to grab Ethan and hug him tight.

"If you don't want it…" he teased grinning only for Ethan to shake his head manically reaching for his spoon "No I want it…" he said grinning.

"Dada" he asked carefully his lisp present with his mouth full of ice cream "Will they have ice cweam in New York?" he asked eyes wide and innocent.

Sam chuckled brushing his finger against Ethan's nose.

"Yeah there'll have ice cream in New York monkey" he said "I think that we might make a night of it before we go home, Pizza, ice cream, movies, a big bed…" he trailed off as Ethan grinned his ice cream smeared all over his face.

It wasn't until much later he received the text message that Finn had broken up with Quinn. It was strange that he received the text from a clearly torn Santana who seemed furious on Quinn's behalf and irritated that Finn seemed to once again chase the idea of being with Rachel.

"Two girlfriends Sam" Santana texted just as he was falling asleep. "They both cheated on him" he wasn't sure what Satan was implying but he really didn't think he could bring himself to understand her bizarre reality.

For now he had to stumble through the next two days of rehearsing before he could take Ethan to New York and win Nationals.

When he went to bed that night Sam found he was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	23. 2x22-New York

**Hi, so I apologise if this is late-I was away and then I had to go and get my results and enrol in Uni (which is a nightmare) and then I had family issues and my computer broke...like seriously the last three or four weeks have been a nightmare. **

**However this is the end of Season 2 so I hope this meets your expectations. i'm going to take a little break from this story (bout a month) while a figure out the first half of season 3-in reality it probably wont be that long but It gives me some time...Sam is going to be in the first half which in the actual show he wasn't. **

**I also figured out who Sam will end up with, Ryan Murphy in my opinion gave him a crappy ending-seriously? he's a womanizer in Ohio? at least give him a steady relationship even if it is an OC. **

**A lot of the next Season will be Sam/Quinn, it WONT be the endgame simply because since Season 1 I have loved Quinn/Puck however Mercedes/Sam will feature very little in the upcoming episodes, the next few chapters including this one study Quinn's character because she is so underdeveloped and the relationship with Rachel especially what she did in Season 1 needed to be explored. I also wrote in the fact that Quinn was seriously considering keeping Beth because I think that there was a lot going on with her character behind the scenes. **

**Next Chapter-3x01-The Purple Piano Project-Were back, Sam is in Kentucky visiting his parents, Quinn undergoes a radical change and Sam really doesn't think that the Glee Club is being supportive. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine only Ethan **

**Underage drinking and some language ahead...**

**Please read and review. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 23-2x22-New York

In which Quinn has a mini-meltdown, Sam and Ethan are in New York, Finn makes a bold and stupid show-choir move and Mercedes makes a bold decision about her relationship with Sam.

* * *

The plane ride had been…interesting to say the least.

Rachel had spent the entire flight trying to warm up her vocal cords much to the irritation of Santana and the other passengers. Finn and Puck hadn't reacted well to the early mornings and therefore had passed out the second the safety measures were out-probably sooner if Kurt hadn't poked them awake muttering dire warnings about falling thousands of feet to their deaths and being unprepared.

Ethan had been asleep when they had loaded the plane. The combination of an early morning and all the people at the airport had scared him into sleeping. Sam had downed three coffees at the airport shop and held Ethan's carry-on as well as his own and then finally buckled him down into his seat.

Once awake and the combination of shock at his new surroundings and the noise had worn off Ethan had been more than happy to sit on Sam's lap and look at the window his blue eyes big and wide at the sight of the ground below them impossibly high up.

Even when they had got off the plane and they were actually in New York Ethan had spent the majority of the cab rides to the hotels sat in his lap watching the big bright lights as cliché as that sounded. By the time they had finally gotten to the hotel Ethan's excitement had manifested himself into sleeping curled up on Sam's lap his eyes fluttering closed.

Sam let himself into the room he was sharing with the rest of the boys. Finn and Puck took one bed, Mike and Artie took the second which left him and Kurt in the third and Ethan on a smaller bed that Sam realised Mr Shue must have set up. He tucked Ethan in and took the drink that Kurt offered out of the fridge gulping it greedily before turning to the window where he would admit-they had a fabulous view of the city. So-this was New York-the city that never slept.

It made Ohio look like a postage stamp.

* * *

But they couldn't go and explore-the one time that he was in a city without having to pay for anything with his son and Mr Shue locked them in a room to focus on the songs-the only issue was that they were a group of teenagers in a new city and there teacher had left them.

Sam gave it till the end of Brittney's insane cup song before he gave up. Of he didn't get out of that room he knew he was going to scream, and he needed to get Ethan out into the fresh air before he became fussy. Which for a four year old could be pretty ugly.

"Mr Shue said…" Rachel began but Quinn snorted under her breath shooting Rachel a look that would have made Sue Sylvester proud. "Come on Sam" she said hooking Ethan on her hip when he made grabby hands towards her. "Let's go get Ethan some ice cream"

They stepped out into the cold air of New York-It was slightly chiller than the climate in Ohio but Sam dropped Ethan to the floor gripping his hand and wrapping one arm around Quinn simply because he got the impression that she wasn't shivering from the cold.

"I hate her" she muttered under her breathe as they found a bench near an ice cream van. Ethan tucked in to the cone of vanilla ice his face screwed up in concentration.

It didn't take a genius for Sam to figure out who that was.

"Rachel didn't exactly know Finn was going to break up with you" he said as Quinn leaned her head on his shoulder as if suddenly so exhausted.

"She doesn't even seem to care, she's not stupid Sam she knows the only reason Finn dumped me was because of her-the only reason she's not thrown herself into his arms again is because she knows that she's in New York-if we were back in Ohio she'd be flaunting her new found relationship status-bet you anything when we do finally figure out what these songs are she and Finn will be singing one of them"

That much he could agree on.

It didn't connect with him until much later what they had looked like on that park bench-Quinn and him sat together, Ethan eating ice cream the wind gentle and the three of them at peace. Whatever there had been between the two of them was still burning through them and Sam couldn't switch it off.

He didn't know if he wanted to. He didn't know if she wanted to. Maybe when they got home back to Ohio…

He realised that they had looked like a family.

* * *

The night before Nationals Quinn cut her hair. She didn't look at him when Mr Shue announced that Rachel and Finn would be singing one of the duets that in actual fact Sam was pretty sure that Kurt and Santana had written-the second one was a group one and then it was game over.

And when Finn kissed Rachel right after their duet Sam shot a look at Quinn who was watching with wide eyes before her expression morphed into something bitter and twisted. She turned to look at Sam her expression almost smug.

There were rare times that Sam ever thought anything bad about Finn Hudson-but looking at Quinn guarding her emotions before she had to go out and sing a song written by Rachel Berry Sam wanted to hit the man.

It wasn't really a surprise that they lost. Hell Sam was a combination of tired, worried about Ethan who was back in the hotel day and night care and worn out with the Quinn, Finn, and Rachel love triangle to care about the implications of not winning Nationals. He couldn't see past the looks of horror on Mercedes and the heartbreak on Tina's and the anger on Santana's when he and Quinn and Mike had had to hold her back from attacking Rachel screaming in Spanish.

Sam was suddenly very glad Ethan was asleep in the next room with Kurt watching over him. Not that he was afraid Ethan could suddenly understand Spanish it was that he was utterly terrified of what Santana would do if someone wasn't holding her back.

It was like how every episode of Law and Order stared or something like that?

Quinn followed him back from the room to where Ethan was sleeping, "Well that was a complete waste of our time" she said bluntly as soon as the door was shut behind Kurt. "We spent the whole year singing and dancing and sweating, putting our own lives on hold and going through hell and now it all comes down to a small trophy and Rachel probably getting an award for writing a song"

Sam raised his eyebrow and she shrugged "Mr Shue was talking on the phone to Miss P when we were all getting changed-he thinks it's gonna be good for the club's morale-meaning he wants Rachel to be happy so she won't threaten to quit"

She ran her eyes down the sleeping figure of Ethan before sighing "Fuck it…I need a drink" she stormed to the mini-bar reaching for a bottle of the first beer she could find. She passed one to Sam who took it, she opened them both before clinking their beers together.

"I don't know why the hell I'm doing this" she said finally "Ever since I joined this club that woman has had one up on me, I was pregnant and she wanted Finn-I was going to keep Beth you know" she said finally taking a long swig of beer. "My mom was prepared to make the spare room into a nursery and I was going to keep her, even when nobody knew she was Puck's-and then Rachel figured it out-the whole club knew and knew it wasn't their business and she tells Finn because she wants him"

She looked at Sam's face her own expressionless "She told me face to face that she ruined my life so that she could have Finn, you gotta love how that girl works-never mind me, never mind my baby, because Puck wasn't ready to be a father at that point no matter how much he wanted to be, never mind that when Carole found out she was going to kick me out and I had nowhere left to go. She just wanted Finn"

Sam gulped down another mouthful of beer. "You regret giving her up" he asked finally, Quinn turned to look at him her expression wide and open-a look she had never shown before-so heartbreakingly vulnerable. "Yes" she said flatly.

"Do you regret keeping Ethan?" she asked carefully and Sam sighed "Some days" he said truthfully. "My ex-she took him away, had full custody, controlled my visitation rights, and I knew he wasn't happy and then I was tired. I was really tired Quinn, I was fighting something that I thought I couldn't see the end of it. And there were times when I thought it would have been easier to walk away"

Quinn nodded "But your glad you didn't in the end" she surmised and Sam nodded "But you always had more courage than I ever did" he said carefully taking her hand in his and linking their fingers together "And if Finn wants Rachel and if Puck wants Lauren then you pick yourself up and find someone else. Someone who does love you more than you would think possible"

Quinn looked at him then her eyes full of clear tears. Sam moved so he was pulling the desk chair nearer to her perch on Ethan's bed pulling their linked hands closer.

"I hate her" she confessed her bottom lip trembling "I'm not a bad person for hating her Sam, she took Finn off me-my first love and then she took Puck away and God knows I could have loved him and then at some point she's gonna try and take you away and we both know could have loved you"

Sam snorted-the one thing he was sure about was that Rachel Berry and Sam Evans would never be end game.

"I doubt she could pry me away from being your friend" he said finally, Quinn sniffed again and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think Mercedes likes you" she said finally "You should ask her out for coffee"

Sam shrugged-he might test the waters but he didn't see it as being serious, not Kurt and Blaine serious, not Finn and Rachel serious and not what he suspected Quinn and Puck serious-he had seen the look the residential bad boy had given Quinn after 'Pretending' had finished and it had been undeniably loving.

But he figured Quinn didn't need to hear about that tonight. He kissed the blonde strands under his nose breathing in the shampoo and sighed to himself.

When the hell had this become his life?

* * *

The plane ride was almost silent. Kurt was skyping Blaine for the whole flight. Mercedes, Tina and Artie were all fast asleep, Mike, Puck and Lauren were engaged in a conversation about some type of sports, Santana and Brittney were doing each other's nails, Mr Shue was reading a magazine and Rachel and Finn (who had been banished to the front of the plane by an incensed Santana) were cuddling in that sickly sweet way only they could pull off.

Ethan spent the whole ride in the middle seat playing with his sticker book Sam had bought him before the plane had set off. Quinn was on the other side of the three seats her gaze unfocused but always managing a smile when Ethan pointed something out to her in his enthusiastic way.

"Come on Monkey" Sam said when the plane ride was over hoisting Ethan onto his hip his own eyes drooping shut with the adrenaline catching up with him.

Burt picked the three of them up, Kurt, Finn and himself and let them slide into the backseat all of them exhausted beyond the point of speaking. Carole when they got home took one look at the three of them before ordering them to bed. She hooked Ethan out of Sam's hand smiling, and then the three of them marched upstairs got into their pyjamas and fell asleep.

When the three of them woke several hours later it was dark-Carole had only managed to force three bowls of soup and three bacon sandwiches until the jet lag kicked in again and the three of them passed out again. It was nearly another day before they were able to wake up and not look or feel like death.

The next day Kurt came home with a soppy love confession from Blaine, Rachel got both Finn and her award from Mr Shue and Sam asked Mercedes for a coffee. It was nice. Life was nice. Carole and Burt were happy and healthy and not sick of him, Finn and Kurt, Santana and Brittney were all settled down into something that could be described as near normality, and the rest of the Glee Club had moved on from the travesty that was Nationals, and more importantly Ethan was happy and healthy.

Maybe for once in his life everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**And let me know what you thought, I big thank you to all of you readers your reviews make my day, hopefully I will be able to plan out Season 3 and be back to writing as soon as. **


	24. 3x01-The Purple Piano Project

**Hi so I quickly popped out the first chapter of Season 3 for you all to enjoy...I know Sam isn't in the first half of Season 3 so a lot of this is my own inspiration...I'm also treating Sam with a great deal more maturity than I think they did in the show...Also I know a lot of you like Mr Shue however especially in regards to the way he was with Quinn...Mercedes (who I have a love/hate relationship) and Santana the first few chapters may give you some Shue bashing-the conformation in the next episode comes in this one as motivation for Sam to come home **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Let me know what you think **

**Next Chapter-3x02-I Am Unicorn-Sam returns to a fractured Glee club, Quinn and Puck get the shock of their lives and Blaine ends up babysitting**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 24-3x01-The Purple Piano Project

Sam is back from spending the summer in Kentucky, Quinn undergoes a radical change and Sam really doesn't think the Glee Club is being supportive.

* * *

He had spent the summer in Kentucky with Ethan, the house was bigger than the old one at home and Sam could easily see why his family had moved. It was a better job, was a better pay check and was better for two small children nearing the age of seven.

It wasn't better for him or Ethan and that much he knew…while the single father of the rapidly nearing five year old knew upon arrival. It was more to do with the lack of breathing space. He didn't feel comfortable if he didn't wake up to Carole cooking and Burt bitching about whatever was in the newspaper and Kurt and Finn talking about their respective partners.

Call him strange but it didn't feel like home to him anymore.

Home was Ohio. Home was…Glee.

He had missed the first few days of the new school year simply because he was taking the train back and there had been an issue on the line. However Sam had truly forgotten the powerful gossip that was Kurt Hummel and his roommate/housemate/friend had delighted in filling him in on all the gossip and drama he had missed out of the first week he had been missing.

Apparently Mercedes had a boyfriend. That had rankled him, Ok so he and Mercedes hadn't been the next Kurt and Blaine but he hadn't expected to be replaced from a relationship he had gradually began easing Ethan into for a football player that seemed to be (according to Kurt) 50% based on brawn and the other 50% based on some philosophical shit about Mercedes telling Rachel where to stick it (Ok she needed taking down a peg or too but really…)

Santana had been banned from Glee because the hold Sue had had over her was still too strong for Mr Shue's liking. Having known Santana on a way he suspected only Brittney and maybe Quinn knew her as he couldn't help but think that the Glee club teacher was being unfair. Santana wasn't a bad person despite how she usually came across. She was just someone Sam suspected that was helplessly in love with her best friend and was terrified to admit it and face the ramifications.

He didn't tell Kurt this but he was extremely thankful that the phone conversation was via a phone and not via a Skype message, he was afraid the irritation at his teachers lack of tact would have been obvious if he'd have seen Kurt's face. He kinda got the impression that Kurt might have been irritated by it as well.

The next thing was that most of the entire club was being pulled in for Mandatory Dance Lessons and that Mr Shue was apparently giving Sue Sylvester a run for her money. Sam was then forced to listen to Kurt bitch for a steady hour and a half about how his dancing was perfectly acceptable and 'not totally distracting'

Sam had somehow thought that that was all the gossip but then Kurt continued his voice still alive in that way that Sam knew meant that Blaine would soon be taking centre stage in the conversation.

Apparently he had decided to take the plunge and move schools for his boyfriend. However the way Kurt spoke about him Sam thought for one horrible moment that the two had used the weekend to make a break for the Canadian borders to elope. Honestly…and who sung just because they saw a purple piano anyway? In the middle of the Cafeteria? Though the sight of a food fight might have made the last week staying with his parents somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

Sam had barely hung up the phone when it rang again. This time it was Santana who was suddenly demanding that he get home because Quinn had gone 'completely and totally batshit'

"Her hair is pink" Santana said as if the very thought of it wounded her. "She has a tattoo, she's smoking and Shue is pretending that none of this has to do with him…seriously Sam he stood there and yelled at her while Sue was filming, called her a spoilt little girl…I don't normally like defending Quinn but she was in tears when he was finished" and then she went for the killer confession that left even Sam's already rocked world tilting on his access "Even Sue was shocked…she looked at Shue in horror Sam…horror"

"Well Shit" was all he could force out feeling something bubbling in his veins. He had seen Quinn heading for a breakdown a mile away and had stupidly assumed he wasn't the only one…Santana and maybe Puck had seen it coming but they didn't know how to deal with it their own lives not being rocked like Quinn's had.

This was the strongest woman that Sam had ever known and from what he was hearing it sounded like she was breaking alone with no help.

Shue was supposed to be their teacher for crying out loud! Where the hell was he?

He was suddenly very glad that tomorrow marked the end of his stay. It was clear that something was going wrong with the Glee club.

He looked over to the bed that his mother had set up in what would have been his room had he moved here. Ethan was sleeping sound asleep curled up around his stuffed teddy. He looked so much smaller than the four years old that he was…it was hard to believe that soon he would be five…a whole five years would have gone by.

He didn't realise he was dialling the number until Santana Lopez's irritated voice came over the line "Do you know what time it is?" she snapped "Some of us didn't do the midnight feedings"

"Spread the word that come Monday I'll be back in Ohio" he snapped feeling angrier than he had in a long time. "Quinn too"

"Fucking finally" Santana groaned. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah" Sam said feeling irritated that his moment was stomped on so rudely.

He would wake Ethan and tell him the news in the morning. Either way. He had to get back. If only he had known what he was coming back to…despite all the news reports…it might have helped him with what was going to come next…

* * *

**Stay with me I will have an update for you soon. **


	25. 3x02-I Am Unicorn

**So another chapter-Watching this episode reminded me that Mr Shue acted inappropriately towards Quinn if anyone said that to my child especially a teacher I would complain which is what Sam's doing, he's acting as a parent even though Quinn isn't his child. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Next Chapter-3x03-Asian F-Mercedes and Rachel go head to head and Sam makes a choice about where he stands with Quinn's custody battle **

**Please read and review **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 25-3x02-I Am Unicorn

Sam returns to pick up the pieces of a fractured Glee club, Quinn and Puck get the shock of their lives and Sam has a few words for Mr Shue about his treatment of Quinn.

* * *

He had barely managed to get settled in before the gossipy vultures swooped down. The entire club was still being rocked from Mr Shue's shocking decision to kick Santana out and by the transformation that had taken place within Quinn.

Sam had caught the full force of the transformation when he had opened the door one Saturday afternoon to find a pink-haired nose ringed Quinn staring at him from the other side. He was suddenly very glad that Burt and Carole were at work and that he wasn't going back to school until tomorrow.

"Hi" she said bluntly crossing over the threshold without being invited in. Sam gazed at her with wide eyes "Holy shit" he said without flinching and Quinn's mouth turned up into a bizarre version of what had once been a genuine smile. Now it came out as more of a deformed smirk.

"It's the hair" she informed him "Never the tattoo, never the nose ring, the pink highlights however…that's what seems to shock all the little Glee saints"

"You're having a breakdown?" Sam asked carefully but Quinn's scoff went over him "God you sound like Rachel" she said leaning against the corner of the door. "She thinks this entire thing is about what happened last year. That I've gone off the deep end because she kisses Finn not even forty eight hours after he breaks up with me"

Sam paused unsure of what to say. But whatever would have forced itself out of his mouth was quickly stilled by Ethan who came round the corner and into Quinn's line of sight.

"Nice hair" he said in his four year old way and Quinn beamed-the real smile picking him up and hooking her onto her hip her fingers tickling him in a way that made Ethan squeal with laughter.

"You see…your son gets it…how a four year old can get it and the rest of those idiots don't is unreal"

She giggled again "You know Artie asked me if I was hooked on drugs…in front of Tina and Mike" she grinned manically "I don't know who was more shocked Mike or Tina"

Sam watched her cautiously "Yeah but that's not why you're here?" he asked as she dropped Ethan back down "Is it?"

Quinn's face seemed to crumple for the briefest of seconds before she became every inch the Ice Queen she had been before her transformation into Indie Queen of the Night or whatever.

"Shelby is back" she spat breathing heavily her hands forming into fists "She's back to teach and she and Rachel are doing duets and she's letting Puck see my baby"

Oh.

Oh. Shit.

"And she won't let you" Sam said without even guessing why Quinn was here. She nodded her face contorting.

"I gave Beth away on the condition that I wouldn't have to see her again" she said finally "I ripped my _whole heart_ out that day on the basis that my child, that my daughter would have a better life that she wouldn't have to grow up in Ohio and then she comes back and judges me as I try to cope…" her voice rose bordering on desperation and Sam couldn't do anything but listen.

"I try to cope and then I have Puck, and Shelby and _Rachel-fucking Berry _telling me what I should be and that I can't have access or see my child until I clean up my act…that was only my child, that daughter had only lived in me for nine months and I only think about her every day of my life and these people Sam…_these people_ think they have the right to judge me!"

She broke off choking on her words burring her face into the crook of her elbow her voice dying out as she finally gave into what Sam suspected was two years' worth of emotion.

He moved them finally reaching out and pulling her into his arms letting her sob and scream all of her frustrations out into his chest.

"If you want your baby back" he said carefully touching on the one thing he imagined that Quinn was here for "The somethings are gonna have to change you know"

And he breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that Quinn was nodding into his chest. He looked down at the pink mess. "You really got do something about your hair" he said finally and smiled into the short strands when he heard Quinn's muffled laugh.

It was a start…a small start but it was a start if nothing else.

That night he helped Quinn dye her hair back, he put the girl in the bath and wrapped her in his dressing gown and sat behind her as he re-dyed her hair blonde shivering and wet and like a child in his arms.

Sam wrapped both his arms around her pulling her back against his chest like he would with Ethan when he had a nightmare.

"Gonna be alright Quinn" he said finally "It's all going to be alright"

* * *

"Sam" Mr Shue said in the way of greeting as he slowly packed away his bag after the rehearsal. The entire group were re-reading the script for West Side Story. It sounded a bit 'Romeo and Juliet' with songs but Sam had to admit it sounded interesting.

"I hope everything was alright with your family?" Mr Shue asked as Rachel realised that he wasn't moving and left the room looking disheartened.

"Yeah thanks. I heard the mother of Quinn's baby is back?" he asked in response and Mr Shue nodded "Yeah, she's gonna run a separate group, you know…for the kids that wanna run Glee but just aren't quite there yet"

Sam nodded before he looked around the empty room just to make sure that Rachel Berry's ghost wasn't lurking around watching for the slightest weakness to pry on.

"Mr Shue" he said before pausing, gathering his courage "I say this with all due respect and when I walk out of this room this will be the end of this conversation but let me make something clear…I heard about what you said to Quinn, and if you ever, _ever_, speak to her or anyone else like that again or say what you said again then I will report you not only to Principal Figgins but to Sue Sylvester and the School Board"

He turned around on his heel and walked out the room.

Unknowingly he left his teacher stunned into silence.

He passed Quinn's locker on the way, she was dressed in a white dress, her blonde hair short and straight and her eyeliner slightly more manageable.

"Hang in there" he muttered to her and Quinn nodded turning her expression of the sweetest smile that Sam knew was filled with poison. It had been the smile that he had seen her direct to the members of the Glee Club, Puck, Rachel, Finn all the people that had hurt her.

Revenge was coming.

And Sam Evans really couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

Bring it on.

* * *

**Hopeful update soon **


	26. 3x03-Asian F

**Hi so another chapter- I am actually loving interpreting the material for Season 3 into this story-the plots for Season 3 are so insane I think it's Glee as Its best. **

**I would however like to clear a few things up. **

**Quinn and Sam are NOT endgame in this story- I love the pairing but from the start I was Quinn/Puck and I believe that Ryan Murphy ended Glee with that pairing intact. I am borrowing these characters and these episodes and therefore I am keeping this story as cannon as possible. **

**Sam and Mercedes are NOT endgame in this story-simply because I didn't like the pairing at times I didn't like Mercedes, she was great in Seasons 1 and 2 and then she just completely fell apart in Season 3 was rude and underused in Season 4 and then was horrible in Season 5-i found the episode with the dogs to be her bashing Sam and I found the episode where she didn't want to go out with Sam because her friends thought he was too 'white' was just plain strange and offensive. As for Season 6-if you weren't Rachel or Kurt or Blaine I think hardly any character got a proper plot-even the Brittana wedding I thought was rushed. But maybe it's because Season 6 was thirteen episodes I don't know-I have nothing against any actors or writers as the writer of this story I am expressing my opinion. **

**Sam/Quinn and Sam/Mercedes wont be the endgame. However if your a fan of Sam/Quinn then don't worry because there will be a few twists and turns during the course of Season 3 with their relationship. **

**Another thing-Sam IS going to be helping Quinn with her custody battle in the sense that he sticks up for her, he wont be in Shelby's apartment placing pepper in Beth's milk or anything but as a parent who as you know was previously denied access to his child prior to the prologue he will help Quinn simply because he's a parent. He wont just turn his back on her. **

**I intend to take Season 3 down a dark path this season, I have a big storyline in the works for Sam and Quinn and for those of you who have issues with Rachel's behaviour this Season she will get taken down a peg before Sectionals. Also there will be a Klaine babysitting scene, now I have set the tone for his season I can start writing Ethan back into the chapters. **

**I'm sorry if anything above isn't your cup of tea but that's how it's going to go, I wont spend my time writing a pairing that I don't believe in or never happens at the end of the Season. **

**Whew, now I got that over with I can give you this chapter...any questions please leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you as quick as I can. **

**Disclaimer-Only Ethan is mine. **

**Next Chapter-3x04-Pot o'Gold-Burt joins the race for congress, Rory Flanagan arrives and Sam watches as Finn makes things worse for the club, as Quinn relies on him more heavily for support. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 26-3x03-Asian F

Mercedes and Rachel go head to head for the lead role and Sam makes a decision about where he stands with Quinn's custody battle

* * *

One of the more irritating things about being back in Glee was the constant rowing. There couldn't be a lesson Sam mused one day in the room where he was sat next to an equally confused and irritated Blaine listening to the row of the day.

Which once again seemed to be another continuing saga between the fight for Maria between Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones.

"So this happens every lesson or is it just because there's a musical happening?" Blaine asked looking between each girl demands for Mr Shue to approve their song choices and Artie to set a date for final call-backs.

Sam looked up from his phone. "Yeah" he said finally "It gets worse as we near any real competition, they both fight over solos so much that people like Kurt and Santana who can sing good enough for us to win said competition don't get a shot"

Blaine raised an eyebrow "Kurt is better than all of them" he said smugly winking in the direction of his boyfriend who blushed a rather delicate shade of pink. Sam adverted his eyes out of a healthy notion that he wanted to look Kurt and Blaine in the eye someday and not remember this or any moment that follows after this.

Whatever this is…

"So are you and Quinn getting back together?" Blaine asked wincing as Rachel's voice got considerably shriller in the wake of Mercedes stony silence and Artie's indifference.

Sam shrugged unable to see behind him Puck look up his expression dark and stormy. He eyed Quinn from where she was sitting looking out the door as if she could see Beth if she stared hard enough wherever her baby was.

"I don't know" he said truthfully "I wanna support her" he eyed Mr Shue with what he knew was both distaste and distain.

"God knows I don't think that anyone else is"

The comment wasn't loud enough for anyone close to them to hear but Sam could sense that Quinn was smiling.

* * *

"Hey" Puck said as he was sliding into his car once practice was over "You know what you said about Quinn" he paused looking and dare Sam say it? Sheepish "I am looking out for her…I mean…she makes it difficult for anyone to get past those walls of hers. Even before she was pregnant, she was the Ice Queen incarnate"

Sam stared at him and Puck shrugged "She…Beth's happy Sam, I went to see her and she's happy, she's got the life that I wanted for her the life that me and Quinn both agreed that she should have…I don't…I don't think that Quinn should take that away from her"

Sam blinked again wondering where all this was coming from-hell he liked Puck but he was sure that the guy had never been this vulnerable in all the time that he had known him.

"Tell her that then…" he shrugged remembering those weeks where he had looked into gaining custody as a single teenage father "She'll struggle to gain custody without you take it from bitter experience"

Puck shrugged looking down at his scuffed shoes "She won't listen to me" he said finally "She's never listened to me…she…blames me for a lot of things. She thinks that I don't know it but I do, she thinks I should have stopped Rachel when it came to Finn, she thinks I should have forced her to keep Beth, she thinks that I should have been there to hold her in the aftermath"

He shook his head "Sam man, she listens to you, she gets you, she respects you, I don't know why she just does, she's got this freaky, voodoo shit bond with you that nobody can understand"

He paused "Please talk to her because I am honestly scared of what's gonna happen if she carries on like this, she's gonna get herself into trouble with Shelby and then that applies to me via default and then the rest of the club will know about it by then and then she'll have to put up with Rachel and I don't think that she'll come back from it…"

Sam started talking in Puck's concerned position, the look of desperation written so clearly across his face. "She's the mother of your child Puck" he said finally his voice quiet "I got my own to look after…if she means that much to you then you should tell her yourself." He shrugged "I can try" he said finally "But she's not my responsibly. Im her friend, im not her boyfriend, I'm not her mother, I'm not her jail gaoler"

He didn't want to say it but he really didn't think what Quinn was doing was wrong.

* * *

"Custody" he hissed later that night into the phone as Ethan slumbered peacefully and Kurt and Finn were miraculously asleep.

Quinn paused "Yes" she said finally "I shouldn't have…I need something of my own Sam, I need my child back" Sam could just see her taking on her fighting stance her chin pointed upwards and her expression every inch the Ice Queen head of the Cheerio's and Sue Sylvester's trained mini-me.

He groaned "I can support you on that when it comes to the rest of the club" he said finally "But you cannot mention me or Ethan if this damn thing goes to court Quinn, I don't need the spotlight or CPS looking into me as a stable…whatever…"

"I don't need defending" Quinn pointed out but Sam let out a bitter laugh "When everyone hears about this sweetheart your gonna need people in your corner, people that understand or at least will try to, undoubtedly I am the only person that can"

He hung up snapping the phone down and onto the table leaning back into his pillows.

He had either agreed to help a doomed plan or done something much more dangerous.

Either way. Quinn needed someone looking after her.

God knows how long she would last if nobody was.

* * *

He sat in the shadows as Rachel and Mercedes battled it out, as Kurt got his hopes of making the school a better place crushed by Rachel's all-consuming ambition, he watched as the names were called out, as Mercedes once again lost to Rachel Berry (even if she was choosing to stand down Sam had a feeling the ball would have fallen in Rachel's court) and therefore watched as once again the club he had loved so much the previous year fell into complete disarray.

"Un-bloody-believable" Santana muttered to him that afternoon as they were walking to their respective cars. "Idiot kicks Mercedes out for Berry. It's like he wants to sabotage Nationals"

Sam carefully didn't say anything have learned a long time ago that it was best to keep his mouth shut when it came to Santana and let her rant no matter what his opinions (and he thought she was right in this case regardless)

But he couldn't deny the inevitable. The Glee Club had changed-and not for the better.

* * *

**And please read and review and I will update quicker next time...promise. **


	27. 3x04-Pot O Gold

**Wow I am back-I apologise for the wait. **

**Am gonna keep it short and sweet today so please read and review-**

**Disclaimer-Mine-Ethan**

**I know very little about the American Schooling System so bare with me...**

**Next Chapter-3x05-The First Time-West Side Story is here and Sam finds himself on the receiving end of an awkward question from Kurt **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 27-3x04-Pot O'Gold

Burt joins the race for Congress, Rory Flanagan arrives, and meanwhile Quinn leans more heavily on Sam for support while at the same time Finn makes things worse accidently for the Glee Club.

* * *

It was like watching a car crash happening in slow motion. It was like watching a car crash before it happened. It was like standing on the side of the road and waiting for the two cars to collide because you wanted to do nothing more than watch the carnage.

The club were more focused on themselves than they were on any competition and Sam couldn't really see how even the most self-absorbed teacher like Shue could think that they were even ready for a competition when a lot of them couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other.

Kurt and Rachel were barely speaking and that only increased the tension developing between their respective boyfriends. Britney was clearly missing Santana and gaining no support. Quinn and Puck were locked in their own internal struggle when it came to the custody of their daughter. Mercedes defection had left Tina and Mike furious and Artie irritated that he seemed to be copping most of the flack as well as adding more kindling to Rachel's fire when it became clear that the general opinion was that Mercedes had sang that song better than her.

In fact Sam was willing to bet that he was probably the most rational thinking person in the room at any given time. And he was the one with a child about to start school the next year.

Which was scary on a whole other level.

Britney was leaning her head against his shoulder the whole lesson looking increasingly more and more alone.

Santana was clearly furious, a slow pot boiling over and over until she exploded and burned everyone she was in distance to. And then she would sit and enjoy watching the damage.

And Finn was the final straw that broke Santana in two. Because you can insult Santana Lopez and she'll give back to you as good as she can get. Mess around with Britney though and she will demoralise you until you're a nothing more than a shadow of your former self whimpering on the floor of your kitchen unsure of where to go from there.

Sam had seen Santana at her worst and he suspected that that wasn't even the half of it.

Don't get him wrong Sam owed Finn more than he could ever pay in this lifetime, he loved him like a brother, trusted Ethan with him without even a question. But he couldn't help but think that maybe Finn didn't understand the concept of tack.

Santana he believed had been bubbling away without question for the past couple of weeks a combination of her anger at Shue, her love for Britney and her long friendship, love and loyalty to Quinn.

It would only take a matter of seconds and some ill-choice words would finally bring the waters crashing down around them. And it seemed fitting that it was Finn that did so.

Even Finn seemed shocked about calling Britney stupid. Sam remembered vaguely that Artie had once called Britney stupid and Santana had thrown a glass jug several inches above his head in the resulting row.

And that lead to the defection of Santana and Britney. And the gaining of Rory Flanagan the Irish kid that was spending the year in America.

And ok. It wasn't that the kid was a shit singer or anything. It was more to do with the fact that Sam had been at this school for a long time and had never heard of a foreign exchange program since the day he had been arrived complete with a kid.

* * *

Ethan had settled back into Pre-K with all the experience of a child that actually liked it. Sam had a sneaking suspicion that that would change as soon as he had to do something more than counting blocks and learning to write his own name when he started Kindergarten next year and the actual work began.

Which meant that Sam could focus more on the collapse of his friends rather than worry he'd have to run out of practice because the day care decided to throw a spontaneous half day because it was somebody's birthday or whatever.

So when he picked Ethan up from the school that night and tucked him into the car he was surprised to see that there was a news reporter camped outside Burt's house.

Fighting past the avid reporter who immediately asked him his name and the name of his son (and yeah, like Sam was going to give them Ethan's name and his own the last thing he needed was to be dragged all over the media) he stepped into the living room only to be confronted with the sight of an irritated Kurt, a confused Finn, and Carole and Burt looking torn between excited and annoyed.

"What happened?" he asked hugging Ethan tighter even as Ethan sucked his thumb into his mouth, he tutted pulling it back out least Ethan get back into that habit.

"I'm running against Sue Sylvester for congress" Burt said finally.

Sam stared. He stared and stared and stared.

"Yeah" Kurt said running a hand through his hair before immediately sliding his hands back through it as if a reminder that his hair was the most important thing in his world and couldn't be messed up no matter what.

"…That was my reaction too"

* * *

The next day Quinn sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder as if she was too tired to even speak, "Puck didn't ring social services" she muttered "I'm alone in this"

It wasn't said with any hint of remorse, any hint of anger or any hint of defeat, it was said with the same steely determination that Sam knew he had once held in his tone of voice. It was the tone of a parent.

"No you're not" he said finally closing his eyes and wishing that he could get Ethan out of his classroom and here with him where nobody could touch him and nothing could happen. Where there was no custody battles, no separate Glee clubs, nothing that could keep him awake at night with a splitting headache.

Just him and his son.

But this was the New Directions, nothing was ever that simple.

And the battle had only just begun.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	28. 3x05-The First Time

**If I don't update before the New Year then I wish you all a happy xmas and happy 2016. **

**This chapter does take a bash at Rachel Berry. I have a great liking for Lea Michele and I think she has an incredible voice but I don't think Season 3 acted in her favour and in this episode she came across as self centred and some of this story will fall in Quinn's favour. Please don't hate me but that is what I thought. **

**Klaine for life. **

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Next Chapter-3x06-Mash Off-As Finn commits the ultimate and Quinn have another confrontation that ends in a surprising shock. If you like Sam and Quinn as a couple then this is something that you should be looking forwards to.**

**Let me know what you think **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 28-3x05-The First Time

West Side Story is finally here and Sam finds himself on the end of strange and awkward conversations with both Kurt and Finn.

* * *

Sam had never watched West Side Story and had never seen the point in bothering until now. He had been forced to watch the musical by a grinning Kurt and an almost skipping Blaine the last time the two of them had been together and then there had been the added presence of a deeply disapproving Finn who seemed to have taken not only Blaine's arrival to the Glee Club but also the relationship with Kurt deeply to heart.

Said man was now spending whatever he didn't spend with Rachel watching over Kurt or Blaine-looking like he was five seconds away from throwing water over the two of them or glaring if Blaine moved his hand an inch away from the table towards or in anywhere near the vicinity of Kurt's leg.

There was something else brewing as well. Kurt had apparently taken offense to something to do with a boy at Dalton and when he locked himself in his room with a dramatic shout for everyone to leave him alone it was Sam who had to make Blaine a cup of tea and pop Ethan in his lap (who much to Finn's disapproval had taken to Blaine instantly-and vice versa) and leave the two of them to sort out their shit themselves.

He had enough to worry about.

The rift between Santana, Britney and the Glee Club had reached critical. Mercedes couldn't be in the same room as Rachel and Quinn had gone (in Sam's personal personal) straight off the deep end into crazy (however that was dependant on Puck's view which was understandably biased) and more importantly Ethan was in his last year of pre-Kindergarten and would be facing Kindergarten the next year and there was a tone of things Sam needed to do before he felt comfortable packing his son off to school.

Factor in Burt's running for Congress and the fact that his opponent was Sue Sylvester, and Mr Shue's constant demand for more attention to be focused on Nationals and Sam was spending whatever time he wasn't spending looking after his son worrying his ass off about everyone he was spending his time with.

It was when he was in one of his moods that Finn came to him. Ethan was having a nightmare something that didn't happen often but happened nonetheless and Sam had taken to curling up on the couch with him letting his head rest against his chest until he fell back asleep with whatever was on, on the TV. Finn staggered through the door after a date with Rachel looking utterly…_defeated _for lack of a better word.

Sam gestured to Ethan who had only just fallen asleep after a truly horrific nightmare of big dogs chasing him through the hallways of McKinley High. Sam hoped he wasn't foreshadowing anything that Sue would be throwing at them should she actually gain a position in the United States Congress. Finn nodded before crossing into the kitchen (throwing a furtive look at the stairs as if to check that his mother, Burt and Kurt were all upstairs and asleep) before opening two beers from the fridge. He placed one next to Sam.

"If you don't want it-after the night I have just have I'll take it" he said bitterly taking a long swig of beer from his own bottle. Sam tucked the blanket around Ethan closer.

"What happened…I thought you were spending the night at Puck's?"

Finn shrugged "That was a ruse" he confessed heavily "I was supposed to spend the night with Rachel…but then…we were going to…" he paused looking helpless. "I had it all planned out, I wanted to make sure that me and her had the house alone what with her Dad's being at some Broadway thing and then…" he took another savage gulp of beer.

"Then she told me that she was only interested in having sex with me because Artie told her that she was lacking in her performance of West Side Story. She was using me to make herself look good on Friday and get into this fancy school she has her heart set out on"

Sam blinked. He knew Rachel Berry could be cold but there was cold and then there was frostbite. He quietly covered Ethan's ears with his hands so that he couldn't hear. "Shit" was all he could say.

Finn nodded looking positively miserable.

Sam paused before deciding that Finn's need was greater than his and offering his beer. Finn took it greedily.

"What you gonna do?" he asked hoping that he wasn't about to hear another ode to Rachel Berry and what made her so perfect. Finn shrugged again still looking lost "It's always one step forwards two steps backwards" he muttered looking irritable "Sometimes…" he paused as if wondering if he should divulge what looked like his innermost thoughts.

"Sometimes it seems like it's all gotta be done on her terms. It's like…we all have to go to New York, I have to get a job while she gets magically famous, while she gets all the glory…and even if we did get married and have kids I would probably be the one looking after them…" he shot another look at Sam "It's not like I have an issue" he said quickly. "I just…I wanna make my own choices and I…I love her" he said looking anguished. "I just don't know if I want the life that she wants…and she won't let me change anything…and Mr Shue and Miss P…she's the star, it feels like they want whatever she wants because they know she's our only hope at winning Nationals."

Sam was watching him in the darkness Ethan breathing against his neck. It seemed to him like Finn had wanted to say this for years.

"Your fist time" he said finally "Should be special. I get that Santana…I get it wasn't. But when you're with someone you love then it should be special. And…Finn…you're my brother…" he paused trying to phrase what he really thought "And you know that I love Rachel despite her many faults but…if you and her do have sex and you still come away feeling the way you do know then I think you should walk away"

Finn blinked at him looking forlorn but to Sam's surprise didn't contradict him. "I don't feel like me anymore" he said looking way and Sam distracted himself by burying his nose in Ethan's hair smelling the lavender scent of his shampoo so that he could pretend no to notice the fact that Finn's eyes seemed over bright.

"I just to feel like that" he confessed quietly "When Kelsey took Ethan away, I had no money so I couldn't go after her for custody and her family…" he pulled a face refusing to dwell on the nightmare that had been that time in his life "I think it's like hitting rock bottom…on the plus side you have to be able to crawl back up to the top yourself"

Finn didn't say anything. From looking at his expression Sam could see he had given the boy food for thought only he had an inkling that should the thought arise while in the presence of Rachel Berry then it would evaporate before he had even had chance to voice it.

Suddenly Sam felt a wave of loathing sweep through him for Rachel Berry. Between Finn and (from rumours) Quinn she had done a number on a lot of people that Sam happened to care deeply about. He wondered if one day Rachel would wake up and see the damage that she created without even seeing it. He liked her and she could sing but he couldn't help but feel that the way she treated people would one day see her face her own rock bottom.

Finn nodded once before standing up "I'm heading off to bed" he said finally "Do me a favour" he added as an afterthought "Please don't tell Rachel about what I told you…I don't want her to be mad"

Sam waited until after Finn had clambered to bed (the beer bottles hidden in the trash cans) before he managed to hook a sleeping Ethan back onto his hip. "Come on Monkey" he said to nobody "Let's go back to sleep"

* * *

If Sam had assumed peace and sleep were intertwined he was sadly mistaken as soon as he had managed to slip Ethan back into his bed Kurt came slamming up the stairs only to falter as he caught Sam's look.

"Sorry" he muttered wiping his eyes. Sam shut the door quietly before dragging Kurt back inside his own bedroom before dumping the boy and himself onto the ornate bedspread. "What happened?" he asked and Kurt gave out something that sounded like a whimper followed by several words jumbled up that Sam only got caught of like 'Sebastian' 'Smarmy' 'Blaine' and 'Car'

Sam rolled his eyes too tired to try and hide his expression.

"That boy worships the ground that you walk on" he said irritably "And if he doesn't show it as good as all the other people do…" and by Kurt's eye roll he knew they were both thinking about Rachel Berry and her daily make out that made many people (Santana in the lead) including the new boy Rory Flanagan head home claiming they felt sick.

"Then that's his problem..." he eyed Kurt's rather woebegone expression with a wince. "However…" he paused trying to form the words "My advice…don't do anything that you don't want to do…and Kurt…" he paused again unsure of how much he was to carry on.

"Don't do anything that you might regret. Take it from someone who knows what that's like…what you and Blaine have…I think it's love" he thought back over the rest of the Glee couples, Tina and Mike and their solid bond, Rachel and Finn and their somewhat nauseating but strong relationship, Santana and Britney and their relationship that seemed to be complicated but ran deeper than any other Sam had seen. And even the complicated and damaging relationship between Quinn and Puck, bound forever as parents of their daughter a bond not even the most loving could break between the two of them.

Sam should know. Sam did know.

There was no greater bond than the one between parents.

Maybe Kurt and Blaine weren't parents…yet but they were the endgame. Perhaps more of an endgame than anyone in that club. They were the two who Sam could, see ending up together, the two that would die within days of each other because they couldn't see the next day without the other.

"You and him are the one that will outlive us all" he said finally wincing again when Kurt gave another loud sniff and a wipe of his eyes looking slightly mollified.

"Thanks" he muttered blushing. "Can we pretend this never happened?" he asked blushing again and Sam thought it best to nod patting him on the shoulder as he left the room.

Whatever happened next wasn't his fault. Kurt and Finn were both adults in serious relationships between the two of them. Sam really didn't need anything else to worry about considering what was already on his overcrowded plate.

"Oh and Kurt?" at Kurt's look Sam winked his tone the lightest it had been all evening compared with the conversations he had had. "Make sure you use protection won't you?"

Kurt threw the nearest pillow at him with an eye roll and a blush complete with what looked like the beginning of a grin as Sam grinned back shutting the door on his way out and making his way back into the room with his sleeping son wondering (and not for the first time) why it was always him that seemed to pick up the shit for the rest of the Glee Club.

* * *

**Reviews are brilliant . **


	29. 3x06-Mash Off

**Hi, So by the grace of God knows who I managed to get another chapter out before the new year. I think it goes without saying this is the last one before 2016 so a happy new year to all of you. **

**A few things about this story. The scene between Sam and Quinn is consensual. I am neither a Rachel fan or a Mr Shue fan. Nothing against either Matthew or Lea they both have amazing voices but with the exception of Season 1 and Season 6 (Shue) the characters grated on me. I also find it amazing that Santana was the one nearly punished for slapping Finn and what he did didn't get mentioned with the faculty. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x07-I Kissed A Girl-As Sam and Quinn pick up the pieces of what happened. Puck and Sam have a heated confrontation and Rachel makes a mistake that may cost them all. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth-

Chapter 29-3x06-Mash Off

As Finn commits the ultimate betrayal, Sam and Quinn have another confrontation that sees them both in a surprising position. If you like Sam and Quinn then you should like this chapter no matter how messed up the relationship is.

* * *

It was hard to believe that twenty four hours ago Sam was talking to Finn about sex. That he was realising that Finn was heading towards rock bottom. It took a whole day to realise that not only had Finn hit rock bottom but that Quinn had slammed into it as well.

Santana had been out in full force, she had left Sam mostly alone maybe because Ethan's Kindergarten was shut due to some accident with the plumbing and Ethan adored Santana who he was convinced secretly adored him.

Sam had left Ethan in the surprisingly Sue Sylvester's office. Coach Sue wasn't teaching until cheerleading practice and she had assured Sam she was more than capable of looking after him until he could pick him up for lunch and Glee Club. "No trouble" she said waving one hand at him (and nearly hitting him in the face) "I do so much like infecting today's youth and while I hate teenage procreation at least your offspring is well mannered. He can watch the re-runs of last year's Cheerleading Nationals with me and help me figure out how to beat me…and how to ruin Will Sheuester life at the same time…" she looked at Sam. "I do hope he's trained" she said "I don't do bathroom breaks" after assuring Sue he was Sam pressed a kiss into Ethan's blonde hair and disappeared not sure if he would ever see his son again.

Ethan had already toddled off distracted no doubt by Sue Sylvester's shiny, shiny pompoms.

And then Sam remembered that he had Glee this afternoon. And that included Quinn who hadn't spoken to him since she'd told him that she needed support to regain custody of her daughter.

Sam had carefully avoided her and she had carefully avoided him. It seemed like the two of them were existing in totally silence. Until the silence was smashed into little tiny pieces. And it wasn't even by Quinn.

It was Shelby.

She was leaning against his locker her expression on of ice. "Can I help you?" he said politely as he opened the locker and she moved to let him. Shelby looked at him carefully. "Cute boy" she said her eyes on the cute pictures of Ethan over the last four years decorating his locker. "Evan's" she said finally "We need to talk" she jerked her head behind her to the nearest empty classroom.

Sam followed her slamming his locker shut and putting his books in his bag. Somehow he knew what this was about.

"Is there a problem?" he asked carefully. Shelby let out a small laugh that was somehow devoid of any humour "Did you know about Quinn's custody plans. You see when I asked Noah he told me that I should go looking for you, seemed to think you knew more than you were letting on, so I'm asking you straight…" she looked at him with her wide brown eyes so unlike her daughters "Did you know that Quinn was looking for custody?"

"Yes" Sam said frankly because he couldn't lie to her. It seemed she and Quinn had more in common than they knew.

She blew out a breath "And from one parent to another you didn't think that I should know?"

Sam stared at her before turning to shut the door suddenly grateful that the blinds in the room were shut. "Permission to speak like a parent rather than a pupil?" he asked dropping his bag on the table. Shelby stood up higher. "Granted" she said finally.

Sam stared at her "When I was fifteen I had unprotected sex with a girl. While I was ready to be a father she wasn't and while I was desperate to be a part of his life she didn't want me to be. So when I turned sixteen she blocked off all custody and I didn't have the money, the influence or the balls to fight back. Until last year when I moved to Ohio and she decided she wanted to be a schoolkid again and she signed over all of her rights to me"

Shelby stared at him nonplussed.

"It has to do with Quinn" Sam said reading her mind "Because she sees it the same way…she gave up a baby for adoption but now she's confronted with all these feelings, it's her flesh and blood that she carried around for nine months and she cries for someone else. And trust me, I dated Quinn she's bottled all of this inside her for a year and then you brought Beth back, Puck doesn't get it because he didn't suffer as much, she lost her friends, her parents kicked her out and then she was sleeping on someone's couch not to mention the fact that she was embroiled in some bizarre threesome with Mr Shue's wife. She was sixteen and a screwed up kid and she doesn't know how to deal with it"

He looked at her "You gave up Rachel, tell me that didn't screw you up, me, you, Quinn, we all lost our children, I got mine back, you have a relationship with Rachel and I think all Quinn wants is have one with hers" he stared at her "Tell me you wouldn't have fought for Rachel if she was Beth's age, tell me you're not fighting for her now"

Shelby stared at him before sighing sitting down on the desk. "Coming back here was a mistake" she said finally and Sam could have laughed. "Course it was" he said finally "You think if Rachel's Dads would have took Rachel and set up house six blocks away from where you lived you could have dealt with it?"

She shifted slightly "I told Quinn she can't be in Beth's life" she said finally. Sam stared at her before shaking his head "You of all people should understand what Quinn is going through" he said finally "She's been abandoned. You know we must have spent weeks after weeks on your daughter and making her feel special and writing Original Songs and losing Club members so she can feel special and loved. Shue loves her and all the while, while his wife was abusing and manipulating Quinn, while she was drowning, while she was bottling herself up because she knew nobody would help her save herself from drowning Shue was helping Finchel get their shit together, Shue was singing show tunes and giving Rachel all the solo's. She didn't have anyone to go to!" he yelled the last line out feeling utterly furious. How could he be the only one who got this? How could he be the only one who saw Quinn Fabrey drowning? How could he be the only one who could be bothered or who cared enough to help?

He stopped breathing heavily. "Sorry" he apologised but Shelby shook her head "Your all young" she said finally "Young, pretty and yet so damaged" she sighed. "You're a parent, you know I have to protect my child, whatever Quinn is going through, whatever William missed or Rachel did or whatever is happening. She's broken like me, she's damaged like me, but she's gonna have to hit rock bottom and crawl herself up bit by bloody bit before she's ready to face it, like me."

Sam stared at her before shaking his head. "Someone broke her" he said finally "Weather it was you or Rachel or Puck or Mr Shue or Finn someone broke her and I don't like that I am the only one that seems to be remotely bothered in fixing her"

There was a look on Shelby's face that Sam knew was shown on her own face. It was the look of someone who was older than she really was and knew it.

He left the classroom just in time to hear Finn Hudson ask Santana if she was in love with Britney and call her a coward. He would have said something only he wasn't sure what he could possibly do anymore or who he could possibly say it to. He just wanted to collect Ethan and go home, he was suddenly so sick of McKinnley High that he wanted to go home and pretend that he was still in Kentucky with his parents and that he was still had some sense of innocence.

He picked up Ethan from Sue's office still intact and covered in a lot of glitter. Sue herself was watching something on the TV and didn't seem to notice him.

* * *

It was just after he had bathed Ethan and put him to bed in the small room off the corner of his own that the doorbell rang. He opened it to see Quinn looking at him with that wild look he hadn't seen on her face in a long time. It was that look of the woman that a long time ago he had envisioned a second mother to his kid.

"Santana is a lesbian" she said finally. "Finn outed her and now it's going to be used in a campaign add. She slapped Finn and yet" she smirked finally "She seems to be the one facing trouble…Shue's idea naturally" she shivered. "I need a drink" she looked around "Tell me were alone" she said finally.

Sam nodded letting her in. He went to grab some beers but instead reached for Burt's bottle of scotch. Quinn sat down on the couch looking exhausted. "She was like my sister, she is my sister" she said finally sipping her scotch. "And Finn trashes her, Finn trashes her and yet somehow she finds herself in trouble" she shook her head. "And Nurse Rachel is there" she bit her lip her blue eyes suddenly overbright and Sam looked away feeling out of place.

"Bastard" he said finally. Quinn downed her scotch reached out and downed his. She looked at him her eyes so wet that Sam couldn't help but pull her into his arms and curl her on her lap. "I have lost everything" she said finally. "Since I joined this club I have lost myself. Bits and pieces over time" she shook her head. "And yet I'm the crazy bitch, I'm the unfeeling person that ruins everything" she shook her head again. "I don't feel like me anymore" she said. She looked up "Sam tell me what to do?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He didn't say anything. What could he say?

When she kissed him however he didn't protest, and when he took her upstairs she didn't protest and when the two broken people that neither one of them seemed to recognise anymore had sex before falling asleep in the late afternoon it was with broken smiles on their faces.

Because he was Sam and she was Quinn.

Two broken people in a world that didn't seem to care.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **


	30. 3x07-I Kissed A Girl

**Hi so here is another chapter. This is the last one before i go back to college so the updates might be few and far between for a while as i get back into studying. **

**This arc of Season 3 has been a lot of fun but with the next chapter the Sam/Quinn arc will be closed. However they will have scenes together but just as friends. **

**I do like Lea Michele she has a fantastic voice but her character has always been difficult to like with the exception of a couple of episodes and i really didn't like Rachel during Season 3 especially the way she treated Finn (who i love) **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-Hold Onto Sixteen-Quinn makes one last ditch attempt to regain custody that even Sam cannot support. Rachel and Quinn have a showdown over motherhood that Sam is dragged into the middle of and Finn and Blaine's feud reaches breaking point. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 30-3x07-I Kissed A Girl

As Sam and Quinn pick up the pieces of their shattered lives and the events of the past night. Puck and Sam have a heated conversation and Rachel makes a mistake that may cost them all.

* * *

When Sam woke up that afternoon the twilight was streaming through the open windows and the world dark and almost sleepy. And Quinn was lying naked next to him.

Oh shit.

He stood up reaching for his boxers and shirt. Ethan was awake playing his small bedroom and Sam stared at him for a brief second before coming into the room fuller. "Hey monkey" he said beaming and Ethan looked at him eyes wide and blue under the mess of blonde hair that Sam really needed to have cut. Ethan grinned at him his teeth showing "Hi" he said brightly standing up on his own legs "Unca Finn just got back" he said sleepily pointing his fingers out the window. Sam stared for the briefest of seconds before hissing. "Monkey stay where you are for a second ok I just need to get something" he smiled what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Quinn was still asleep on her stomach her hair spreading across her shoulder and her eyeliner smudged. He reached out to shake her awake "Quinn" he hissed "Get up we need to look presentable" she looked at him before sitting up sleepily the sheets falling so she was naked from the waist up but she looked utterly unconcerned.

"Why?" she asked again even as Sam threw her panties and dress at her. "Finn is home and I'm willing to bet Rachel is with him" he paused looking at her in the eye "You really wanna deal with Rachel Berry looking like you do? You want the Glee Club to know that we had sex? You wanna be the one to explain that?"

She reached for her panties then standing up so she was naked still uncaring. "No" she said finally she bit her lip "Sam…" she trailed off and Sam stared at her for a long moment "I don't…" she swallowed as if the words were stuck in her throat "I don't know what to do next, I don't wanna leave…" she trailed off and Sam nodded "I know…" he paused "Stay there for a second while I smooth this over with Finn, see if he can watch Ethan" he nodded at Quinn again still looking bone weary.

"Hey" he said coming downstairs wearing his jeans and jumper his bare feet padding against the carpet Ethan jumping down the last few stairs. Finn and Rachel were both sat down at the kitchen table discussing things in low whispers. "Evening" Sam said in a voice of forced cheer. Rachel's head shot up. "Hey Sam" she said her voice of the same cheered force "We missed you at Glee Club" she waved at Ethan who waved back. "We…err…" she shot a look at her boyfriend but Sam nodded cutting across her.

"I heard about Santana…" he carefully didn't look at Finn who looked like he'd been run over by the heaviest car that Burt had in the shop. "She slapped me" he said heavily and Sam nodded "Don't blame her" he said. Finn nodded again looking miserable as Rachel seemed to swell indignantly. "I can" she said bitterly "What Finn did to Santana was horrible no doubt…but he's sorry about it, she doesn't get to slap him especially not in front of everyone" she turned to Finn who was looking down at his hands and looking like he would give all the world for his girlfriend to stop talking. "I think you should demand that she be removed from Sectionals"

"Why?" said a different voice and Sam swore in his head several times turning to see Quinn standing there. Thankfully she was dressed, her dress was on sideways and her shoes were in her hands and she had that look of someone who had just had sex and wasn't ashamed by it. She raised one eyebrow at Rachel, her arms crossed over her chest.

Finn eyes flickered to him, to Quinn again and then rose. "Fuck" he said leaning backwards as he took in the sight of the two of them and the state they were in. "Fuck" he said again. Quinn raised an eyebrow shooting the both of them a look of distain. She turned to Rachel who was still staring between the two of them.

"Your boyfriend" Quinn continued without giving any indication that she was remotely bothered with Finn's realisation about what had happened upstairs. "Outed someone, regardless of whether or not he meant to, Santana's life is never going to be the same…she has no idea what she's going home to, friends, neighbours, teachers, her own parents…we all saw what Kurt went through when he came out and if I remember rightly then you didn't demand that he be removed from a competition. A competition I might add that she is competing against you. You have two gay Dad's Rachel…you of all people should know exactly how difficult Santana's life just got and yet you want her removed from a competition? Seriously?" her tone reached a mocking sense of incredulity. "That's what you're choosing to focus your attentions on?"

She shook her head in disgust at Rachel's shame faced look and nodded to Finn before turning to Sam "I gotta get home" she shook her head when he made to speak "I don't wanna stay here" she shot Rachel a rather nasty look "We can talk tomorrow" she bent down to kiss Ethan who beamed at her "Coffee?" she said turning to Sam who nodded still rather confused with the turn of events. She nodded before turning around before she left "You know" she said pinning Rachel with such a withering stare that Sam found it hard not to recoil. "One day your gonna fall from grace too…the law of averages says you have to" she smiled all her teeth showing "I do hope that I'll be around to see it"

And with that she shot another look of distain before swinging on her heal and leaving the house.

Sam had to admit she left the lot of them speechless.

"You slept with her?" Finn asked as soon as Rachel had left taking Ethan into the other room to help him with his reading homework. Sam nodded "Don't judge" he said heavily "We have all this shit with Santana to deal with now…" he turned to look at Finn "Nobody bothered with Quinn" he said looking her ex-boyfriend in the eye "Nobody bothered to look after her or look out for her…she just kinda became nothing…like just because the adoption was her idea she should deal with it on her own" he shrugged. "Doesn't feel right somehow"

He turned on his heal and left Finn standing in the kitchen.

* * *

If Finn seamed out of sorts for the reminder of the afternoon before proposing a 'Ladies' themed glee lesson Sam decided he was too tired of carrying everyone's shit to notice.

Puck cornered him after the rehearsal "You slept with her" he said accusation tight in his voice "You went and slept with her" there was no doubt who 'her' was.

"Yeah" Sam said turning back to his locker. Puck spluttered indignantly but Sam turned to face him "She's the mother of your child" he said finally "Punch me or whatever but you cannot change that fact, she is part of you and I shouldn't be the one picking up her pieces. She's broken Puck and nobody is interested…and she won't listen to anyone…" he eyed Puck critically "Nobody but you anyway"

And he left feeling so tired. God he wished Sectionals were now. Maybe all this crazy would die with it.

Quinn didn't come for coffee and Sam didn't expect her to. He picked up Ethan went home and set about life like always. Kurt was upset about something and disappeared without even telling Finn or a rather worried Blaine who spent ten minutes trawling pathetically outside Kurt's bedroom until Kurt was let in and finally he was let in.

The next day Quinn came in and set next to him. She looked calmer. The calmest he had ever seen him and she reached for his hand. "Whatever you said to him…" she looked a Puck who was staring at them "Thank You. I…we do need to talk" she said looking at him and Sam nodded "Tomorrow"

She nodded just as Santana stood up to sing her solo. Once the last hauntingly quiet notes of Constant Craving rang out the room was silent. Santana took a moment to compose herself looking tired and worn her eyes closed before she opened them again looking calmer and more composed. She bit her lip, nodded to herself, resolutely ignored Britney's concerned look and sat down.

And that was when Rachel walked in.

As she told them in a trembling voice about how she had cheated at the Election to allow Kurt to win, how she had almost got him suspended, how she now had a black mark on her record and…how she was now suspended from Sectionals…

Sam swallowed his laugh as everyone around them began protesting.

"Fall from grace?" he muttered quizzically turning to Quinn and she had to nip her lip again to hide her laughter. She turned to him "Fall from grace" she muttered and under his books her hand squeezed him.

And in that moment despite what was happening in the world he was sure of one thing in that exact moment…

Quinn was going to be alright.

* * *

**Please read and review. **


	31. 3x08-Hold Onto Sixteen

**Hi so here is another chapter and this is the last one before Sam comes back to the storyline in the episodes-this arc has been amazing to explore the Sam/Quinn relationship which has now been put to bed finally-they are now just friends (really good friends) but just friends. This has been a really dark arc and I really enjoyed writing it but now we are back to the cruel cold land of cannon...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x09-Extraordinary Merry Christmas-Sam and Ethan celebrate Christmas with the Hudson-Hummel's (and Blaine) and Sam makes a new friend in Rory Flannigan all while seeing Artie's TV show in a different light. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 31-3x08-Hold Onto Sixteen

Quinn makes a last ditch attempt to gain custody that even Sam cannot support. Rachel and Quinn have a showdown over motherhood that Sam gets dragged into and the feud between Blaine and Finn reaches boiling point.

* * *

If Sam had believed that Rachel being suspended from Sectionals and Quinn finally admitting that she had a problem with her emotional process of dealing, meant that life was going to go back to normal then he might as well have been on drugs. Sectional hysteria was in full swing and between the club bemoaning that Rachel had gotten herself suspended for acting without thinking and the other half (especially the students like Finn and Puck who weren't that involved in the play) worried about what would happen to their college applications should they fail at this simple hurdle.

It was only after Kurt had promptly had a fit and thrown his ice coffee all over Artie after he had made a joke about NYADA that Sam realised that the stress had finally gotten to them. Well gotten to everyone except him and…well…Quinn.

Quinn for the most part had been acting smug. Sam had mostly attributed it to the falling from grace that Rachel had suffered and the severe ego beating that the other girl had suffered in her humiliation. Finally sweet revenge for the woman that Sam knew Quinn blamed for the destruction and disruption of her life.

Yeah he had never given it much more thought. Ethan was taking up more and more time as Sectionals got more and more heated up and between rehearsals, Ethan and homework Sam had to remind himself to breathe. It seemed Mr Shue had forgotten that he had a child. That he was a single father. That even though he had the Hummel-Hudson's he was still essentially alone when it came to his son.

Either way if they lost…well…Sam wouldn't be too broken hearted.

Rachel cornered him outside his locker just as he was in the process of putting up a new picture of Ethan on his first day of Kindergarten when she slid up to him looking worried and clutching a science book.

"Hey Sam, I just wanted to have a quick chat with you, if Principal Figgins comes along then I need you to say that I am giving you advice for Sectionals. Quite frankly without me I doubt you have a chance but I don't want to say it because if you lose then I lose all hope of winning Nationals and getting a place in NYADA"

Sam stared. "Your self-indulgence astounds me" he said finally slamming his locker shut. He had no qualms with Rachel, whatever had happened between her and Quinn or her and Finn she hadn't been unintentionally cruel she had just been…well…Rachel Berry.

She walked alongside him giving no indication that she had heard a word he had said. "You need to speak to Quinn…I have tried and I think you might be the only one left that can try and talk some sense into her and therefore I am coming to you" she said all this so fast that Sam had to stop feeling the twinge of pain that came with a Rachel Berry induced headache.

Perhaps realising that Sam didn't actually have a clue about what she was on about she slowed down to elaborate. "She's going after Beth" she said her eyes wide and Sam blinked. "I know" he said slowly and calmly through gritted teeth "I know that Rachel, everyone knows that"

Rachel shook her head "No she's going to destroy Shelby to do it. She has something…something deplorable on her and while I'm not one for judging" Sam repressed a snort with great difficulty. "I don't think that she deserves to get fired because of a mistake" she took another deep breath.

"Can you speak to her and make sure that she understands that in the long run she's only hurting Beth? She won't listen to me, I think she blames me for a lot that went wrong in her life" she shook her head as if the idea mystified her.

Sam carefully reminded himself that he loved Finn like a brother and that yelling at his girlfriend probably wouldn't be beneficial to their friendship.

"What did she do?" he asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"She wants to report Shelby to Figgins" Rachel said as if that wasn't totally obvious. "Shelby had an illicit relationship with someone…well a student…well…Puck," she said finally slowing down to look at him.

Well shit.

"And?" he asked hoping that his tone didn't come out rude but really…he had his own kid to worry about he sure as shit didn't have time to worry about whatever the hell Puck was doing stringing along both the birth and the adoptive mothers of his.

"And she's going to tell Figgins and get her fired and lose her house and her baby all so she can say that she was right" Rachel stressed looking as if she didn't understand why this wasn't bothering him.

"You need to talk her out of it before she loses Shelby her job" she bit her lip looking petrified "Otherwise who knows what will happen to that baby"

She swept off her brown hair flying and Sam barely stifled a groan. He was tired of dealing with the shit that came with this club. It seemed like most of this term had consisted of him looking after the various members of this club keeping them sane rather than spending time with his child and studying like he had promised his parents that he would do when they had left.

"I can speak to her and try and see where her head is at" he said finally wishing for nothing more other than her going away. Rachel beamed at him, patted him on the arm and then turned around flouncing away and leaving him feeling more concerned and irritable than he thought possible.

Quinn was sat outside reading a chapter of her science textbook. The weather was just still warm enough for her to sit in her coat with her paper mug of coffee. "Morning" she said barely looking up. She bit her lip taking another sip before she finally looked up to see him sat there in front of her. Sam wanted to say that he didn't see a way for him to support her in this mad dash for custody but he couldn't seem to form the words. All he seemed to remember was that empty feeling that he had let consume him when he had been denied visitation.

In a messed up way he did understand what the hell Quinn was going through, a long time ago-if things had turned out differently then he would have probably done exactly what she would have done-anything and everything to make sure that he could see Ethan. Just like she was doing with Beth.

Quinn looked at him long and hard before turning away a small smile playing at her lips another example that she understood more than she had ever let on. It seemed to be a common misconception with the Glee Club-they never seemed to understand that the quiet members of the club saw a lot more and understood more than they had ever let on.

"It's fine" she said finally turning back to her coffee cup "Go be with your kid" she said finally looking him directly in the eye her blue moulding with his blue. She ducked her head back down "Sam" she said her voice hard as flint "You do what you must for your child and I will do what I need to do for my child"

Sam stared at her for a second before nodding to himself picking himself up off the bench and walking away. Suddenly all he wanted to go home and hold Ethan close and pretend that nothing was wrong for a few hours.

* * *

He picked Ethan up and not for the first time this term considered missing a practice. However he had a commitment to his friends and therefore he couldn't see a way out of it. That and he didn't need the hundreds of text messages that he knew would clog up his phone.

He hooked Ethan onto his hip weaving through the dwindling crowds and into the choir room. Already it seemed like the meeting was in full swing. Mr Shue hadn't arrived yet and therefore the group had broken up into little groups. He sat down Ethan settling on the floor and immediately reaching out into his bag for his coloured pencils and colouring book.

Blaine popped down next to him looking utterly irritated shooting dark glances to Finn. "I might swing for him" he muttered passing Ethan the red pencil and ruffling the blonde hair. "I do wish that someday you'd let me and Kurt babysit" he said smiling softly.

"You want kids with Kurt?" Sam asked in surprise. Blaine looked up at him his eyes wide and his face so open that Sam knew instantly that he was telling the truth. "I want everything with Kurt" he said with such sincerity that Sam didn't even need to ask anymore. Blaine looked down again as if admitting that he wanted Kurt throughout everything had drained him emotionally. It was on the tip of his tongue that to ask about his home life before he bit it back. Whatever Blaine's issues where it wasn't his place to ask or pry. Hopefully Blaine was his friend and he knew that.

"Sure" he said finally "If you wanna babysit…even if it's not with Kurt…my son's the most important thing in my life Blaine" he said in all seriousness. "And I trust you with him…" he left out the unspoken '_more than I can say for some people in this room_' but he supposed that Blaine got it all the same if the surprised/pleased look on his face was anything to go by.

And then Finn went and ruined it. Sam didn't know how it started but all of a sudden there was a shout and Finn was swearing and Blaine was suddenly throwing punches left right and centre. He swung Ethan who was now looking curious back into his lap out of the way of the carnage as Blaine disappeared looking heartbroken.

God he so wasn't cut out for this shit.

"Bad word Daddy" Ethan sang still clutching his red crayon letting him know that he'd said that last sentence out loud. He pressed a kiss into the mound of blonde hair that really needed a trim before preferably before Christmas. "Sorry Monkey" he said rolling his eyes as Ethan snuggled back down completely unaware of the almost fight that had just happened.

* * *

They breezed through sectionals. By the end of the last Michael Jackson song Quinn seemed to calmer, the manic look that she had used as her mask for the past term was gone and she looked…normal…the woman that had been shattered and rebuilt as some sort of cold monster dead and buried and finally Quinn…the woman that had triumphed unspeakable issues was back. He watched her hug Puck and he didn't feel any sort of animosity towards the both of them.

Sam didn't care that much. He loved Quinn would probably always love Quinn but he knew there and then, standing on that stage that no matter what happened he knew that he not only loved her like a sister but that Puck sure as hell did. And that somehow, someway they would be together. And he didn't mind that fact.

And later when they all sang together finally reunited Sam went home to a sleeping Ethan that night with a smile on his face and the promise of a final good night's sleep.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	32. 3x09-Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Hi so here is another chapter, this one is shorter than the last because obviously we are heading into the cannon Season 3. Sam/Mercedes is coming up and fair warning I don't like that pairing so I might struggle to get comfortable writing it. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, just Ethan. **

**Please read and review-**

**Next Chapter-3x10-Yes/No-Sam teaches Ethan how to swim much to the chagrin of the coach in the pool, Mercedes realises something about her fling with Sam and Finn's life is destroyed leading him to a dark place before he does something drastic. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 32-3x09-Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Sam celebrates Christmas with the Hummel-Hudson's (and Blaine) and his son and also makes a decision about Artie's TV show while befriending new member Rory Flanagan.

* * *

Christmas was a bittersweet affair this year. What with Ethan turning five in January and his family still states away from them he was planning on making the Christmas the best he could possibly make it this year. He had some money saved up and much to his delight was able to afford some presents.

For Carole he managed a small bottle of her perfume while he bought Burt a gift voucher for the greasiest burger place he could find and made sure he slipped it to him in the garage and that he warned him not to open it anywhere near Kurt. Finn was easy as well. He managed to find a store that sold mini chocolate guitars only about the size of a small bottle on its side and he managed to find Kurt a small tub of moisturiser that said it was animal testing free which Sam knew the boy would thank him for. For Blaine he just bought sheet music which he knew the other boy would love.

For Ethan he bought a brand new pair of kids converse in red that he knew would last only three days before they would be outgrown, a new set of PJs that were blue with green stripes, a box of mini Ben and Jerry's that he was keeping wrapped and in the freezer and a selection of colouring books and brand new felt pens. All in all considering he was a teenage father with barely any family in the state and living in a room in his best friend's house he was rather pleased with himself.

The rest of the Glee Club had universally agreed not to give out presents. Both Artie and Puck had made it clear they were strapped for cash this year and Santana (eyeing Rachel disdainfully) had already promised that she wasn't spending money on anyone she didn't like. That and Sam knew most of the seniors had started saving for next year, even he knew that college didn't come cheap and he knew that there was a year before that particular door was his for the opening.

Boy was he not looking forwards to that one.

* * *

He finished sending of a text to his Mom letting her know that Ethan's Christmas present was here and then asking if he minded if she came home for his birthday even though she wasn't sure if his Dad could, and was only half paying attention to Artie when he was talking animatedly about his TV show that seemed to be incorporating the bizarre mix of Star Wars with a black and white theme that he wasn't sure it would make sense.

That night Rory Flanagan who seemed to personally view Finn as his ticket to acceptance came over. The Irish boy was rather sweet when playing with Ethan who was too busy being distracted by a bit of tinsel Kurt had given to him in order to distract him from the tree trimming he was religiously pouring over, but Sam knew his son well and he knew that his son didn't understand a word that was being said. But he understood homesickness and therefore he extended the hand of friendship even though he never really got the big deal about Rory's obsession with Artie's TV show.

Still he went along and listened to Rachel's sad song about rivers or something only keeping one eye on the performance and the other on his phone. The whole point of a TV show sounded rather gaudy and he preferred to spend the night helping the homeless children and their families rather than parade on TV. Maybe it was the father in him?

"Sam you want in?" Artie said looking at him like it was the biggest opportunity in his life. Sam didn't dare look at Quinn who had been vetoed before an offer had even been given (Sam suspected either Rachel or Mercedes or maybe both didn't want to share their attention onscreen with someone who could sing as well) and therefore was sat in the back looking at the nearest wall with an expression of deepest boredom with Puck sitting two seats away from her sending her shifty glances every five seconds.

"Nah I'm good" he said after a moments pause "Christmas for me is all about spending time with Ethan not doing the TV shows" he shook his head noticing out of the corner of his eye that Quinn's mouth twisted to the side with the smallest of smiles and he suddenly had to look away before he said anything that could possibly be considered rude.

"Oh" Artie turned his attention elsewhere as if someone not involved in his big moment wasn't worth a moment of the time. Sam rolled his eyes before returning to his phone.

* * *

"Artie's in trouble" Quinn sang later that day when he was trying to read his book for English Lit, he took a gulp of coffee tilting his head to the side and stared at her. "What? Why?" he asked trying not to shiver as someone opened the door to the classroom and the cold air slithered inside.

"You know how we said we'd help Coach Sue out with the homeless kids?" at Sam's nod she continued, "Well it clashes with the TV thing that there doing and Artie made it perfectly clear that he's doing the show. In fact he left her speechless" she shook her head. "I mean it's cold but there is icy" she pursed her lips looking irritable. "I don't wanna be Artie when Santana finds out, she's not going to like suffering in cheerleading practice cause Sue's pissed at the Glee Club" she grinned before turning away so that her expression was hidden.

"You're still coming?" Sam said tilting his head to the side. Quinn stared at him with her wide blue eyes "Yeah" she said her tone making it clear she found the question insulting.

"Ok then" he said finally unsure of what to say. Quinn stared at him for another long second before rolling her eyes and walking away.

Later that week on that Friday he and Quinn did pass out the food to the homeless earning their way to a rare smile from Sue Sylvester something Quinn said was a rare Christmas miracle.

And a week later it was Christmas. It consisted of presents, Blaine and Kurt giving each other an enthusiastic greetings while Burt and Finn loudly protested and Sam averted Ethan's eyes. Ethan was utterly thrilled with his colouring books and felt pens and immediately begun scribbling much to Sam's amusement. Even Carole and Burt had given him a present and when Sam tried to stammer out his thanks Carole had managed to shove another three pieces of turkey onto his plate telling him quite calmly (with a hint of darkness) to shut up and eat something.

And surprisingly enough that was enough, it was Christmas. It was Ethan and Finn and Kurt and Blaine and Carol and Burt. It was family. It was good.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. Reviews are gold. **


	33. 3x10-Yes, No

**Hi here's another chapter. As I said in the last chapter there's still some difficulty writing the Sam/Mercedes angle as I don't personally like them as a couple, I also chose to ignore the proposal scene instead focusing on Sam teaching Ethan to swim, rather because I didn't like the proposal. And also because I love Sam/Blaine friendship. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x11-Michael-Ethan turns five, Sam and the Glee Club celebrate Michael Jackson and Sebastian Smythe makes an unwanted and dangerous appearance.**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 33-3x10-Yes/No

Sam teaches Ethan how to swim in the School pool while Mercedes reaches a revelation about her relationships and Finn goes to a dark place before doing something drastic.

* * *

In terms of the long defined struggle between him and Quinn and even in terms of the relationship between him and Kelsey, Sam's relationship with Mercedes was by its very definition easy. There had been no strings attached, there had been no struggles with ex's or baby daddies after his blood or boyfriends watching his every move. It had just been that. Easy.

And Sam wanted easy. Hell he craved easy. Something so simple and pure and uncomplicated that it didn't mean anything. Where you could go and get coffee and eat breadsticks with there being no second glances or struggles with intimacy.

The problem was that no matter how much Sam wanted and craved a simple sort of uncomplicated intimacy it was clear that Mercedes didn't want that. She was happy with her footballer that was actually a decent guy. Hell compared to Karofsky and Azimio, Mercedes's new boyfriend Shane (or whatever his name was) was talented and accepting of all the outcasts his girlfriend seemed to surround himself with.

And Sam had made his offer. He wasn't going to take what wasn't his. He wasn't going to steal another man's woman. It wasn't the way he was raised and he wasn't going to give his son that impression of his father. So for the time being he would sit back and wait and see what happened. And besides. A little time with Ethan and him alone wouldn't hurt either one of them.

And now he wanted to teach his son some of the things his Dad had taught him. More specifically how to swim.

He used the school pool having obtained Sue Sylvester's permission to use it (if you counted her waving away his permission slip nodding away and muttering something about the Coach not scaring her as permission) then it was easy enough to settle Ethan into the pool three nights after school when he wasn't rehearsing with the Glee Club.

* * *

Coach Washington was a brilliant but terrifying woman who clearly didn't like children and found a job in the education department beneath her. Once Sam had assured her that Ethan was potty trained and wouldn't pee in the pool she had agreed to let him use it but only when she was supervising it. She seemed to spend most of her time mapping out plans for the schools Synchronised Swimming Team and muttering to herself about destroying all competition.

Ethan however loved the pool. He spent most of his time splashing around in the shallow end until Sam managed to get the water rings on his arms and managed to get a small length swam before the end of the week Ethan bobbing up and down like an imploring little duckling for a second before he returned to kicking his feet around and howling at the splashing sounds and the water around him.

And that innocence suddenly made him forget about Mercedes and her boyfriend for a split second because…well when he had Ethan and they were a few days short of his birthday then what did it matter about what was going on in the outside world filled with romances, and college applications and whatever the hell they were going to do when they got out of school and left the relatively calm of McKinnley for the cruel outside world.

There was something about Ethan, raising and loving him and being so alone when he did it that made him look at his friends panicking over their futures and laugh. When it came to his future he had no idea what would happen and as long as he had Ethan in his he didn't care what kinda crap the world could throw at him.

* * *

He was coming out of the pool with Ethan both of them changed and dried to get his books when he saw Finn run out of nearby classroom. The look on his face was so awful that Sam didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask Finn what was wrong but he had his hands full and he honestly didn't know if anything could make up for whatever news his best friend had received. He whirled around pressing Ethan closer to him before he nearly knocked into Carole coming out of the room looking like her world had just been blown apart and Burt following her looking like Sam remembered him when Kurt had been being tormented by Karofsky.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as Ethan rested his head against his shoulder getting sleepy. Carole shook her head but didn't seem able to speak while Burt seemed to dither on his words. "Son" he whispered biting his lip "Is there any chance you can give us a couple of hours for tonight, like maybe grab Ethan some dinner away from the house…I hate to ask but we kinda need to sort some stuff through with Finn and Ethan shouldn't have to hear it"

Sam blinked surprised by the request but nodded. Burt wouldn't be asking this he knew if it wasn't important and whatever had happened if it had made Finn react like that then he didn't need or particularly want Ethan around. Besides after everything Carole and Burt had done for him the least he could do was clear off for a couple of hours if that's what they wanted.

"Text me when it's ok?" he asked and Burt nodded relief flooding his face. He patted him on the shoulder. "Hey" Sam said struck by a sudden idea "You know where Kurt's going?"

"Blaine's" Burt said shortly "Actually I think that there gonna be alone in that house tonight" he suddenly looked horrified "Sam get over there with your cute child and distract them will you?" Sam laughed draping Ethan's coat over the sleeping boy and nodding.

At the very least he reckoned he could distract Kurt by asking what the hell he had done for Ethan's birthday next week. Or at the very least what the two of them had planned to do for Mr Shue's wedding proposal.

* * *

When he got to Blaine's (big house) Kurt wasn't there but Blaine was more than accommodating and once Sam had waved away his apologies over the fighting at Sectionals the boy had thrown together what looked like a meat pie in three seconds and was helping Ethan make shapes in the flour. There was something about Blaine, Sam thought, he was so lonely and yet he didn't seem to think it was anything out of the ordinary.

"You know" Blaine said staring at Ethan with a sort of glee that Sam couldn't explain "You're a really good dad you know that…most kids would kill for that…" he looked the other way for a second before focusing his attention on Sam "Whatever happens can we stay friends?" he asked.

Sam nodded reaching for his drink. "Through cheesy water proposals and gossipy friend's right?" he said grinning. Blaine toasted with him shuddering perhaps at the proposal that they were due to perform the next day. "Yeah" he said grinning.

(When later asked by Tina when the beginning of this invaluable friendship was born the both of them would look at each other and try not to laugh-but that is a story for another day)

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. **


	34. 3x11-Michael

**Hi another update. **

**Just a few things about this chapter, while I loved this episode I cannot deny that the whole concept of the 'Slushie' was infuriating. The fact that there was no police action taken was astounding as was the fact that the school didn't push harder, I thought Mr Shue didn't defend his pupils and because I like Sam I had him call him out on it. **

**Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Next Chapter-3x12-The Spanish Teacher-There's a new teacher, Sam and Mercedes don't talk and Ethan thinks the whole thing is ridiculous **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 34-3x11-Michael

Ethan turns five, Sam and the Glee Club celebrate Michael Jackson and Sebastian Smythe makes and unwelcome and dangerous appearance and Sam cannot believe in the aftermath that there is a line to be drawn.

* * *

Ethan's birthday came around and Sam still couldn't wrap his head around how fast time was drawing to a close. It didn't feel like it had been two years since he had gained custody, it didn't feel like it had been five years since he had become a father. He had been so young, hell he had impregnated Kelsey before they left Middle School before either of them had known what sex was and now he was a year away from graduation like any normal pupil at that school.

Ethan was five. He seemed to have just grasped the concept of the birthday celebration and therefore he was utterly enjoying himself. Sam had treated him to a large chocolate panda bear with his name written on it in icing and another pair of converse (dark blue) and a selection of mini bubble bath bottles. Carole and Burt had gotten Ethan a nice hat, scarf and glove set and Carole had made a large vanilla cake complete with icing. Kurt and Blaine had doubled up with a set of cute combat boots and a set of hair care products _"because it's never too late to start" _Kurt had claimed and Finn had gotten Ethan what looked like a kids guitar complete with actual music which Sam knew would give him a headache very quickly unless he set down some ground rules.

He hoped that the loot in which Ethan had acquired was enough for him. The rest of his birthday was spent eating pizza and cake with Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Carole and Burt. The rest of the club were practicing for Regional's and according to Blaine were in a pretty hefty fight with the Warblers over the rights to Michael Jackson.

"Don't get me wrong" Sam said helping himself to another slice of Meat Feast while Ethan was chomping his way through a slice of cheese pizza. "I get why everyone wants Michael, the man is a legend but we did do it at Sectionals" Finn nodded before pulling a face "Usually I would agree with you" he said nabbing the last slice of the chicken pizza. "But Mercedes and Santana are desperate to do Michael again".

"Doesn't mean the Trubletones cannot do the one song" Blaine pointed out from where he was eating his one slice of BBQ pizza. Finn shrugged "Rachel thinks that Michael will help her get into that fancy New York school" Kurt and Sam both rolled their eyes at the exact same time. Blaine busied himself with his slice of pizza not looking at anyone. His peace treaty with Finn was still on fragile ice and therefore he didn't want to rock the boat or send it crashing into the icy water.

"Sebastian Smythe doesn't seem to think so" Kurt said bitterly "He seems to think that the Warblers now have the rights to the King of Pop" he shook his head wrinkling his nose and Sam watched as any thought in Blaine's head went flying out the window on the sparkly wings of teenage infatuation.

"He might have a point" Sam said as Finn came back with four bottles of beer "We did kinda hog Michael, I love the man but other Show Choirs have the right to sing his songs" Blaine nodded, Kurt shot them both rather betrayed looks but Sam couldn't help agree.

* * *

The next day a group went out to the Lima Bean during their free period. Sam who had a make-up test in Geography didn't go but he heard from a furious Rachel that they were doing a mini show off between the Warblers and the New Directions. It was times like these that Sam really did question whether or not he should have ignored Finn two years ago and just carried on with life as he had known it. Peaceful and uneventful.

And that train of thought was proven right when Sebastian Smythe (well Sam assumed it was him he had never actually met him) threw something at Kurt and Blaine the noble loved up sod threw himself in front of his boyfriend and took what must have been the most agonising slushie in the face that Sam had ever seen.

Sam (who didn't need a trip to the Sherriff's office for attempting to hold back Santana and Finn from committing murder) thought it was best to let Blaine and Finn (who was on the phone to Burt the second the ambulance had arrived) go to the hospital and pack up a crying Britney, a stunned Quinn and a murderous Santana into his car to give them a lift home. The entire ride was silent and the three of them got out at their stops stunned into silence and fear.

They didn't find out until three AM that Blaine would live and even then the next day there was the horror that came when they found out that there friend was about to receive eye surgery that seemed more serious that Kurt seemed to be letting on.

But that presented a bigger problem.

"What do you mean you don't want us to report it?" Mike asked looking like Mr Shue had suggested for Regionals they danced out of a ten layered cake dressed as strippers. "He assaulted Blaine, even if Dalton don't wanna do anything in house then surely we have to report a slushie attack" there were times like this t Sam was reminded that Mikes father was a lawyer.

Mr Shue looked up from where he was sorting out sheet music "I mean I don't wanna rock the boat, Dalton don't want this dragged through the headlines and I don't want anything effecting us when we go head to head with them at Regionals"

There was a long silence. Then Sam spoke up his voice calm which he thought to himself was a miracle, "You mean that they assaulted one of our own and not only is the school not doing anything but you don't want us to get the law involved? Even if it's not in our favour Mr Shue for the sake of a competition I think that's disgusting…" there was a long pause "As I father" he said his voice hard and cold "I cannot accept that"

"What you saying?" Kurt asked turning to look at him his eyes wet and blue. Sam shrugged "Nothing" he said his eyes meeting Mr Shue's "There is apparently nothing that I can do but I want it said that I don't like this…it kinda reminds me not to come to you Mr Shue should something happen to me or Ethan" there was a second where Sam knew he had gone too far but he didn't care. He stood up grabbing his bag and jacket. "I know" he said storming past "Take a walk" he rolled his eyes "Anyone wants me then I will be with my son" and with that he shut the door on the way out feeling vindicated, tired and sick of the hypocrisy that seemed to surround everything in his life.

* * *

He got to Ethan's Kindergarten before they shut. "You never usually come this early" Ethan accused looking adorably happy. Sam laughed "Daddy got into trouble today" he said hooking Ethan into his booster seat and strapping him back in. Ethan laughed looking thrilled. Sam rolled his eyes pressing a kiss into the blonde hair.

"Were gonna go get some bear claws and then a card for Uncle Blaine" Sam said settling himself into the car. "And then Daddy has to seriously think about his life choices" he muttered. But Ethan wasn't listening to excited about the Bear Claws.

He groaned resisting the urge to slam his head into the steering wheel and cry. Why couldn't everything be like him and Ethan in this moment? The little moments that seemed to be slipping past them.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Ethan asked watching him with those wide blue eyes.

"Nothing Monkey" he said managing a small smile. "When you're older you'll understand…life can occasionally suck"

And he put the car into reverse and drove away.

* * *

**Your reviews are everything so let's hear em!**


	35. 3x12-The Spanish Teacher

**Hi so here is another chapter, I recently re-watched Season 5 and I have a few plotlines worked out for that.**

**Now in regards to the Sam/Mercedes relationship as many of you know I am not a big supporter of this relationship and i'm afraid re-watching Season 5 has only strengthened that resolve. Therefore the focus of this part of Season 3 focuses more on Sam realising that not only were his past relationships dysfunctional but that he wants a real relationship but might not be able to get it due to the level of the relationships that he is used to. So for the next couple of chapters it's all about Sam realising the extent of the problems he has with woman. Especially as Ethan is getting to the point where he keeps asking questions. **

**Also this chapter does poke a little fun at Mr Shue, as someone who has learnt a language and someone planning to go into the teaching profession I find it unbelievable that Mr Shue is teaching a language that he can barely speak. I also find the whole educational view at McKinnley (apart from Sue and Shannon who are awesome) utterly unappealing. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. Just Ethan. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-3x13-Heart-It's an interesting Valentine's Day as Sam finds out about Finchel's plans to get married, Ethan gets a Valentine's card, Sam finds himself defending his life to the new kid Joe and the relationship between him and Mercedes is finally put to rest. **

**And let me know what you think. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 35-3x12-The Spanish Teacher

In which there is a new teacher, Sam and Mercedes don't talk and Ethan thinks the whole thing is stupid and ridiculous.

* * *

The new teacher was hot there was no way of describing him as anything else. Sam didn't swing that way (might have done once a long time ago) but even he couldn't help but stare at the man's perfectly shaped backside and wish he could suddenly develop a change in his sexual identity.

Even Finn and Puck shifted in their seats with male jealously and Kurt and Blaine (back for the one rehearsal but not back at school yet) were staring with those wide brown and blue eyes and Sam knew that the two of them were thinking depraved thoughts about what they wanted to do with the new Spanish Teacher.

Sam would have cared however if it hadn't been for the truly disturbing conversation he had been forced to have with Sue Sylvester who seemed to be on the lookout for the right kind of sperm. Both he and Kurt had been banned from giving her theirs as if it would have been giving the greatest gift since the unveiling of some priceless relic. Sam personally couldn't help but feel relieved by that thought. The one child was difficult enough he didn't think he could stand the added stress of another and the thought of co-parenting with Sue…

It hardly bore thinking about.

* * *

"Ah Blondie, with the cute son who I don't hate" she said popping up like she was a demented lunatic (which she probably was) "A word, I realise that in not asking for the little boys I might have offended you" she shook her head "I cannot see why, I would have thought that seeing as you had a son you didn't need another child"

Sam grabbed onto that silver lining of self-doubt that she was experiencing with all he had. "Don't worry about it Coach" he said shaking his head "No harm done, hey" he said making her look at him with that look on his face, and then because he could and because he was feeling rather vindictive (and because there was no amount of alcohol in the world that would ever erase this conversation from his memories) he smirked feeling suddenly vindictive. "But think about how fashionable a child with Kurt and Blaine's sperm donation would be?"

Sue tilted her head to the side considering the prospect carefully. Sam thought it was best to quit while he was ahead. And while he still had the use of all his limbs.

And then the new teacher walked in and all thoughts of the truly disturbing conversation between himself and the cheerleading coach. Immediately the man started a song singing in both Spanish and English a trick Sam had yet to see Mr Shue (the actual Spanish Teacher) use when it came to their education. The song was catchy and the dancing was easy to throw themselves into and for five more seconds Sam forgot that there was a competition they were preparing for and that Glee was something he was doing for fun.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were still in their confused stance when it came to their relationship. Sam had to admit he had enjoyed their dates over the summer no matter how simple and easy it had been. They had only kissed the one time and that had been on one of the Netflix marathons just after Sam had put Ethan to bed and there had been a second of awkwardness before things had resumed.

But this was what a normal relationship was considered to be. It was viewed as normal to consider butterfly's in your stomach and to think that one kiss didn't lead to sex.

Sam didn't know how to have a normal relationship. Both times he had tried they had ended in drama and tears. With Quinn there had been drama after drama and they had both been broken children that still had their own shit to work through. Admittedly him, having a child where as she had given hers away hadn't made it easy. There was always that look on her face and that pain in her eyes that had made it difficult. There was always something bothering Quinn and that among other factors had played a huge part in the breakdown of their relationship.

And Kelsey…Kelsey was the brown haired girl with purple hair and dark eyes who had been the first girl to look at him before he reached a certain height and a certain muscle weight. Before he had looked attractive. She had been the first…and then it had all gone to shit.

The problem was that Sam didn't know how to have a normal relationship. The entire focus of his relationships had always been fast paced and he didn't know how to woo women the way Mercedes wanted to be wooed apparently. Especially now that she had a boyfriend. And hell Sam liked Shane. He was one of the better football players and he was also one of the more accepting of the Glee Club and Sam suspected a fan of Kurt and Blaine's relationship which was a first for a non-Glee club member.

So all in all he was a good guy and Sam couldn't help but feel for the guy. Even though he and Mercedes hadn't been a couple for long and were now banned from speaking to each other due to the need (according to Miss Pillsbury)to listen to their hearts. Sam personally didn't have the time nor the space to listen to his heart again. He didn't think after all the damages that his heart had cost him he would ever listen that damn muscle again.

* * *

However he bit the bullet. He learnt the language and sang the mash up. He took Ethan to the rehearsal after Kindergarten and let him sit at the back between Quinn and Santana. And the same again on the following Saturday where he watched what could only be the most embarrassing outfit he had ever seen (and he lived with Kurt)

"Daddy" Ethan whispered in his ears watching Mr Shue dance about on the stage "This thing with you and Cedes?" he shook his head looking at Sam underneath his blonde fringe and blue eyes "It's bad…" he reached for his book bag completely ignoring Sam's spluttering.

"Bad?" Sam asked once he had regained the use of his voice. Ethan nodded his eyes narrowed. "If you like her you should just say so" he turned his head watching Santana come out onto the stage to conclude whatever the hell Mr Shue's performance had been.

"Yeah" Ethan said finally screwing up his face "Also why is Mr Shue dancing around in a gold suit?"

"Eh" Sam dithered debating whether or not he should answer the question. Either way he didn't know how he was supposed to explain to his son that Mr Shue was clearly insecure and his father liked the stability that Mercedes brought but wasn't sure what the hell he was feeling. He chose however for the varnished truth rather than the unvarnished option. The ins and outs of Sam's friends who Ethan had come to love as family were something that Sam himself didn't understand let alone letting his son understand them.

"Ethan" he said finally as Kurt and Blaine in front of them had stood up holding hands and gesturing for Sam to follow them. "When you're older you will understand"

Ethan stared at him again before hopping off his knee and letting Sam tuck him back into his jacket, coat and gloves (because it was still cold and therefore Sam didn't need to deal with a sick five year old on top of everything else that he had to deal with)

He chewed his lip before releasing it as Ethan pouted. "I'm five" his son said looking adorably outraged. Sam rolled his eyes steadfastly ignoring Mercedes look. "I know" he said letting Ethan led the way out of the building still looking rather disinterested. Ethan shook his head "I'm smarter than all of you" he said sadly and Sam grinned trying and pretending to find his son's cheek funny. You know…because he was that kind of father…the good one…

"Sure you are" Sam said grinning over Ethan's head. Whatever happened even with the women in his life he didn't care as long as he had his son? Because other than Ethan there was really nothing more important, no relationship he worked harder to maintain other than the one that he had with his son.

If needs be that was the only relationship that he could live with without regret.

* * *

**Please read and review and I will hopefully update as soon as my university workload is done, enjoy. **


	36. 3x13-Heart

**Hi so here is another chapter. I apologise for the lateness but I had to struggle with essay after essay. Here is another chapter and hopefully I will have another one up as soon as. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing Is mine. **

**Please read and review x. **

**Next Chapter-3x14-On My Way-Regionals is just around the corner, with it comes a wedding, a car accident and a tragedy that nobody saw coming that will shake up the group in ways they cannot begin to imagine. **

**Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 36-3x13-Heart

It's an interesting Valentine's Day as Sam finds out about Finn and Rachel's plans to get married, Ethan gets himself a Valentine's Card. Sam finds himself defending his life choices to the new kid Joe and the relationship building between himself and Mercedes is finally laid to rest.

* * *

If Sam hadn't heard it from Finn himself he wouldn't have believed it. "Married?" he exclaimed watching Finn like he had just suggested that for Regionals the group jump out of a box and dance across the stage in their underwear. "Yep!" Finn said bouncing up and down and looking thrilled. Sam chose a moment to count to ten before opening his eyes and trying this conversation again.

"Finn" he said in a voice of controlled calm "You get that your only eighteen right?" Finn nodded frowning a little. "Yeah I know but when Rachel goes to New York this will bring us closer" he said this like it was the answer to all of his prayers. Sam carefully resisted the urge to swear.

"Take it from someone who had to grow up quicker than he had to dude" he said reaching for his books so he could shove them in his bag "You don't wanna do that"

Finn shook his head. "It was different with you" he argued as Sam followed him out the door and into the car "I mean…you have a kid Sam…and you know I get that and I like Ethan" he added seeing the look on Sam's face "But a kid is not married, me and Rachel are just getting married. We don't wanna family yet"

Sam stared at him before taking another deep breathe. "Please" he said through slightly gritted teeth "Please let me be there when you tell Carole and Burt your pre-graduation plans" Finn shot him a look before his face broke into a grin a sure sign that he hadn't picked up on the sarcasm "Sure dude" he punched Sam on the arm "And I really want you and Ethan to be in the wedding, you guys are family"

It would have been very sweet had the entire thing not been as confusing as fuck. In addition, where the hell was Rachel supposed to live, the house was already overcrowded and that was without the already over enlarged presence that Rachel Berry seemed to permit whenever she was in the room.

Instead, he choose to keep his mouth shut. Ignorance was bliss in this Glee Club (he had learned that months ago) and in truth, everybody else's reactions would be hilarious.

He wasn't disappointed on that front. What with Blaine having a check up on his eye that would keep him busy for most of the day, Kurt had taken to moping around the room. Judging by his eye roll and the complete lack of surprise on his face as well as Mercedes (though why she seemed to be pleased Sam would never know) Sam was willing to bet that at least three other members of the room had known about what was going on before he had.

Perhaps it was the completely loved up expressions that seemed to be permanently scrawled across their faces but Sam believed in that second that nothing was would have disrupted the bubble that surrounded Rachel and Finn least the fact that nearly everyone in the room seemed to think they had gone insane.

* * *

There was a new kid at McKinnley however that seemed to take up most of Sam's attention for the better part of the day. His name was Joe. He knew that much from Quinn who's newly formed 'God Squad' was now patrolling the hallway. Sam knew he was new because there was no one he knew who looked…well…like…that…

Quinn had introduced them but Joe had spent the entire meeting in the empty classroom biting his lip. "So" he said finally when he realised that Sam knew he was staring "Do you really have a child out of wedlock?"

Sam almost choked before he regained use of his voice. "Yeah" he said taking a gulp of his water and wishing the kid would look away.

"Don't you ever wonder what God is thinking of you?" the kid (because he really was just a kid compared to what Sam had gone through) said tilting his head to the side as if he was asking what Sam thought of the weather.

Sam paused trying and failing to remind himself of all the manners that his mother had installed in him and he was trying to install in Ethan. One of them had involved being nice to people he was sure about it.

"No" he said finally hoping that his tone was polite (though judging by the look on Mercedes face he wasn't succeeding) "Somehow I always find I have bigger things to worry about"

He thought about offering Joe a list of things that he had to worry about but decided against it. Somehow he didn't think that Quinn's glaring was worth it, especially when Sam suspected that the kid didn't even know what sarcasm was.

* * *

Still the club was going through the motions and even though Regionals was just around the corner there was an almost comfortable feeling in the air. Valentine's Day was coming up and the club was celebrating and full force. Even with the announcement that Finn and Rachel were planning to take a steep plunge down into the marital abyss and Santana waging war on the new kid Joe for his comments about her relationship with Britney the club were celebrating with cheesy love songs and glitter hearts in abundance.

And that wasn't the only love that seemed to be dominating the Hudson-Hummel household. What with Rachel and Finn spending every second either planning the rest of their lives together or planning the set list for Regionals, Kurt helping Blaine 'recuperate' and Burt and Carole spending the night at a hotel it gave Sam the day to spend with Ethan who came home that night from school wearing a very smug expression and covered in a fair amount of pink glitter.

"What's got you smiling?" Sam said as he checked the water and finished folding Ethan's clothes into the laundry basket. Ethan grinned his expression so eerily similar to his mother's crooked grin that Sam was thrown for a second.

"Amelia Jackson gave me a Valentine" he said brandishing the card from his book bag and waving it around. Sam reached out and grabbed it narrowly avoiding being showered in glitter.

"Oh good" Sam said putting the card on the basket and helping Ethan climb into the bath, "You like this Amelia girl?" he said tilting his head to the side as Ethan reached for the soap, Sam just catching him before he threw the whole of it in.

"She's ok" Ethan said rolling his eyes as Sam grinned.

"Ok" Sam said knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of teasing his son unless he gave him at least some respite. God forgive he actually enjoyed having an adorable son. What with all the crazy in this world sometimes it was just nice to spend the one romantic holiday alone.

It was that night when Kurt and Finn had come home both looking utterly loved up (and in Kurt's case with a fresh red hickey) Sam carefully didn't say anything other than the usual greetings.

Besides, as much as he did want a relationship with someone he could spend Valentine's Day with he also didn't mind spending time with Ethan as much as he did, especially now his boy was growing up and didn't want to spend so much time with his old man. Even if Sam didn't think himself as old (and he didn't)

Maybe someday…hopefully someday…but for right now…he was fine just the way he was.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	37. 3x14-On My Way

**Hi so here is another chapter. **

**I am not a big fan of the character Rachel as you know especially not in this season, I have nothing against Lea Michele she is an amazing singer but I found the scene where Rachel was willing to let Finn get cyber bullied and humiliated on the internet rather than drop out of the competition horrible. As someone who had a friend cyber bullied I cannot possible fathom why Rachel did simply not compromise especially as they were due to get married and looking back on the episode from a writer's point of view It confirmed my belief that they were too young to get married and understand the consequences. **

**Another thing about this chapter, I found Kurt's conversation with Quinn rather shocking as well, while nobody can deny Kurt is one of the characters with the toughest past I believe he didn't have the right to say that Quinn who has given up her baby twice, been kicked out of her house and had a near nervous breakdown doesn't understand pain. So this two character developments are mentioned in this chapter by Sam who is a lot smarter in this story than the writers ever made him out to be on the show. **

**The relationship between Quinn and Sam is strictly friendship from now on but a close friendship, best friends kind of thing (****_if anyone has seen Grey's Anatomy compare it to the Cristina/Meredith friendship and you will understand where i'm coming from_****) There friends that have each other's back despite everything. **

**This episode and therefore this chapter has trigger warnings for attempted suicide and also mentions of bullying. If that effects anyone in anyway then please skip this chapter and catch up with us in the next one. **

**Now that's all out the way. We can read on...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Ethan is mine. **

**Please read and review **

**Next Chapter-3x15-Big Brother-As the gang wait to see if Quinn will pull through and ever walk again Blaine's big brother comes to town and Puck and Sam try to encourage Finn to consider a move to LA. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 37-3x14-On My Way

Regionals is just around the corner, with it comes a wedding, a car accident, a wedding and a tragedy that nobody saw coming and will affect everyone in ways they cannot even begin to imagine.

* * *

If there was one thing that Sam didn't need on his plate it was another development in the ongoing love story that was Finn and Rachel. The marriage was still on and living in the Hummel-Hudson house made it painfully obvious that Finn was either in denial or really oblivious.

Carole and Burt were supporting the scheme simply because they seemed to grasp that Finn and Rachel would just elope in the night and that presented a whole other problem. Hiram and Leroy Berry had been round for dinner and considering the fact that they were the men that were responsible for Rachel Berry, Sam could actually tell they were decent guys.

"You must be Sam" said Hiram shaking his hand as Sam opened the door. "Finn's told us so much about you" he patted Sam on the arm perhaps unable to see the surprise on Sam's face.

"And this must be your lovely boy Ethan" Leroy Berry said following his husband, he smiled down at Ethan who was looking up in surprise. "Finn told me that you were raising him up all by yourself and son" he puffed out his chest "I have to say that, that is admirable"

Sam who incidentally didn't need see the need for him to be applauded for fighting for his child decided not to comment mainly because Finn had wanted to make a good impressed. However the presence of Ethan (who apparently reminded both of Rachel's parents about what it was like raising Rachel herself) seemed to keep them distracted.

That and the thought of their children's ever increasing wedding plans.

Raising a child ensured that Sam didn't have the time to focus what was happening when it came to 'Finchel' which in his opinion was a strange name. Thank God they have never given him and Quinn a name. Therefore when Sam saw the living (well photo shopped proof) his immediate thought was to say nothing. However he loved Finn as a brother and couldn't for the life of him understand why he was doing what he was doing.

Sam would stand there with a gun to his head and say that he didn't regret Ethan, he would stand there fully prepare to die when it came to his son but he couldn't help but regret the events that had resulted in contraception. He wanted something better than what he had right now. He wanted more for Ethan than living in a house with his best friend, his step brother, two parents that were paying for more than he could ever repay them and Blaine whenever the boy was over (which was all the time). Therefore he couldn't understand why the hell Finn was going down the road he was going down.

Even so as Regionals was fast approaching it made sure that nobody knew what the competition was costing them mentally and physically. And if it cost them Finn and Rachel's relationship then really it wasn't the worst thing (he was not alone in thinking that a marriage between the two of them was up there with one of the worst things to happen in the world.

Especially when they couldn't seem to agree on anything. Personally Sam thought that Rachel should just bit the bullet. Quinn could sing her solo perfectly and they would still be in with a fighting chance of winning. A picture like that once it was out there would be out there forever including (he suspected) when Finn applied for whatever college he wanted to.

"Isn't marriage supposed to be about compromise?" he heard Quinn ask innocently as Finn stormed out. Sam pretended to be interested deeply in his notes about for English. Rachel sat down in a huff.

* * *

However the next day something happened that put all though of Regionals and the impending Finchel marriage into a heartbreaking perspective. Because as soon as they walked in to school the rumour mill hit them, an hour later the story was confirmed.

David Karofsky had tried to kill himself.

Sam had played football with the guy and spent the majority of the time hating him for what he'd put Kurt through and truth be told he still did. He couldn't understand even if you were hiding the truth about yourself why someone would willing put someone else (and their family) through the terror Kurt had endured for months.

However he couldn't help but look down at his own happy, perfect son and wonder what the hell that Mr Karofsky had gone through when he'd walked into his son's room and found him swinging from the ceiling.

No parent should ever have to go through that.

Ever.

Ethan was perfect and Sam couldn't see a way forward when it came to living without his son. He couldn't understand what would make someone feel that desperate that they thought their own parents wanted him dead.

He couldn't help but feel numb whenever he thought about it. He couldn't help but feel empty whenever he thought about it.

The only emotion he did feel throughout the rest of the day and the one afterwards was anger. Quinn's look as Kurt had said that she didn't understand pain made something inside him boil. Like if you weren't Kurt then you couldn't understand it.

At some point both Sam and Quinn had had their children ripped away from them. Sam could emphasise with Quinn. The pain was unlike anything else he knew he would ever go through.

"You know" he said following Kurt back to his locker. "That was harsh, what you said to Quinn" Kurt scoffed "She doesn't understand anything" he snapped back. "You know we all know about what Karofsky put you through" he said carefully "But dude, you are not the only one with the monopoly on pain, Quinn's been through a lot to, just remember that"

Kurt stared at him blue eyes unfathomable before he dropped them down again. Sam was relieved to see that he did look slightly ashamed of himself.

Sam carefully kept his thoughts to himself when they were sat on the stage listening to Mr Shue. Carefully he didn't look at Quinn. He didn't need to look at her to know what she was thinking. She was his best friend outside of Finn and he knew how easy it was to read her when she was showing distain. Compared to all the suffering that Mr Shue had (unintentionally) put her under the last term what with Shelby and Beth he got the impression that for the reminder of her time at McKinnley Mr Shue wouldn't be high up on her list of things to worry about.

He shook his head as all eyes turned to him. "What you looking forwards to Sam?" the teacher said looking at him with those eyes that made it difficult to be anything less than one hundred percent honest.

And honest he was.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Ethan grow up" he answered truthfully, "I want him to make something of his life and be happy" he shrugged dropping his eyes back to the floor.

Quinn who was sat next to him patted him on the arm her eyes warm. Despite everything that they had been through Sam knew that Quinn was going to be one of his best friends no matter what.

* * *

The following day was Regionals. Carole and Burt took Ethan to their seats, they had a grim look on their faces that was mirrored on both of Rachel's Dads, and Sam knew that all their thoughts were filled with their children's impending nuptials happening in less than an hour.

Maybe if they lost Rachel wouldn't go through with it? It was a harsh thought but Sam had tried to be supportive and he was sure it was killing him. Judging by the looks Kurt kept throwing in Rachel's general direction he wasn't alone in this. Although that might have something to do with Sebastian Smythe who was newly reformed.

Whatever he thought about it, Sam knew he would stand by Finn no matter what happened because Finn had stood by him in the same way. Had done more than that when Sam had needed him. And therefore no matter what happened Sam would have Finn's back.

So Sam resigned himself to watching one of his best friends and the man he loved like a brother marrying his girlfriend before they even graduated. He couldn't stop cheering with the rest of them when they won. That feeling…that feeling of winning of being invincible…that never went away no matter what competition it was.

He shook his head as they drove to the Justice of the Peace. Blaine and Kurt were in the front seat, Blaine shooting looks between his boyfriend and Sam in the back seat. Ethan was in his car seat and humming what sounded like the Trubletones version of _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" _

"You know" Kurt said as Ethan burst into the chorus "With a bit of work he could become a rather promising singer" Sam caught Blaine's eye in the mirror and they both looked away least they start laughing and upset Kurt more than he already was.

They got changed in silence. Puck was shooting Finn awkward looks before he finally gave up and pushed a hipflask of what smelt like vodka towards Finn with the instruction to "_Take a gulp…now…" _Finn, Mike and Rory all did so, even if the latter was clearly only doing it to prove that he could drink in front of Puck. Sam declined because he was too busy trying to tie Ethan's tie neatly and Blaine and Kurt were both driving.

Finn took another gulp before apparently pulling himself together. He nodded before leaving muttering something about going to see his Mom. That left the rest of them, Sam, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Puck, Artie, Rory and Ethan all in the same room, all in identical suits.

"We all think this is a complete disaster right?" Kurt said from where he was sat practically in Blaine's lap. There was a long drawn out pause that seemed to speak words before Kurt nodded looking grim. "Oh great" he said sarcastically sinking back onto Blaine's lap.

Ethan pressed his face into Sam's leg before tugging the pants down. Sam bent down to catch his eyes. "What's the matter Monkey?" he asked ruffling Ethan's blonde hair. Ethan bit his lip before finally speaking.

"Why don't we like the idea of Uncle Finn getting married to Rachel?"

Sam paused before his brain scrambled into overdrive. "Err…well…you see Monkey…Uncle Finn is a bit too young…yeah…" he said upon seeing Ethan's wide eyed expression. "Yeah…He's young, you see when people get married they should be older than Uncle Finn right now. Love is love but you have to be ready…and a lot of people don't think Uncle Finn and Rachel are ready…including me"

That was one of the most diplomatic way he could ever rephrase what he thought about this thing. Ethan took his words at face value and Sam couldn't help but wonder how long that would last for. How long it would be before Ethan started questioning his father's advice.

But whatever was going to happen was interrupted because at that moment Finn came skidding in the room his face white and his hands shaking. Kurt looked up from Blaine's lap to watch his blue eyes widening. Sam shifted so that Ethan was hiding behind his leg.

"What?" Puck asked eyeing his best friend critically. "What's happened" Finn's terrified white face took a wide look across the room eyes fixing on Ethan for more than one second.

When he spoke again it was in a hushed whisper. It seemed to speak volumes carried across the room. "There's been an accident. The Hospital just called Mr Shue, one of the doctors recognised her and called him" he shook his head again.

The room seemed to straighten up. Kurt leapt out of Blaine's lap and Sam wrapped one arm around Ethan and pressed him against him tighter.

"Who's She?" asked Puck, though by the grim look of determination mingling with the horror on his face it seemed he had a pretty good idea about the 'She' that Finn was referring to.

Finn looked at them all again his brown eyes horrified though his gaze seemed to focus on Puck and Sam longer than any of the others, Sam knew it was because they were the ones that had loved 'Her' the most. Looking at Puck he supposed the past feelings hadn't died out yet.

He wondered if they ever would.

And then Finn said the words that Sam knew were coming. He said the one word…the one name that Sam knew because really? The girl didn't know how to keep herself out of trouble.

"Quinn, she was in a car accident…they don't know if she's gonna make it"

And there goes the music.

* * *

**And let me know what you think I will update as soon as I can. **


	38. 3x15-Big Brother

**Hi so here is another chapter, slowly but surely we are working our way past Season 3. Season 4 will have a few changes particularly the Christmas Episode and two towards the end that I wont give away. If you have a specific pairing for the newbies now would be the time to say it because otherwise I have most of the ending pairs sorted out for the final chapter. **

**Also while this chapter does gloss over Cooper Anderson the chapter mostly focuses on Sam and Puck and Finn. I personally think Finn moving to LA would have been good for him at least for a while and after re-watching the episode I have to once again have to feel for Finn. The fact that the whole relationship is based on what Rachel wants for the future, New York, NYADA and etc. and that Finn has to fall into pace behind her without question has been one of the things I have hated about Season again if this seems harsh to Finchel then please bare that in mind. In my opinion Rachel should have compromised. **

**Now that my rant is over please go ahead and read the chapter. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Again a big thank you to all of you who have been with this story so far and please read and review this story.**

**Next Chapter-3x16-Saturday Night Glee-ver-Sam and the club re learn the value of disco, Mercedes and Sam get close and Ethan gives his opinion on the relationship surprising Sam. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 38-3x15-Big Brother

As the gang wait to see if Quinn will pull through and ever walk again, Blaine's big brother comes to town, Puck tries to convince Finn to move to LA with him and Sam tries to encourage Finn to fight for what he wants in his relationship.

* * *

How they had gotten to the hospital Sam wasn't sure, he was pretty sure that Mike was driving the boy's car and Tina was driving the girls and between the two of them they were breaking every speeding law in existence.

Once they got to the hospital (and Burt and Mr Berry had to stop Finn and Puck from strangling the nurses when they were denied information) and Carole had rang Mrs Fabrey to let her know Sam had taken a seat on the hard chairs, Ethan on one side and Santana practically numb on the other.

"What's happened to Auntie Quinn?" Ethan asked looking at all the sombre faces. Sam tried to rack his brains to explain but Carole had gotten there first.

"Sweetie, Auntie Quinn's been in an accident. Now were just gonna sit here and be brave and wait and see what's happened to her" she smoothed down Ethan's suit. "You think you can be brave for a bit longer?"

Ethan nodded his face resolute. Sam tried to shoot Carole a look explaining how thankful he was to her but he was unsure of how it came out. She smiled her own kind smile and patted him on the shoulder before pulling her own son into a chair and keeping him firmly in place.

How long they had waited a stone circle of silence he wasn't sure. Mr Sue and Sue had appeared at some point but other than Mrs Fabrey coming in Sam couldn't remember much.

The words _'Severely Compressed Spine'_ coupled with _'Wheelchair'_ and _'Unsure of walking again'_ seemed to hit everyone with an invisible mallet and Sam was suddenly glad that Carole had kept Ethan in his seat.

Rachel and Mercedes had both burst into loud tears, Santana had collapsed back into her chair her hair hiding her face, Britney buried her head into Finn's shoulder who seemed to sway with shock for a second. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand and Mike wrapped his arm around Tina. Artie had his hands full with Sugar leaving Joe and Rory to find them chairs. Puck looked like the world had been ripped out from under him.

Sam stared for a second before he crossed back over and sat next to Ethan who was playing some game on Burt's phone completely unaware of what had happened.

If Ethan noticed that Sam was struggling when he pulled him into his lap and buried his face in his shoulder then his son was a better actor than most of the Glee Club combined.

* * *

The next few weeks were sombre the accident quite taking the shine off of Regionals. Quinn in a wheelchair was a darkening prospect even for a while but Sam needn't have to be worried by Ethan's reaction. Perhaps seeing Artie in a wheelchair for so long had sunk in Sam didn't know but what he did know was Ethan didn't seem to be bothered by the change at all and for that he was more thrilled than he could say.

Ethan and Quinn had bonded over the last year and Sam didn't want that bond to be shattered over anything.

Senior Ditch Day rolled around, seeing as Sam had spent more than a few days ditching school before he had moved to Lima he wasn't bothered by it. The Theme Park was fun but he couldn't for the life of him throw himself into it when Quinn wasn't with them. Yeah Artie was also skipping and taking her along for the ride but it was different without Quinn and judging by the forced expressions on Puck and Finn's faces when the laughter stopped for a second he knew it was bugging them to.

Though to be honest he supposed that might be because Finn was having a life crises on top of the blame that Sam knew he was feeling.

"I offered to take him to LA with me" Puck muttered as they sat though Cooper Anderson (who was so unlike Blaine it was unreal) Acting Masterclass.

Sam nodded, Puck too had been quiet in voicing his disapproval of the wedding but it seemed that Quinn nearly being killed on the way there had put things into perspective for him.

"I think I got through to him" he said finally screwing up his face and thinking hard. "Sometimes it's hard to tell…I want to think I got through to him, I do care" he shook his head.

"New York will kill him" he said finally and Sam nodded because that much he knew to be true, Finn wasn't built for a big city with millions of people and so many of them running on one hundred percent speed.

"Rachel will kill him" he muttered back and Puck stared at him, "He won't cope holding her purse on the red carpet" Puck hissed through his teeth at the image and it occurred to Sam that despite everything, before there was a Puck and Quinn, a Finn and Quinn, a Puck and Rachel or a Finn and Rachel there had been a Puck and Finn. Despite all that they had done to each other over the years they did care about each other.

"I'm gonna have another crack at him, make her see that he can live without her even for a couple of months, he had this crazy idea of the Army and even though I think that's even more insane at least he'd be doing something other than sitting in an apartment watching TV all day while Rachel sings and dances"

Sam shot the back of Finn's head another look, somehow he doubted that Finn would ever willing walk away from Rachel again but perhaps there was a chance that he could at least demand some answers from her about what she thought he could do.

He eyed Quinn in the front row on her phone, she too didn't seem to hold much stock in Cooper Anderson, and Sam liked the guy and granted he was the most famous person in the club that they had met so far but it was still hard to look at Blaine, who was so well mannered that even Burt had struggled to find something wrong with him (practically wilting from embarrassment) and see someone as loud and brass as Cooper Anderson as the big brother.

When he'd thought that things were looking up they always came crashing down, they had won Regionals, they had all survived the longest night and into a harsher reality what with Quinn's accident. Nationals were just around the corner and then it was Finals and the end of the year. Sam was hoping that his parents were going through on that promise to take them all away on a holiday.

But somehow, someway they were all here alive, breathing, blood in their veins still pumping and their hearts still beating. And he had Ethan safe and sound at his side.

Onwards and upwards it still amazed Sam that they survived.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think updates coming in soon. **


	39. 3x16-Saturday Night Glee-ver

**Hi, here is another chapter, this was one of the episodes was most I enjoyed in Season 3, and for someone that doesn't enjoy disco music that is saying something. Also the relationship between Sam and Mercedes is explored. As many of you know I don't like the relationship between Sam and Mercedes and I don't like Mercedes's character. Nothing against Amber Riley she has an incredible voice but I don't think the writers did a lot of the female cast (with the exception of Quinn) any favours. **

**Also I wanted this story to stay true to the characters, realistically Ethan couldn't be happy with all of the girls his Dad brought home and what with Sam spending half of the season pining for Mercedes It wouldn't have been that difficult for Ethan to pick up on it. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x17-Dance With Somebody-The Glee Club celebrate Whitney Huston and Sam tries to understand the thought process behind Ethan's dislike of Mercedes. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 39-3x16-Saturday Night Glee-ver

Sam and the Glee Club relearn the value of disco, Mercedes and Sam grow close and Ethan gives his view of the relationship which leads to a shock for Sam.

* * *

Sam knew about Disco. He knew about Saturday Night Fever. That was the record he was ninety percent sure that he'd been conceived to and that was such a horrific thought that it had put Sam off disco all together. Therefore, he like the rest of the club were less than impressed when they came to the next rehearsal and saw a disco floor.

"Oh really" Sue Sylvester said her belly just curving underneath her tracksuit. "Why does the child always have to be here when I'm teaching something important to a bunch of no hopers?"

Sam frowned. "Ethan's only with me today because his Kindergarten closed," he said irritably. "Something to do with a gas problem"

It was true Ethan was with him today, and if Mr Shue had a problem with it then he did not say so, though that might have been because in the mood Sam was in he might have just snapped.

Finals were in a few weeks after all. In addition, Dyslexia and single parenting made studying hard. That and Rachel had been round all the time singing 'Don't Rain on my Parade' and making it impossible to study until Kurt told her to stop claiming it would strain her voice before her audition.

Sam personally thought it might have been for Kurt's sanity as he'd confessed to Blaine and him that morning that should Rachel sing that song again he would jab a ballpoint pen in her throat.

He also didn't understand why Rachel was constantly at the house as it soon became clear to Sam, Kurt and Blaine (who now practically lived there) that she and Finn weren't speaking. Finn barely spoke to anyone about what had happened but it was the clear knowledge to everyone who had a working brain that it had something to do with their plans for New York.

Even when Rachel came over Finn was either out of the house or working rather than being with her a first if Sam's memory proved him correct.

Sam privately thought that a bit of separation might be a good thing. It was the universal opinion of everyone (including Santana) that Finn was meant for more than hanging around Rachel for the rest of his life.

Sam paused as the band begun to sing Night Fever and he chewed thoughtfully before he saw Blaine and Joe (who were disco enthusiasts) get up and dance. Well…they had done stranger shit in this Glee Club so why not?.

They each went across the dancefloor displaying their innovative dance moves. From Kurt who was overdramatic, to Mike who was brilliant, to Finn who was as usual goofy on the dancefloor, to Ethan who had decided not to be left out and seemed to jump his way across the dancefloor (and still showed up some members of the club as he did so) receiving high fives from everyone.

It was clear to Sam in that moment that they did love Ethan even if they didn't show It so often.

But then Mr Shue began singling them out and with a startling clarity that not only he got (E.G the more cynical members of the Glee Club-Santana, Kurt and Artie) he realised that the entire thing had been a fix in order to shine the spotlight on the three seniors that he felt he could swoop in and save.

Looking at Santana's face Sam got the opinion that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with, lectured to or talked at like she was a clueless idiot.

* * *

"I liked disco" Ethan said when Finn had agreed to give them both a lift back to the house.

"Yeah it was fun" Finn said enthusiastically though Sam knew it was for Ethan's benefit. "Wonder what that whole thing with Shue was?" he asked under his breath.

Sam looked at him. "He wants to help you figure out what you wanna do before you leave here," he said trying to keep his tone level. Finn was wonderful but he was clueless when it came to the obvious. Someday, Sam predicted that would get him hurt.

"Oh" Finn said the smile falling off his face.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked in spite of himself. "I heard Puck asked you to go to LA with him" he looked down trying to keep his tone causal. "You know maybe a break from Rachel would do you both some good, put you all into perspective make you realise how much you miss each other"

Finn didn't say anything but Sam hoped against hope that he had given his best friend food for thought.

* * *

It wasn't a conscious decision to upload Mercedes video, it was something he just did because…well…Sam did care for her, she wasn't his best friend who was a girl like Quinn was she was more…well if Sam knew what they were then they wouldn't be in this situation.

And as it turned out she kissed him.

Things were progressing nicely from that point in the classroom, they were back at the house and were up in his bedroom re-watching the video and laughing at the comments and Sam was just considering whether or not she would really go on a date this time should he ask when the door opened.

It was Ethan in his pyjamas and clutching his storybook and shit…Sam looked at the time, he had gotten into a habit of reading Ethan a bedtime story since he'd come to live with him and he found children's stories a great way to help with his own reading.

"I gotta get this one to bed" he said apologetically to Mercedes. She blinked for a second clearly expecting something before she took in Ethan's unusually stony expression and jumped up.

"I'll see myself out then" she said leaving the room.

"Sorry Monkey" Sam apologised lifting Ethan onto the bed. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently seeing the expression etched onto his son's face. It was unusual to say the least, even as a newborn Ethan had always been unnaturally happy.

"Daddy" Ethan said his face very serious. "Can I say something without getting into trouble?"

Sam nodded.

"I don't like Mercedes that much" he confessed before looking down as if expecting Sam to yell.

Sam was honestly floored. Ethan had never expressed dislike for anyone before.

"Well why not?" he asked trying not to feel flustered.

Ethan gazed at him with his blue eyes.

"Because I overheard Uncle Kurt say she broke your heart to be with a football player, and I remembered that you got really sad and I don't want you to be sad, she makes you sad so I don't like her"

He said all of this very fast but his tone was clear and concise.

Sam blinked. In truth he had been upset when Mercedes sang a Whitney Huston song at him but he hadn't realised that Ethan might pick up on it.

"Well you know what I said about manners, Eth, even if you don't like someone you have to be nice to them"

Ethan nodded looking impatient. "I know that" he said irritably.

He opened the book then and Sam knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of Ethan that night. When Ethan set his mind to something that was it and unfortunately he had set his mind to a bedtime story and Sam feared permanently disliking Mercedes.

It did leave him with an unsettling feeling in his stomach, he knew that whatever happened in his personal life Ethan had to come first and he wasn't sure how he could explore this thing with Mercedes if Ethan didn't like her, he wasn't sure how much he had picked up on but if Sam (who usually kept his emotions regarding relationships in check especially when it came to Ethan) had shown more than he had meant to and convince even in his childish mind that Mercedes had upset him then he was sure that the concept of forgive and forget wouldn't be applied in this instance.

"Chapter 3" he began picking up the Harry Potter book that Blaine had dropped off weeks ago. "The Letter's From No One"

As he read he continually looked down at Ethan who was getting sleepier and sleepier as the plot developed. He could still remember those months when he had been denied access to Kelsey's demanding father and frowned.

Whatever happened (whoever happened) he wouldn't change this for the world.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as you can. **


	40. 3x17-Dance With Somebody

**Hi, here is another chapter, I am pleased to announce we are finally ending Season 3 in a few episodes. Season Four Pairings are open and while I do have an endgame for these characters in mind I am open to any pairings that you guys are into. **

**I know this is a short chapter not to mention the fact that the next chapter will be very short simply because there is a lack of Sam in each. I think that the reminder chapters will be shorter before we head into Season 4. Also this episode Dance With Somebody is very personal to me before i even had the idea for this story so analysing it from the writing perspective i found very hard. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x18-Choke-Rachel chokes her audition, Sam considers where he will live once Kurt and Finn leave and Momma Carol has to slap some sense (metaphorically) into her adoptive son. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 40-3x17-Dance With Somebody

The Glee Club celebrate Whitney Huston and Sam tries to understand the thought process behind Ethan's dislike of Mercedes.

* * *

If Sam knew about disco then it was nothing compared to what he knew about Whitney Huston. Both his mother and it seemed Carole were huge fans and had taken her passing deeply to heart, Kurt to could often be found eating chocolate and listening to her greatest hits for days afterwards and Sam, Ethan, Burt and Finn had taken refuge in the shop only to escape the tune of 'I Will Always Love You' constantly playing.

Burt for the most part had taken it in his stride. Sam suspected it might have been Ethan's liking for French fries as Burt offered to order in telling a sceptical Sam and an amused Finn to 'Think of the Children'

It wasn't really a surprise then that Mr Shue came in and told them at the start of the week that they would be covering the greatest hits of Whitney Huston.

Sam for the most part was glad to sit this assignment out. Songs right now seemed to be directed for the most part to the Seniors, all who were (in Mr Shue's opinion) struggling to come to terms with leaving their High School (and were in Sam's) just happy not to focus on Nationals for another week.

But that didn't stop the drama from following.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had had this huge row early on in the week that seemed to be a culmination of Kurt desperate to leave home and Blaine desperate to keep him in the present for a little longer. However the fight seemed to include a lot of eye rolling, Blaine looking close to tears and a lot of high pitched singing until the final nail of the coffin was thrown in and they were dragged into Miss Pillsbury's office.

However (and no one was more surprised than Sam who had been on the end of some shit guidance in his life before and therefore had a deep distrust of any and all councillors) they came out looking happy and Sam didn't feel guilty taking up Burt's offer of a hamburger in order to escape the house for the night.

The thing nagging him all week like a bad cold he couldn't shake wasn't the fact that Santana and Rachel had finally reached an understanding that didn't involve them trying to kill the other one, the fact that Quinn was singing sweetly with the new kid Joe who was looking at her like she was the sun, hell it wasn't even the fact that the end of the year was hitting them all hard even with the stress of finals coming up, it was more to do with the fact that Mercedes had been round twice in the past two weeks and Ethan was making it plainer and plainer that he didn't like her.

He was never outwardly rude and he never gave Mercedes any indication that he didn't like her but Sam knew Ethan better than he knew himself and he knew when Ethan had set his mind against something that it was going to stay that way.

"Mercedes seems to like spending time with you" he said finally. Ethan looked up his eyes very blue under the blonde hair.

"Ok" he said finally turning to his colouring book.

"She's not my Mom" he said finally looking up at him his eyes so very blue. Sam blinked.

"No I know she's not" he said finally. "Nobody's ever going to replace your Mom Eth"

_Too true. _Sam thought bitterly. There was only ever going to be one Kelsey. He wondered for a second if this was not about Mercedes and more to do with his Mom.

"Ethan you know if I choose to be with another woman that woman isn't replacing your Mom?" he said gently cupping the little chin in one hand and forcing the five year old to look up at him.

Ethan paused. "I know" he said finally shaking his head. "I know that she's not Mom, but either way she makes you sad. When she chose that footballer…and I don't want you to be sad" he paused.

"I don't like her" he said stubbornly. "I wish you'd have stayed with Auntie Quinn…I liked her"

There was something horribly dark about the situation they were in. Sam liked Mercedes. She was fun, she was clever and she was a great singer. If the situation was reversed and he didn't have Ethan then he supposed he would have been desperate to go out with Mercedes. He would have been desperate to go out with a funny, talented girl who was beautiful in her own unique way.

* * *

He tried to distract himself. Puck was giving out shot glasses, Kurt and Blaine were all over the show and then they were on again or whatever Finn had said. Rachel and Santana were now friends or as friendly as they were ever going to be and Quinn seemed to be mentally if not physically getting better with each passing day. Finals were almost over. Then there was Prom and National's and Graduation and then a long lengthy summer spent with his family recharging, ready for the next crazy stunt that the Glee Club were capable off in the next, new school year.

All Sam had ever wanted was to finish this year in peace. This year had been filled with so many twists and turns and debates over certain subjects, so many relationships thrown on the pyre and so many turns when it came to some of the stronger members of the club. This year had been filled with more drama than the one before and Sam wasn't sure that had been even possible.

But still things were looking up. Graduation was around the corner, there was still Nationals. There was still Chicago, there was still Glee, and there was still Ethan.

And that was all the relative peace that Sam needed.

* * *

**And let me know what you think about this chapter. **


	41. 3x18-Choke

**Hi so here is another chapter, had some exams to do but it's all back to normal now so bring on the end of Season 3! **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-Prom-asaurus-In which their is a Prom, a revelation, and a confrontation between Sam, Finn and Quinn. **

**PS-The views on Mr Shue are entirely my own based on my own education experiences. As I teacher I believe he shows favouritism and that is how he is portrayed throughout this story. After Season 1 the character has never appealed to me. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 41-3x18-Choke

As Rachel chokes her audition (and everyone thinks privately that Karma has finally caught up with her), Sam contemplates where he and Ethan will live once Finn and Kurt move out causing Carole to smack some metaphorical sense into her adoptive son.

* * *

If Sam hadn't been in the room when it had happened he wouldn't have believed it.

He had come to the auditions simply because there wasn't much else to do. The woman Carmen something had sat down and prepared herself looking very much like a woman preparing herself for the worst.

And then Kurt had come on in those tight gold pants that had made Blaine shift in his seat far too often for Sam to not know why he was doing it. Fortunately Finn was too busy worrying about Rachel to mind too much what Blaine was doing in the seat next to him.

And then Rachel came on looking cool, calm and collective.

And then she choked.

Sam would later tell a shocked Santana, Quinn and Britney that if he hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed it. Rachel Berry had choked at the one thing she'd thought she was good at. So much so that she hadn't bothered to practice that much. He shook his head later watching Ethan slurping his way down a chocolate chip ice cream cone as they sat in the park.

"Lord" Santana said leaning back her ponytail breezing in the wind and finishing the last of her vanilla bean ice cream tub. "She's going to be unbearable now. She's gonna go after the solo at Nationals with everything she's got no one else is gonna get a look in" she shook her head in disgust.

"And Shue will give it to her" she predicted.

"Did you even want the solo at Nationals?" Quinn asked her expression bemused over her strawberry buttercream cone. "What with all the practicing your group's number has to do?"

Santana shrugged. "It's the Principal of the thing" she said shaking her head. "He always favours Berry…and yeah she's talented but she's not the whole club. Glee was supposed to be about everyone's talents and yet at every major competition over the last couple of years we always seem to showcase either hers or Mercedes. You think that he would cut the rest of us some slack rather than focusing on her especially as some of us are leaving this year"

Sam stared at her. Never in the two years had he known Santana Lopez he had never heard her clearly point out her opinion so much as she had now. He shook his head. "Why don't you just tell him that then" he asked as Ethan licked the last of his ice cream of his fingers.

Santana looked at him her eyes very dark. "Because he won't listen" she said plainly.

"I've been doing this longer than you have Father of the Year and I'm telling you that Shue has a blind spot when it comes to Rachel. And Rachel knows about this and she exploits it. She's talented but she knows how to play people and for some reason she thinks that's how she's going to make a career but she's also spoilt and doesn't understand that that's not how it's done"

She sighed looking around and taking Britney's hand in hers and looking around at the four of them.

"You're a single parent, I'm a lesbian, Quinn was a knocked up teenager and Britt…" she trailed off smiling at her girlfriend and Sam knew where she would have gone with that sentence. Brittney was one of a kind and everyone knew it.

"We have had to work for everything including acceptance" she shook her head. "I don't think what Berry is doing is working"

Sam paused the mood of the afternoon with his son and the Holy Trinity gossiping away the last weeks of term had been slightly soured. Quinn scoffed.

"Why are you never this smart in class?" she said flicking her napkin at Santana who smirked and shrugged.

"And spoil the surprise?" she said coyly batting her eyelashes.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

* * *

There had been one subject that Sam had been desperate to avoid for the longest time simply because it had been easier. But he realised one day further on down the line when he came home to see Kurt packing away his more expensive clothes that he couldn't put if off any longer.

"Carole" he said carefully having just helped Ethan with a rather complicated kindergarten math problem and allowing him to scamper of too find Sam's phone for a game of Angry Birds.

"Can I be blunt with you?"

Carole shot him an amused look.

"Sweetheart if you weren't by now I'd be rather worried"

Sam nodded.

"Well…" he paused. "I know that Kurt and Finn are both planning on leaving and I know that I don't graduate for another year and…" he paused.

"I'd like you to know that I have looked into trying to get an apartment for me and Ethan and get out of your way…"

"Hold up" Carole said cutting across him with an unamused expression now on her face.

"Who said we wanted you to move out?"

Sam dithered. To be honest he had just assumed that she and Burt had wanted their privacy for the first time since being married. Judging by the rather irritated expression on Carole's face she too had picked up on where his mind had gone in that second.

"I told you that you and Ethan were more than happy to live in this house until you graduate. I told you that I had no issue with you doing the decent thing and raising your son while completing your education and I told you providing you worked in Burt's shop, helped out around the house, kept your child under control and paid for non-essentials then I wouldn't mind about rent" she fixed Sam with a piercing no-nonsense look.

"You have done that so far haven't you?"

Sam nodded even though he suspected that it wasn't a question. Carole nodded back at him.

"I love you and that boy like I love Kurt, Finn and even Blaine and Noah. Equally" she shook her head.

"You're all my boys Sam and this house will always be a home for you"

Sam blinked feeling the water in his eyes before he could stop himself. He wanted to express how grateful he was to her for all she had done for both him and Ethan and he wanted to tell her that she had been more of a mother to him this year and the one before than his own had ever been, that she had loved him and helped him even when she didn't have to and never would there be a way that he could thank her and Burt probably.

Carole God Bless her, the wonderful woman that she was seemed to understand because she opened her arms and allowed Sam to fall into them gracelessly.

"It's ok sweetheart" she said shaking her head softly. "It's all gonna be ok"

If only that were true.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think I will update as soon as I can. **


	42. 3x19-Prom-asaurus

**Hi so here is another chapter, I apologise for the lateness but I have been struggling with exams and work and I do intend to go on holiday soon but I hope to get to the end of Season 3 before that. **

**I would like to state that Quick will be endgame here. I don't for a second believe that Puck stopped loving her because even when he was with other women and she was with other men they always seemed to circle back to each other in scenes. **

**Also I love Finn, I love Cory but I have never liked the Finchel relationship simply because I don't like the character of Rachel, she was controlling and selfish especially in Season 3 and i'm sorry regardless of Quinn's cheating Finn was unconsciously kinda cheating on her with Rachel even if he didn't mean to. I think the relationship is kinda toxic and yes I have Sam (who is a lot smarter than the writers ever gave him credit for) point that out to him. But this is fiction and to each writer and reader their own, this is my opinion so please respect it. **

**A lot of this story is based on Sam but Season 5 and 6 will focus a lot on Ethan who will be older and therefore have more dialogue but there's a lot to come before that. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review**

**Next Chapter-3x20-Props-As Tina goes through the motions following a head injury, Sam makes a comment to Rachel that adds more pressure onto his strained relationship with Finn and Rachel and the club get ready to leave for Nationals. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 42-3x19-Prom-asaurus

In which there is a Prom, a revelation and a confrontation between Sam, Quinn and Finn.

* * *

And again with the prom.

This time it was more to do with the seniors. This was their last prom and boy were they aware of it.

Quinn was running for Prom Queen from her wheelchair with what could only be described as a marathon effort. She was aided and abetted by Finn whom Sam could only assume was feeling guilty about the fact that Quinn had been hit by a car when she'd been driving to their wedding.

Sam was asking Mercedes to the Prom. He had insisted that they go as friends something Mercedes had been insistent on agreeing. Even though their Exams were over the seniors were like the rest of the Glee Club-all obsessed with the upcoming competition that would for so many people decide the fate of the last three years. If all the crap they had been through was worth it.

So in the long run a Prom didn't seem like much. Maybe not to him. Maybe not to Sam who had a list of all the things he had to do before he could have a damn moment of time to himself. But to people like Rachel and Quinn it meant everything.

"Cancel the Prom?" Sam asked incredulously. He hadn't been in the room when Rachel had once again pulled a stunt that had sent shockwaves throughout the club but he had come home to find Kurt practically vibrating in rage while dusting his top hat.

"She wants to boycott, don't ask me why, if you want my opinion I think it's because she's pissed Quinn asked Finn to help with her Prom shit" he shrugged.

"Are you gonna do it?" Sam asked curiously not without shooting Kurt a withering look. Ethan might be old enough to know that some words were bad but that doesn't mean that Sam needed them to be thrown around the house with general carelessness.

"Boycott?" Kurt said in much the same tone (and with the same look) that he reserved for whenever Rachel wore something horrible.

"Boycott my senior prom because Rachel is having…well…a bad life?" he asked shaking his head. He lifted the top hat to the light looking at it critically as if there was a speck of dirt on the rim that might somehow ruin the whole appearance.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam" he shook his head again. "And to think, this was the one time that I might just be able to…using my considerable talents" and here he winked at Sam who carefully avoided his eyes from Kurt's grin because…ugh.

"To get Blaine out of that hair gel"

Sam decided the best thing to do was to go spend time with Ethan who was doing his homework because the look on Kurt's face had been incredibly disturbing and he didn't need that image in his head. He could live a long and happy life without the images of Kurt and Blaine in his head.

* * *

"Daddy" Ethan said once he had written out carefully in his words for his homework. His handwriting was quite neat in a childlike sense and he had wrote the three and most of the four letter words easily.

"Yeah Monkey?" Sam drawled carefully.

"What's a Prom?"

"Well…a Prom is like a big dance" Sam explained carefully. "It's where High School kids like you will be someday" he tapped Ethan on the nose making him go adorably cross eyed and Ethan giggled.

"Everyone dresses up and dances with each other and for the Seniors like Uncle Kurt and Uncle Finn this Prom will be their last because their gonna graduate and leave school this year" Sam explained.

He'd skipped over the fact that Kurt especially was leaving home at the end of the year. Presumably Finn would follow Rachel and Blaine would follow after he graduated. Sam who had considered what he would do after he had graduated had looked into moving to New York with them. God knows he couldn't keep living out of the spare bedroom in Carole and Burt's house for the rest of eternity. He wanted more for Ethan than that.

But this was McKinley High and this was Prom. The last Prom for so many of them, the last hurrah. Sam had been too at this school had resulted in a milestone in terms of the relationship that was Klaine, the final splinter in the relationship between Quinn and Finn and yet another confrontation between Rachel and Quinn. He held no expectations that this would be last time that drama would happen at the dance.

But a man could only have hope.

* * *

He was just grabbing a drink and checking his phone to make sure that Ethan was doing ok back home with Carole when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn storming out leaving Quinn in the middle of the dancefloor.

There was once upon a time when Sam would have gone straight to Quinn but as it transpired there was Joe Hart standing next to her his chin jutting out at the space where Finn had disappeared.

So instead he went after Finn.

"Dude what the hell?" he said catching up with Finn outside.

"I'm gonna go" Finn said looking up at the sky. "I'm gonna go find Rachel and speak to her and…" he shrugged.

"Why you yelling at Quinn?" he asked watching Finn closely. Finn stared at him.

"She's walking again" he said bluntly.

Sam felt like he had been sucker punched to the balls. He had expected…well time had told him that his opinion didn't matter when it came to Quinn but he realised that at some point in that moment he had expected that she'd come to him for help. With the exception of Finn she was his best friend. And yet when the cards had fallen in her favour she had decided for better or for worse that she didn't want him.

And yeah. Sam was now pissed off.

And in a desperate need to get pissed.

However there was one problem that presented itself to him. Finn. Finn who he loved like a brother. Finn who had been his sounding board for a long time especially when it came to a man's perspective on things. Finn who had almost hit rock bottom and was still struggling to find his footing in the world. Finn who had both made and destroyed Quinn as much as Sam had. And Finn who Sam was so incredibly fed up with.

"Why are you angry with her? You were the one that offered to help her regardless. You were the one that felt guilty" he paused looking at Finn. Weather it was at Quinn or at Finn he wasn't sure but Sam knew he was angry.

Finn stared at him.

"She lied to me, more than once" he said quietly.

Sam shrugged. And then the anger exploded.

"I like you Finn" he said carefully "And I owe you more than I can repay but…" he paused trying to find the right answer to what he was going to say.

"What the hell was Rachel?" he said eventually. Finn blinked.

"She cheated" Sam said shrugging. "She cheated on you with Puck and I'm sorry for that Finn but can you honestly look Quinn in the eye and say from the minute that you stepped foot in Glee Club you weren't cheating with her with Rachel even unconsciously?"

Finn remained silent.

Sam shook his head.

"Finn I love you like a brother and you are one of the few people that I would trust with my son and you know how important my son is to me…but I would trust you with Ethan's life but I would trust Quinn with his life and I would trust the both of you but dude…you love Rachel and I get that but you created your own bed…you made Quinn the damaged woman she is. You, me and Puck, we made that blonde girl in the wheelchair the broken doll she is today. She fixed her up and she fixed me up and I love her for that like a sister but…admit that you played a part in the damage that made Quinn Fabrey, Quinn Fabrey" he shrugged.

"That girls my sister Finn, I love her like she's my sister and so do you regardless of the mistakes that she's made. And I love you like you're my brother regardless of the mistakes that you have made"

Finn looked at him.

"You're a good man you know" he said finally.

"You're a better than I had ever given you credit for because you see the good in people. You see the good in me and in Quinn and Santana and everyone that looked at you like you were a freak…and I did cheat on Quinn with Rachel even subconsciously…or whatever"

He shrugged.

"I choose Rachel. Puck I suppose will choose Quinn"

Finn voiced the unopened truth that neither one of them wanted to admit to. That Puck loved Quinn still regardless of all the shit between the two of them.

Sam shrugged. The words were out there now and it was between the two of them.

"Choose Rachel, let someone else choose Quinn" shit that was skating around the issue. "I choose Ethan, I choose my son" he shook his head. "When you're a parent Finn, you'll get it"

Finn watched him.

"I choose Rachel" he said finally and then he was gone.

* * *

An hour later Rachel Berry turned up in a stunning pink dress with Finn on her arm.

An hour later Rachel Berry was crowned Prom Queen.

An hour later Quinn Fabrey stood up on her own two legs griping Santana's arm like it was a lifeline.

An hour later Noah Puckerman couldn't take his eyes of Quinn Fabrey who didn't notice what was in front of her.

An hour later Sam Evans realised that he and Quinn could never be more than siblings because even if he could go back to that relationship he wouldn't.

An hour later the seniors had their final moment.

An hour later Nationals became the most important thing.

An hour later everything seemed perfect.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	43. 3x20-Props

**Hi here is another chapter, I was hoping to get to the end of Season 3 before I go away but I think that might be unrealistic. Giving you all fair warning when it comes to updating for a while. **

**This chapter is abysmally short, mainly because Sam's input in this episode was next to none. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-3x21-Nationals-The New Directions go to Nationals and the fate of the last three years rest on their shoulders, meanwhile Finn and Sam patch up their strenuous friendships in light of the upcoming graduation. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 43-3x20-Props

As Tina goes through the motions following a head injury, the pressure for Nationals increases as the group get ready to leave and Sam makes a comment to Rachel that once again put pressure on his already strained relationship with Finn following the events of Prom.

* * *

Nationals were three days away. Sam, Finn and Kurt had already started packing. It seemed that Mr Shue was still assuming that Tina would snap out of what Rachel called 'Her Mood' and finish the costumes something that Sam personally didn't see happening.

Hey he was all for being surprised by the events that took place in the Glee club but at the end of the day he honestly couldn't see how Rachel could expect that bribing people (and yeah everyone had heard about that) to do what she wanted to do would help things. He remembered what Santana had said about Rachel having to hit the sky before slamming into rock bottom before she'd understand that she wasn't the centre of the musical theatre universe.

God he hoped that happened soon. Sam loved Finn like a brother but there was something about Rachel especially this year that made the hairs on the back of his arm stand up. And it wasn't just the fact that she could sing.

This year Rachel Berry had been all about climbing to the top and it was becoming apparent to everyone and anyone. Unless of course you were Finn or Mr Shue. Both of these people seemed to think that Rachel's talent made up for her diva behaviour and it was something that had never sat right with Sam, maybe it was because he had a small child, a small child he was proud to say behaved better than some of the members of the New Directions.

Anyhow he had Ethan's passport and clothes packed away. Toys and books Sam knew from experience last year were better being packed at the last minute mostly because Ethan changed his mind far too fast for Sam to keep up with up him.

That just left the actual song list for Nationals still up for debate and the feud between Rachel and Tina still hot and burning throughout the rest of the week.

And then just as soon as the fight had started, Tina it seemed had backed down. Sam wasn't sure why she had gone from walking away to singing Rachel's praises but for some reason the argument that Sam had privately thought had several valid points.

And then one day she was over and Sam who was busy typing an email to his brother explaining why it didn't look like he would be able to visit over Christmas tried to keep his temper under control as Rachel began singing loudly when it was way past Ethan's bedtime.

"Rachel" he said feeling exasperated and not for the first time. "Ethan is asleep upstairs can you please keep it down? It's gonna be bad enough on the bus as it is"

Rachel blinked.

"You're taking Ethan? To Nationals? To my Nationals?"

Sam blinked looking up now completely distracted. Kurt turned down the TV interrupting a Top Model rant to see what was happening. Even Finn looked up from his phone to see what was going on.

"To our Nationals babe" he said carefully. Rachel scoffed but thankfully (considering Kurt's raised eyebrow that wouldn't have gone down well) didn't deliberate on the matter.

"Carmen is coming to this Nationals. Or I think she is, I made a last ditch plea to her today and I think I got through, Sam what's she gonna say when she sees Ethan? She's gonna think I go to a school with no morals and that could count against me"

"We do go to a school with no morals" Sam deadpanned. "Kurt was bullied and the administration didn't do anything about it and then he had to move schools, Santana was outed and the administration tried to block her at Sectionals, Quinn fell far of the beaten track after getting pregnant and Shue blamed her for it. We go to a school with no morals and a serious biased school board. And anyway what does it matter to you? What's she gonna do question Ethan on your performance? He's gonna be with Beiste all through the performance and chances are he'll fall asleep through it"

"Sam!" Rachel cried looking aghast. "Can you not leave him with Carole and Burt?"

"There in DC this weekend" Kurt supplied finally putting the TV on pause. "Seriously Rachel he's a single father what you expect? My Dad took me everywhere with him and I'm going to bet that Finn's mom did too what's Sam supposed to do leave the kid with a babysitter?"

Rachel looked like she desperately wanted to answer Kurt but she changed her mind at the last second.

"Ethan comes with me, I'm his Dad and the one parent that gives a damn about him, now if the head of NYADA has a problem with one of your classmates taking account of his child then I seriously advise you to choose another school while you still have a deadline ahead of you otherwise Rachel I swear to all the stars in the sky, shut the fuck up about stuff that you know shit about"

He realised he had shouted the last bit of the sentence due to his heavy breathing. Rachel had adverted her eyes but Sam knew by the look on her face that she either didn't get what she had done wrong or she didn't care. Either way he wasn't expecting an apology.

"I'm gonna go upstairs" he said finally. Finn who hadn't spoken in his defence shot him an apologetic look and Kurt made an abortive move to grab his arm. As it was it looked like neither one of them were all that impressed, with what Rachel had said.

Ethan was asleep curled into a little ball breathing normally. Sam slipped into the chair behind him settling himself down laptop still on his lap.

Ethan could sleep for a week if undisturbed.

It was Ethan and Sam, Sam and Ethan, they were a package deal regardless of whatever people like Rachel Berry might think. And it was with that fierce love that came with being a parent burning in his chest that Sam continued to sit by his side and know that no club or friends or even props were worth more than his son.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	44. 3x21-Nationals

**Hi so here is another chapter, I promised that I would get another one out before I went away and here it is. I am going away so this might be the last one for a while. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-3x22-Goodbye-In which Sam and Ethan say goodbye to the 2012 Graduating class of McKinnley High. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 44-3x21-Nationals

The New Directions go to Nationals, and the fate of the last three years rest on their shoulders, meanwhile Sam and Finn patch up their tenuous relationship in the wake of an upcoming graduation.

* * *

The bus had left late in the afternoon and Sam had made sure that Ethan had everything he needed. He had his books (school and otherwise) his new felt pens (courtesy of Blaine who despite a strenuous objection had developed a strategy of spoiling Ethan) he had his stuffed monkey and his comic books and despite the fact that Sam knew Rachel wasn't happy with the fact that Ethan was on the bus, Sam didn't have to care that much because when his son was wrapped in a blanket and curled on his lap then he didn't care. Not at all.

The bus ride had been fairly uneventful. Kurt and Blaine had spent the entire trip curled up with each other in a highly suggestive way and Big Brother Finn had spent the entire time glaring at Blaine whenever his hand moved towards Kurt's thigh and upper leg. Rachel and Finn were curled up together, Tina and Mike, Santana and Britney, Artie with Sugar and Rory in some bizarre three-way on the bus, Joe had fallen asleep as had Sue's Cheerio's, as well as Mr Sue. Quinn had somehow ended up asleep with Puck leaning on her shoulder snoozing together and somehow looking so impossibly young.

And then they had arrived. All in need of a desperate shower and a good night's sleep and a hot meal, all of them in need of a good twenty four hours of recoup and rehab before they had begun their practice despite Rachel's strenuous objectives.

However Shue perhaps realising that he wasn't Sue Sylvester went along with it. He allowed them the time to get a strong cup of coffee and a hot shower and a good night's sleep.

Then of course, maybe because they were the New Directions and life had never treated the other's right things naturally went to shit.

The official story was that Mercedes had come down with food poisoning. Of that Sam didn't know what to make off. He liked Mercedes...very much...she was a good singer and was kind and despite Ethan's objective's she was still involved in his life...but without Mercedes they were kinda sunk. Quinn could stand in voice-wise but was struggling when it came to her dance moves-though not for lack of trying.

"I can do it" she said once Shue had left. Her hands and her legs more importantly were shaking but she was still managing to stand up right. Who she was staying upright for, herself, Sam, Finn, Joe or Puck, Sam really couldn't say.

By the time they were done rehearsing, Sam watched as Quinn sat back on the chair her breath coming laboured and her eyes fluttering closed, eyelashes falling against her cheek.

"You ok?" Sam asked her. He was on his way back to the hotel day care to pick up Ethan and make sure that Sue and Coach Beiste were ok watching Ethan the following night. If Ethan had got bored when he was in the childcare services he didn't say but there was a way that Ethan clung to him and became clingy when there they were apart for two long. Even though he was chatty with each member of the Glee Club there were certain aspects of the club that he didn't know all that well, Ethan was a chatty kid and made sure that everyone knew about it.

"I hope we do this" Quinn said leaning her head against Sam's shoulder that night as the club (and Ethan) devoured their way through slices of pizza.

"I really hope we do this" Sam said back letting his head rest against hers.

"Promise me that you'll come out and see me at Yale, and that you'll bring Ethan with you" she said finally. Sam nodded letting the scent of Quinn's shampoo bring him down to earth, they were brother and sister and best friends to boot and he couldn't see a way in which he could ever move forwards without each other in his life.

"Promise" he said back and Quinn nodded nabbing the three of them another slice of pizza each and a beer that Puck had managed to scam from a corner shop that was less than respectable when it came to the underage drinking laws.

Quinn forced a grin in his direction.

"Promise me that you'll be happy" Sam said finally. Quinn looked at him with wide blue eyes that seemed so old and broken before they flickered to Puck and then back to Sam.

"I know you love him" Sam said finally. Quinn blinked.

"I kinda love him" she said biting her lip and looking so impossibly young when seconds ago she was looking so impossibly old. "I had a kid with this guy Sam" she was speaking in a whisper but Sam could understand, after all without Kelsey he had never had Ethan and therefore he could never regret that relationship no matter what had transpired between the two of them.

And by the two of them he meant what she had done to him. Sam wasn't heartless but he had thought long and hard about what to do when it came to that situation and therefore had decided that until Kelsey presented herself as a stable influence in Ethan's life he had made sure and would make sure that she was a far away as possible.

"I kinda love you too" Quinn said carefully. Sam nodded. "I kinda love you back" he said mocking Quinn's original words and was rewarded with a sharp jab to the elbow that made his face crease into a smile.

"Bring on Nationals" she said clinking her glass with Sam's beer and they grinned the two of them locked in their own little world like this time both before and after the Nationals last year.

"Agreed" Sam said smiling back.

* * *

And National's they brought. Rachel's solo was stunning as usual and Ethan had managed to survive the three songs before he fell asleep. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Britney brought beauty to Lady Gaga's, _Edge of Glory_ and then came their group song _Paradise From The Dashboard Light_.

They came of the stage and breathed a sigh of relief breathed with a tangible sense of uncertainty. There was a chance they had managed the impossible but there was also a chance that they had managed to once again fuck this up. Nobody knew but nobody could guess because even Rachel could admit that Vocal Adrenaline had done a brilliant job of making the audience love them.

"Hey" Finn said coming up to him as Sam was brushing his hair and trying to remove some of Blaine's hair gel from his blonde mop that was now stuck to his head.

"What?" Sam asked. He and Finn had, had a strenuous relationship since the confrontation with Rachel and while it didn't make the relationship with them at home bad it did put some pressure on the friendship that had sustained them at the club.

"I wanna be friends again, I get it, you wanna stand by your kid...i don't have a kid to stand by so I gotta stand by Rachel but..." and he held his hand out and Sam shook it without even thinking because it was Finn and this was his friend and his brother.

They walked out onto the stage in a numb sense of foreboding and horror. They listened to third place and then...then came first place. Then came the moment that had been building for three years near as damn it.

They had done it. They had won Nationals. They were champions.

Sam clambered off the stage many moments later half laughing, half shouting he wasn't sure and pulled Ethan out of Beiste's arms.

"Did you win?" Ethan muttered sleepily and Sam half laughed, half choked and giggled despite the situation.

"Yeah Monkey" he said back pressing a kiss into the blonde hair, it sounded insane to say it out loud and therefore even more insane to think it but it was true and Sam couldn't stop grinning.

"We won"

And they had. Unbelievable.

They had closed one chapter and were moving on to the other. Finally they could close this one and move on to the next part of their lives.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	45. 3x22-Goodbye

**Hi so here is the final chapter of Season 3! I never thought I would do this so a big thank you to all of you. **

**I am writing this in a rush so i'll keep this short and sweet and go into longer detail for the first episode of Season 4! **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter-4x01-The New Rachel-As the club become superstars, Sam meets some new faces and our journey into the fourth chapter/season of Baby Trouty Mouth begins. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 45-3x22-Goodbye

In which Sam and Ethan say goodbye to the 2012 Graduating class of McKinnley High.

* * *

It was the final week, Nationals was over, Finals were over, there was no planning, no rehearsals nothing. Finn and Kurt were packing for college, Burt and Carole for their trip to DC and Sam for his summer stay in Kentucky with his family.

It wasn't a goodbye in the sense that they would never speak or see each other again, it was a goodbye in the sense that for so many of them the fragile protection they had endured as High School students was ending and they were being forced out into the harsh world.

It was something Sam knew much about even without the reminder day to day. Ethan was flourishing and Sam was looking forward to getting him into a regular schooling pattern during the day, Finn and Kurt were both going to be gone and Carole and Burt travelling a lot which meant that Sam knew that he and Ethan were going to be in the house on their own. It was with a great deal of pride that he knew that Carole and Burt trusted him alone in their house and a responsibility he didn't look at lightly.

But that didn't change the fact that a great deal of Ethan's family...of his family...would be gone come September. Santana was looking at a Cheerleading scholarship in Louisville, Mike a dance school in Chicago, Rachel and Kurt at New York and he supposed Finn as well, Quinn was looking at Yale and Mercedes at LA, everything for so many people who did deserve their Happy Endings were coming into place.

Even Puck despite everyone's worries had aced his test. Or at least aced it to his standards. He would be graduating this year and Sam could only smile when he saw that the first person his friend hugged was Quinn.

Quinn for the most part had taken to leaving like a duck to water. She had spent a few dinners on and off with them explaining to Ethan gently how she wasn't going to be around all that much but that she was going to Skype them once a week and Ethan could draw her nice pictures for when she came home.

Ethan had nodded looking sad but had bounced back resiliently. He had drawn both Quinn, Kurt and Finn pictures that all of them had promised to keep. Kurt's had been covered in a great deal of glitter that had made the flamboyant man grin.

Finn had been withdrawn over the last couple of weeks staring at the red gown that he would wear at his graduation like it had personally offended him and Sam had a sinking feeling as to why. Everyone knew about how Finn had initially wanted to go into the Army and how the view of his father had been destroyed as a consequence. Sam knew Finn had loved him like a brother, still loved him like a brother and he could see false cheer when it was in front of him.

Somehow he didn't think that deep down Finn was going to go to New York with Rachel. Finn had hit rock bottom this year and needed to climb back up to the top. Sam had done the exact same thing and therefore he knew how difficult it was going to be. How terrifying. All he wanted to do was help his friend but he knew intimately that _this feeling_ inside of Finn that had spent the whole year consuming him was something that only Finn could solve.

He just knew that nobody was going to like how this ended up.

* * *

The last week was angsty for everyone. They sang songs the Lower Classmen to the Upper Classmen and vice versa and Kurt, Rachel and Finn all sang to them. It was during this week that Sam knew for so many people particularly, the truth about what was happening, about how everything was going to change was sinking in.

By the last day the emotions in the school reached fever pitch. Lockers were cleaned out and nearly every senior in the school even some of the hard Football players that had made their lives hell were shaking their hands and making amends. There was a sense of disbelief for many people that this was over. Even Sam who wasn't even graduating felt tired and sad. Quinn's locker was empty, Finn's room all packed up, the new date for their wedding set...it seemed like everything for everyone was falling into place.

And that should have been a sign to Sam if nothing else that the world was inches away from falling to shit for someone.

But he didn't care, because on the day of the Graduation when everyone was running around and Ethan was in his nice shirt and trousers and his good shoes his son turned to him hair in his eyes and said in a clear voice.

"We'll be ok won't we Daddy?"

Sam nodded pressing a kiss into the blonde hair that smelled like the coconut shampoo Kurt had bought that Ethan loved.

"You and me Monkey" he said holding out his pinkie finger and grinning as Ethan linked it with his own. "You and me are gonna be perfect"

It wasn't something he said lightly.

And then just like that they were in the car heading towards the school. Glory Days were playing and Sam had Ethan on his hip so he could see the people coming out and it hit him then that soon his boy was going to be too big for this. That someday this would be him and Ethan. The thought made his stomach turn slightly because he wasn't ready for that yet.

God he could now empathise with all the crying going on around him.

* * *

And there his friends were.

Mike who had become a close confident, who had had Sam's back on many a time.

Santana, brilliant and daring who had been through more than anyone would ever know and had triumphed. Who despite everything had been Sam's friend even in an unconventional way.

Kurt who had been a brother and a friend and a good uncle to his son. Who had survived hell and back and who had come out fighting with a smile on his face despite some very real threats to his life.

Mercedes who had been a friend, who had been more, who left the door open for more opportunities like that summer he'd had.

Rachel who had been tough and hard to like at moments but who had been there when the chips had been down.

Puck who had buckled down and done the work when he had to, who had realised that it wasn't too late to start over and make something of yourself.

Finn...the brother he had never had, the man he trusted his son with the most and someone who had given Sam more than he could ever repay him for. Finn who was good and kind and would have an excellent future ahead of him.

Quinn, the girl who had convinced him that falling in love again was something he could do, the broken girl that had rebuilt herself and held her head high. The woman that had stood by him no matter what, the woman that had rebuilt him. His sister, the only mother figure he supposed Ethan had ever known (unless you counted Carole and she was more of a grandmother).

Quinn who he would miss most of all because she had been a pillar of support for him and vice versa.

Even though he was cheering and smiling, something inside of him broke when it all finished. And judging by the looks on Tina and Blaine's faces he wasn't the only one.

Rory was leaving, Finn was leaving, and everyone was leaving. Kurt was still in Lima having not gotten in to NYADA but Rachel had gotten her wish. Santana was gone, Quinn was gone in all but body.

Rachel was the first one to leave, Sam watched Finn follow the train and found his fingers linked with Quinn's who would be leaving the next day.

The year was over, the chapter finished, the page turned.

Life would never really be the same.

* * *

**See you all next time. **


	46. 4x01-The New Rachel

**Hi so here is another chapter, I apologise for the lateness but it took a long time to get back to writing. As this is a new season I will be changing more of the characters and their relationships. For starters I Britney and Sam WILL NOT get married. While I enjoyed the friendship aspect I thought that the whole marriage part of the storyline was ridiculous as was the 'divorce'. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-4x02-Britney 2.0-Britney is in a slump, Sam decides to help, Marley and Jake Puckerman join the Glee Club. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 46-4x01-The New Rachel

As Season 4 kicks off and the fourth season of Baby Trouty Mouth begins, Sam and Ethan deal with the club's ups and downs in the school, new members of the club and their relationships and the many twists and turns that the season produces.

* * *

There was something different about being back at school for his Senior Year.

Ok so Sam was now a Senior, he was in the process of graduating and he had made up his mind that at the end of the year he would be leaving Lima and moving to New York.

That was the hard part. Once he had managed to get that point across he was impressed with how easy the rest of the year seemed. It was easy to find work in New York and if he was hearing right Rachel had an apartment in Bushwick and he knew she would need sub letters just to foot her side of the rent.

And...Regardless of the difficulty that Rachel was and the pain in the arse she had been the previous year he knew that she would be an ok roommate. At least until Kurt and Blaine arrived in New York and he could foot the bill for his own place.

But that wasn't the only thing different. It wasn't the fact that Ethan was now in Kindergarten and soon Sam would have to face the prospect of finding him a school where he could go to First Grade. Soon Sam would have to face the prospect of graduating and moving away.

Even stranger, even different than what was going on was the fact that since they had won Nationals and the Upper Classmen had left the New Directions had suddenly had an upsurge in popularity. Sam couldn't go five steps to his locker without some twittering girl asking him out for coffee and yeah while it had been fun to be on top of the social food chain for once he couldn't help but shy away from it unlike Tina and Artie who embraced it with a frightening passion.

Maybe it was because he was already on top of the social food chain. He was good looking, popular, one the football team and had a small child which for some reason seemed to be gaining him a lot of looks from the female population of McKinnley High.

Not that he cared. To be honest Sam had, had enough of relationships. He had been in a relationship with Quinn in which he had given away his heart and gotten it smashed and then rebuild in horrible succession, in a relationship with Mercedes in which he had been looking for an easy way out and even had dabbled with Santana which had been all about talking shit about other people and according to her _'looking fabulous when we do it Trouty Mouth' _

For once all Sam wanted was his final year of High School to be drama free especially when it came to the relationships that came with the notoriety of being an Upperclassmen.

He wanted out of this school, out of this small town and into a big city and away from the gossips and the charity that came with living with Carole and Burt.

That being said Sam didn't care to much for the attitudes that came from Tina and Artie when it came to the new cheerleader Kitty and the new shy girl Marley.

Kitty was apparently trying to be the new Quinn. Sam personally thought that was laughable. He had known the old Quinn, had held her, had touched her, and had loved her. This cheerleader who was more child than woman it seemed was not nor would she ever be Quinn Fabrey.

Marley Rose was Sam a few years ago but a different gender and minus the child. She was a girl of extraordinary talent who was desperately trying to fit in.

And then Tina, Artie and Kitty went and apparently made fun of her Mom in front of her. And hey, Sam wasn't in the room when this had all happened otherwise he would have stepped in simply because he liked to think of himself as a decent human being, but also because he knew the new Lunch Lady.

As gossip had spread around she'd known he was a teenage father but unlike some of her colleagues both at the faculty level and at the lesser level she had never judged him. Instead she made sure to ask him every day how his son was and had even asked him for a picture.

"Oh he is adorable" she gushed when Sam had shown her. And in response had heaped his plate with another portion of custard with his desert which made him feel rather pleased with himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry" he said to Marley when he popped up to her locker. It was the day after he had apologised on the behalf of the Glee Club not that he was sure that it had done any good. Tina and Artie were continuing to pretend that they had done nothing wrong and Unique Adams was back and pretending that she wasn't as important as the rest of the Upperclassmen.

Marley looked at him under the wide brim of her hat and tugged her worn jacket closer to her. The weather wasn't cold enough for it to seriously require a coat but September was turning chilly faster than last year certainly.

"Don't worry about it" she said her lilt gentle and kind underneath the worry. "It's not the first time someone I think I know has taunted me or my mother" she shook her head her hair flying.

"I was fifteen and became a Dad overnight, I was fourteen when I had sex for the first time, I was scared and trying to pretend I was popular and never gave a thought to the consequences" he said finally.

Marley shot him a look but it became apparent that she wasn't surprised. Sam tried not to let it bother him. He'd known the gossip mill at this school like the back of his hand and he knew that a lot of the freshmen kept their heads down if they were smart and pretended that they didn't listen into private conversations.

"I was sixteen and regained full custody of my son and I've been living in my best friend's house since." He shot Marely another look as she shut her locker. She was pretending not to listen but Sam knew that she was because her eyes kept flickering upwards to his face before they ducked downwards again as if she was terrified of what she'd see in Sam's face.

"You think you've got it worse?" he asked casually leaning against her locker. "You haven't, my parents left me for a job offer in Kentucky and I haven't seen them in a while. It's not that they didn't love me or that they didn't love my son it was just that they didn't have the time or the money. You have a mother that loves you and that's more than my son will ever have at least right now"

Marley swallowed before she shook her head. "It doesn't mean I'll come back to Glee Club" she said quietly. "I don't want to sit at the back and be looked at"

Sam laughed loudly. "Jesus Christ Marley" he said finally wiping his eyes. "You should have been here last year" he said finally. "You should have been here when Rachel Berry was in her prime and the Unholy Trinity was storming the halls. Then you would have known what it was like to be gossiped about. Then you would have known what it was like to be constantly told you're not talented enough or that someone else was more important than you"

Marley was watching him from under her hat but Sam shook his head making sure that she understood exactly what he was saying. He should have said this years ago but he had never really had the balls to do so when Finn and Kurt had been in school.

"Shue" he said finally muttering under his breath so that only she could here. "Liked Rachel, he liked her a lot, he liked Mercedes Jones and Finn Hudson a lot as well but he loved Rachel Berry. She was his star, she was the one that he fought for and she was the one that got everything even though she didn't sometimes deserve it. Even though sometimes she didn't earn it and broke people to get it. You're going into a club that for the first time since it started will be biased free at least until Sectionals, that's a gift in itself, you said you don't like dancing so Britney will handle that and Blaine is now gonna be the new lead male vocal and I reckon Tina will just...be Tina...she won't like it but that's what's gonna happen so you have a rare opportunity to shine, you have a rare opportunity to show the club that your worthy of that spotlight rather than whatever twisted relationship Shue and Rachel had for years that got her a solo at every competition I have ever preformed at, it's a gift that if I could go back three years ago and get I would"

Marely blinked her eyes huge in her face and Sam realised that she'd been watching him with a slack face as if she was stunned into silence. Sam forced himself to take a deep breath. It wouldn't do to let himself get out of control especially about something that he didn't think he could control anyway. He wanted to keep his cool about him.

"Just come to practice" he said finally.

* * *

And she did. Marley came to practice and sang and dance with the rest of them as Sam saw the blonde cheerleader glare at them from one of the upper pews of the auditorium. The other boy at the auditions was lurking at the back of the room as well and bizarrely when Sam's eyes drifted over the kid he was reminded of Puck. That same lost look that he had had and how it had softened whenever he had seen Quinn especially in the final months.

But like Sam had told himself at the beginning of this long first week. It was a long year and his last year and he was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and neither Shue, nor Marley or Finn and Rachel wherever they were going to rain on his god damn parade.

Nobody.

No one.

Never.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	47. 4x02-Britney 2 0

**Hi so here is another chapter, this one focuses more on Sam's inner dialogue rather than the outer one and focuses less on the relationship with Britney and more about the characterisation of Sam. **

**The next chapters should have more in them but despite Chord being a series regular at this point there is little for the first couple of episodes but it should develop as we go on. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine in this chapter. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x03-Makeover-In which Sam and Blaine run for student council and Sam tries to cheer Blaine up despite the latter missing Kurt. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 47-4x02-Britney 2.0

Britney is in a slump, Sam decides to help and Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman join the Glee Club and Sam offers his thoughts on the newer members, silently of course, finally Sam makes decisions about his future when he graduates.

* * *

Britney was in a slump. That much became stunningly clear to the members of the Glee Club over the course of the following week and it became more and more worrying.

A combination of Santana up at college and their schedule's differing meaning they were spending less time together and Sue kicking Britney of the cheerleading team due to her poor grades had sent Britney down into a spiral worthy of her namesake. Within two days she was eating chocolate, drinking an insane amount of coffee that didn't look healthy and taking her advice from a phone app that made Britney herself seem smart.

Sam loved Britney in his own way. She was a good friend and some of the afternoons where he had spent the day with Quinn, Santana and Britney had been the best of the whole year. In truth he would never leave her with Ethan alone but he knew that Britney loved his son and would never let anything hurt him even if she wasn't the most responsible person.

The Glee Club meanwhile had found the middle ground between being popular and what they used to be. They were no longer the underdogs being threatened every five seconds and the slushies had for once stopped but they didn't rule the school like they had done in that first week where everything seemed possible and nothing was impossible and everyone seemed to change.

For the most part they had now found the middle ground that Sam for so long had managed to operate. They were popular and they were not. Seeing as this was the standard operating procedure when Finn and Rachel had been running the Glee Club this didn't really change anything.

Marley Rose had joined Glee and seemed to be flourishing with ever practice. She was talented and just this side of new for Mr Shue to shower her with attention but she wasn't Rachel. She had the voice but not the personality and Sam couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief everytime Marley was asked to prepare or sing a song rather than coming to practice with three prepared and singing them all in one sitting.

Mr Shue however was preoccupied with the finding of a new male lead. Sam wondered late at night in his room that now the man had lost Finn and Rachel if he was so desperate to replace them he was thinking of nothing else. He didn't have Shue for History or Spanish but even he knew the teacher was losing his grip in lessons and his subjects would change rapidly.

He seemed to have his eye on someone and Artie told him it was the guy that had thrown a fit on the stage when Shue had interrupted him. He was admittedly very talented and there was that dangerous vibe that reminded him of Puck when he got on stage that made him captivating to watch as a performer. Marley he suspected was half in love with him and he knew Tina and Sugar weren't far behind.

The house was empty now that both Kurt and Finn had gone and while Blaine came over now and then Carole and Burt had taken to going out for dinner or going up to Washington for the weekend and leaving Sam and Ethan alone. This worked out perfectly for Sam who enjoyed the time on his own. Ethan was flourishing in his new class and Sam was both looking forwards to and dreading the annual Parent's Night. He was looking forwards to seeing how Ethan was doing with a new teacher but he didn't want to be looked at like something at the zoo because he was still in High School.

Both he and Blaine had fixed their plans on moving to New York after graduation and the two of them had spent their times looking at apartments that were cheap and had a good school near them. while Kurt swore up and down that Rachel's apartment was lovely once they'd fixed it up it was still in Bushwick and the two of them had three locks on the door and that was before they hid all their electronics before they left for work and school.

They had decided without really saying it out loud that Sam and Ethan would move in with Blaine until Kurt and him were ready to live together, then Sam would transition he suspected to Rachel's apartment and then find a place of his own. He wasn't looking to go to a good college in New York but he knew there were a few decent community ones that offered flexible classes and therefore might be a bit more open to him if he kept his grade average at what it was.

He considered carefully weather to try and find Kelsey and tell her that he was moving out of the state. Then he realised one night he had no way of getting in touch with her once she'd gotten rid of her phone all those years ago when she had given Ethan to him. It hurt because looking back at the situation with some level of maturity that he pretended he didn't have he knew Ethan would soon be asking questions about his mother and Sam would be woefully unprepared to answer them due to his own lack of unintelligence on the subject.

His parents were less of a worry. They wanted him to give Ethan a comfortable life that he knew and he knew and they knew that that wasn't going to happen in Lima Ohio.

He hadn't broached the subject of New York with Ethan yet, not with so much unsettled with his grades and his home life. Blaine was on much stronger ground with his grades and his money and while the two of them had an understanding they didn't need to elaborate on it. They were becoming good friends in the absence of Finn and Kurt and it was starting to show.

* * *

One day, after Britney's meltdown and after she had exacted a promise that Sam would be friends with her (as if she needed to!) the boy that had thrown the fit in audition had walked in with Mr Shue who looked more than pleased with himself.

Sam rolled his eyes, this was Finn and Rachel all over again and he didn't have the inclination to listen to a fight that would develop between the alumni and the newbies should Tina and Artie feel like they were intruding on 'their' moment. He settled himself down to another lesson on the importance of Sectionals when...

"Guys this is our newest member Jake Puckerman"

Sam sat up so fast that he nearly fell of his chair, Blaine choked on his coffee and Tina dropped her book in surprise.

"He's Puck's half-brother" Mr Shue surmised looking amused.

Sam leaned back in his chair and this time rolled his eyes to Blaine who shook his head in disbelief.

He so couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this.

Thank God Rachel Berry had never had a sibling.

She didn't right? He would have to check in with Kurt now as well.

So much for this being a quiet year.

* * *

**And let me know what you think, I will update as soon as I can. **


	48. 4x03-Makeover

**Hi so here is another chapter, this is dirt short. Season 4 is by far my least favourite and these first few episodes were focused so much more on the New York kids rather than the ones in Lima or at least in my opinion. I am focusing a lot on the relationship between Sam and Blaine which is in my opinion one of the best friendships on the show. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing but Ethan is mine and he will be coming more popular as we head through Season 4 and especially into Season 5. **

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. This is a long story and your reviews keep me going x. **

**I am kinda on the fence about Artie, he was nice in Season 1 and 2 and ok in Season 3 (some episodes) but Season 4, 5 and 6 he really annoyed me. Keep that in mind. I do love all the actors in Glee but I don't love all the characters.**

**Next Chapter-4x04-The Break Up-Sam watches as the Glee Club falls apart as the relationships that he thought might be forever come crashing down and a finds himself holding up two of his best friends in one long weekend. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 48-4x03-Makeover

In which Sam and Blaine run for student council and Sam tries to cheer Blaine up despite the latter missing Kurt.

* * *

It was Blaine that had come to Sam with the intention of running for Class President. This was their Senior Year and Blaine who Sam knew had aspirations of getting into a good college was desperate it seemed to do anything to both bolstered his already perfect references and applications and took his mind of the fact that Kurt was in New York and most of the time too busy to take his calls.

While this had been going on the boy had been spending time a lot at the Hummel's residences with Sam and Ethan. Ethan who loved it when "Uncle Blaine cooked" was always happy to see him and Sam didn't begrudge any company when Carole and Burt where away.

They seemingly trusted him to go away to Washington more often and with the added addition of Blaine spending nights they were practically living in both states.

Sam had never planned on running in the election. While he had watched the West Wing and was a huge fan of the way Burt had managed to win his campaign to join Congress without damaging his family or outing anyone he wasn't one to make speeches at least about something as mundane as school.

Britney it appeared was running again. While she had done nothing the previous year but throw a prom that had reminded Sam of a bad nightmare he'd once had about Jurassic Park she had spent the entirety of the last year with Santana who had never held out much response for anything other than drinking, singing, bitching and kissing.

Britney had promised him one day, leaning close as if the smell of her candy cotton perfume would make Sam strip naked and profess his undying love, that she wanted him to run her campaign. Seeing as he actively ran a child's life everyday Sam didn't see the problem and promised Britney that if it didn't interfere with picking Ethan up from school then he would put in the extra hours. This probably meant that he would be running the campaign and then acting as president for the next year but with both Britney and Blaine down about their significant others being flung into the big bad world he didn't see how that would be a bad thing.

Then she chose Artie who was just this side of smug for Sam to realise that Artie (and he suspected Tina) were still playing a desperate game to increase their popularity at the school.

"In all honesty Sam what were you gonna do?" Artie asked smugly over lunch one day. "Promise a day care centre for more teen parents while ignoring the bigger issues?"

Sam blinked in shock and then a burning sort of anger began to ignite through his veins until he had to stand up, ignoring Marley's gasp and Blaine choking on his drink. Somehow he didn't think Carole and Burt would be all too impressed if they came home and found out Sam had been caught dumping his food tray on Artie.

Blaine caught up to him in the bathroom as Sam was counting to ten and reminding himself that Artie was still a good person despite being an ignorant asshole on some occasions.

"I'm sorry Sam" he said looking shocked. "I was gonna ask you to help me win the election but I didn't expect you to use Ethan, hell I don't want you to mention your son in my campaign...I mean...oh hell I'm not explaining this right..."

"Blaine" Sam said wiping his hands and cutting off Blaine's speech mid ramble. "I know dude ok. I wouldn't have mentioned the trials of being a teen parent in Britney's speech other than Miss Pillsbury..." he shook his head and Blaine shook his in response.

"Tell me" he encouraged.

"I think there should be some sort of help in place from the faculty if there is a student that becomes pregnant" he explained. "I could never go to any teachers and Quinn told me enough to know she was being pulled all over the place by everyone and everything when she was pregnant"

Another wave of affection for Quinn washed over him.

Blaine nodded. "You wanna help me crush Artie and Britney and take the elections and do some actual good with them? I kinda wanted to set up some support for any child that gets bullied that doesn't include the excuse of the teachers don't see it or the School Board doesn't care enough. Miss Pillsbury was useless to Kurt when he had all of his problems"

"Damn straight I'll help you" Sam said holding out his hand and Blaine shook it after a moment grinning a long forgotten smile he'd used whenever Kurt had been on his other side and the world, at least to him had made sense.

* * *

It was no surprise that they won. Artie had simply decided to forgo any issues and base his campaign on the last year where Rachel and Kurt had been dogging it out and Britney as insane as she was, had been the only candidate that came drama free. Britney had fallen apart and Sue (who was iffy about Blaine and even more on the fence about Sam) hadn't been able to hide her eye roll.

After the party Sam had decided to take Blaine home. Ethan had eaten his way through spaghetti and meatballs and ice cream and Blaine (who had been trying to call Kurt) was resembling a kicked puppy.

Blaine swallowed as they got home. He was apparently spending the night again and Sam wasn't even surprised when he opened a can of beer. He got Ethan washed and dressed and into bed and then sat down on the couch next to the depressed boy who was slowly becoming one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry" he said finally. Blaine swallowed. "So am I" he said morbidly. "I don't know who I am without Kurt" he confessed sadly. Sam nodded allowing Blaine to put on the cheesy Netflix film he could find.

"I know" he said again though he really didn't.

God this year was already starting to suck and they hadn't even hit Thanksgiving yet.

What more could possibly happen?

Shit. Famous last words.

* * *

**Again not a lot of dialogue but I promise the next chapter will be significantly longer...and better...**


	49. 4x04-The Break Up

**Hi so here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. **

**This again is another short one with the exception of 5x03 this episode was the worst one for me emotionally and The Scientist is one of my favourite songs ever and means a lot to me. Sam is the main character of this story and the main character didn't make a big appearance in this episode. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter-4x05-(Chapter 50!)-The Role You Were Born To Play-In which Sam gets a role in the school play, friends come back home and Sam finds himself in a bizarre three way living situation now that Carole and Burt are in Washington with his son, Blaine and Finn. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 49-4x04-The Break Up

Sam watches as the Glee Club falls apart as the relationships that he thought might be forever comes crashing down and finds himself holding up his two best friends through one long weekend.

* * *

To this day Sam wouldn't really know what happened when it came down to the relationships between Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Britney. All he knew was what he was told and the fact that over the course of one weekend all three of them had broken up.

Blaine, Sam had suspected for a long time was seriously isolating himself when it came to his friends and Blaine was alone and missing Kurt. Kurt was busy in the city just as Sam suspected he would be once he was alone. If he was being truthful he suspected that something would happen to tip the younger man over the edge.

Finn who nobody had heard of in months turned up one night on the doorstep of his own house asking Sam to let him in. Sam who had just put Ethan to sleep and was preparing to complete a severely nasty essay for his Geography teacher was half stunned to see the older man standing their looking like life had repeatedly slapped him down without giving him a chance to get back up.

Sam let him come in. Hell this was the elder boy's house and Finn came in dumping his bag and toeing of his boots and socks, padding bare footed into the kitchen and reaching not for the beer but for Burt's 'Last Resort' hidden bottle of good vodka that everyone pretended that he didn't have.

Sam watched still waiting as Finn took down two glasses from the cupboard and the bottle to the living room unscrewing it and pouring a small glass that Sam took to mean was for him if the taller glass was for Finn.

"What the hell?" Sam said carefully sinking down onto the couch next to the elder boy and watching him drain the vodka like it was water.

Finn put down the glass and stared into the wall opposite him. "Rachel and I broke up" he said finally. "I went to New York, she was halfway to doing another student from the school and then I went and saw her, in this new light..." he shook his head pouring another tall glass of vodka and taking another large gulp.

"Kurt and Blaine are done as well" he said finally. "I think that Blaine...he cheated..." he said quietly.

Sam took a long sigh and a mouthful of vodka then winced at both the burn and the memories. This was Kelsey's favourite drink and the first hard alcohol he'd ever tasted and he knew all about the unpleasant memories.

He wasn't surprised about Finn and Rachel. He knew that the entire relationship was on crumbling ground when he had left her at the railway station and while it seemed that nearly every sane member of the Glee Club (E.G-Sam, Kurt, Quinn, Mike and probably Santana) knew that he had done the right thing for Rachel's life and his own happiness which at least to Sam had always seemed to be second best when it had come to Rachel's.

The fact that they had finally called it quits was nothing to Sam who took another mouthful of vodka and resisted the urge to both smirk and roll his eyes at the same time. It seemed to him that Rachel had once again grasped her cake with one hand and ate it with the other. A talented singer and dancer in New York who was probably great in bed and then there was Finn. The first man that Rachel had ever loved and the insecure boy who would have done anything for her.

Including sacrificing his happiness for something he knew she needed as badly as air.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine on the other hand he would admit he was shocked about. While Sam knew he was on a long slow boil since Kurt had gone to New York he couldn't see Blaine cheating unless he had been so desperately lonely that he'd had no other way out. He didn't hold much stock by people that cheated but Sam knew Blaine well enough to know that the younger boy must be beating himself up to hell and back for what he'd done.

The doorbell chose that moment to ring at the most inconvenient time in the world and Sam knew, he just knew who was going to be at the door.

He was right in thinking that it was Blaine. And Sam was right in thinking that the boy was already hating himself for what he had done to Kurt. Blaine looked like a wet kicked puppy dog that had just seen the death of all his other puppy friends.

"Finn's here" Sam said breathing quietly. Blaine paused looking at the door like he'd been hit across the face with a block of wood. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Oh for fucks sake let him in" Finn yelled from the living room and Sam winced at the volume and at the language. For the love of God was he the only one that minded his language in this house, at least mentally?

He opened the door and Blaine slinked in looking hunched over and so woebegone that from the eye roll that Finn gave and the fact that he passed the vodka bottle over to his brother's boyfriend meant that he was at the time forgiven. Or they were both so pathetic that they were just too tired to row with each other. Hell Sam knew they were both so busy arguing with their significant others that they were too tired to argue with each other. At least right now.

"Santana broke up with Britney" Sam said coming back with a glass and passing it to Blaine who poured himself a teaspoon's worth of vodka.

The two of them stared at him before Blaine started sniffing again. Sam patted him on the shoulder before going to find the chocolate.

God. And people thought girls were bad when it came to a break up.

They had no idea.

That night Sam went to sleep pretending not to here Blane sobbing on the sofa and Finn cursing in the upstairs room and made a mental note before sleep claimed him to make sure that he hid the bottle of vodka and three chocolate bars that the two of them had polished off before Sam had finally called it a night for the three of them.

And the drama was only just beginning.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	50. 4x05-The Role You Were Born To Play

**Hi so here is another chapter and again this one is small and short so again forgive me. **

**This story will contain the endgame of Ryder/Marley and there will be a few chapters coming up which address that. Jake and Kitty right now I don't know about so stay tuned. **

**I am going back to school so updates might be a bit short. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review. **

**Next Chapter-4x06-Glease-As the club preform Grease, Rachel and Kurt come back home, Ryder grows concerned about Marley and Sam once again finds himself in the middle of the drama between Rachel and Finn. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 50-4x05-The Role You Were Born To Play

In which Sam gets a role in the school play, friends come back home and Sam finds himself in a bizarre three way living situation now that Carole and Burt are in Washington with his son, Blaine and Finn.

* * *

The following week Blaine practically moved in. His relationship with his father was civil but not warm and the break up with Kurt (and yeah they were officially calling it that now) had only put more strain of the relationship. Carole (who loved Blaine like her fifth son, if you counted, Finn, Kurt, Sam and Puck) had been straight on the phone instructing him that it was perfectly all right for him to stay and then when Blaine broke down sobbing spent the next three hours telling him that it was alright to cry and that people made mistakes and that Blaine was always, always welcome to stay at the Hummel-Hudson house.

Therefore the three of them and Ethan settled down into a pattern. Finn went to work in Burt's shop and Blaine and Sam dropped Ethan off at day care and then went on to school. If Sam hadn't been living in the house with Finn and Blaine's dejected expressions every day he would have thought that they were doing fine.

And it was that time again for the school musical. The drama that had come with West Side Story was fresh in everyone's mind especially because Mercedes and Mike were back the latter seemingly avoiding Tina like the plague.

The second musical was coming up. This time Artie who was once again directing (and had hopefully learned from his mistakes from West Side Story when it came to the casting) had chosen Grease for the musical and while Sam had been in school had bunked the afternoon off and found Finn.

So now, Finn, Mercedes and Mike were all roped into the rehearsals. Finn had gone and found another kid, a boy called Ryder who was the new player on the football team.

Sam who had decided against going back to the team after the last three years hadn't seen the kid up close but he knew that he danced a lot during the matches which didn't do much for the team but did a lot for crowd control.

When he did meet Ryder Lynn he revisited the urge to smirk and roll his eyes all at the same time. The kid was tiny. He was as skinny as fuck and was just as mouthy, he had talent to but there was something about him that made Sam want to press a sandwich and a coffee in his hands and ask him how his day was.

There was something about the way he was with Marley Rose that was so utterly endearing, it wasn't in your face like Rachel and Finn had been, it was sweet and utterly adorable and they were so shy around each other. It didn't help Sam thought sarcastically, that Puck's brother had no taken notice of her as well.

Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman were up for the role of Danny. Blaine had point blank refused to do it claiming with all that was going on with Kurt he wouldn't be able to sing more than one song without being choked to death on stage and Sam had grabbed the role of Kenickie with open hands because when he had watched Grease (and living in a house with Kurt you did watch any musicals and all the musicals there) that was the one part he had imagined himself playing.

And the songs were as catchy as hell.

* * *

The entire debate swirled around these two candidates. Mercedes comment about 'Just like Maria can't be black' made it very clear that the entire debacle last year wasn't forgotten. Sam was more inclined to go for Ryder than Jake not only because he liked the guy on instinct but also because he knew Puck's brother was unreliable on instinct and also had a short fuse.

They were too much alike in that instance and everyone including the two brothers (that hadn't even known the other one existed) were beginning to know it.

The only candidate for Sandy if they were being honest with each other was Marley Rose. Kitty Wilde was auditioning for it, but it was the general consensus of the alumni, Artie and Sam that Marley had the upper hand by a good mile. Finn was battling a war on two fronts with Sue and the establishment to get Wade Adams the role of Rizzo and the rest of the club were getting lower key parts with Sam grabbing Blaine's ask for the angel and the one song that came with it.

Finally there was a decision made. Ryder Lynn would get the role of Danny and they'd put Jake Puckerman as the understudy and Kitty Wilde as the understudy for Marley. Why they needed a fourteen hour meeting or near about to finalise a decision they were had all decided on from the beginning Sam didn't know and didn't think Artie's temper was up for another debate.

There was something else brewing on the horizon. Sam and Finn knew that a confrontation was coming with Mr Shue. There was too many rumours building about the teacher leaving. Sam thought that it was just their luck that with half of the club graduating the previous year and new members that were still so unsure about their place in the club and a musical in the background that Shue was throwing them under a bus, but was careful not to say anything to Finn who practically hero worshiped Shue and was now locked in silent conversations with his former teacher which probably didn't mean well.

* * *

Sam had gotten home that Friday after a rehearsal to find that Finn had picked up Ethan. "Hey Daddy" Ethan said waving when he came in.

"Hey Monkey" Sam said waving at his son who was already sorting out his sums in his book. He smiled at Finn who was sat cradling a mug of cocoa in his hands and was looking decidedly more cheerful than he'd been over the last few days.

"Mr Shue is leaving on a break to go to Washington for an education meeting" he said as soon as Sam shut the door separating them from Ethan.

Sam paused dumping his bag on the floor and running a hand through his hair.

"So who's getting the Club?" he asked focusing on the more important factor of that sentence while reaching for the cupboard that held the glasses and filling one with water from the fridge.

"I am" Finn said quietly though there was a faint note of pride in his voice when he said it.

Sam nearly dropped the glass. He set it back down on the counter and turned to face Finn in shock.

"You?" he asked careful to keep his voice down and the shock to a polite bare minimum.

"Yeah" Finn said still in that stunned tone. "I think I might be good at it" he said it with a kind of confidence that Sam had never heard from him before at least not in the past year and Sam was glad to realise that Finn was back in his stride.

"I think you'd be great at it" Sam said and he meant it.

Finn he thought later that night in bed while Ethan was asleep the next room over, Blaine had finally gone home and Finn was for once asleep in the next room, would make a great teacher.

* * *

**And on that note let me know what you think.**


	51. 4x06-Glease

**Hi another chapter that touches on the confrontation between Sam and Rachel and does foreshadow 5x03 as at the moment I am planning that chapter. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x07-Dyanmic Duets-Sam tries to help Blaine when everything following the play becomes too much. Sam/Blaine friendship. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 51-4x06-Glease

As the Club preform Grease, Rachel and Kurt come home, Ryder grows concerned about Marley and Sam once again finds himself caught in the shit-storm that is the relationship between Finn and Rachel.

* * *

Grease was in full swing. The rehearsals were under way, Finn had took the club under his wing despite the fact that Mr Shue hadn't left yet and the confidence of the younger members was skyrocketing with every good piece of feedback they got. Even Kitty Wilde.

There was one noticeable exception to this however. Marley had become more withdrawn and while Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Mr Shue were ready to chalk it down to nerves Sam was not so sure.

Was it him or was Marley getting more and more thin as time went on? In addition, when was the last time she had been in the cafeteria? When was the last time she had ate a meal with them? Off the top of his head, he could not remember. Hell he had his own problems to deal with. He was trying to finish his collage applications and he wanted to do it in private without the club throwing in their opinion like the time they had during Disco Week.

However, he was not the only one worried.

While Ryder Lynn had flattened himself to Finn's side with all the adoration of a cute puppy dog that refused to be put down there, was the added problem of his eyes always sliding to Marley whenever he thought she was not looking? Right now, she was looking at Jake Puckerman who decidedly was not looking at her but her eyes seemed to bore into Ryder's head whenever he was sat in front of her.

Ryder slid up to Sam in when he was just coming out of the bathroom and nearly giving Sam a heart attack.

"I think something is wrong with Marley," he said quietly. "I think Kitty's behind it as well but I don't think I can prove it"

Sam stared at him in disbelief. Seriously? He had just come out the bathroom for fucks sake? Couldn't this have waited until he was…not running late to pick up his son from school? Like the next morning? Or like at some point in the last six hours?

"Ryder" he said finally. "Ask her, follow her, demand an explanation and then go after Kitty with the pitchfork and torches but don't be surprised when she tells you it's just nerves, because Marley is doing the one thing nobody else has done before in this school. She is a sophomore singing the lead in a musical. Last year the leads were seniors who had sung in competitions. I would be terrified if it was me"

Ryder who was also a lead had gone rather pale at that thought nodded once and then ducked around Sam and sped off down the hallways.

He spoke the truth to Ryder but as he got into his car Sam could not help but think that deep down it was not nerves. Nevertheless, that was not his job. His job right now and for the rest of his life was to go be a dad and pick up his kid from school.

However, that was not the worst of it.

* * *

No. the worst of it was coming through the hallways of McKinley High on the opening night. The worst of it wasn't Santana or Mike, the worst of it was Rachel and Kurt, in Lima walking down the hallways as if they owned the fucking place.

And Blaine and Finn both disintegrated. All of the shit that Sam had, had to put up with over the last few weeks, the sobbing, swearing, and drinking and Blaine on the couch and the four piles of laundry was forgotten as Kurt looked uncomfortable and Rachel with her high head held as if she was invincible.

Well…she had fucking balls Sam would give her that.

"Hey" Kurt said once the four of them had dispersed, coming over to where Sam was standing. "How's Ethan?"

"Good" Sam said nodding. He was Blaine's friend and he liked Kurt and he really did not want to get involved in this relationship but he felt he had to.

"Look" he said quietly. "I have to raise a kid in that house, a kid that loves you both and doesn't understand what cheating is" he rolled his eyes at Kurt's expression and held up a hand to keep him from interrupting.

"Yeah I know he told me" he said quietly. "I don't want to make excuses for him but please Kurt make a decision about where you go from here, for Ethan is nothing else because I really don't know how to explain to my five year old why his uncle is sobbing into his ice cream and his other one has almost given up on his future. And…" he paused again as Kurt looked away.

"He was offered the role of Danny on the spot. And he turned it down" Kurt looked at him then. "He turned it down for a lesser role and a lesser song and it wasn't because he wanted to paint himself as a martyr it's because he's lonely and scared and he didn't think he could sing a love song because he doesn't know if you still love him"

Kurt gaped at him.

"Please" Sam stressed "Make a decision because this year he's done with High School and he will change his entire life for you if he thinks that that will get you back and I don't think that kind of power is fair"

The, _we all saw what happened last year _was left unsaid.

"Sam" came a voice. It was Jake Puckerman. "We need you, were ready"

Sam nodded, smiled a Kurt and bowed out content with saying his peace. At least to someone. Rachel he was avoiding like the black plague because if he started with her he did not think he would stop and that probably was not a good thing.

The musical went off without a hitch. It was as it was expected. Blaine regrouped, Marley regrouped and as Ryder told Finn later, they passed the ball down the field. Sam did not know how the kid could make a football metaphor know but he did.

Carole and Burt had come down for the weekend to see the show and therefore they had Ethan. Sam was going to go see them when he saw Finn stalk down the hallway with a look of such venom on his face that Sam knew instantly what had happened.

He did not have to look far. Rachel was slumped against the lockers looking exhausted.

"Rach" he said coolly walking past her.

"You've never liked me," she said finally stopping Sam short. He turned around in spite of himself.

"I don't dislike you," he said finally. Rachel nodded as if she did not believe a word he was saying.

"I think…I don't know what to think," she said finally

"One day" Sam said finally "You'll lose him, and then you won't know what to think. You will wake up one morning, he will not be there, and every performance and every second of those songs he will not be watching you. You chose something else over Finn, it is your right, and I hope one day he does not chose someone else over you. Your adults now, I watched. Today is not the day you lose him. Because you do not lose someone like Finn. You, Quinn, Santana…all the girls he has been with. You do not lose him until he says so. Moreover, he is my best friend. He might hate you now, he might hate you for another ten years but you didn't lose him."

He paused. "I don't hate you" he said finally. "But I think you have a habit of treating people like toys. You pick them up and then put them down and then pick them up again and I don't think you get that that hurts people."

She stared at him her eyes big under her mascara. "Go home Rachel" he said quietly. "I don't think that's here for you anymore"

And with that he left her, Rachel Berry, the star of the Glee Club, the woman who would have watched the world burn to get a solo at Nationals, slumped against her lockers and wondered briefly if there would come a day where the world would lose someone like Finn Hudson and Rachel would have to navigate a world like they would without the one true star that had kept them all from imploding.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **


	52. 4x07-Dynamic Duets

**Hi so here is another chapter, again this one is short but it does touch on the Blaine/Sam/Finn friendship.**

**This is short but the next chapter will be a bit longer because someone special is coming home!**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x08-Thanksgiving-As the team get ready for Sectionals, Ryder tries to desperately save a struggling Marley and Quinn comes back to a club that has changed dramatically in the months that she has been away. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 52-4x07-Dynamic Duets

Sam tries to help Blaine when everything following the play becomes too much. Sam/Blaine friendship.

* * *

In the weeks following the play Sam realised two things. One something was clearly up with Marley Rose and that something had happened between Blaine and Kurt in the aftermath of the play and that had, had the younger boy on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson residence trying to desperately muffle his sobs on one day and then looking dazed and confused on the next.

Carole and Burt had come home for Thanksgiving which was coming up soon and Carole was desperate to get try and get Kurt home for the holidays though Sam suspected that most of Kurt's money had already been spent on his last trip home to see the Blaine (and by the looks of it) to end their relationship at least for now.

Finn had been acting differently since he'd been put in charge of the club. The superhero assignment Sam actually could see happening. Marvel and DC comics were making movies left right and centre and with global success. Hell Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd watched a movie that didn't have a caped hero in it and he could understand why they were the highest grossing films so far, really he could.

Finn's only problem, Sam surmised after the first lesson was that the boy was lacking confidence. It was hard enough to follow Mr Shue's footsteps and it was even harder than that for Finn as Sam could only imagine teaching his former classmates.

Sam was fully prepared to help Finn when it came to planning lessons, hell they lived together after all and Blaine who was probably the only one who could tell Finn how to run his classroom and then even then Sam knew that Blaine wouldn't do that because well...he was Blaine.

Officially Blaine and Kurt were taking some time apart. Or well. That was what Blaine was telling anyone and everyone that asked (and looking utterly heartbroken whenever he did so) therefore while his father was...still on the fence about his son being gay Sam noticed that Blaine was spending a lot of time with his son watching old T.V shows on Netflix. Thankfully Ethan didn't understand the cultural impact of Gilmore Girls and therefore Sam didn't have to explain that one. However somehow he didn't want to explain the 70s Show to a five year old.

Old shows like that were quickly becoming a weekly thing for Sam, Blaine and Finn and more than often Carole and Burt whenever they were home would join them. And when they did there was the fact that whenever they were alone the three of them often or not the beer would come out.

Ethan spent most of his time colouring with Blaine whenever the older man was around. For some reason whenever Blaine was around Ethan he seemed to forget that he was a teenager suffering from a break up and be more of a babysitter and hell...Sam didn't care that much. He needed the extra help if he was being honest and he hoped that whatever separation that Blaine and Kurt were going through didn't derail their plans to go to New York.

That was where Sam planned to end up and he wasn't letting the combined powers of Rachel, Kurt and Santana or whatever the powers that be take that from him. He had a plan.

And he would be damned if he would let that plan be taken away from him. Ever.

However despite everything Blaine was his friend and Sam stood by his friends no matter what happened or what they did.

And Blaine was one of his friends.

Therefore he knew almost instantly what Finn was going to say when he slid up to Sam the next day when he was just getting out of his math class.

* * *

"Blaine wants to transfer, back to Dalton" he said and Sam stopped short. Hell that wasn't what he thought was going to happen. He thought Finn was going to tell him about Blaine stash of vodka and Vicodin and then Sam would have to step in and make sure Blaine didn't do anything Broadway Actress dramatic or whatever. He didn't think he had the patience to deal with any of that not when Ryder was still pinning after Marley, Jake was pretending he didn't care (until he shoved Ryder into a locker) and the rest of the club was too busy with both the upcoming competition and adapting to the fact that it wasn't the sure if favourable hand of Mr Shue captaining them through this completion.

Whether you like the man or dislike him you couldn't help but admit that he was a great teacher that knew how to captain his team through the shit show that was a competition. Especially now they were down Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Noah and Kurt for vocalists and Mike for dancing.

Personally Sam wasn't hoping much for this one.

But if they lost Blaine...

Well...Sam didn't want to think about it. Blaine was a good friend and Blaine was also a great singer. To lose Blaine to Dalton...

"Shit" he said breathing through his nose.

"Damn straight" Finn said rolling his eyes. "I...you don't think I should ring Kurt"

Sam opened one eye to catch his expression. "Finn" he said flatly. "Kurt? Their relationship is so volatile right now my friend that New York might implode if you ask Kurt for help"

Finn pouted but nodded as if he knew what Sam was implying but didn't want to admit that he was right. Just as well Sam thought irritably. It wasn't much about the fact that he was right it was about the fact that he knew Finn couldn't admit it.

"Can you talk to him?" Finn asked rubbing a hand down his face. "I've got to go and deal with a problem with Ryder..." he paused obviously debating whether or not to break protocol and tell Sam what was going on.

Sam nodded patting Finn on his arm and turning to leave him with his thoughts.

He caught Blaine packing up his locker around lunchtime looking miserable. "Go on" he said leaning against Blaine's locker and settling himself down for the long haul. "Lay it on me"

And boy did Blaine lay it on him. He laid it on Sam in ways Sam didn't think emotionally Blaine had. It must have been an hour or so before Blaine stopped lamenting about his break up that was a not break up with Kurt.

When he was done, (and sounding like he'd wanted to say this for months in Sam's opinion) Blaine half slumped against his locker looking emotionally drained as he explained about Kurt avoiding his phone calls and the loneliness that he'd been feeling. To Blaine's credit he hadn't used the fact that he had been lonely as an excuse. Therefore that made it easier for Sam to listen to him.

And well...there was nothing a little Bowie didn't cure in the short run. They could focus on the long run later.

When Quinn came down for Thanksgiving (finally) and they won Sectionals, and Marley got over whatever she was going through and (in Sam's opinion) realised Ryder was the right one. When Ethan turned six he graduated Kindergarten this year and Sam graduated High School. The long run was filled with those moments.

The short run however came with taking back their trophy, the short run came with breaching Dalton in tights and the short run also came with a now giggling Blaine driving Sam home making a pit stop at the local coffee shop in order to pick up a medium drip, a pumpkin spice latte and a small hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows for when they picked up Ethan.

Yeah. The short run was all that mattered right now.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	53. 4x08-Thanksgiving

**Hi so here is another chapter, this is a short one but the next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x09-Swan Song-****In the wake of Marley's blackout the Glee Club attempt to regroup, fail and the result leaves Sam feeling more disillusioned than ever. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 53-4x08-Thanksgiving

As the team get ready for Sectionals, Ryder tries to desperately save a struggling Marley and Quinn comes back to a club that has changed dramatically in the months that she has been away.

* * *

Quinn was back. It was like a breath of fresh air to Sam's life. Quinn who had already been away and seen the outside world looked radiant, not the trapped version of herself she had been when she had been a pupil at this school. Her hair was longer and she looked healthier, like when she had been at Yale she had, had a few decent meals and gotten to be herself.

This new self was different from Quinn the wreak and Quinn the bitchy cheerleader, this Quinn was tall and confident and Sam's best friend and she ran up to hug him in front of all of the new and old New Directions and Sam felt like a teenage girl missing his best friend and having lots of gossip to tell.

Santana was back, strongly ignoring Britney and pretending that nothing was happening. It was like a thin pane of ice and Sam who had become used to walking over sheets of ice as if this one pretended with a frightening ease that this did not bother him in the slightest.

It was still the best time he had had all year. Moreover, thankfully he was not the only one that seemed to realise how different everything was now that the seniors were gone.

"I mean" Santana said during one of their coffee dates half inhaling her cinnamon scone next to her low fat soy vanilla latte "I didn't expect well…the new kids to be so…new"

And were they always that small and unsure and nervous looking?" Quinn said nibbling at her raspberry cheesecake muffin, "I mean we were all freshmen and I don't remember us looking like that"

"I need to graduate" Sam said taking a long gulp of his coffee. Quinn patted him on the arm. "I mean it," Sam said shaking his head. "I might explode if I don't, I don't think I can take another year of everyone's relationship dramas" Santana nodded sagely. Britney had been at a dance rehearsal for Sectionals and therefore was not with them, which gave Santana a freer platform to speak her mind.

"I think there's something wrong with that Marley girl" she said suddenly. Quinn nodded her smile twisting slightly in a way that Sam knew she was thinking about Puck.

"Jake Puckerman" she said shaking her head. "I should have known when you told me Sam" she nodded in his direction. "Another Puckerman roaming the hallways it only spells disaster, unless Puck can get him in line and what do you suppose the chances of that happening are?"

Santana thought on this for a second and then shook her head again "I think it's that Kitty" she said finally. "She makes you and me, Quinn look like child's play, when you had all the power at least you were bearable"

Quinn considered this for a long second and then shook her head. "No I think it's the brother," she said finally and Santana bit her retort and rolled her eyes in response.

What had transpired between Santana and Quinn Sam didn't hear about it until later when he had overheard Artie tell Jake Puckerman in the locker rooms.

* * *

"Your college professor really?" Sam said to Quinn when she came around to spend some time with Ethan. Quinn shot him a long look. "Look" she said finally as Ethan went to get changed climbing up the stairs and thankfully holding onto the banister. "I get that it isn't the smartest romantic thing I've done, then again when have I made any smart decisions in that department, but…Sam one day you'll meet someone and all you'll want with them is sex and I promise you then you will understand"

"Artie thinks he's leaving his wife for you" Sam deadpanned. Quinn rolled her eyes "Artie is a great guy but he's a child, the closest relationship he's ever had was with Britney and then he ruined it by calling her stupid and I had to stop Santana pushing him off a cliff, Malcom…" she ignored Sam's snort with ease. "Is not leaving his wife for me, he was leaving his wife anyway, there are two other girls before me and I imagine that there are gonna be others after me that will attest to that"

"And you're ok with this?" Sam asked looking at her he knew like she was insane. Quinn shrugged "I'm different when I'm at Yale" she said clearly thinking of how she was gonna but this into words that Sam could understand. God he had not had sex in a long time…

Quinn nodded "It's not the same as High School and that's a good thing, you do what you want and nobody will care that much because nobody knows you. That's what's the best. That's what Finn doesn't understand, and one day when you go to college you'll see it too and then you will bow to my intellect superiority"

Sam would have said a very rude word but was stopped only by Ethan coming down the stairs again delighted to see his Auntie again.

"I miss you, you know" is what he said instead and Quinn nodded her hand finding his under the table and linking their fingers together. "I miss you too" was all she said.

* * *

And then there was Sectionals.

Ryder was right. There was something wrong with Marley and Santana was right because it wasn't anything to do with Jake Puckerman. Sam who had spent a long time as a parent would look back and say he should have seen it coming, should have prevented it but he had honestly not. Only Ryder Lynn had been able to see the struggle that the girl he loved had been going through this long.

And right when they thought they might have a shot at Regionals again, right when they were done singing Gangnam Style (and that was gonna have to be another conversation he needed to have with Finn at another time) Marley took one look at the audience chanting and ready for her solo, she seemed to look at Ryder her skin flushed and her face contorted in pain and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground completely dead to the world.

There was a second of shocked silence. Even the Warblers had stopped heckling and applauding at the front of the stage and were whispering amongst themselves.

Then the stadium imploded.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **


	54. 4x09-Swan Song

**Hi, here is another chapter, this one is longer and deals with some tough subjects, I am giving you all a trigger warning for eating disorders. **

**This chapter also sees Sam defending Marley which I think someone should have done, one of the main issues I have with this episode was Artie and Tina's attitudes and I wanted to address that. I thought their attitudes when it came to the eating disorder disgusting and I hope I portrayed that outrage through Sam. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x10-Glee Actually-Sam celebrates Christmas with Ethan and Britney, face times his family and says goodbye to Quinn as she leaves to go back to school. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 54-4x09-Swan Song

In the wake of Marley's blackout the Glee Club attempt to regroup, fail and the result leaves Sam feeling more disillusioned than ever.

* * *

There was a split second where nobody on the stage moved and then there was an implosion of noise. Ryder moved first, he was at Marley's side and was scooping her up in his arms as tenderly as he was holding a baby.

Finn was on the stage in a second pushing past Blaine and Sam who were both stood on the stage in shock and muttered something to Ryder. Ryder nodded and moved off the stage still dragging Marley. One of her shoes had come off when she'd fallen and Sam couldn't help but stare at it.

He turned around to the Glee club. Jake and Kitty were stood by the edge of the stage both of them looking shocked and Sam noticed in the latter's case more than a little horrified. So Sam thought gritting his teeth as he followed Blaine off the stage and gently pushing Tina off the stage ignoring the way her heels were clacking against the titles and the way she was muttering under her breath.

Marley was leaning her head against Ryder's shoulder as Jake was flitting around with his jacket trying to drape it over the shivering girl's shoulders. Marley looked terrible, she was sweaty and clammy and she looked a bit like Ethan had after that terrifying case of Monkey Flu or whatever it was that had put the club on course with Holly Holliday for the first time.

The parent in Sam wanted nothing more to do than to take Marley home, wrap her up warm and make sure that she was taken care of while the singer inside of him wanted to like Tina's apparent mutterings 'get back on the stage'. Either way it was a dead loss unless he could somehow turn back time.

And anyway it was over. Sam wasn't stupid. Even if they hadn't left the stage the Warblers had been better than them with their hands tied behind their backs and they knew it. Even if they had tried to sing their second song without Marley they wouldn't have won. It was a losing game and everyone including the older students knew it. Sam realised that it was only really Artie and Tina that were wailing about their lost chances. Hell even Blaine didn't seem to care about it.

Sam went to pick up Ethan from where Quinn had kept him back while all the commotion had gone on. While she had obviously kept him from seeing or understanding the worst of it Sam knew his baby had seen Marley collapse and knew enough to know that it hadn't been part of the show.

"Is Marley gonna be alright?" Ethan said when they were in the car just the two of them. Sam had decided to bail out letting Quinn deal with Kitty who was looking pale. There was a reason that he loved Quinn Fabrey it was that she was the fact that she could be absolutely terrifying and even more so when she knew that she was in the wrong. Cheerleader's had their own retribution and Sam knew that Quinn knew how that went painfully.

Whether or not Kitty had something to do with what had happened with Marley (and Sam was willing to bet that she had) then Sam knew Quinn would make the younger girl repent.

"I'm sure she'll be ok" he said smiling as they reached the lights. Ethan chewed the corner of the stuffed monkey he'd took with him to the concert and then nodded.

"I'm sad you lost Daddy" he said finally. Sam paused as they pulled up in the driveway turning to smile. "Don't be Monkey" he said pulling the car into the drive and turning off the engine. "I'm not"

And the truth of the matter was that Sam wasn't upset about it. The end of the competition season for him in High School was over and he wasn't bothered by him. He grabbed a beer thinking Finn would need someone to drink with when he got home.

Glee had been something that he'd enjoyed for a long time. He had made some amazing friends while he had been at that Club but as he was sat in the Living room he had to realise that he would have meet those people anyway. Finn had been on the football team, Santana, Quinn and Britney had all been cheerleaders and Kurt had come with Finn and Blane with him. Puck and Mike were both football players, Ryder was a football player, Jake came even if it was with dragging heels and gritted teeth with him.

The rest of the club, Mercedes who he had admittedly dated and had almost been falling in love with had become pretty noticeable when he'd arrived and not a moment before. Rachel he had never really quite liked and he knew deep down the feeling was mutual. Tina again especially this year and Artie as well...he had become their friend but he honestly didn't know anything about them and wasn't sure (if listening to the way the two of them had been muttering when he'd left) he wanted to.

Even Marley to some degree he would never had met. But...if Ryder had been serious about asking her out (and the look on his face as he had carried her off that stage) he cared enough about her to, then she would have been in their own little social circle as well.

The bottom line was that he was happy that the end of the competitions were over. He couldn't understand why but he was. Finn had gotten him into Glee but Sam had already been pretty sure of who he was and his priorities in life, he hadn't been like the rest of them who had all needed something to get up and go to school in the morning. He had something.

In the end he left to go to bed before Finn came in. He didn't want to comfort the older boy and he wasn't sure the older man wanted it. He went to bed and sat at the window finishing his one lonely beer well into the night and in the morning.

* * *

The next day the Glee Club were efficiently disbanded.

It became apparent also that Marley's collapse was due to the fact that the girl had an eating disorder. Tina scoffed and Sam could practically feel Ryder shooting daggers at the older girl with his eyes. He couldn't help but mentally cheer the younger boy on.

For some reason it didn't feel like a goodbye to Sam. It didn't feel like it was a goodbye. Maybe because they had been down this road so many times before that it never seemed to bother...well...at least him. Sam mostly pretended to listen to the complaints being thrown around until he heard Tina and Artie have a go at Marley.

The young girl looked shocked for a second to hear Tina call the fact that she stuck two fingers down her throat a 'vanity problem that ruined it for all of us' and that 'talent doesn't mean that you can face plant every second' but then she ducked her head down under her hair. Artie glared at her after nodding sagely at the spew that was falling out of his friend's mouth.

As soon as the meeting was over Sam followed her out. He grabbed Tina by the elbow ignoring the fact that she nearly tripped over Artie and pushed her into an empty classroom.

"Let's get something straight" he said under his breath effectively cutting off Tina's protest. "Girls and boys die of eating disorders and that's what Marley has, people have been making her feel like crap about her weight and her talent and God knows what else and you go and make her feel worse" he leaned close to Tina who was spluttering in shock at the tone in his voice and the fact that his face was closer to hers.

"Listen up Tina and listen well. I am going to tell you this once. If you so much as speak of this again to Marley, or Artie or anyone else in this Glee Club either to her face or behind her back then I will personally get on the phone with every collage you applied to and believe me I will get the list, and tell them that you are a bully and that you will be a disadvantage to their student body and I will do it as a father and I guarantee you they will listen that goes for Artie as well as so spread the word, I will blacklist you from every collage both Ivy League and Community and if you don't think that I won't do that I will again remind you that I am a father and that you don't wanna cross me when it comes to something that kills other people's kids"

He left Tina spluttering in the classroom and left breathing through his teeth. He had ended his little speech shouting and he breathed heavily. Artie must have overheard as had Sam suspected most people in the hallway as they gave him a wide birth. Marley wasn't there and Sam was glad. He didn't think he could be nice right about now.

All he had left were some afternoon classes and ignoring the concerned look on Blaine's face he thought it was better to just skip the lessons and go to the gym. Hitting a punching bag was better than hitting someone in the face.

He was punching away when he realised something. It was what Kelsey always used to say before she got pregnant and in hindsight went crazy. She would smile at him and flick her hair, wink and say whenever he did something she thought was cool. "You're back darling"

Yeah. Sam thought as he was punching away. He was defiantly back alight. And if this was what Glee did to him then...then maybe it was a good thing that the club was over.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	55. 4x10-Glee Actually

**Hi so here is the next chapter, I decided to delay the posting for a bit until nearer Christmas so here it is. **

**As I said there will be no marriage in this chapter, I found the whole Marriage plot ridiculous and if your going to do something like that then why didn't they bring it up in the wedding episode in Season 6? It seems like Britney broke the law if they didn't. So in interest of that I am going to say that Sam and Britney never got married. **

**Also the ending of this chapter hints at the fact that Season 4 and 5 were over the course of one year and hints at 5x03 for anyone who wanted to know. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x11-Sadie Hawkins-Tina organizes a dance that sends Blaine into a tailspin, Sam seriously begins looking into collages and apartments in New York meanwhile Blaine and Artie rope him into finding out if the Warblers cheated at Sectionals under the instruction of their new leader. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 55-4x10-Glee Actually

Sam celebrates Christmas with Ethan and Britney, DOES NOT get married no matter what anyone says, face times his family and says goodbye to Quinn as she leaves to go back to school for the New Year.

* * *

The one thing you couldn't do was keep the Glee Club down. That Sam learnt was one of the true constants in his life over the next few weeks. The club met whenever they had a spare time in whatever room they could find. It didn't matter that Tina still hadn't apologised to Marley. It didn't matter that the club was still trying to pretend that Sectionals didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that there seemed to be a session where they meet and tried to work out a lesson plan or a song list without the complications of a competition.

That didn't help anything really.

Christmas was coming.

The frost had seeped in with a vengeance and then there had been the snow. Days when he wasn't trying to compete with the masses of homework that came with the Senior's workload was spent playing in the snow and helping around the house. Carole and Burt had been acting strange for the past three weeks or so and Sam not understanding and not sure if he wanted to understand had taken to following Finn's brand of philosophy and making sure that he stayed out of their way. Whatever was going on it was clear that Burt wanted Kurt to know about it first as was his right and Sam wasn't going to pry into a secret that was obviously not for him to know about.

At least not right now.

There was those glorious three weeks where Finn went out most of the time and Sam, Quinn and Ethan were left as their own little family. The spark was well and truly dead between the two of them but Quinn had been such an integral part of their lives that it was impossible for them not to love the other. Sam had helped Quinn rebuild her life in the aftermath of Beth and she had helped him find a steady balance when dealing with the day to day life that came with raising Ethan single handed.

There were days when Quinn would come over after school and they would load all the old movies like Harry Potter and Star Wars and watch shows like the 70s Show and Full House simply because they could. Quinn was leaving in the days after Christmas but she couldn't deny that she had missed there company. She had told Sam as much when being alone with Ethan asleep they had opened a bottle of wine and loaded up the first Harry Potter movie.

"I think that I miss things here that I didn't realise until I came back" she said finally one evening when she was finishing her glass of wine and Sam had just finished cleaning up the pizza boxes. He grabbed a slice of the now slightly cold pizza and took it back into the living room placing the rest in the fridge so that someone (Finn no doubt) would have some sort of breakfast in the morning should worse come to worse.

"You don't want to be back here" Sam told her truthfully. Quinn stared at him for a second before she tilted her head to the side and watched him carefully.

"Have you considered where you want to study after High School? What you want to do?" she asked casually and Sam nodded. He had been thinking of nothing else ever since the clock had started ticking

"I'm gonna get the hell out of Lima" he said truthfully. Quinn nodded twirling her wine glass around in her hand and then grinned "You guys should come and stay with me" she caught Sam's expression and grinned. "Come on" she said grinning. "You know you're smart, you could apply for Yale and get in without any problems" she said all of this Sam noticed fondly as if it was easy.

Quinn he thought had never really had a problem when it came to money. Even when she had been homeless and pregnant she had transitioned back to her old life without even blinking. Even after her meltdown she had still picked herself up with the help of her friends. She had never really had to go it alone in the sense that Sam had. He loved Quinn really but even Sam had to admit that he knew Quinn had many faults.

"I suppose you think cost isn't a problem for me?" he asked choosing to feel rather amused rather than offended.

Quinn stared at him for a long time and then sighed. "And this" she said rather dramatically. "Is where you and I will always differ"

Sam knew what she was referring to but the conversation had been so light and pleasant that he didn't think that he could stand to ruin it so he let the dig go.

And the next morning Quinn was back to Yale and Sam pretended like the conversation hadn't happened.

* * *

He facetimed his parents on Christmas Day with Ethan in his lap. Things were obviously going well for them simply because they had sent him and Ethan to share the new IPad loaded with games that Ethan was quite happy to sit in his lap and play until his heart's content. Blaine and Burt had gone to New York to be with Kurt and therefore Sam, Carole, Finn and Ethan had a quiet little celebration each trying to pretend that there wasn't something going on.

It wasn't until Burt came back that he called the both of them into the living room looking older than he had done in a while, sat them both down and told Sam and Finn that he had prostate cancer.

Personally Sam felt like the wind had been knocked straight out of him. How could Burt, dependable, rock in a hard place Burt have cancer?

Burt perhaps realising that the both of them were stunned into silence pointed a finger at them.

"Now don't think that this changes anything" he said sternly. "I want both of you to know that you are welcome to stay here until Sam graduates and Finn gets the money and the time to move out, I don't want you boys worrying either. Me and Carole have had longer than you to process it, the most important thing is that Finn carries on working and you Sam graduate for that little boy upstairs if nothing else. You both promise?" at a loss of what to do they both nodded and Burt sat back on his seat rather pleased with himself.

Feeling like he was intruding Sam took that as a signal to leave.

He tossed and turned in his bed thinking. He loved his father he did, but Burt was the closest thing he came to having a second one. He had loved and took care of them when nobody else could and the thought of something happening...it sent shivers down Sam's spine.

Happy Fucking Christmas he thought bitterly and there would probably be an even shittier new year.

But then again. Bad things do happen to good people.

And Sam had no idea how terrible the year was going to be yet.

Because something terrible was coming around the corner of the longer year ever.

* * *

**Please Read and Review **


	56. 4x11-Sadie Hawkins

**Hi so here is another chapter, I am uploading this a bit closer to Christmas and therefore I apologise for the delay. **

**I did change a few things about this episode, I made it so Artie was the one looking into Hunter's steroid abuse and I also added in the bit where Sam was/is feeling disillusioned with the club. I believe that Sam is more responsible in this story than he was shown on the show and therefore that is what's shown in this story. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**If I don't get to update sooner, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy 2017. **

**Next Chapter-4x12-Naked-The Glee Club go back to the Choir Room and prepare to re-join the competition, Sam starts looking at collages but finds himself swept up in Finn's plans to create a naked calendar for the new year. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 56-4x11-Sadie Hawkins

Tina organizes a dance that sends Blaine into a tailspin, Sam seriously begins looking into collages and apartments in New York meanwhile Blaine and Artie rope him into finding out if the Warblers cheated at Sectionals under the instruction of their new leader.

* * *

The club were currently pretending that the fact that they were out of the competition season wasn't a big deal. There were days Sam thought to himself when he was too wired to sleep and he spent the entire time staring at the ceiling trying to figure out why he couldn't sleep or what was keeping him the hell up.

Artie had some idea that the Warblers had cheated when it had come to Sectionals. Sam wasn't sure if that was Artie desperately clutching at straws or it was desperation when it came to the fact that Artie refused to give into the fact that the Warblers might have actually been better than him.

There had been too many factors pulling against them this time Sam thought if he was being brutally honest. They had lost Mr Shue who despite his many faults had been a good teacher, they had gained Finn who had been thrown in the deep end more than once. Then there had been Marley and Kitty and the rest of the newbies who had not been ready for the standards that came with a competition. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Sam knew that the loss of Rachel, Finn, Quinn and the rest of the upper school that had been a blow to them that they didn't want to admit. There wasn't a question that Sam could ask that he didn't come back to an answer that kept him awake at night.

And more to the point life at the Hummel-Hudson house was not brilliant. Burt was in the early stages of his chemo and even though Kurt was calling all the time, Finn was home more and Sam tried to help it was clear that the man didn't like to look frail in front of anyone.

Sam had took Ethan aside the morning after Burt had told them the news and tried to explain it as best he could. Even though he had to admit that he couldn't comprehend the news himself. Burt and cancer were two words that just shouldn't go together in any circumstances.

"So Uncle Burt is sick?" Ethan asked looking at Sam with those wide blue eyes that were so trusting. He didn't have a clue what Cancer was or how dangerous it could be and while Sam didn't want to scare Ethan he didn't want his son, his baby to blindly think that Burt was going to get better just because he was well...Burt.

"Yeah baby" Sam said pulling Ethan back onto his bed. They were in Sam's room and sitting on the bed. Ethan frowned his little face scrunching up in concentration. It would have been adorable had the subject not been so serious.

"Will he get better?" Ethan asked. Sam paused "Right now were not sure" he said truthfully "So I need you to do whatever you're told to for the next couple of months. I need you to be a good boy for a while until we have more information and he can get his medicine"

He wasn't doing this right this much Sam did know but he hoped the message that they might have to keep to themselves for the next few weeks. Ethan responded by drawing Burt a picture of Burt beating up Cancer which was depicted as a big scary black blob and in response it was pinned up on the fridge as if it was the best drawing they had ever seen which had pleased Ethan immeasurably.

* * *

The rest of their time back at school was split between trying to find out whether Artie's theory was good on whether or not the Warbler's cheated. It got even worse when Blaine got involved perhaps as a way of dealing with fact that Tina the tackless had brought up the idea of a Sadie Hawkins dance and Sam was sure that it reminded Blaine of the night where he had been beaten up by homophobic jocks.

Sam knew this because this because he had listened to Blaine and Finn and Kurt and all their secrets. There was no share of it in the house and everyone was everywhere at all times of the day. Therefore...well...Sam had heard the story of the night that Blaine had been beaten up by homophobic jocks. And therefore he knew that Blaine would rather have his teeth pulled rather than go to this dance.

The dance had already brought and pulled apart the club for what felt like the hundredth time. There was the fact that Jake had beaten out Ryder and had got Marley to ask him out. There was the fact that Kitty was now walking around pretending that she Mother Earth rather than the girl who had helped along an eating disorder and there was the fact that Tina had still not apologised to Marley even though she was now looking at Sam as if he was going to bite her head off if she looked at him wrong or for too long.

* * *

Soon enough the night of the dance was upon them. Sam was only going because Finn had asked him to sing. Ryder had a solo and the boys and girls were both doing songs. Marley was singing and even Kitty had agreed to do a small solo providing that she could choose a song that she could dance too. Sam however was going for the one song, to make sure that Blaine was ok and then was going home. He was not in the mood to socialise with anyone and it was one of the night where he would rather sit in and play with Ethan and his toys until his little boy fell asleep and Sam knew that everything and everyone was safe and sound.

It sounded corny but Sam just wanted a little peace and quiet and hopefully a drama filled day.

He had left Finn and Artie talking to Blaine and a Warbler whose name he vaguely thought was Trent. He stuck his head around the door and then decided he didn't want to know. He shook his head and hoped to high hell they didn't notice him. He didn't think he could stand any more drama what with all that had gone on in the previous months.

He had just changed into his old checked pyjama's and had sat Ethan down with a bowl of ice cream finally prepared to go through the stack of college brochures and papers that he had to fill out soon, when his phone buzzed with an incoming text message. There was a second where Sam hoped to ignore it but then the reminder popped up again this time almost dragging Ethan's attention away from his ice cream. Sam sighed.

He gave Ethan a small smile and then picked up his phone. It was from Finn. It was the first time that Sam wished he hadn't got a text message from anyone at school.

It read one simple message confirming what Sam had known since he had stuck his head into the locker room door.

**_'_****_Warblers cheated, were back in competition, going to see Sue tomorrow, letting rest of club now that we are back!'_**

It was just like Finn, Sam thought being all excited about everything. They had risen again like some sort of bird from the ashes, and it was only there sitting in the Hummel-Hudson house with his son in his lap sleepily licking his spoon free of ice cream that Sam really wished that the Warblers hadn't cheated.

* * *

**And let me know what you think, I will update as soon as I am able to.**


	57. 4x12-Naked

**Hi, so another chapter has been posted, the first of 2017. **

**I am going back to Uni however so please keep in mind future updates might be a bit sporadic as I try and figure out my schedule. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x13-Diva-Sam and Santana comes to blows over his friendship with Britney, Sam meanwhile gets his acceptance letters back but is surprised by the fact that none of the New Directions thought that he would get into one. While all of this is going on the entire club celebrates being a Diva. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 57-4x12-Naked

As the Glee Club go back to the Choir room, and prepare to re-join the competition season, Sam starts looking at colleges but finds himself swept up in Finn's great idea to create an all naked calendar for the New Year.

* * *

The New Year came and went in a fashion that could almost be described as depressing. Burt had been in the hospital the day before and didn't want to do much and therefore Finn and Sam watched the ball drop with pizza and beer long after everyone else had gone to bed.

Then there were six more days and then it was back to school and back down to business. With the Warblers now disqualified and the Glee Club back in the Choir Room the conversation turned to the upcoming Regionals. There were still many debates over what they were going to sing and even if they were still going to be eligible to get the cash, even more so when they heard that Nationals were being held in LA. But the tone for once was optimistic and Sam didn't care all that much if that was going to change as soon as the younger students realised the work that came with preparing for a competition, all that he cared about was that at the end of this year he was out of school and he had to serious consider what he was going to do next.

In terms of collage he did have options of that he knew. His grades weren't that bad, they were average at best, even if cost hadn't been a consideration Sam knew enough to know that he wouldn't have gotten into any Ivy League school and he also knew he wasn't talented enough to get into someplace like NYADA and more to the point he didn't like singing enough to pass it off as a career.

That left a community college, or trying to find a job while taking night classes. Sam had to admit that both sounded good. If Blaine was serious about moving to New York (It didn't seem to matter to the younger man what state his relationship with Kurt was in he was going to New York regardless) Sam hated to ask for more help but he suspected that even if he didn't Blaine would help simply because that was in his nature. Sam had thought about it and he knew that they could find a crappy apartment and live together and even if they didn't he was painfully aware of the fact that Quinn was getting her new apartment at the end of this year and that she was waiting on whether or not he would be moving in with her before she put down a deposit.

But all of that depended on the grades he got, which meant that he finally had to buckle down and focus on studying. And that meant that he had to take a step back from some of the other things in his life such as his friends, football and then again they were back to the Glee Club.

* * *

Finn had decided to raise money by funding a naked calendar. To Sam this sounded not a terrible idea but there was still many ways in this could go wrong. Sue was on the warpath, Marley was still not completely ok again, Artie was refusing to take part as anything other than the photographer unless he was wearing clothes (which Finn happily gave him the option of doing) and he hated to admit it but Sam found himself slipping back into the old patterns that he remembered only as not eating and working all the time. The last time he remembered that happening was during that period of six months where he had been denied access to Ethan.

Sam hated that. He hated that he was turning back into someone that he didn't understand. That he was becoming someone that he had worked hard to forget, someone that he had worked hard to bury along with other less than pretty parts of his past. And it took Blaine to realise what he had become. That had involved several rounds in the school gym with the punching bag until his muscles were aching and he was covered in sweat and he realised he had missed the latest Glee rehearsal and the latest meeting about the photoshoot.

Surprisingly enough the photoshoot and the resulting sales went rather well. Sam pretended not to notice due to the need to regain some level of sanity that Carol came by and picked one up, nor did he want to notice that Blaine carefully set one aside as if needing to send it to Kurt as soon as he got home. All he wanted to do was go home, he wanted to shower and sleep and pretend that he hadn't almost took three steps back, he wanted to go home and make sure that all his applications were sent off and his finances were up to date.

He had applied to one in New York, one in LA and a couple of community colleges around Ohio but he had to admit that he wasn't holding out much hope. Sam Evans really didn't hold out much hope on anything anymore but he had to admit that he wanted to go to college, he wanted to get out of Lima Ohio and he wanted to make something of himself or at least have a comfortable life and a stable relationship.

* * *

Sam leaned back in bed thinking it over that night. He wanted to do well and succeed and he wanted to do that in a place that wasn't Lima Ohio, he wanted drama but he didn't want what consistently came with the Glee Club and while he wanted to be recognised for his good looks he wanted people to know him for his personality as well.

He kicked off the covers and padded to Ethan's room, Ethan was asleep on his back his little chest rising and falling and Sam found himself smile despite the fact that it felt like he had nothing to smile about. Maybe it was time to get the hell out of Lima, to cut his losses and leave. New York if that was his chosen path didn't mean Rachel and Kurt and their unending drama, it could mean a bit of peace and quiet that he privately thought he had earned. Maybe it meant his own place and a stable home life, picking up his son from school and taking him to see a little piece of the world...

Privately he thought about the offer Quinn had made for them to move in with her. There would be no sexual relationship of that he knew by now but he had to admit that the thought of Quinn being the stable woman in Ethan's life wasn't such a bad thing...at least until he found 'The One', If such a thing existed.

Perhaps...perhaps it was time to give Quinn a call and make some decisions. Sam had always stood on his own two feet and tried to make the best out of whatever situation he was in. Perhaps it was time to do that again.

Yes. Perhaps it was.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **


	58. 4x13-Diva

**Hi so here is another chapter, slowly but surely we are making our way through this story and I wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read this story. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please read and review **

**Next Chapter-4x14-I Do-As past and present New Directions return to see Mr Shue and Emma get married and as he enjoys the wedding Sam makes his final decision about his future when he receives a surprise acceptance letter.**

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 58-4x13-Diva

Sam and Santana comes to blows over his friendship with Britney, Sam meanwhile gets his acceptance letters back but is surprised by the fact that none of the New Directions thought that he would get into one. While all of this is going on the entire club celebrates being a Diva.

* * *

Santana was back. Well. Sam couldn't begrudge her a return to where he supposed for a lot of the graduating class, life had been somewhat easy. Maybe he looked at things differently it would have been easier, but Sam didn't see this school as the saviour that it was for so many of his classmates.

He on the other hand saw the place where Kurt had been bullied and forced to leave, where Finn and Rachel had gone through so much drama it was a miracle they were still alive, where Santana had been outed and Quinn had gone through more drama than even he had. He saw Blaine struggling to fit in and Mike struggling with his dreams, he saw all of it and also saw Mr Shue's involvement. In hindsight Sam had a feeling that unless it was something drastic he wasn't coming back to this school unless he could help it.

And to make matters worse it was Diva week.

Diva week was probably the best and he worst idea simultaneously that Finn had ever come up with. It was good because it gave the club a lesson and a whole range of songs to choose from. It was bad because without a shadow of a doubt it made most of them (and certainly the upperclassmen) develop a serious attitude problem.

The main contestants seemed to be Tina, Marley, Blaine and Unique. Sam personally was hoping either Marley or Blaine would win the assignment. Blaine because he was the most bearable out of the lot of them and Marley because he knew what it would do to her confidence if she won something for a change.

Sam had long ago decided not to concern himself with Tina's crush on Blaine. The words he had spoken to her when it had come to Marley were still fresh in his mind whenever he saw her. If she chose to have a crush on a man that had been gay for probably longer than Sam had been a father then that was her affair and not his. He didn't have time to deal with a problem that quite frankly everyone but Blaine could see.

He did hope however that Kurt came back for the wedding because this was beginning to get unbearable. Klaine was the one couple that had daily contact with Ethan and while Kurt had been in New York he had never had to explain what had happened or use words like 'cheating' and 'break up' around a five year old that still believed in magic and happy endings and that pizza and Harry Potter could fix everything.

But before that there was a bigger problem. The ever strong and dangerous presence that was Santana Lopez. There was a split second where she turned to look at him during the dance that she performed with the rest of the cheerleaders. She knew Sam thought irritably that he and Britney were friends. And she thought there was something more.

Now don't get Sam wrong, he liked Britney. Always had. He thought that she was a little locked in her own world but that wasn't her fault and she was the one person left that had been there on those long sunny days last year where he, her, Quinn, Ethan and Santana would sit and eat ice cream or drink coffee and wonder about how the world would treat them and how they would treat the world.

Sam had no interest however of starting a romantic relationship with Britney. He liked her yeah sure but as a friend. The last cheerleader he had gotten involved with was Quinn and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that road again. He loved Quinn, he loved Santana and he loved Britney but for all of them it was a very different kind of love and none of them featured romantic feelings.

* * *

Santana carefully picked her moment to confront him of that Sam would give her. She had tried to turn up to the house to confront him under the guise of seeing Ethan, Sam knew but the second Ethan had seen her he had dumped his spoon filled with spaghetti all over the table, yelled cheerfully "Auntie Snix!" and then thrown himself at Santana who had forgotten to be grumpy and furious at him for some imagined slight threw her arms around her honorary nephew and hugged him back smiling a genuine smile.

She had brought gifts which included a large bar of chocolate with Ethan written on it in icing, several bags of sweets and a jumper with NYC written on it that she had picked up when she had gone to New York a few weeks ago and finally information to Sam about the apartment that Quinn was trying to rent that she wanted his approval on.

Sam carefully hid the chocolate and the sweets and promised Ethan he could wear the jumper to school the next day providing that it was washed and dry before that. Santana had also brought along what looked like a rather expensive bottle of scotch that she said was for Burt to help him with the chemo and Sam decided not to rain on Santana's rather strange moment of compassion by pointing out that Burt couldn't drink due to his treatment making sure that he couldn't keep anything down.

Fortunately Ethan's presence defeated Santana's wrath for a few hours at least and she eventually cornered him in the auditorium where without warning she promptly started singing _'Make No Mistake She's Mine' _Sam went along with it, he wasn't sure why but he did.

"Are you done?" he asked feeling more amused than angry. Santana shot him a poisonous look. "You know" Sam said. "There is nothing going on between me and Britney and even if there was then it wouldn't be any of your business, you broke up with her, you left" he tried to keep the accusation out of his tone but he thought he might have failed if the look on Santana's face was anything to go by.

"Don't think that this friendship thing is gonna last" she hissed looking furious. "I will be back, for Britney and for a rematch." She shot him another poisonous look that Sam ignored. He would have rolled his eyes if he thought that Santana wouldn't stab his eyes out. He liked Santana he really did but that didn't mean that he wouldn't defend himself if she started something. He didn't even know why she was here. Perhaps she too wanted to put ghosts to rest.

* * *

Hours later he would learn that he was right. In the first step towards what Sam hoped was a reconciliation Blaine had received a phone call from a very annoyed Kurt explaining that Santana had shown up in New York complete with a suitcase and a month's rent to tell both him and Rachel in no uncertain terms that she was done with Lima and that she was moving in with them. Right about now she was setting up a camp bed in a corner of the room as she made loud plans to get one ordered and a decent coffee maker at that.

Sam casually walked into the kitchen to help Ethan wash up for dinner thinking hard. There was a part of him that wanted to do what Santana did, move away and stand on his own two feet for the first time in his life. Even if he didn't have Ethan he could never afford to live on his own, he would have to have a roommate why shouldn't it be with someone that he trusted.

Ethan set about eating the chicken stew Carole had made for dinner and Finn staggered home early to take a shower as Sam heated up the remainder for him. He however ate sparingly, he was looking for the papers on the apartment listings that Quinn had sent him.

After all perhaps it was time for him to move on and to think of the future, and he knew where it was going to take him.

* * *

**And let me know what you think, the next chapter will be up soon. **


	59. 4x14-I Do

**Hi, so here is another chapter, this one is longer and while I did cut something's out it does deal with most of the events at the wedding and does have a little bit of the promised Marley and Ryder build too it. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x15-Girls (And Boys) on Film-The club attempts to regroup after the wedding, and Sam finds out weather or not he got into college and in doing so lets Quinn know his answer about her offer to move in with her in New York. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 59-4x14-I Do

As past and present New Directions return to see Mr Shue and Emma get married and as he enjoys the wedding Sam makes his final decision about his future when he receives a surprise acceptance letter and bonds with another member of the group when she realises something about her relationship.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest wait in history (but really wasn't) it seemed the wedding of Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury was here.

It seemed naturally in Glee Club fashion that it all went to shit.

The day before the wedding went rather well. The wedding was in fact scheduled for a Saturday and the Friday before Mr Shue came back to announce that he was returning for good and that he was taking back over the Glee Club.

Sam saw discreetly Ryder raise his eyebrows in surprise and he looked over at Finn who was looking rather lost. There was a second where they locked eyes with each other and then Finn shrugged slightly. Sam could understand the confusion on Ryder's face, even the other newbies didn't look happy. They had come to rehearsals more under Finn that anyone else and Sam knew that Ryder had bonded with the former Quarterback more than anyone.

But the show for some reason had to go on and they were soon picking out wedding music. It was only at the end of the session when they had picked out several songs for the reception and the church (they were told that several of the returning ex-upperclassmen would be singing their own songs when they arrived) did Sam notice the rather dejected look on Ryder's face. It must have been noticeable he thought wryly because Finn jerked his head at Sam as if silently asking him to take care of it while he stayed behind and helped Mr Shue clean up two hours' worth of sheet music.

"Something wrong Ryder?" Sam asked casually. The boy shared his locker right opposite Sam and Blaine's and it was easy to see how upset the boy looked. Marley's locker was down the way and Ryder shot her a mournful kind of look. Sam realised what he was subconsciously trying to say and grimaced. The night before a wedding was not the time for a repeat of Sectionals.

"Marley Is going with Jake to the wedding" Ryder said forlornly. "And I helped him, ask her out you know? Cause it was worth it to see her smile, I also think..." he shook his head "I know that Jake is planning on asking her to spend the night with him"

Sam blinked. In truth he wasn't surprised. For all of his good qualities Jake was still Puck's brother and Puck had done a number on many of the Glee club girls and their friends. It didn't he thought irritably that Mr Shue had decided to splurge out on the hotel and ensure that the Glee club could have a good time without worrying about getting home to late. Sam supposed he thought he was keeping them safe in one place rather than basically giving them all free hotel rooms for the night with a lot of unspoken issues between both the old and the new club members.

Sam thought that only Quinn had meant something to him and she last time he had checked had put that particular chapter of her life to bed.

Or maybe not.

There were many chapters that weren't closed.

"And you don't want her too?" Sam said staring at him thoughtfully at him. Ryder scuffed his shoe thoughtfully along the floor. "I want Marley to be happy" he said finally. "And if she's happy with him then she's happy with him but..." he gave a half shrug and then ducked his head back to the floor.

It reminded Sam of a long time ago when it had been him and Quinn along with the entire Glee club all of them switching their relationships around with just a drop of a hat.

"If you like her" he said finally. "Tell her, trust me, I've seen relationships like yours for the past three years or so and I have seen a lot of people that I like and trust and more to the point my son likes and trusts go through pain and heartache that they shouldn't have because of miscommunication and crossed wires" he shrugged. "Tell her, before she does something that she might one day regret"

And with that he smiled and left Ryder alone at his locker with what Sam imagined to be his very confused thoughts.

* * *

By the time he had got home Kurt had already returned. He too like Santana had come brining gifts. He had bought Sam a rather nice pair of jeans that even Sam had to admit would show of his ass in a rather good light. For Ethan he had brought a rather brilliant winter coat with a hood that was made by some fancy designer Sam couldn't even pronounce. They both must have cost a fortune but Kurt waved apart those protests by pointing out he worked for one of the most famous fashion magazines in the world and therefore was able to swing a discount.

Santana and Quinn were both home, Sam knew due to the text message he got from Quinn who apologised for not coming over but she needed apparently to wash her hair and Santana was currently in the bar. Mercedes she mentioned was currently on the plane and Mike and Rachel was flying out as soon as their last classes were over, Puck was already down to see his brother and Sam suspected privately that it was him that he had been the one to tell his brother how to get Marley into bed with him...or words to that affect.

The night was spent like it had been so long ago. Finn, Kurt and Sam sitting up late into the evening when Carole and Burt (weakened somewhat by his chemo) and Ethan were asleep watching crappy programs on the T.V. and discussing whatever it was that was bothering them.

The only difference was that, Sam seemed to realise that for the most part they were talking about him a lot more. He could kinda understand why, Finn clearly didn't want to talk about Rachel and Kurt clearly didn't want to talk about Blaine. It was made even more difficult due to the fact that both of them knew things about the one person the other didn't want to discuss.

Sam decided to give them some time together and bailed out early. If there was some sort of brotherly moment that would turn into a talk about their ex's then Sam really didn't want to be around to see it or hear it.

The next morning, the morning of the wedding dawned bright and early. There was a thick frost that covered the windows and Sam had to remind himself that he had to get Ethan out of bed before he dragged himself up. Somehow he had to get Ethan washed and dressed in a neat outfit before Kurt got near the bathroom. That alone would be a feat in itself.

Finally Sam dragged himself out of bed and managed to get himself into the shower. Freshly washed and in his loose clothes he set about making sure that a still sleepy Ethan was in a bath and helped his son scrape the shampoo out of his hair.

Once that was done and Ethan was all dry and wrapped up in his towel his blonde hair standing up as if he had just been electrocuted Sam brushed his teeth and then they were out of the bathroom just in time for Finn to quickly let it himself in. Sam grinned to himself quickly setting Ethan's good shirt and trousers out.

How easy it was for them to fall back into a pattern of working around Kurt and his bathroom schedule. Even if it was only for one day.

They managed to get dressed and out into their respective cars on time. Finn was driving him and Ethan to the wedding church and he parked the car in record time and then sprinted from the car as if worried he was going to run into anyone. Probably knowing Finn he was worried about Rachel and her new boyfriend despite assurances that he wasn't coming to the wedding.

"Come on" Sam said holding out his hand for Ethan to take. "Let's go get some seats...hold on tight ok, I don't want you to slip on the ice" Ethan nodded his hand tightening his grip in his Dads.

He could see Quinn and Santana at the front of the church, he could see Rachel sitting with Kurt who was shooting rather risqué looks in Blaine's direction. The heat smouldering between the two made Sam pass Ethan his phone wordlessly so he could play a game least his son pick up on it.

Someone tonight was obviously getting laid.

And then...and then it didn't happen.

Sam had just been sat wondering whether or not it would be polite to take Ethan outside for a much needed breath of fresh air when Sue Sylvester came prancing down the aisle wearing a wedding dress and a rather smug smile. Sam had to blink more than once to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I thought that Mr Shue was marrying Miss Emma with the red hair" Ethan said staring. His feet were dangling over the edge of the pew and it would have been one of those moments where Sam felt another spark of love for his adorable son if it wasn't for the fact that he had no clue what the hell was going on now.

"He was" he said pulling Ethan into the side of him instinctually. He knew, well a part of him knew what the hell was happening right now and he didn't think he wanted to stick around for the after party. Lord knows he had his problems with Shue but even Sam had to admit that being stood up at his own wedding was a bit cold.

"Then why is the wedding over if they didn't get married?" Ethan was still asking in the car. Blaine winced. He was driving and Sam was willing to bet he was still annoyed that Sam had insisted that Kurt go in a separate car.

"Because" Sam paused trying to find the words. How do you explain to your nearing five year old why someone would ditch the person they love at their wedding?

"Because Miss Emma got a bit scared and decided that she didn't want to get married. Therefore while she and Mr Shue talk were gonna go and get something to eat and spend the night at the hotel, a bit like a sleepover"

That cheered Ethan up considerably.

* * *

Sam let Ethan raid the buffet table under the watchful eye of Blaine while he went to the bar. Rumour had it that Quinn and Santana were both in possession of fake ID's and Sam didn't have any plans to go home for the night and he desperately needed a beer. Rachel and Finn were trying not to look at each other and Sam knew Blaine and Kurt were two glasses of champagne deep into whatever it was that they were gonna do tonight. Even Artie was apparently scoring with one of Miss Pillsbury's nieces.

Sam sat back down and within seconds of Ethan eating, the music started. He wanted to speak to Quinn as soon as he could but she was getting a combination of both drunk and up close and personal with Santana. Sam had changed a lot from the person he was before he'd had Ethan.

The wedding continued. Rachel and Finn sang a very nice version of 'We got Tonight' which seemed to be a signal for everyone that planned to get laid to go and find a room as soon as they possibly could. Sam took it as an indication that he had to get a now sleeping kindergartener to bed.

Sam had tucked Ethan up in the big double bed in his pyjama's and had just set about trying to fold up his clothes when he heard a banging slightly left to the door. As if someone was slumped against the wall.

He opened the door to see Marley leaning against the wall looking wrecked. She had clearly been drinking somewhat but for the most part she looked ok.

"You hurt?" Sam asked looking around, there was no sign of Jake. Marley shook her head her eyes wide in her head. Sam nodded. He didn't want to but he was a parent after all and he knew that he couldn't leave a drunk fifteen year old in the middle of the hotel hallway.

"My son is asleep" he said opening the door. "You can sleep on the couch" Marley nodded toed of her high heels and remarkably made it to the couch before passing out and falling asleep. Sam made sure she had easy access to water and pills before wrapping a blanket around her shivering shoulders.

He supposed he thought feeling rather amused rather than annoyed that Artie had been right. For some people at least, this would be the wedding to remember.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as I can. **


	60. 4x15-Girls (And Boys) On Film

**Hi so here is another chapter, this one is a little bit long and deals with the aftereffects of the wedding more than the actual episode but there is a nice little teaser at the end that will lead the way for Season 5. I know I changed Sam's education a little compared to what was shown in Season 5 but the Sam in this story is a lot smarter than Ryan Murphy ever made the real Sam which is annoying because he was perhaps one of the most sensible Glee Club members. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine just Ethan. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x16-Feud-Sam tries to help Finn deal with the anger that comes from feuding with Mr Shue. Finn in turn makes a life changing decision and Sam breaks the news to Ethan that they are moving to New York. All the while he begins to notice that Blaine is acting very oddly. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 60-4x15-Girls (And Boys) On Film

The club attempts to regroup after the wedding, and Sam finds out whether or not he got into college and in doing so let's Quinn know his answer about her offer to move in with her in New York.

* * *

The club had kinda...well fell apart since Mr Shue had taken over, it was a combination Sam feared of the him taking over while his relationship was such a distraction and the fact that he was taking over in the first place. Finn had had his moments but there were stable lesson plans and he had been there should any of the younger members want to talk. And for the most part they had, more so than they had ever done with Mr Shue. Sam had never really gone for help at least to Shue and he knew that while several members of the club had done several like Santana, Quinn and Mike hadn't. Finn had scheduled movie nights with Ryder, Marley and Jake, Unique and Kitty turning up a couple of times and made them hot chocolate when they were lonely.

Yeah, Mr Shue coming back was going to be difficult on the younger students than anyone else. And Sam knew that difficult didn't even begin to cover what Finn would be going through. Mr Shue had casually agreed to keep him on as understudy director or whatever but the fact of the matter was Sam personally thought that he was doing that in order to quell the bizarre mutinous looks that seemed to be flowing around the newer members of the club that had never really sang under Mr Shue. Not to the extent that Sam and the rest of the upperclassman had.

But still, Sam personally didn't like how Finn was being swept under the table and much to his confusion Finn didn't say anything about it. In fact if Sam didn't know better he'd say since the wedding Finn had been walking around Mr Shue like he was a time-bomb waiting to go off. In fact nobody seemed to want to talk about the wedding and Sam really couldn't blame them.

* * *

It was clearly obvious the next morning when the club staggered out of their different hotel rooms much the worse for wear and trying to avoid each other's eyes. There had been the casually avoiding bumping into anyone that they had seen or perhaps slept with this time.

Finn and Rachel were steadfastly avoiding looking at each other and ate breakfast in silence. Finn then left muttering something about paying the bill and Rachel disappeared shortly after her cheeks going pink. Santana had been too hungover to care about was going on between her roommate and her ex-boyfriend, Quinn was hiding her face between her sunglasses and her hair claiming to a confused Ethan that she was trying to start a new fashion trend. This caused Kurt to choke on his scrambled eggs and toast and Blaine to thump him on the back. Artie was basking in his post-sex glow, Tina, Brittney, Mercedes and Mike had already called down to claim they were having lie-ins and Puck wouldn't be seen Sam knew until the maids came in at noon to kick him out, hell even Joe was sleeping in although that might be more to do with the fact that he had been the designated member of the club that had to take care of the newbies and the Lord only knew what time he had gone to bed.

Marley had woken up that morning, downed her painkillers and water and then fallen asleep again. Sam had told her to go back to bed and actually sleep in a bed this time and Marley had kicked off her dress (thankfully while Ethan was in the bathroom) and had took Sam's offer of a spare shirt and had curled back into bed her eyeliner smudged and her hair still pinned back into place.

It was also clear how much the younger students had drunk. Unique had turned up, stared at the bacon on the plate for a second and then promptly announced that going back to bed where there was the privacy of a private toilet was better than staying here. Jake was forcing himself to drink what looked like the strongest cup of coffee Sam had ever seen and he was practically heaving over his cereal. Ryder had gone down the tea route and was scowling whenever someone in the room that wasn't hungover did something that sounded too loud like turn a newspaper or open a pot of jam. Even Kitty was looking a little worse for wear, her hair was loose and she was still wearing her pyjama bottoms tucked into old boots. She was clearly struggling to work her way through what little breakfast she had on her place and Sam was more than amused to see that she had gone down the greasy food route rather than the typical Cheerio route of fruit and water.

In short, Sam looked around the table and mentally calculated upstairs and surmised that he was the most sober person there. And Sam knew that he had indulged a bit more than usual if you count the two beers he had had at the reception and once Ethan and Marley (both apparently deep sleepers) had fallen asleep and he could kick open the mini-fridge on Mr Shue's tab and load up the latest Marvel movie. It was nice having a bit of time for himself even if he was drinking cheap beer in his boxers and listening to a movie via headphones like some cliché.

Eventually the party of tired hungover ex and present Glee Club members dispersed back into their cars. Quinn, Sam knew was staying for at least one more day but he knew Kurt, Rachel and Santana had flights for this afternoon so he allowed them to say goodbye to Ethan (and hoped that his son wasn't knocked out by the fumes that seemed to be pouring out of their skin) ensured that Marley was well enough to stand before turning her over to Finn who seemed to be driving home all of the lowerclassmen home and then finally managed to get home. He set up the TV for Ethan, let Carole promise him tea and a bite to eat when he woke up and finally collapsed into bed.

Four hours and a shower later and Sam Evens felt back to normal. Well...as normal as he ever felt.

* * *

There was a second in the morning where nobody knew how to react. The group had decided to go with whatever Mr Shue wanted them all to do mostly Sam suspected out of sympathy. He had decided to ask them to perform a happy Ellie Goulding song that involved a lot of dancing and more than one member of the group worse for wear. Sam was tired and fed up by the end of it and he couldn't blame Kitty for muttering under her breath that she didn't understand why she had put in so much work when Mr Shue had spent most of the performance on his phone.

The next day Sam had finally felt back to normal. It was a Tuesday and Sam had the morning off due to a teacher workday. Therefore he was able to drop Ethan off at school and then come home to make himself some breakfast. He casually ignored his phone ringing. He knew Mr Shue had been desperate to find Emma and figure out what the hell had happened but Sam didn't get much time to himself and he wanted this morning. Selfish or not. Therefore he sat in his bedroom and ate toast until he felt full.

It wasn't until he went down with his plate that he saw it. On the table was the embossed envelope from NYU. He flipped it open and stared once.

He had got in. he was going to New York. Granted he would have to work something out when it came to the university and Ethan but he had done it. He had done the one thing he privately set out to do and that was make something of himself. Now Ethan could say he had a father that went to college.

It took him a second before he reached for his phone the letter still clutched in his hand. Sam wasn't sure if he would ever let it go. He blindly dialled the one number of the person that he wanted to speak to.

"Yes?" said the voice on the other end.

"Quinn" he said finally finding his own, "Its Sam, send me all the information you have on that apartment you want to rent and put down the first deposit" he looked down at the paper and said what he had always wanted to be true but never believed.

"Ethan and I are coming to New York"

* * *

**And let me know what you think **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	61. 4x16-Feud

**Hi so here is another chapter, this one deals with the aftereffects of the wedding again...**

**Now I know I've said this a bit but I don't like Mr Shue. I have nothing against Matthew Morrison but I didn't like the character from Season 3-Season 5 and I especially didn't like how he treated Finn, therefore that is shown in this chapter as are the upperclassmen's reactions to the feud. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Before I give you the next chapter I might be ending this story around Season 5 or even at the end of Season 4. I am UNSURE however and therefore want your opinions on weather or not you want to see Season 6 or 5 or both or not, Please let me know via review or PM. I want to let you know because due to commitments and other matters i am struggling a bit to see the end of this story. However i will leave the decision up to you. If not i will end this story where i see fit but on a happy note. **

**Next Chapter-4x17-Guilty Pleasures-Sam finds out that Finn is now in college, Blaine is in love with him, Ryder is apparently chatting up a girl on the internet and meets a new freshman who is unsure of where to go when he is running late to class worrying about everyone else. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 61-4x16-Feud

Sam tries to help Finn deal with the anger that comes from feuding with Mr Shue. Finn in turn makes a life changing decision and Sam breaks the news to Ethan that they are moving to New York. All the while he begins to notice that Blaine is acting very oddly.

* * *

As it turned out the phone call that Sam ignored was from Blaine who had heard it from Artie who had heard it from Kitty who had had the unfortunate luck to end up in the corridor at the same time as the confrontation had gone down. There was a second where apparently Kitty had stood there in shock before instinct of a sixteen year old had kicked in and she had gone straight to her phone and begun ringing everyone she could starting with the top of her phone book.

Finn had kissed Miss Pillsbury and the now official reason was that that was the reason why she had left Mr Shue standing at the altar. Instinct was telling Sam that this was not true, there was no way that Finn was that good a kisser and a part of him also thought that if Mr Shue had been there for the planning of his wedding rather than in Washington avoiding SKYPE conversations then it might have gone better but on Monday it became very clear to everyone that they better not say anything that made Finn look like the good guy.

It was infuriating to say the least. Sam had seen a lot of drama in this school and had seen a lot of bad teaching if he was being honest with himself but this was just beyond a teacher being pissed at his former pupil. This was...

"Bullying" Artie said that afternoon as they sat in the cafeteria. "This is bullying it has to be, it's just...wrong"

"I think their feuding" Tina said sparing a carrot on the end of her fork. She, Sam and Artie were sat in the cafeteria separate from the rest of the club who were sat at the other end of the table watching them whenever they thought they wouldn't notice. Sam realised that they were all looking to them for advice. They didn't feel like pointing out the fact that Mr Shue's attitude was making them all uncomfortable and it was honestly heartbreaking to watch. Glee was supposed to be a place where they could all speak their minds even towards a teacher, or it had been when Sam first started. He loved Glee, he loved singing and he loved the competitiveness that came with it, so different to football but he had to admit there was something about his senior year here that was setting his teeth on edge.

He looked around again. Blaine and Brittney were in a meeting with the Coach and he sighed. Blaine always had good advice in these situations and it was off-putting that he wasn't here to tell them what he thought.

"You can call it what you want Tina" he said finally looking down at his own beef stew. "But at the end of the day I think we need to have a sit down with him and tell him what we think. This whole wedding fiasco had nothing to do with Finn and we all know it, it was because he wasn't there and Finn panicked when she panicked. Hell he's been dating Rachel for two years I bet he thought that kissing her was the only way to shut her up"

Tina snorted into her drink and then tried to smooth her expression down. "I think we have to do something" she said finally. "I think that we have to say something because..." she paused swirling her straw around her drink. "Does anyone feel..." she lowered her voice down to a whisper. "Like this is another straw on the camel's back?"

It was Artie's turn to snort now and even Sam couldn't control the eye roll. "Yes" he said finally as Sam turned his attention back to his phone. "Yes I do, there's been Kurt's bullying, the constant favouring of Rachel, the whole thing with Quinn, whatever the hell happened at the wedding, him being a slave-driver all last year and then him pissing off for Washington" Artie said ticking them all off on his fingers. "I know why he went but he really left us in trouble, and then Finn got good and then we adapted" he shook his head.

"What can we do thought?" Tina asked leaning back in her chair. "Report him?" Sam sighed thinking it over. If he was being honest when he'd seen the state Quinn was in last year it had been something he had thought of once or twice, hell he had threatened the guy with it at one stage. And that was all he was to Sam, a guy. There was no teacher, there was no ear that he would turn to. He had never had the relationship with Mr Shue that all the others had had and it was showing right now. None of them had, Tina and Artie had been the first ones to sign up and then the reality was when Rachel and Finn came around they had been pushed to the background never to be seen or heard from again.

Ok so maybe Sam was missing a few facts but that was what it seemed like to him.

"No" he said finally snapping both pairs of eyes at him. "It doesn't work, Figgins would call all of us in and even then he doesn't want a fight with Mr Shue. Sue would be on our backs from the second that we would open our mouths. There would be three lessons at least on why we felt like that and I don't mean to be harsh but I can barely keep up with the workload that we have as it is"

Tina and Artie both nodded looking serious. All of the seniors had noticed a definite increase of work that they had had to deal with. There was a second where they all stared at each other weighing mentally their options and then there was a moment where they all didn't like the conclusion they came to.

"I'll give it a week" Sam said finally. "But I live with Finn, my son lives with Finn and we all know how Finn gets when he feels like he's lost the world, he goes to a pretty dark place and I don't want what happened the last time he came home to happen again"

Tina stared at him under her fringe. "And then?" she asked quietly. "If it's not better?"

"Then we go to Sue" he said finally. "And we let her do the damage"

"Maybe" Artie said a strange look on his face. "Or maybe Tina has a point about a Feud..."

And just for the record that was how Feud week began.

* * *

The first feud was between Ryder and Unique the former seemed to have made a rather crass comment that had hurt the latter's feelings. Sam liked Ryder but knew that he had hurt Unique's feelings. That being said he could kinda understand Ryder's confusion, that was no excuse but...there was always something about Ryder, something Sam couldn't explain. He didn't think that dyslexia was the worst of it somehow, maybe it was the father in him.

The songs mashed together was a combination of Elton John and Madonna and it seemed like for once that it was going to be ok, that the fractured group might be less so and then Ryder opened his mouth and then put his foot in it, hard.

The second round seemed to Sue and Blaine in bizarre mash up that saw Sue singing 'Super Bass' it was all a part of the power struggle that saw Blaine back with the Cheerio's that he'd technically been a member of since Christmas. This however was one of Blaine's plans that he had ran by Sam more than once in order to find and stop whatever nefarious plan that Sue had to stop them all from graduating.

Then there was the third. The one they had all been building towards. The one between Finn and Mr Shue. Sam went through the motions on the performance watching constantly out of the corner of his eye and he could see Blaine do the same. It seemed they were all ready for the confrontation that was seconds away from happening.

And then it was rather lacklustre. At least in violence. In loyalty its damaging effects seemed to last for a long time. Ryder had been Finn's man through and through since he'd come to the club, Artie and Sam had firmly declared themselves with Finn and so had Tina. Sam didn't know about the rest but considering the fact that something seemed to be going on with Jake, Marley and Ryder he suspected that whichever side she was on at least one boy would be on the other. All in all he wasn't sure.

"At least the feuding seems to have stopped" Artie muttered as they left the auditorium.

* * *

Finn didn't come home that night, apparently he had gone to see Kurt and to clear his head though how he was apparently going to do that while sleeping in an apartment with his ex-fiancé and her new boyfriend was something that neither Sam or apparently Carole and Burt couldn't understand.

But he had bigger problems. Quinn had sent him the first pictures of the apartment the three of them would share. She had her own bedroom and there were two for him and Ethan. There rooms would be close but not to close and there was a great bathroom that they would share while Quinn had the privacy of her own.

That meant that he had to tell Ethan about the new move. Carole was helping Burt who had decided he wasn't feeling too good to bed with a hot water bottle. Ethan was in his pyjamas all ready for bed and was sitting watching the last of his cartoons before bedtime.

"Ethan" Sam said finally sitting down next to his son. "I wanted to tell you something" he said. Ethan turned to him his eyes wide.

"Auntie Quinn has offered us an apartment in New York when Daddy graduates next year"

There was a pause and Ethan looked at him. "Were moving again?" he asked his voice very small and Sam nodded. "There are things and places in New York and Daddy got into a really good school there and...And, and I think it would be good for us"

Ethan stared at him for a second longer and then looked down at his hands his little brow furrowing. "Ok" he said finally. "They have a lot of snow in New York" he said quietly. "Auntie Carole said that there's a lot of snow in New York and that they have hotdogs in little carts on the side of the street. Can we have them for breakfast one day?"

Sam let out a little shaky laugh pressing Ethan closer into his side. "Yeah Monkey" he said into Ethan's hair. "Yeah we can do hotdogs for breakfast and play in the snow"

Ethan pulled back. "Can we also get a dog?" he asked.

Sam stared. "Well I'll have to ask Auntie Quinn" he said. Ethan observed him once with those eyes that seemed to his Dad so much older than those of a five year old.

"Will we ever live alone just the two of us?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes Ethan" he said his voice strong and firm. "Yes one day I promise you it will be just the two of us, but right now while Daddy and Auntie Quinn are still at school we need each other"

Ethan nodded turning back to the TV. Then he turned back. "Why are you still going to school?" he asked shaking his head. "You and Auntie Quinn are old"

Sam laughed pulling Ethan, who promptly squealed onto his lap. "Watch it Ethan" he said beaming with relief into Ethan's hair.

"If you want hotdogs for breakfast and a dog I think you better quit while you're ahead"

* * *

**And let me know what you think. Please let me know where you would like this story to end...**

**I will try and update as soon as i can. **


	62. 4x17-Guilty Pleasures

**Hi, so here is another chapter, I will keep going with this story certainly till the end of Season 5 and then I'll have to see if I can finish Season 6 in the timeline I have set. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x18-Shooting Star-As Ethan spends the day with Sam due to a strike at his school, father and son are suddenly found in the midst of a terrifying experience. (Trigger Warnings might apply for Next Chapter) **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 62-4x17-Guilty Pleasures

Sam finds out that Finn is now in college, Blaine is in love with him, and Ryder is apparently chatting up a girl on the internet meanwhile he meets a new freshman who is unsure of where to go when he is running late to class worrying about everyone else.

* * *

Mr Shue was out sick, Finn was AWOL and that left Sam and Blaine taking over the Glee Club and more to the point Sam knew that Blaine had a crush on him. Why he would never know but Sam suspected that it was because Tina had refused and Artie was waylaid with a massive Art's project and therefore didn't have the time to even turn up to a practice without scribbling away on his laptop.

It was Guilty Pleasures week. It had come from Blaine after Sam had told him in the locker room that when Ethan was a baby and on the rare nights when Sam had got custody of his son he had played Barry Manilow records that were old and belonged to his Dad to get him to be quiet and that somehow along the way he had ended up a fan of them too.

Blaine had told him that he should be careful what he said in the locker room and that he had given Blaine an idea for what imaginary lesson they were to come up with while Mr Shue and Emma were 'rediscovering their relationship' or whatever the hell it was they were doing.

It was musical Guilty Pleasures week which was good, Sam thought because Kitty had looked rather too pleased with herself when Blaine had simply said 'Guilty Pleasures week' there was a second where Sam wondered what kind of trip down Wonderland they were going for this time but then it turned out to be the same stupid kind of fun they used to have, when Glee was fun and winning wasn't the most important thing in the world to them. That being alive and happy was. When they were the underdogs. Maybe that had been the thing that had changed this year?

Or maybe it was just Sam that had changed over the course of the summer?

Either way he had the future to look forwards to. And that meant schools for his son, and schools meant both money and waiting lists. Two things that Sam didn't have the patience to deal with.

He could ask his parents, but the truth of the matter was that he had been on his own for so long that they felt like strangers to him. That was wrong he knew but he didn't need their help, he had proved time and time again that he could provide for his son and be a good father without any help. Besides he had a little brother and sister. They had to go to school, they had to someday go to college. It didn't matter what Sam wanted, he had made his choice when he had chosen Ethan.

It was the better deal everytime though. He knew that.

As for the crush thing, Sam wasn't stupid. Blaine had been obvious for a long time and Sam…well if he was being honest he was slightly flattered but uninterested. He tried to tell that to Blaine but the song he sang was so horrifically painful that Sam felt his heart go out. In the end Blaine was the one apologising to him and Sam did the only thing he could think of that would successfully shut him up. He bought him a coffee, a muffin and let him cry a little bit about how much he missed having a boyfriend and promised to never mention it again.

The next day everything was for him back to normal…for Blaine, Sam suspected it would take some time. At least until Kurt was willing to give him a second chance. Nothing could keep them apart for long. It was probably going to be the only relationship that would go the distance…at least in Glee Club terms.

* * *

Another thing that came when no teacher was about was the gossip. Ryder was dating a girl he had only met on the internet. This information had been given to him by Marley who had looked very irritable when she had told them. Sam only hoped there wasn't another love triangle in the making this time with Ryder as the one that was being sought after because he honestly didn't think he could stand it.

There was also well...the fact that there were certain dangers that came with chatting someone up on the internet. Sam fortunately had parental blocks on his devices that only he could remove and he was pretty sure that Ethan didn't even know how to spell chatroom never mind what one was.

"You get there are creeps online that might want to take advantage of you" he said during the rehearsal. Marley who had been glowering whenever Ryder mentioned this 'Katie' smiled. This did not go unnoticed by Jake who frowned at his so-called girlfriend's so obvious feelings for another boy. Sam who was a veteran by now of Glee Club relationships by now gave whatever they had a month at most before it fizzled out and another two months maybe on top of that before Marley was with Ryder. Whatever had happened at the wedding before she had turned up on his doorstep drunk out of her mind had clearly had an effect on her.

"I know" Ryder said shaking his head. "But this...i know this is a real girl, I know that she's real and that she's here at this school" he shook his head beaming. "I really want to meet her"

Sam shook his head. Ryder caught it and frowned. "I know you don't approve Sam" he said looking sad, like a little kicked puppy. "But you're a dad, you see the dangers in things" Sam personally didn't think he felt like that but he better by now to argue when it came to the Glee Club and their strange, strange relationships.

"When this comes crashing down around you don't expect much sympathy" he warned turning to his book. Marley sniffed very loudly. Sam shot her a look in which he hoped he told her to turn it down a notch least she be offered a tissue by an unsuspecting Jake.

Ryder either did not hear or pretended not to. Sam really did not want to care either way. If Ryder wanted to continue this relationship then that was his right as an…almost…adult. It was not Sam's place to get involved even if he did think the idea was insane.

* * *

For a club that had lived of drama for too long it was rather peaceful with both Mr Shue and Finn away. The sun was shining, Ethan had a study day that meant for at least one rehearsal he was with Sam next week and Sam was looking forward to showing his son off, also the drama was on the down low. There was songs by the girls, songs from the guys and more. The more was the problem.

Jake had decided to do a song by Chris Brown. For reasons that Sam knew all too well, the girls did not approve. Ok so Sam understood completely their reasons, there was no excuse for beating up your girlfriend but he also knew that Jake had not seen that, he had seen a song by an artist that he considered a guilty pleasure and he wanted to sing in it in front of everyone. Sam listened half-heartedly to him try and justify it and smirked. Marley and Kitty had this in hand there was no need for him to get involved but it did look like the final nail in the coffin for their relationship. In fact, if it lasted into next week then Sam would be amazed. Dealing with Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Puck entanglement of the last couple of years had left him pretty knowledgeable on when relationships were at the end of their run.

He was just on the way to class when he bumped into someone. For a second he thought that he had hurt her, she was a tiny freshman and clearly lost, there had been new transfers as a school at the other end of Lima had to close due to flooding, Sam knew that because even from his bed Burt had, had to co-ordinate the whole thing and then some much to Carole's annoyance.

"You ok?" he asked pushing back, she was cute, if he was into freshmen, which he was not. She had long dark hair and dark eyes and was probably the right build for a Cheerio if she grew a little bit and kept her slender build.

"Yeah" she said looking around "You know where the girl's locker rooms are?"

Sam pointed her in the right direction and then said as an afterthought. "My names Sam by the way" she turned around her smile showing dimples. "Maddison" was the reply before she rounded the corridor and was gone.

He grinned once and then turned around to grab his books to head to his next class.

It was later that night that he heard from Carole that Finn had moved out and was now enrolled in Ohio State University. He was trying to become a teacher and Sam thought honestly that there was no better vocation that that for Finn.

For once things were looking up. At least that was what he thought when he went to bed that night.

(Oh how very wrong he was)

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **

**Hope you all enjoy. **


	63. 4x18-Shooting Star

**Hi, so here is another chapter. **

**This one was extremely difficult to write and I think we all know why. This was generally the one topic that I never thought that Glee would write an episode on but my God was this a powerful episode. Every actor deserved applause for that episode and therefore I tried to recreate that episode for this chapter. **

**I will warn you that this chapter does have trigger warnings for a school shooting. I will also warn you that this chapter is heavily episode based, I have no experience on this topic at all so therefore if anything is written incorrectly then I apologise It was no my intention.**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x19-Sweet Dreams-Finn is at college and somehow Puck is also there, meanwhile Sam tries to regroup after the shooting but a combination of Mr Shue, Marley's new songs and his own issues prevent him from doing some of the most basic things. **

**This story will now go to Season 5 that much I can tell you, I don't know about Season 6 it will depend how long it takes to post Season 5.**

**And let me know what you think. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 63-4x18-Shooting Star

As Ethan spends the day with Sam due to a strike at his school, father and son are suddenly found in the midst of a terrifying experience. (Trigger Warnings might apply for this Chapter)

* * *

Ethan had the day off so he went into school with Sam for the afternoon. Thankfully Glee was just a one hour rehearsal and Sam suspected (and rather hoped and prayed) that it would be a short one.

Britney had decreed this week the week of 'Last Chances' and had already set the week of in motion by ensuring that the Glee Club sang a song to her cat which Sam didn't understand but Ethan who was in the audience spent most of the time patting the cat whenever it wasn't hissing in the direction of it's owner.

Then they were back in the Choir Room and Ethan sat on the edge of the stage playing with Sam's phone while they waited for Mr Shue to appear. He did, only five minutes late which was an impressive record for him since he'd come back from Washington. There was a second where they were sat all of them living their normal lives when it happened.

There was a bang that had them all sitting up. Sam half straightened listening ever sense on alert. It seemed like everyone was listening second by second that swept by. Because that...that couldn't be what he thought it was.

Then there was a second bang. Only this one wasn't a bang, this one had a more direct sound. That sound had Sam simultaneously sitting up in his seat and one hand reaching out to land hard on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan looked up at him from his phone to stare at Sam. All of this happened with in a silent, frozen second and then everyone reacted.

For once Mr Shue knew what he was doing. He immediately told them all to spread out and hide. Sam had done a lockdown drill before perhaps not in Ohio but when he had been living in Kentucky. There had been a couple once or twice but they had been organised and everyone had known they were coming. This wasn't supposed to happen here.

Instantly Sam grabbed Ethan half dragging him behind the piano which seemed the safest place, in hindsight there didn't seem to be any safe place other than the office but that didn't have any blinds on the door and Sam knew it wouldn't hold them all.

Coach Beiste looked the doors and then turned off the lights. Sam pulled Ethan on his lap, turned off the phone and all but threw it in Ryder's direction (he had all but thrown himself to Marley's side rather than Jake who had Kitty next to him gradually growing hysterical)

"Daddy" Ethan said but before he could continue his sentence, Sam shushed him pressing him close. "Right now" he whispered into Ethan's ear, "I need you to be really quiet and really brave"

Ethan twisted to look at him and then whispered. "Is this like when Uncle Kurt got really sad during that musical with the people hiding in a church singing about their favourite things and told me to be quiet?"

Sam had to quash the bizarre desire to laugh. He had Ethan on his lap and Ryder sat next to him and he saw Ryder's eyebrows raise. "No Monkey" he said finally. "This is not like that at all, I need you to stay quiet and stay close to me"

Ethan nodded apparently seeing the look on his father's face. Sam wasn't sure what it was but his son took his at word value. That of course let Sam time to panic.

There were three facts that were painstakingly clear. They were in lockdown. There was a shooter in the school. There was a shooter in the school _with his son. _

That simply couldn't happen. That was all that was running through Sam's head. This happened in other schools, this happened to other people in other states, hell he knew it did. He had heard about it. This did not happen to him. This did not happen to them...

There was the sound of running down the hallway that brought Sam out of his confused thoughts. Instinctually he hugged Ethan closer to him as it seemed everyone took a collective breath.

Someone tried to open the door before running off again, the noise was loud and jarring and Sam held Ethan close to him wrapping both arms around him like a shield. Blaine and Ryder who were both next to him flinched the later taking Marley's hand in his own, Jake was too busy dealing with Kitty who had sobbed loudly grabbing his hand.

He wasn't sure how much Ethan knew, he didn't know if they did lockdown drills in his school, he had never asked, had never checked if this thing was something that could happen, why had he not done that?

Mr Shue was saying something but Sam couldn't understand what he was saying, couldn't hear him and then Ryder was muttering about the girl he was attempting to see, trying to ring her.

And then a phone rang.

It rang loud in the classroom and Sam could see that Ryder was looking stunned. He had no clue what the hell had just happened or who had just strung him along but Sam knew that if he didn't turn that damn thing off soon people in the corridor would hear it.

"Ryder" Jake said leaning over Kitty to reach for the phone. "Turn the phone off Ryder" finally the message seemed to sink through and Ryder turned the phone off.

Ethan shifted slightly and Sam tightened his hands on him. He might have been hurting him but he wasn't sure. In truth he didn't think that he cared that much, all that mattered was that his son stay exactly where he was until they got the ok to move.

Sam would pay for being the bad guy happily later.

Mr Shue stood up then, he and Coach Beiste had a quick word that seemed to be more of a whispered argument before he stood up straighter and slowly edged out the door. The Coach locked it behind him and came to sit back down looking lost. Unique shifted so that she was leaning a little on the woman who wrapped her arm around Sam's classmate. Sam was suddenly painfully aware that Tina and Britney were both absent. The entire group seemed to hold their breath again. Next to Sam he was aware that Blaine was shivering next to him. Ethan tried to move again but Sam shook his head clamping down his hand and trying to stop Ethan's squirming. He would have to try and say something later but the Lord knew what Sam would say, how the hell was he supposed to explain this? If they lived through it?

But that was a different conversation for another time. Regardless of whether or not this was a drill or not Sam would ensure his son survived this. There was nothing to him that was more important. It was the very blood that was thrumming through his veins. Whatever happened that was a fact. A fact that couldn't be ignored.

There was a split second where Sam was very aware of his body. It seemed the whole time that they were sat on that floor shaking and shivering with a combination of adrenaline and fear that made them all sick. In the weeks and months to come Sam would sit in this very room and would suffer a complete mental block on what had happened and what was said.

Mr Shue came back to the classroom with Britney, a boy Sam didn't know and a girl in a cheerleading uniform. He seemed like a man that had aged years in a few seconds and Sam had to wonder for the briefest of seconds what the outside world looked like.

There were no words to describe what the last hour had been like. There was at least one more second where they all stayed on the floor before the shout of 'All Clear' rang through the halls.

Sam let go of Ethan and he shook out of his lap. There was a second where his son turned to look at him with dark eyes and Sam wondered just how smart Ethan was, just how smart of a kid that he was to understand what was happening. Then Ethan was standing up and looking around and then he gingerly stepped forwards so that he could wrap his arms around Sam. Sam gripped him back and steadily took a deep breath forcing himself to try and relax. Or well...at least trying to get his hands to stop shaking. It was a futile attempt but it was still progress when his hands stopped trembling and he stopped choking on the bile that was rising in his throat.

He tucked Ethan under one arm as the club slowly began to make it's way outside. Sam half hid Ethan when he saw the amount of SWAT guys and guns running around the place and patiently allowed himself to be searched. The SWAT guys apparently didn't feel the need to search Ethan though and allowed him to stay with Sam. He could see the confusion on Ethan's face and something in his chest hurt..._hard_...

It was becoming more and more apparent that Ethan was getting what had just happened and Sam was still fucking shaking.

* * *

Thankfully Carole was there, she had obviously heard about the shooting and she picked up both Blaine and Sam dropping the former on the home on the way. Ethan was mostly quiet when they got home but Carole seemed to be a different person, she got Ethan upstairs and had him go for a nap with a cookie and some milk and perhaps Ethan had known what was going on or perhaps he didn't and the adrenaline was just coming off but Sam didn't care.

He didn't want to leave Ethan's side as he fell asleep but Carole touched his arm and told him to get changed. He stripped out of his clothes numbly. There had been no deaths, no shots, and no shooter. It seemed one of the most dangerous catastrophes that could have ever happened had happened and they had all survived.

He padded downstairs still numb and sat at the kitchen table. There was a second where he sat there until he realised that he was shaking. Carole wrapped a blanket around him and passed him a glass of water. Sam would have preferred something strong but he suspected that Carole knew you shouldn't drink when hopped up on adrenaline.

How long he sat there Sam wasn't sure but he knew that it was dark when he finally stopped shaking and he knew it was late into the evening when he finally went to bed and Sam Evans knew with a horrible knowledge felt by parents everywhere that had seen and lived through what he had been through today, that it would be a long time before sleep came peacefully again.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will update as soon as I am able to you. **


	64. 4x19-Sweet Dreams

**Hi, so here is another chapter, this one is a little bit shorter than the one before but does cover a bit of the aftermath including Sam's insomnia. There is also some mention of PTSD. **

**I decided to discard the whole Sam's twin storyline because I didn't get it too much. I don't know what the point of adding it in there was because I didn't think that it was serious enough, I think it came across as funny rather than whatever it was supposed to be and I also think that it didn't fit in with Sam being a father and again I didn't like it so therefore Sam has insomnia in this chapter rather than a twin. That's my opinion but I do respect yours. **

**There is also mentions of underage drinking in this chapter mainly Sam, Finn and Puck but am just covering all the bases. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x20-Lights Out-In which there is a power cut, Ryder shares some devastating news with the club and Sam is not a dick about it unlike the episode portrays him as. Major Trigger Warnings for the next chapter and a warning that it might be short. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 64-4x19-Sweet Dreams

Finn is at college and somehow Puck is also there, meanwhile Sam tries to regroup after the shooting but a combination of Mr Shue, Marley's new songs and his own issues prevent him from doing some of the most basic things.

* * *

It was a week after the shooting before Sam went back to school. It was also a week before he had let Ethan go back to school. The week in between the shooting and the school reopening again was spent with his son.

Sam had explained to Ethan what had happened in the gentlest way possible. He had told his son that there had been a very bad man in the school and that even though Sam was sorry it didn't change the fact that they had to remain still and quiet.

"Shooter" Ethan said quietly. "I saw it on the news"

"Yes" Sam said sounding braver than he felt on the subject.

"Are we safe now?" Ethan had asked looking uncharacteristically serious. Sam considered it for a brief second, for what do you tell a five year old near as damn it about guns and gun control and the fact that he had been in a school with next to no security. What was there to say about any of it?

"Yeah" he said finally as Ethan reached for his crayon box. "Yes were safe now"

They weren't but he supposed that either way it didn't matter. Ethan didn't deserve to have his dreams turn into nightmares by things that were beyond even his father's control. And that lead to the lack of sleep he'd been suffering for at least this week and what he was sure was the nights and weeks to come.

The problem was the rest of the Club. Sam admittedly had trouble sleeping at night but that he supposed was the worst and he hoped the only side-effect. That could not be said to the rest of the club. Their side effects were more damaging and more obvious and Sam also knew that they were going un-noticed due the divide between their own teachers.

Marley had taken to scribbling in her notebook all the time since she had made the request in the video that Artie had quickly done when they had all thought they were about to die. Confessions and concessions from everyone. Whatever anger she and Kitty had with each other had gone swiftly out of the window the same with Ryder and Jake.

Another thing that was dominating the gossip news chain was that Coach Sue had been fired and that it was her gun that had shot around the school. While Sam had gone home that day relieved that it was one day where nothing had gone wrong he had to think on that information.

Sue was not the one that had pulled that gun or if she did it was not deliberately. Sue was many things that much even Sam knew though she had been always been somewhat nice to him, she was not some raging shooter that roamed the hallways of that he knew because Sam was cynical that much he'll admit but he knew that because there was no way that Mr Shue would still be alive if that was the case.

Sue was also not an idiot where it came to safety. She hated teaching anyone other than her Cheerleading girls but she wasn't a gun wielding maniac, and Sam was willing to bet his life on the fact that she didn't have a gun in her office, nor did she drop it.

So that meant that she was covering for someone. The big question was who? It was one of those questions that Sam knew he had the answer to he just couldn't be bothered most of the time late into the night his body fighting sleep with everything it had. There were more pressing issues to contend with.

Some of the other members of the group were still plodding on. Finn was now at college and from what Sam could gather was loving everything that came from the freedom of living on his own.

* * *

And the partying. Finn on the one occasion Sam had seen him after the shooting was sharing a dorm room with Puck and the both of them were drinking themselves it seemed into a quick and easy death. Sam had gone without Ethan and had ended up staying the night after they had cracked open a bottle of tequila and had gone to a party where Sam had danced and played beer pong like any normal teenager who didn't have a dependent child waiting for them at home.

He had gone home with a horrible hangover and still with a lack of sleep and the horrible view that when Sam had gone up to bed it was with more than one pair of judging eyes on him.

The worst had been Mr Shue however who had become more unbearable as the time had gone by. He had more than once criticised someone for coming in late and the worst was that he was pushing a song list down their throats that they didn't even want to look at let alone sing. Regionals seemed like so far away in the light of what they had gone through and they were lethargic and still too scared whenever they heard something as simple as a locker door slamming.

He wanted to say something to Marley, tell her to keep on writing, to keep on believing that she could make sense of what was happening and above all to take care of herself and not relapse into her eating disorder but he was honestly to tired and far to pissed off. It wasn't his place to be the teacher, they had a teacher and he didn't seem to care.

Sam had considered rounding up Tina and Artie and having another conversation this time getting Blane in and debating what they would do but they were all too tired and too wired and too scared to do anything. It seemed like this year was going on forever and it was only February.

They were all tired and disinterested and the lowerclassmen were all high on what life, nothing made them more aware of how small and quick it was when something happened that no one prepared for. It was exhausting and tiring and more to the point it was draining all of them. There was no fight left in the Glee Club and Sam was loath to admit it but he knew that there was certainly not much fight left in him.

The club were all poised to go for a competition that none of them cared about and even when Mr Shue had a miraculous change of heart two days after he had yelled at them all for apparently not getting over nearly being killed (or so they had thought at the time) and focusing their attentions on a competition that didn't seem important or at least not high on the list.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes while listening to a speech that he felt he had heard all too many times before. If anything he wanted to scream but it seemed too energetic. Even the 'Outcast' performance had been problematic, there had been energy that much was sure but afterwards they had all gone rather flat.

* * *

"You look exhausted" Carole said when he got home Ethan skipping off the TV for his hour of cartoons before his homework. Sam nodded.

"Go to sleep" she said gently. "I can watch Ethan"

Sam stared at her trying to find the words to say what he was feeling but Carole, bless her soul knew immediately or seemed to know where he was coming from.

"Sam" she said gently. "You survived, Ethan survived, it wasn't your fault he was there, the chips were stacked against you and you didn't have a clue what was happening, it was not your fault that your son was there" she said her voice calm but with a hint of defiance in her voice. There was a second where they stared at each other and then Sam nodded. It was a relief, even if he didn't agree with it.

That night though he found he could sleep. In fact he didn't go into school that day missing a rehearsal. He caught up on a week's worth of sleep in one day and then showered for a long time, even when he was clean he fell asleep again and this time while it wasn't 'Sweet Dreams' as someone like Marley would have said they were dreams that weren't full of death and blood.

They had survived, and Carole was right, they had to keep surviving and fight on against all of the darkness that surrounded them. They just had to keep surviving and it would take a while but Sam Evens and the rest of the Glee Club that he called his friends would soon learn that the only way to do that was to be for better or worse, themselves.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **


	65. 4x20-Lights Out

**Hi, so here is another chapter, I am pleased to say there are only two more episodes of Season 4 left and then we head into Season 5 which is decidedly more shorter and easy to write. **

**Finally this chapter addresses sexual abuse on minors so therefore there are trigger warnings on this chapter. Also Sam is not a dick here, I found that whole episode rather horrific not least because Glee had the chance to do something incredible with a plot that touches sadly so many people and they seemed to put it to bed in one episode. Even the attitudes towards this reflect how confusing this subject can be for people to wrap their heads around and Blake Jenner and Becca Tobin both did a brilliant job, to be honest I would rather they keep this plot in Season 5 rather than the whole Santana Rachel dinner thing. **

**However that decision was not up to me therefore on with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Next Chapter-4x21-Wonder-Ful-Kurt returns home to see out the end of his father's cancer treatment and Sam discovers that Blaine has plans to propose to Kurt and thinks on weather or not he might be able to get happiness for himself. This chapter might be a little bit short. **

* * *

Baby Trouty Mouth

Chapter 65-4x20-Lights Out

In which there is a power cut, Ryder shares some devastating news with the club and Sam is not a dick about it unlike the episode portrays him as. Major Trigger Warnings for the next chapter and a warning that it might be short.

* * *

It was just typical Sam thought. That still when they were recovering from the shooting that there would be a power cut. It was enough to send the entire club into hysterics when they had been halfway through their respective classes. Even when they had met up for their rehearsal afterwards there had been moments where one's eyes might have strayed too the door just to make sure that there would always be an escape route.

The 'Light's Out' rehearsal as Artie had called it considering he had decided to ensure that it happened, had conspired to bring out the best and the worst of all of them. Most of the upperclassmen Sam included had privately hoped that this rehearsal had been cancelled so that they could tackle the mountain full of work that had to deal with before the latest essay deadline. Sam had five to send in before the exams later this year and he had a lighter timetable than people like Artie and Tina and Blaine who had chosen more subjects that he had, had even more work than he had and some things were having to take a back pedal.

Glee being one of them. While Sam had his acceptance and his housing sorted, Blaine's future, Tina's future was up in the air. Artie had an acceptance to a film school in New York but didn't have a clue how he was going to live there or even if he wanted to live there, that much Sam knew because he had seen the email in the locker room.

So the 'Light's Out' or whatever the hell episode was for was steadily getting worse as the hour progressed. Oh there was no doubt that the younger students were thrilled about singing in the dark and making their own instruments and sharing their deepest darkest secrets or whatever it was that Ryder and Marley and the Lord only knew who else were worried about. Sam had only just recaptured most of his sleep since the shooting and he wasn't about to let that go because Mr Shue was struggling to regain his footing in the aftermath of not only an attack but also on a his teaching methods in the wake of Marley's songs being considered now by most of the club for Regionals.

But the mood of the lesson took on not only a dangerous, horrific and perhaps nightmarish turn of conversation it also took on a tone that made the father in Sam sit up horror thrumming through his veins along with a think, hot sense of anguish and a powerful anger that made even the very skin he was wearing feel like it was on fire.

Ryder after giving what Sam felt like had been one of the most impressive performances he had ever seen and had then confessed that he was only telling them the deepest darkest secret of his life because he was afraid that he would wake up one morning and find it splashed all over the school's newspapers.

He had been abused when he was a child. The thought made Sam sick. He had Ethan and he couldn't imagine coming home to find out that a babysitter had used the trust he had placed in her to abuse his child. The whole thing made him feel like he was on fire.

Dimly he was aware that Mr Shue was telling Ryder that he had the obligation to report what had happened here today and he struggled to become engaged in the conversations that were taking place around them so lost was he in his own thoughts.

He didn't want to say anything but Sam had seen members of this club deal with what must have seemed like depression, bullying, insecurity, struggling with the day to day lessons, dyslexia and of course discovering new relationships that had often been confusing and for more than one member life changing. If Mr Shue had failed to report all of that...and he was thinking more of the Kurt bullying situation which had escalated to death threats and even Sue Sylvester coming out on their side then he didn't hold out much hope that anything would be done this time even if the girl had been caught and some modicum of justice had been dealt out. Pulling himself out of his rather dark thoughts he was rather surprised to see Marley's angry face, this time she was staring at Artie and Sam realised that the idiot had made a joke based on the fact that forty years ago movies had been made...that was the gist but Sam looked at Ryder who had slunk immediately back into his shell and he felt justified in Marley's anger and the way she had tucked herself closer into Ryder's side.

Hell even Kitty looked close to tears.

They left the rehearsal to go to afternoon classes with the promise that they would meet up for another one in the auditorium even without music. Sam already knew that he wasn't going to go. He had at least three essays in quick succession during the following weeks and he knew that at least two of them would be sent as part of his portfolio when he went to study at NYU. So far he didn't have a clue what he was studying. He had chosen Music with a minor in Psychology only because he wasn't sure if his music was that good to get him in on his own and he wasn't interested in auditions. Thankfully he had enough with Glee for them to notice him singing especially what with Sections a couple of years ago with Quinn.

Even so they were demanding a portfolio of essays and that made it even more complicated because while Sam was good at the practical things such as Math and Science when it came to hitting the books he had to admit he was a bit...lax.

* * *

He was in the library when he saw Kitty sit down next to Ryder who was still gazing at the computer screen as if it held all the answers. Sam watched as Kitty said something, whatever it was seemed to hold an effect because Ryder turned to gaze at her and he saw Kitty shake her head as if trying to compose her expression.

There was only one thing that would have them both talking like that. He had never seen Kitty look more serious or sadder and Ryder still had that look on his face as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Bloody hell.

He shouldn't have done it, should have left them to their own devices but Sam had never been a person who could have left another person trapped with their own demons. Perhaps it was the father in him but he wasn't sure.

"Come on" he said packing up his books and making both of them jump. Their faces were covered in guilt and it made the blood in Sam's veins boil because fundamentally they had done nothing wrong and he hated the fact that they thought they had done.

"I'm gonna buy you too a coffee..." Kitty was already shaking her head but Ryder looked relieved. Sam supposed the thought of going into rehearsal was also daunting for him.

"Come on" he said holding out his hand and after much consideration Kitty's fight seemed to leave her and she nodded taking Sam's hand and allowing him to pull them both out of the library.

Gossip at McKinnley was rampant and while Sam suspected that this secret might be hushed rather than discussed he didn't think that Ryder wanted to be around when the news broke.

It wasn't much. But Sam thought that buying the both of them some much needed privacy, donuts covered with chocolate and sprinkles and a mocha and strawberry and cream iced drinks was better than nothing.

Perhaps it was just Sam, but in all honesty he couldn't wait to graduate and leave this place and all the shit that came with it.

It was time he realised, that he lived his life.

* * *

**And let me know what you think. **

**I will try and update as soon as I can. **


End file.
